The Elemental Dragons
by gallowsCalibrator92
Summary: A new enemy comes and threatens Soul Society, specifically Toshiro and Karin. Why do they want them dead? What is the connection between Toshiro and Karin? Post Winter War; IchiRuki, HitsuKarin.
1. Death

**I'll be doing this Japanese style, so last names said first then first names. I'm also going to use honorifics and some basic Japanese words that you could probably figure out on your own; however, I will put the definitions at the bottom for the first couple chapters. Also at the bottom will be the meanings of the Zanpakutos that I create.**

"normal talking"

_thoughts_

Flashbacks will be written in italics like thoughts, except I'll put _*Flashback*_ before I start the flashback sequence, so that people don't get confuzzled.

~ * ~ (scene change)

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OC's that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 1: Death

"Pass it here Karin!"

The young, black haired girl complied and passed the ball diagonally to her friend and teammate Haru **(A/N: The kids weren't named in episode 132, so I named them instead.)**. He then ran the soccer ball down to the opposing team's goal and kicked it in just as the referee blew his whistle to signal the end of the game.

"Good game Karin," Haru said as he and the rest of their team walked over to their captain. Karin looked at all of them and took note of how much they had all improved over the last two years.

"Yeah, it was," Karin stated. "You guys were great. Don't come to practice tomorrow morning because I'll give you guys a break."

"Really?" they all shouted at her.

Karin nodded.

"Thanks Kurosaki," Haru said.

"Yeah, that's really nice of you," their goalie Kin said.

"And it couldn't have come at a better time. I'm really behind in my school work," Mitsuru said softly.

"Same. My grades went down a little bit and I need to get them back up before my parents notice," Takumi agreed.

"Well, take advantage of this opportunity to work ahead and get some extra rest," Karin ordered.

They all nodded to her as Karin's cell phone went off in her bag. She walked over to it as her teammates began to pack up and wait for their rides to go home. Karin noticed the number on the screen and smiled softly.

"Hey Yuzu. What's up?" Karin asked.

"I was wondering if you could go get some stuff from the grocery for me, so I can make a special dinner," Yuzu replied.

"Sure. What do you need?" Karin wrote down on her hand what Yuzu required. "Ok, I'll see you in a little bit." She hung up.

"Later guys," Karin said as she left.

"Bye," they chorused back.

The 13 year old walked in silence. She thought back to her team as she walked to the shop. Her team had come very far from when they were elementary students that took on a middle school team with a little help from a white haired Shinigami.

Thinking of the Shinigami reminded her of her brother. _Ichi-nii..._ Karin thought as she stopped to look up at the darkening sky. Karin smiled to herself and continued to walk as she thought_ I've been looking at the sky more often, since he left. Ichi-nii, I hope you're happy in Soul Society right now._

Ichigo hadn't truly died, but last year after the Winter War ended, he decided that after two years, he had enough of living a double life and chose to go to Soul Society full time. Once there, he was granted a captaincy by the Soutaicho and donned the captain's white haori.

She hadn't seen him since he left. But before he left, he took the chance to explain about Soul Society, Hollows, and Shinigami. Their father, Isshin, also took the opportunity to show his children that he was an ex-Shinigami and told them about him being the former captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. She now had a basic understanding of everything, but her father told her if she had any specific questions to ask Urahara Kisuke. After Ichigo went to Soul Society, Karin went to his shop to ask about Arrancar and what happened in the Winter War, so that she would understand what he went through.

Karin came out of her reflections of the past year and realized that she was now standing outside the shop. She went inside and was greeted by the owner, Aki Shiro.

"Well, if it isn't one of my favorite customers. Konichiwa, Kurosaki Karin! **(A/N: How's that for alliteration?) **I hope you, Yuzu, and your father are doing well," he said.

Karin smiled. "Konichiwa, Shiro-kun. Yes, we are all doing fine," she said as she scanned the shelves for what she needed.

He had some of the best deals on food in Karakura Town. Despite it being a small shop, it got good business, but to her surprise, no one else was in there besides her and Shiro. His shop was small enough to carry on a clear conversation, so they continued to talk as she walked through aisles.

"How's your brother doing?" he asked.

"I don't know. We haven't really heard from him in a while, but he's traveling around a lot and is really busy, so he doesn't always have time to call us and let us know that he's ok. But my father, Yuzu, and I all hope that he's doing well," she lied as she brought her items up to the register to purchase them. It was their cover story that they had decided on before Ichigo left.

"Stay positive. That's the right thing to do when a family member is always traveling all the time."

In the middle of ringing up her purchases, Shiro suddenly had an angry expression on his face and said, "May I help you with something?"

Karin turned around and noticed a person walking towards them. The person had on a pair of jeans and sneakers and was wearing a large, black sweatshirt with a big hood that covered his entire face. The person pulled out a gun and pointed it at Shiro and both he and Karin then had a look of fear on their faces.

"Put all the money in the register in this bag," the person said in a gruff voice as he threw said bag at Shiro. Shiro just looked at the bag on the counter. Karin knew that he was someone that did not like to be threatened, but the guy had a gun. "Do it or she dies," the robber said as he grabbed onto Karin's arm and pointed the gun at her head.

Shiro then did as he was told. He didn't want Karin to pay for his defiance. The robber took his hand off of Karin's arm in order to get the money bag from Shiro. Just as the exchange was about to happen, Karin punched the robber in the jaw.

"You stupid bitch," he shouted. He brought up his gun and shot Karin twice straight in the chest. As Karin fell backwards onto the ground, the thief took the bag and ran out of the shop. Shiro jumped over the counter to where Karin was with a phone to call an ambulance for her.

~ * ~

Isshin paced around the waiting room while his blonde haired daughter sat in a chair with tears silently streaming down her face. They were in a private, secluded area so that they could be alone. However, they also had some of Ichigo's friends there with them since he wasn't here himself. Inoue Orihime was next to Yuzu with her left arm over Yuzu's shoulders and Arisawa Tatsuki was on Yuzu's other side holding her left hand with her right. Ishida Uryu and Sado Yasutora, also called Chad, were leaning against one of the walls of the waiting room. Urahara Kisuke had even arrived. Ishida Ryuken was standing and looking out the window of the waiting room.

Karin had been in surgery for a little over four hours. When she was brought in Ryuken called Isshin to let him know, so it was absolutely no surprise when he and his other daughter showed up. Yuzu and Isshin had been surprised when Ichigo's friends and Urahara arrived in the private room only a few minutes after they got there.

"My father called me to let me know. So I called Ichigo's other friends, so that we could be here in his place for now," the younger Ishida stated.

After Ishida said that, Urahara went over to Isshin and talked to him quietly for a few minutes before moving off to look out the window with the elder Ishida.

So they waited in silence, praying that Karin would pull through.

The door to the room opened and a doctor in scrubs walked over to them as they all stood up and turned their attention to the surgeon hoping for good news.

The surgeon looked at Isshin with a very apologetic look on his face and said "I'm so sorry."

With those three words, Yuzu began to sob and Isshin even had tears starting to form in his eyes. Everyone closed their eyes to let the news sink in. Orihime and Tatsuki held onto Yuzu tighter.

"She lost a lot of blood before she even arrived here and we just couldn't fix all the damage that the bullets had done to her. Again, I'm sorry," the doctor said quietly.

Isshin nodded and replied "It's ok; I know you and everyone else on the surgical staff did everything you could, so thank you."

The surgeon nodded. "The nurses should be done stitching her back up, so if you want to come with me and see her, then you're more than welcome to."

Isshin was the only one who went with him to the operating room that the surgeon used for Karin and went in to see her on the table with a sheet covering her body. He walked over to her and held onto her hand that had already started to get colder.

_Oh, Masaki! I failed my job as a father to always protect our children for we have lost one of our beloved daughters…_ Isshin could no longer hold back his tears. They began to rapidly fall down his face in grief for his dead child.

***sobs* Well now that my first chapter is done, rate and review, but keep in mind that this is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Since I don't have that much homework to do, I can get started on Chapter 2 and maybe get most, if not all, of it done today.**

**Song: Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult**

**Now, on to the definitions that I will be using throughout the fanfic!**

**-soutaicho (Captain-Commander)**

**-taicho (Captain)**

**-fukutaicho (Vice-Captain)**

**[Domo] Arigato (Thank you)**

**Ano (Um)**

**Hai (Yes)**

**Iie (No)**

**Gomen[asai] (Sorry)**

**Urusai! (Shut up!)**

**Nii-sama (Brother)**

**Konichiwa (Hello)**

**Sayonara (Goodbye)**

**Nani? (What?)**

**Baka (Idiot)**

**Matte! (Wait!)**


	2. Funeral

**Last time I'm putting the definitions of words on the bottom and the characters speaking guide on top. When Zanpakutos come into the picture, I'll redo the speaking guide, but that won't happen for a few more chapters.**

"normal talking"

_thoughts_

Flashbacks will be written in italics like thoughts, except I'll put _*Flashback*_ before I start the flashback sequence, so that people don't get confuzzled.

~ * ~ (scene change)

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OC's that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 2: Funeral

_*Flashback*_

_Ichigo yawned and stretched as he finished the last bits of paperwork that captains had to do. He opened the top drawer of his desk and placed a stamp that had his signature on it inside. It was Urahara's gift from when he received his captaincy and it saved Ichigo from a lot of hand pain and shortened the amount of time that it took to do the paperwork. He got up and grabbed his sleeveless, white haori with black inside lining and started to leave his office to take a walk, but as he slid the door open, he saw his Vice-Captain, Hinamori Momo, about to walk in with a small stack of papers._

"_More paperwork?" Ichigo asked as he stepped out of the way to let her in._

"_Hai, Taicho," she replied as she walked into his office to put the stack on his desk. "At least it's not that much and you managed to complete everything else."_

"_True. But I'm gonna take a break and go for a walk, so I'll do it when I get back."_

"_Hai, Kurosaki-taicho," Momo replied._

"_You can cut the formal crap, Momo. I've been here for a year, so you can just call me Ichigo."_

_Momo shook her head in defiance. "Sorry Taicho, but that would be rude and that's not how I was raised," she said._

_Ichigo sighed. "Then can you at least try to be somewhat informal for once? Just call me Ichigo-taicho if it makes you happy."_

_Momo smiled softly and nodded. "I'll do my best Kuro-…Ichigo-taicho."_

_Ichigo returned her smile with his own, "See? Not that hard is it? I'll be back in about an hour to finish that small stack. Later Momo," he said as he left his office._

_Ichigo made his way through Seireitei to one of his favorite spots. Ironically, said spot was on Sokyoku Hill, the old execution ground that almost had been Rukia's grave. A senkai gate was erected were the Sokyoku's Cross once stood, but some Shinigami had turned the once barren hill into a garden of sorts. Grass had been grown and different types of trees and flowers had been planted. Under the sakura trees was where Ichigo found the most peace on the hill._

_Ichigo arrived and remained standing to look out at Seireitei with his captain's haori blowing in the wind. He finally lay down to look up at the sky. It was a clear, sunny day with only a few clouds in the sky. It reminded him of his old home in Karakura Town._

"_I hope they're all doing ok without me," he said to no one._

"_I'm sure that they are Ichigo," a familiar female voice said. Ichigo looked over to his right to see Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jushiro, Abarai Renji, and Kuchiki Rukia standing near him._

"_I really want you to be right, Rukia."_

"_Isshin wouldn't let anything happen to your sisters, Kurosaki-kun," Kyoraku said._

"_Agreed. He was always protective of his squad when he was captain of the 10__th__, so why wouldn't he be that way about his own daughters? In my opinion, since they're his own children, he would probably be even more protective of them," Ukitake stated._

"_Not to mention that all your friends are still there as well as Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi to help watch over them," Renji offered._

_Ichigo smiled again for the second time in ten minutes to thank them for their reassurances. He had made such great friends when he was still a Substitute Shinigami and it made him glad that they had each said that they would watch out for his family for him while he was running the 5__th__ Division._

"_Anyway, what are you all doing here?" Ichigo asked as the Shinigami sat down next to him, or in Kyoraku's case, lay down._

"_Ukitake and I were going for a walk and we ran into his Vice-Captain and Abarai-kun here and dragged them along because they looked like they needed the break," Shunsui said._

_It indeed looked like the two fukutaichos present did need a break. Rukia looked worse off than Renji since she practically had to run the 13__th__ Division whenever Ukitake wasn't well enough to do it, which was very often. Renji's captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, had finally agreed to let Rukia have a seated position after the Winter War with Aizen had ended in Soul Society's victory. Ukitake approached him about her being his fukutaicho and presented a very good case that her powers were equal to that of what Vice-Captain needed to have, despite not being very good with swordsmanship. He claimed that her Zanpakuto's ice powers and Kido made up for that weakness. The next day, Ukitake approached her and gave her the fukutaicho badge that had the 13__th__ Division's flower and number on it._

_They sat in silence and enjoyed the nice day for 45 minutes before they all sensed a familiar reiatsu coming towards them. And sure enough, they all saw Kuchiki Byakuya walking towards them with both his scarf and captain's haori blowing in the wind with the same emotionless expression he always wore on his face._

"_Abarai-fukutaicho. I hope you finished your paperwork," he said in a voice void of all feelings._

"_Most of it, Taicho. I'll finish when I get back to the office," Renji replied._

_Byakuya nodded as Ichigo stood up. "I'd love to stay, but I also have paperwork to finish back at the 5__th__, so I'll see you guys later," Ichigo said. He turned and was about to shunpo back to his office when the senkai gate opened. The three captains and two vice-captains stood up and had their hands on the handles of their Zanpakutos, ready to be drawn if necessary, Ichigo hadn't brought Zangetsu with him, so he readied himself to use hand-to-hand combat._

_Out of the senkai gate, came someone no one expected. The Goddess of Flash herself, Shihoin Yoruichi._

"_Yoruichi! You gave us all quite a scare," Ukitake stated as all of their hands left their swords and the senkai gate closed._

"_Sorry about that, but I come with grave news for you Ichigo," she stated with sad look on her face._

_Ichigo was almost scared to ask what the news was, but he did anyway. "What's wrong Yoruichi-san?" he questioned with a fearful look on his face._

"_Your sister, Karin, has been shot and is in surgery right now. Urahara opened up the senkai gate for me to run through and tell you. He worked some of his technological genius and got his senkai gate to connect to this one, so it'd be faster, but it took two hours to do. Urahara went to the hospital to tell your father that I would be coming to give you the message about your sister."_

_Ichigo stood there in shock at the news of Karin. The captains and vice-captains watched him, wondering what he would do._

"_Ukitake-taicho, would you be so kind as to reopen this senkai gate for me?" Ichigo asked in a low voice._

"_Sure, but it might take a while," he replied._

"_Then please get started," Ichigo said with a hard voice. Ukitake vanished as he used shunpo to get back to his division. No one had ever seen Ichigo like this._

_They all continued to watch him as he, too, vanished with shunpo._

"_Poor kid," Renji said._

_Rukia looked down at the ground. "Nii-sama, I would like to go back to the real world with Ichigo. He's going to need all of his friends to support him, especially if Karin dies. He managed to get through his mother's death, but I have a feeling he's going to need us if his sister dies, too."_

"_Taicho, I would also like to go. For the same reasons as Rukia, but also because he's my best friend," Renji stated._

_Byakuya watched them and listened to them with patience as they talked. "Fine," he said and started walking back to his division._

"_That was easier than I thought it would be," Renji said with a grin._

"_I need to get back to my division to let Ukitake-taicho know. Don't leave without me," Rukia said and left to go back to her division._

"_See ya later Yoruichi-san. I also need to take care of some stuff at my division," Renji said and ran off to catch up to Byakuya._

_Yoruichi smiled and said softly, "Ichigo…you have some good friends."_

_~ * ~_

_Ichigo rushed into his office and found Momo working on her own paperwork. She looked up and saw the distress upon her taicho's face._

"_Taicho? What's wrong?" she asked._

_He went over to the sword rack that was near his desk and grabbed Zangetsu. "My sister, Karin, was shot in the real world," he said as he strapped Zangetsu behind his back. "I'm going as soon as Ukitake sends a Hell Butterfly telling me the senkai gate is open, so I need you to hold down the fort while I'm gone."_

_Momo gasped and got herself together for her captain. "No problem Taicho. Leave the 5__th__ Division to me!"_

_Ichigo nodded to her and left the office to go to the 1__st__ Division._

_As soon as he got to the doors of the Captain-Commander, he quickly knocked and let himself in._

"_Kurosaki-taicho. I hope you have a good reason for just barging into my office," the old Captain-Commander said._

_Ichigo bowed quickly and replied, "Yamamoto-soutaicho, my sister has been shot and I don't know if she's going to live or die, so I will be leaving to go the real world as soon as Ukitake-taicho sends word that the senkai gate has been opened."_

"_I suppose I can't stop you, but even if I could, I wouldn't. That is a grave matter and I hope your sister makes it through," Yamamoto said. Ichigo looked shock at what Yamamoto had stated and the compassion that was in his voice. "What?"_

_Ichigo shook his head and answered, "Nothing."_

_They both then heard an announcement over all of Seireitei from Ukitake, "Kurosaki-taicho, wherever you are, the senkai gate is open, so go."_

_Ichigo looked at the Soutaicho and nodded in thanks and shunpoed towards the gate. Once there, he found Rukia and Renji waiting with Yoruichi._

"_Let's go already," Yoruichi said and they all rushed through to get to Karin._

~ * ~

*Present*

Ichigo, Yoruichi, Renji, and Rukia had arrived at the hospital too late. They grabbed their gigais from Tessai before they left the Urahara shop. They went into the private waiting area and Ichigo found himself tackled by Yuzu, who sobbed on his shoulder. He went in search of his father and found him in the operating room crying over Karin's body. When Isshin finally came out, Ichigo was sitting on the floor with tears streaming down his face. He got up and, for once, the two acted civilized with each other.

"Go ahead and see her. I need to get back to Yuzu," Isshin said.

"Yeah, she didn't take the news well, did she?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin shook his head, "No. I think she actually blames herself because it was her that called Karin to go to the shop to buy her ingredients for dinner which is where she was shot." He started to walk back to the waiting room while Ichigo stared into the operating room. "Ichigo?" Isshin called. Ichigo turned his head to look at his dad. "I'm glad that you came back."

Ichigo nodded. "I just wish I came back under happier circumstances. Tell Urahara-san that I said thank you for getting the message to me."

Isshin nodded and left while Ichigo went in.

"Sorry, I'm late Karin. I wish I had gotten here sooner," Ichigo stated as a fresh wave of tears silently went down his face. After a few minutes, he returned to the waiting room to grieve with his friends and family.

~ * ~

A few days later, Karin's funeral was held. It was a small ordeal. The same people from the hospital waiting room showed up, but at the funeral, the rest of Urahara's crew showed up to pay their respects. Karin's gravestone was placed next to Masaki's. The entire funeral was a hard time for everyone, but more so for Karin's family.

After the funeral was over, they all returned to the Kurosaki house where food was served for everyone by Yuzu, who had made some of Karin's favorites. When everyone had had their fill and Ryuken, Urahara's crew, and Tatsuki left, Ichigo and his friends when up to his room where he told them about how Yuzu felt responsible for Karin's death.

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" Rukia and Orihime exclaimed.

Ichigo shrugged. "That's how she feels. Anyway, have any of you sensed Karin's reiatsu around Karakura Town?" They all shook their heads. "So that means she passed on by herself to Soul Society and even if I find her she won't remember me or anything about her past life," he said while looking at the floor.

"What won't I remember?" a voice asked.

They all looked around wondering what they just heard.

"Kurosaki-chan?" Orihime called.

They then felt a small burst of reiatsu come from Yuzu and Karin's room and they all made their way there. Upon arrival, they found Karin's soul sitting on her bed with her soul chain sticking out of her chest.

"Karin?" Ichigo whispered, not wanting to alarm his father or sister who were still down stairs.

"Her soul must have been held back by her wanting to be with her family or because she needed to see you, Ichigo, before she passed on," Rukia said. "Though her soul probably didn't appear until just now because her spirit needed time to be in peace for a while."

"Well, if she's here, then she needs to go to Soul Society before she becomes a hollow or is attacked by one," Renji said.

Ichigo looked at Karin who said, "Rukia is right. I knew about losing memories when people die, but I wanted to see you." Ichigo smiled and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you Karin. Even if you are dead now," Ichigo said. He pulled back from the hug and said, "I need to stay for Yuzu's sake, so we'll leave for Soul Society tomorrow night." Karin nodded in acceptance.

"Ichigo, are you going to perform a soul burial on her?" Rukia asked.

He shook his head, "I don't want her losing her memories. At least, if that's all right with you, Karin."

"It's fine. I don't want to lose my memories either," she replied.

"All right then. I'm off to make a quick run around Karakura to kill of any hollows, so if you need me later, find me at Urahara-san's," Renji said and left Karin's room.

"I need to report in to Soul Society," Rukia stated. "See you guys tomorrow!"

As she left, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad all said their goodbyes to the Kurosaki family.

"Stay in the house until morning, Karin. I don't need to lose you twice in one day," Ichigo pleaded.

Karin nodded and stayed on the bed.

Soon, the Kurosaki family shut down and all went to sleep, except for Karin, who put a hand over Yuzu's hand

_It wasn't your fault Yuzu. I want you to know that. I don't blame you at all and neither does dad or Ichigo, so get that stupid idea out of your head. I don't know what I'll do once I get to Soul Society, but I'll have my memories and I promise to make you, Ichigo, dad, and mom all proud of me no matter what happens,_ Karin thought. She continued to watch over her sister until morning came. Now she only had half a day left before she left the real world to go to Soul Society.

**I am on a writing war path today! Two chapters in one day. Huzzah! You know the drill: rate and review. Good stuff coming up in future chapters, now I just need to write them. =)**

**Song: The Promised Land by Nobuo Uematsu (from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children)**

**Now, on to the definitions that I will be using throughout the fanfic!**

**-soutaicho (Captain-Commander)**

**-taicho (Captain)**

**-fukutaicho (Vice-Captain)**

**[Domo] Arigato (Thank you)**

**Ano (Um)**

**Hai (Yes)**

**Iie (No)**

**Gomen[asai] (Sorry)**

**Urusai! (Shut up!)**

**Nii-sama (Brother)**

**Konichiwa (Hello)**

**Sayonara (Goodbye)**

**Nani? (What?)**

**Baka (Idiot)**

**Matte! (Wait!)**


	3. Memories

**Special thanks to W i n t e r – F a n t a s y for being the first, and only, review so far. Also, thanks to everyone else who subscribed/favorited. It makes me feel like I'm not completely wasting my time and that other people truly enjoy this fanfic.**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OC's that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 3: Memories

Ichigo opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light that was coming through his window.

"It's about time you woke up," Rukia said from the floor.

He sat up and noticed she was sketching something. _Ten bucks says its Chappy_ he thought to himself as he stood up and stretched. From the angle he was at, Ichigo's guess was correct and he smiled to himself.

"Karin stayed in the house all night, just so you know. I didn't feel her reiatsu leave her old room, so I'm guessing she stayed with Yuzu all night. Also, breakfast will be ready soon," Rukia said, eyes not leaving her sketch.

Ichigo nodded his thanks to Rukia and went into his bathroom to change. He came out wearing blue jeans and a white tee-shirt. Rukia stood up and adjusted the light blue, knee length dress she wore.

"It's surprisingly quiet here without Kon," she said.

Ichigo nodded and smiled at her. "It was his choice to go to Urahara's store with Ririn, Claude, and Nova when I left. I guess the thought of being stuck here with Yuzu was just a little too much for him to bear. Should we go down?"

Rukia nodded and as soon as they stepped into the hallway they could smell the tantalizing smells of the food that Yuzu was making. They went down and found Isshin sitting at the head of the table reading the paper with Karin's soul leaning against the wall to his left. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and knew that Isshin could see her, but he chose to pretend that she wasn't there in fear that Yuzu would overhear him talking and think he was crazy for talking to his dead daughter, who Yuzu couldn't see.

Yuzu's reiatsu hadn't really grown all that much in the past two years. She could still only see outlines of hollows, but she couldn't fully see them like Karin could. Isshin didn't like keeping secrets from Yuzu, but she didn't have enough reiatsu to see Shinigami, so she wouldn't see him or Ichigo if either of them turned into a Shinigami to try and persuade her that Soul Society, Shinigami, and Hollows truly exist.

Karin looked over at Rukia and Ichigo. "Good morning Rukia-san, Ichi-nii."

They smiled and nodded to her as they sat down next to each other on Isshin's left to wait for Yuzu to finish breakfast. She came out with a delicious looking breakfast and they all started eating in silence for a few minutes.

Isshin broke it. "So, Ichigo, when do you have to go back to work?" he asked, obviously referring to Soul Society.

"I have to leave tonight," he said as he put in the last of his food.

"But you've only been here a few days! Can't you stay a little longer?" Yuzu cried.

Ichigo shook his head. "My 'boss' let me come back as soon as I told him about Karin. I owe it to him to go back to work as soon as possible and now that Karin's funeral is over, I can."

Yuzu looked at her empty plate and nodded solemnly. She got up and collected all of the dishes from everyone and took them into the kitchen to clean them.

"Hey Ichi-nii? Can I talk to you upstairs for a second?" Karin inquired.

Ichigo slightly nodded his consent and stood up to go back upstairs to his room.

"Ichigo, Rukia, I'll be in the clinic if you need anything from me," Isshin told them as they walked upstairs with Karin.

"So what's the plan for today Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

"I don't know. I just know that we're going through Urahara's senkai gate tonight to go to Soul Society. It's your last day in the real world before we go, so it's up to you."

Karin nodded and started to think about what she wanted to do with her last day in Karakura as Ichigo and Rukia started talking with each other.

"I called Soul Society last night when I learned of your plan to bring Karin to Soul Society via senkaimon and asked them if it was alright. They said it was and Hell Butterflies will be showing up to escort you, me, Karin, and Renji back to Seireitei," Rukia said. "I'm curious though, Ichigo, as to what Karin will do in Seireitei since it's obvious you don't want her going into Rukongai."

Ichigo shuddered at the though of his sister by herself in Rukongai and replied, "She's a Kurosaki. She'll do what she wants, when she wants. Who knows? Maybe she'll get so bored that Karin will go to the Shinigami Academy."

Karin perked up at hearing that her brother might be ok with her going there. "You're ok with her actually becoming a Shinigami?" Rukia asked.

"Why not have her become a Shinigami? I may not be that great at the whole sensing-of-reiatsu thing, but I can at least tell that there has been an increase of reiatsu in Karin."

"Not that great? Ichigo, you suck at it. Your kido is an absolute 0 on your battle data."

"Urusai! Kenpachi has 0 too. I make up for the lack of kido with everything else."

Rukia stood there and quietly said, "Touché…"

"Excuse me. What is battle data?" Karin interrupted.

"When a Shinigami becomes one of the Gotei 13 Captains, they are tested by the soutaicho and two other captains. During this test, the Shingami's attack, defense, agility, kido, intelligence, and physical stamina are all measured and are given a number from 0-100 at the end. The Captains use tens to make the addition easier. For example, Ichigo's attack was given a score of 100 while his defense and agility were both 90, intelligence was 80, physical stamina was 100, and kido is 0. Those numbers added together make the Captain's battle data, so Ichigo's is 460," Rukia told Karin.

"Wow. Who's has the best data?"

"Yamamoto-soutaicho is the highest at 560. All the categories have 100s except for physical stamina," Ichigo replied. "Have you thought about what you want to do today?"

Karin nodded. "I'd like to just walk around and visit some special places of mine in Karakura."

"Ok, but I'm going with you just in case some Hollows show up. Rukia, you coming?"

"If it's ok with Karin, then sure," Rukia looked at her.

"It's fine with me. You can go ahead and call Orihime-chan, Renji, and the others if you want. The more the merrier," Karin replied.

"I want to drop by Urahara-san's store, so I can pick up Kon in case I need to switch to Shinigami form, so we can pick Renji up then. Rukia, call Inoue and invite her and Tatsuki while I call Chad and Ishida," Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded and went into the hallway to make the calls while Ichigo took out his cell to make his.

"Yuzu, tell Dad that Rukia and I are meeting up with friends and we'll be back later," Ichigo said as he, Rukia, and Karin's soul came down the stairs.

"Ok," she said from the couch in the family room.

They left and made their way to the Urahara store.

"Nee-san!" Kon cried as he lunged for Rukia when they arrived.

Rukia smacked him down with her foot. "Nice to see you too Kon."

_Ah, still the same Nee-san that I remember_ Kon thought as she took her foot off his stuffed head. She picked him up and put him on her shoulder.

"Yo Renji. Ready to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep," he said as he walked out the front door to see Ichigo standing next to Rukia with Kon on her shoulder and Karin's soul talking to Ururu and Jinta, who were outside playing. Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi came outside as well.

"Kurosaki-san, the senkai gate will be ready for you tonight to go back to Soul Society with your sister," Urahara said fanning himself.

"I know. Rukia told me you would. Thanks Urahara-san," Ichigo stated.

"So, where's the rest of your group, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"Orihime is not feeling the greatest and Tatsuki is over at her house in case she needs anything. Chad has work and Ishida said that he had better things to do than to mingle with Shinigami."

"He'll be here tonight to see you off. I guarantee it!" Urahara exclaimed, snapping his fan shut and grinning.

"Sure. Well, we should get going. Come on Karin! This is your last day, you lead us where you want to go," Ichigo said.

Karin turned to him, nodded, and said goodbye to the Urahara crew as did Ichigo, Kon, Renji, and Rukia.

In two hours, they had spent most of their time at Karin's school and the fields they had. Ichigo knew she would miss school even though she hated it. She loved having classes with her friends and spending a lot of time on the fields for soccer practice.

When it was a little after noon, they stopped for food, so that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji could eat. They finished and Karin continued to lead them to places in Karakura Town that she cherished the most. One that they never knew about was a secluded soccer field. There was a river on the other side of where they stood.

"Karin, I've never been here for one of your soccer games. What is this place?" Ichigo asked.

"A soccer field, obviously. But it's more than that to me. Two years ago, my elementary team faced off against the middle school team," Karin replied with a smirk on her face.

Renji inquired. "Did you win?"

Her smirk turned into a full smile. "Yes, but with a little help from a secret friend."

"Secret friend?"

Karin nodded, but didn't say anything more as she turned and left. Renji, Rukia, Kon, and Ichigo all looked at the field one last time before running to catch up to Karin.

"There's one more spot that I need to visit before we leave, but I need to see it at sundown," Karin said when they were done looking at everything she wanted to see.

Ichigo nodded and they went back to Ichigo's house to spend the rest of their time with his dad and sister. Yuzu had cooked them a lunch-dinner type of meal which they ate with great thanks. They went to the family room to sit and talk to each other before Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji had to leave. Karin's soul watched the entire ordeal and sat next Yuzu the entire time.

At last, Karin said, "Ichigo, can we go? I need to see my last special place."

Ichigo stood up. "Dad, Yuzu, I think it's time for me to leave. I need to stop off at the Urahara store before I catch my plane." Everyone else stood up as well and made their way over to the front door. "So…this is goodbye for now. I promise I'll try to come visit again soon Yuzu. Watch out for her Dad." Ichigo said as he hugged his little sister and father.

"I always will. And I'm not the only one who does," he replied to Ichigo. "Oh Masaki! Our son and adoptive daughter, Rukia, are leaving again!" Isshin cried as he ran back to his wife's picture to cry.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Yuzu, promise me that you'll always be careful."

Yuzu nodded. "Of course I will." Yuzu hugged Ichigo again. "Goodbye Abarai-kun, Rukia-san. Take care of yourselves and watch out for Ichigo when you see him."

"We will," Renji replied.

They walked and didn't say a word until they were sure that they wouldn't be overheard by Yuzu, who stood on the front porch watching them leave.

"Alright Karin. Where's this special place of yours that had to wait until sundown?" Ichigo asked.

Karin didn't say anything, but took the lead since the others didn't know where they were going. She made them make their way towards the outer area of Karakura Town. They arrived at the base of a hill that had a road on it. Karin smiled and started to run up it with Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo following.

As she came closer to her destination, she ran faster. Karin finally arrived and jumped over the guardrail to watch the sunset.

"This has a beautiful view of the sky," Rukia commented when they arrived.

"It's the best place to see it," Karin said, remembering that her Shinigami friend said it as well. "I met a good friend here and, coincidentally, it was the same friend that ended up helping me and my elementary team beat the middle school team. I only knew him for a few days before he left, but I still consider him a friend."

After watching the sun set and sink into the horizon, they got up and left the way they came to go to Urahara's.

He was outside waiting for them. "Everything is prepared Kurosaki-san. Tessai and everyone are downstairs in the basement." He led them inside the store and into the secret training are beneath the shop and they all saw all of Urahara's crew, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, who looked a little pale, and Tatsuki.

They readied themselves for departure. Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo all separated their souls from their gigais. Renji and Rukia both had on their Vice-Captain badges for the sixth and thirteenth squads, respectively, and their Zanpakutos at their sides. Ichigo had his haori on with Zangetsu strapped to the back which slightly covered up the squad number on his back.

Tessai and Urahara at last got the senkai gate open. Doors appeared and slide to the sides to reveal a bright light. Out of the bright light came four Hell Butterflies to guide the three Shinigami and one soul to Seireitei.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked Karin, who nodded. "You're going to need to get on my back. We need to run through this gate as quickly as possible and the fastest way is shunpo, which you don't know how to use." Karin nodded again and situated herself on Ichigo's back as best as she could since he had his sword on his back.

They all said their goodbyes to their friends and stepped through. Karin couldn't watch where they were going. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were going too fast. _Note to self: Don't ever do this again!_ she thought to herself as she held on for dear life. Ichigo stopped using shunpo, but still ran. Karin opened her eyes and saw the light at the end of the tunnel, literally. He, Renji, and Rukia were nearing it with each passing second. They eventually threw themselves into the light and emerged on the other side.

The senkai gate on Sokyoku Hill shut down behind them as Karin got off of Ichigo's back. _No more soul chain_ Karin noted. She turned around and looked out at Seireitei.

The three Shinigami also turned around and saw that Karin was looking out at their home.

"Karin," Ichigo said. She turned around to face him. He smiled at the expression of amazement she had on her face. "Welcome to Soul Society."

**Yay! I'm happy I got this chapter done before my Homecoming dance that's tonight. You know the drill: rate, review, etc. Next chapter is going to be awesome! I guarantee it. =) But I can't really write any more this weekend, so I'll try and get some done during the week and post next weekend.**

**Song: My Immortal by Evanescence**


	4. The Gotei 13

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited! ****H****A****P****P****Y ****H****A****L****L****O****W****E****E****N****!****!****!****!**** As my Halloween treat to my readers, you get two chapters to read. Now, enjoy them!**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OC's that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 4: The Gotei 13

"Good to be back!" Renji said as he stretched. "Welcome to your new home Karin."

_Home?_ she thought as she turned around and looked out at Seireitei again. _I'm not even a Shinigami. At least not yet…so I can't really say that this is my home._

Ichigo walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know what you're thinking Karin and if you don't want to think of it as your home just yet, then think of it as my home and you are my honored guest here," he reassured her in a low voice.

Karin looked up at her brother and smiled. _Ichigo's really grown up in the last two years. The war with Aizen must have really matured him._

"Sorry guys, but I've got to go and report in to Kuchiki-taicho. I also know I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on, so I'll see you guys later," Renji said. Rukia, Ichigo, and Karin smiled and nodded before he shunpoed away towards the 6th Squad.

"I hope you know, Ichi-nii, that I refuse to get on your back, so you can use shunpo again like you did while crossing over," Karin said.

"That's fine. We can walk," Ichigo replied.

"I can come with you for a little bit and then I'll need to report back into Ukitake-taicho and Nii-sama," Rukia said.

They made their way down from Sokyoku Hill and after a while Rukia said she had to leave. When she shunpoed away from the two Kurosaki's, Ichigo looked down at the ground and continued on. Karin watched him and looked back at where Rukia was standing before she left.

"So Ichi-nii, how long have you had a crush on Rukia-san?" Karin asked when she caught up to him.

"What?" Ichigo asked while continuing to look at the ground.

"After she left just now you looked so disappointed. So how long have you had a crush on her?" Ichigo blushed. "See? You're blushing, so don't even try to deny it. Should I start calling her Rukia-nee-san?" Ichigo didn't say anything to her, but still walked through the never ending maze that was Seireitei. Karin smiled. _He does like Rukia-san, but probably hasn't even thought about it in terms of a crush until I suggested it just now._

_So, going to play a little matchmaker are we Karin?_ a female voice in her head asked.

_What the hell? Who is that? Why did I just hear a voice in my head? Why am I asking all these questions that I don't know the answer to?...Maybe I should stop now._ She brought her focus to the present to see that she and Ichigo were nearing one of the Divisions. She looked up at the number and saw the kanji symbol for 5.

"As you probably are just now assuming, I was made the Captain of the 5th Division when I came here after the Winter War," Ichigo said.

"If I remember correctly, you told me that the 3rd and 9th Squad Captains also broke away from the Gotei 13 when Aizen betrayed Soul Society. Do they have Captains yet?" Karin questioned.

Ichigo shook his head. "Not yet. But personally, I think Renji should be a Captain. He'd probably do better at the 3rd since the 9th is required to do any investigations that need done. It'd be too much thinking for him."

"I'm telling Renji you said that."

"Be my guest. Tell him the rest of my opinion while you're at it. Maybe he'll actually think about it. He'd be a Captain; at least it's somewhat equal to Byakuya."

"What does Rukia-san's brother have to do with anything?"

"Sorry Karin. But I can't tell you that. Renji made me promise I wouldn't."

Karin nodded. Ichigo led her up to the double doors of his Squad where two guards bowed to him. "Welcome back Ichigo-taicho," they said as the doors opened.

"Thanks guys," Ichigo said as they walked in. Karin observed the small garden that the 5th had as soon as you walked through the doors as Ichigo led her into the building in front of them. "Memorize the directions were about to take," he told her.

_Go through front building, take a right, a left, another right, then keep going straight_ she thought to herself as they walked through the building. They had taken those directions to get to Ichigo's office. When they arrived, Karin saw someone sitting at a desk on their left that was adjacent to Ichigo's own desk doing her own stack of paperwork.

"Hey Momo. How was everything while I was gone?" Ichigo asked the girl as he stepped in and walked behind his desk to take Zangetsu off his back and onto the sword rack.

"Everything went well Kurosaki-taicho," she replied. "I mean, uh, Ichigo-taicho. Sorry. It'll take a while to get used to calling you that." She looked up from her work and noticed Karin. "Ano, Taicho, who is that?"

"Hinamori Momo-fukutaicho meet Kurosaki Karin, my little sister."

Momo got up walked over closer to Karin who took notice of the badge on her left arm. "Is she the one who was shot?" Ichigo nodded. "Ano, gomenasai."

"It's ok. The guy was trying to rob Shiro-kun and I tried to stop him," Karin explained.

Momo had a strange look on her face. "Shiro-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah, the guy who owns the store where I was shot."

Hinamori sighed in relief. "Gomen, I thought you meant Shiro-kun as in Hitsugaya-kun."

"Oh yeah. I can see how you would mix them up. I forgot that Toshiro is a Captain here in the Gotei 13."

"You know Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Uh, don't mean to interrupt this bonding session, but Momo, could you show Karin to her room please?" Ichigo interjected.

"Hai, Taicho. Come, Kurosaki-chan," she said brightly.

"No need to be overly formal with me. I consider us friends already Momo-chan," Karin said as she followed Momo out the door.

"You're just like Ichigo-taicho. When he first came here and I called him 'Kurosaki-taicho,' he immediately asked me to call him 'Ichigo-taicho' instead. I finally gave up a little while ago, but it bothered him to no end that everyone was so formal around him when he became Taicho."

"Yeah, us Kurosaki's are like that. I never answered the question you asked back in Ichi-nii's office, did I? Yes, I know Toshiro. He saved my friends and me from a Hollow in the real world two years ago when he led that Shinigami team to Karakura Town when the Arrancar were first starting trouble."

"You could see him when you were human? You must have had an impressive reiatsu back then. It's hard for humans with any spirit pressure to see spirits, Hollows, or Shinigami, but it's even harder if it's a high ranking Shinigami. With such an impressive reiatsu in the past, are you thinking about joining the Gotei 13 Karin-chan?" Momo asked.

"I am thinking about it. Ichi-nii even said that he was ok with it, but I think he said that in the heat of an argument. To observers, it would look like I wasn't paying attention to what he and Rukia were saying and I think he thought that as well."

They arrived to Karin's room while they were talking. "This is will be your room for now. Ichigo's is down the hall and the last one on the left. Mine is the second to last one on the right. Come to either of us if you need anything."

Karin nodded. "Could you show me around the Division? I have a feeling I'm going to be spending a lot of time here."

"It would be my pleasure. Come on."

For the next hour, Momo showed Karin the dueling areas outside, the kido practice area, and the gardens. They came back to Ichigo's office to see him doing the stack of paperwork that required his signature.

"Using your special stamp again Taicho?" Momo asked as she went to her own desk and Karin sat down on the couch.

"I forgot to thank Urahara again for this. It really saves time," he replied as he stamped his signature on the paper that was in front of him.

Momo laughed. "Taicho, I hope you remember that the Captain and Vice-Captain meeting is today."

"Crap. When is it?"

"In about ten minutes."

"Shit. Karin, you have a choice here. You can either stay here and meander around the 5th Division or since you don't know anyone else in the Squad besides me or Momo, you can come to the Captain and Vice-Captain meeting."

"I thought the Captains and Vice-Captains had separate meetings." Karin said with an inquisitive tone.

"Ever since the war with Aizen, Yamamoto-soutaicho ordered that a monthly meeting with both Captain and Vice-Captain be held in order to keep everyone updated," Momo replied.

"And you've just happened to come on the day when we have it. So, are you going to stay or go?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Momo-chan already showed me around the Division, so I think I'll go with you guys," Karin answered.

"Alright then, then we need to leave now. It's going to take a while to get there if we aren't going to use shunpo."

~ * ~

Fifteen minutes later Ichigo, Momo, and Karin quickly approached the doors that led to the meeting room in the 1st Division. Karin was on Ichigo's left and Momo on his right.

"Kurosaki-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho of the 5th Division are here for the monthly Captain and Vice-Captain meeting." Ichigo stated clearly when they reached their destination. The doors slowly opened soon after to reveal that most of the Captains and Vice-Captains already there which made Ichigo look slightly worried.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-taicho. You are not the only ones who are late. The Vice-Captain of the 6th Division and both the Captains and Vice-Captains for the 11th and 12th Divisions are not here yet. Kuchiki-taicho told me Abarai-fukutaicho would be late however." Yamamoto-soutaicho said from the head of the room with his hands resting on his cane in front of him and his Vice-Captain, Sasakibe Chojiro, on his right. "It looks like you brought someone with you today Kurosaki-taicho," he said as they walked into the room.

The captains and vice-captains that were previously there stopped talking amongst themselves and turned their attention to Karin, who they did not know; except for one captain. "Looks like you've grown a little bit in the last two years. Good to see that you're still alive, Kurosaki," an icy voice said.

"Good to hear that you haven't changed all that much in two years, Toshiro," Karin shot back. "It looks like you've grown about a quarter of an inch since I last saw you two years ago. That makes you more than a foot shorter than me, so you're still small."

"Small?!" Toshiro yelled angrily.

"Yes, that is what I said. No need to repeat it, Shorty-kun," Karin said as the little 10th Division Captain dropped the temperature of the room a little bit while some Captains and Vice-Captains smiled softly at Karin's teasing of their fellow Captain.

"Nice to know that you can still annoy Taicho when you want to Karin-chan," Rangiku said from her spot behind Toshiro. "It really is good to see that you're doing well."

"It's good to see you Rangiku-san. I'm doing as well as can be expected for only being here about a week after my death and a day after my funeral," Karin replied. A few Shinigami gasped.

"Your death?" Toshiro asked unconsciously returning the temperature to normal as his anger turned into surprise.

"Yeah, but it's really no big deal. It's not my fault some idiot was stupid enough to try and rob a friend of mine in front of me."

"Enough. Kurosaki-taicho, tell us more about her death during the meeting when all the Squads are here," Yamamoto-soutaicho said.

"Hai, Soutaicho," Ichigo said as he walked to his spot next to Komamura and the empty Captain's spot of the 3rd Division. Momo led Karin behind him to her Vice-Captain spot.

Soon after, the Captains and Vice-Captains of the 11th and 12th Squads arrived, Yachiru upon Kenpachi's back, Renji arrived last, and the meeting started. Karin was told by Ichigo on the way there that they would be dealing with boring issues such as assigning missions and the security of Seireitei, but Karin found it all somewhat fascinating.

She looked at Yamamoto._ So he's the one that has the best battle data. Enemies would probably think less of him since he looks so freaking ancient, but it's like I can feel the experience, wisdom, and power radiating off of him just by looking at him. No wonder he's the Soutaicho._

"Now that our business is out of the way; Kurosaki-taicho, your guest can move up here near me so that everyone can see her and please introduce her to us," Yamamoto said.

Ichigo nodded and watched as Karin moved to Yamamoto's left side. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room follow her every move. "Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Kurosaki Karin." The eyes remained on her as he said it.

"Another Kurosaki, eh? Can she fight like you can Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked with a wild look on his face.

"Sorry, Taicho-san. I don't have a Zanpakuto of my own," Karin replied.

"For not having a Zanpakuto she has quite an impressive amount of reiatsu for only being dead for a week," Kyoraku said.

"I've had spirit power for a while now. Two years ago I learned how to take out weak Hollows by just putting my reiatsu in my soccer ball and aiming for their masks."

"You could see Hollows before you died?" Kyoraku asked somewhat surprised.

Karin nodded. "Ichi-nii and I could fully see them after a while, but Yuzu still can only see an outline of the Hollows."

"What about Menos?" Ukitake asked.

Karin was about to ask what a Menos was when Toshiro answered for her. "She could see Menos as well."

"How would you know that Toshiro?" Ichigo asked with a slight scowl on his face.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!" Toshiro said angrily before becoming calm again. "Two years ago, Karin, her friends, and I were all attacked by a Adjuchas, which means she could probably also see Gillians as well. Anyway, she saw it and tried to protect them by using her soccer technique, but it didn't work. The Adjuchas was about to crush her when I stopped it."

"May I ask how you died Kurosaki-chan or would it be too uncomfortable for you?" Unohana asked softly.

Karin shook her head. "I was out at the store buying some ingredients for my twin sister, Yuzu, when some guy came in pointed a gun at Shiro-kun, the shop owner not the Captain, and demanded all the money in the register. Shiro-kun is not someone you go up to and threaten. He's ex-military, so he could've beaten the crap out of the guy if the robber hadn't grabbed me and pointed the gun at my head. Shiro-kun complied and as the gunman was about to grab the money from Shiro-kun, I punched him and in retaliation, called me a bitch, and proceeded to shoot me twice in the chest."

Ichigo looked stunned. He knew what had transpired in the shop because of the police report, but he had wanted to ask Karin about her death personally, so that she could get over any emotion that remained. _I guess she accepted what happened. She knew her own death wasn't her fault and got over any feelings that she may have had on her own._ Ichigo let out a small smile at the thought.

"I'm so sorry," Unohana said as she too, got over the shock.

"Don't be. I chose to act that way. It's just the person I am. I don't like seeing people threaten other people, especially if the one who's threatened is a friend. I take pleasure in knowing that I probably gave him a very large bruise on his jaw which will probably hurt for a while longer. Ichi-nii, if you go back to the human world anytime soon, go to Tatsuki and thank her for the hand-to-hand combat lessons," Karin said. She saw that the only other female Captain with short hair and two long braids smiled as she heard about hand-to-hand combat.

"Uh oh. Soifon, don't get any ideas," Ichigo said.

"Well, if she wants more training with hand-to-hand combat then why shouldn't I offer?" the Captain shot back.

"Because she doesn't know shunpo and she isn't a Shinigami."

"Then she should be. She is the daughter of the ex-Captain of the 10th Division like you, so she had a good reiatsu level to see an Adjuchas classed Hollow two years ago at the age of... How old are you Kurosaki?"

"Thirteen," Karin replied.

"She was eleven years old and she could see an Adjuchas class Hollow?" Mayuri said from the back in his creepy voice. "Fascinating. She would make a wonderful specimen."

"Touch her and die," Ichigo growled as he grabbed Zangetsu's hilt and made his reiatsu flare up.

Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Momo, and Rukia all looked at Ichigo and had the urge to do as he did, but they all restrained themselves.

Yamamoto struck the wooden floor with his cane to get everyone's attention. "Enough. Kurotsuchi-taicho, you will not touch Kurosaki Karin ever."

"Hai, Yamamoto-soutaicho," he responded with sadness in his voice.

"Soutaicho, may I continue the point I was trying to make before we were interrupted?" Soifon questioned. Yamamoto nodded. "Anyway, Kurosaki-taicho, why not have her become a Shinigami. She's your sister. She would be a great asset to the Gotei 13 especially when we are still trying to pick up the pieces from the war with Aizen."

"I can't lose her twice," he said softly while looking at the ground though everyone in the room heard him. "If she became a Shinigami and died, I'd lose her again. Not only that, but I'd have to go back and tell my dad. After Mom died, we all held together. Then Karin died and now both Dad and Yuzu blame themselves. Yuzu asked her to get the groceries and Dad promised to always protect us. I don't know if he could hold it together knowing that Karin's soul wouldn't be in Soul Society when he dies or even Yuzu when it's her time."

"I'm willing to take that chance Ichi-nii," Karin said from where she stood. All eyes went to her. "I think Dad and Yuzu would be happy knowing that I want to help. The Captain over there thinks I could be of some use. I could take out minor Hollows with a reiatsu enforced soccer ball when I was eleven. A soccer ball for crying out loud! I was helping protect Karakura Town while you went off to train with the Vizard. I can help Ichi-nii!"

"Impressive reiatsu, Kurosaki-chan," Ukitake said.

"Nani?" Karin said as she calmed down. She had slowly progressed from talking to Ichigo to all out yelling at him. Little did she know that during her speech, her reiatsu level had been increasing. She swayed where she was, seeing that the room was starting to spin. She grabbed her head as she could feel that her reiatsu was dropping down to its normal level very fast.

"Karin!" she could hear Ichigo yell right before her consciousness fell into darkness.

**So, I wrote this on Sunday instead of writing my DBQ like I should have. Just for your own personal amusement, I didn't mean to name the shop owner Shiro way back when in Chapter 1 just for the purpose of the Momo/Karin conversation in this chapter, but it worked out, so I'm not complaining, but I really did lol when I made that discovery. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Rate and review! Me love you long time!**

**Song: Main/Cloud Theme by Nobuo Uematsu (from Final Fantasy VII)**

**In the spirit of Halloween, also enjoy this classic song: This Is Halloween by Danny Elfman (from Nightmare Before Christmas)**


	5. Recuperation Meetings

**For the second time today: H****A****P****P****Y ****H****A****L****L****O****W****E****E****N****!****!****! Enjoy the chapter!**

_mysterious voice_

_thoughts_

"speaking"

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OC's that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 5: Recuperation Meetings

_So, finally decided to wake up?_Karin opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by darkness. She stood up. _First questions: Where am I and why can't I see anything?_a somewhat familiar female voice said.

"How did you know?" Karin asked.

_I am a part of your soul. I know the first questions you will ask yourself._

"A part of my soul?"

_Yes. But to answer your two previous questions: you are in your inner world and you can't see it because you're stopping yourself from seeing it. And you're about to ask who I am and why you can't see me. I told you that I'm a part of your soul and like your inner world, you're stopping yourself from seeing me. Also, yes, I am the voice you heard in your head earlier._

"Ok, you knowing my questions before I even get a chance to ask them out loud is–"

_Really annoying and frustrating?_

"You know my thoughts as well as my questions. Wonderful..."

_Isn't it? I was once complimented for my knowledge of people_the voice said with a hint of satisfaction.

"Really? Well I'll give you my version of a compliment like that. You're annoying when you say things before I say them."

_Oh I just can't wait for you to get over your block and meet me. I can tell from within these shadows that I picked the right person. And no, I will not elaborate, at least not right now. But now it's time for you to return to consciousness. Hopefully we'll officially meet face to face soon. Farewell Karin..._

~ * ~

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Momo, and Toshiro were all situated in various places in Karin's hospital room. Ichigo was on the right with his hand on his sister's, Rukia on the left, Renji leaning against the wall behind Rukia, Matsumoto and Momo sitting at the end of the bed, and Toshiro staring out the window that was next to her bed on the right.

Unohana walked in. "She hasn't woken yet has she?" she asked.

"Not yet," Ichigo said without turning to face Unohana nor removing his hand. "It's been over an hour. Why hasn't she regained consciousness?"

"Her reiatsu level rose very quickly due to her anger. This was also her first time flaring her reiatsu like that since she came to Soul Society. She also very quickly reduced her reiatsu to normal level when she questioned Ukitake-taicho. It's normal for people to lose consciousness like that when they don't have Shinigami training. Kurosaki-chan will awake within at least within the next half hour at most," Unohana said before turning around and leaving.

Silence reclaimed the small group gathered around Karin's group until Rukia spoke up, "Ichigo, she'll be fine. You heard Unohana. This is normal for those who first come here without honing their reiatsu level through Shinigami training. Your sister will be fine."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and nodded before turning his attention back to Karin.

"But this entire situation brings up what we were discussing back in the Captain and Vice-Captain meeting before Kurosaki fainted," Toshiro stated from where he was.

"What do you mean Toshiro?" Ichigo asked looking at Toshiro.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho! And I mean that we were talking about possibly giving your sister training before she passed out. Now Unohana-taicho comes in and says this is normal for those without training. Kurosaki-taicho, do you really want your sister passing out every time she gets angry or feels any type of strong emotion?" Toshiro asked without looking away from the window.

Ichigo looked at the ground, "I don't want her to have to live here like that, but I don't want her to be a Shinigami. Call me a very overprotective big brother if you must, but that's how I've been since Mom died."

"Ichi-nii?" a weak voice said.

Ichigo's attention was immediately brought back to Karin, "I'm here Karin."

"I'll go get Unohana-taicho," Rukia said knowing Ichigo would want the very best for his sister. She got up and exited the room.

"How are you feeling Karin?" Ichigo asked, concern etched onto his face.

"A little weak and tired. What happened?"

"Your anger fueled your reiatsu and then you passed out because it fell back to its normal level almost instantly. I kinda freaked out when you did."

"Kinda? You could actually see the worry and fear on your brother's face," Renji said while smirking.

Ichigo scowled, "I didn't know what happened and I was worried and scared. There, are you happy I admitted it?"

"Extremely."

Rukia slid the door open and stepped aside so that Unohana could enter the room. "See? What did I tell you Kurosaki-taicho?" Unohana asked Ichigo, who slightly smiled. The healer went over to Karin and examined her. "You're completely healthy, Kurosaki-chan. However, I know your brother well enough now to know that he would feel better if you stayed overnight just in case."

Karin nodded, "I think that's for the best too because I think it would be hard to move me. I feel really tired."

"Unfortunately, Yamamoto-soutaicho has requested that the Captains come and introduce themselves to you. He asked that you meet with them as soon as you woke up if your health permitted."

"In that case, can I have something to eat or drink to help keep me awake?" Karin asked while sitting up in bed.

Unohana nodded. "I'll ask Isane to make you some tea and bring in some toast for you and tell Yamamoto-soutaicho of your decision," she said.

"Arigato, Unohana-taicho," Ichigo said respectfully to the 4th Division Captain who smiled in response before leaving the room.

"Are you sure you're up to this Karin-chan? You just woke up," Matsumoto said.

"I'll be ok, Rangiku-san. The soutaicho said as soon as I woke up and if my health permitted. I'm awake, but tired and I'd rather get this done and over with," Karin replied.

Isane walked in carrying a tray. "Kurosaki-chan, I'm Kotetsu Isane-fukutaicho of the 4th Division," she said while walking over to Karin with the tray and setting it down in front of her. "My office is down the hall and to the right, so if you need anything during the remainder of your stay here, just come see me anytime."

"I will. Do you know why only the Captains are allowed and not the Vice-Captains?" Karin asked.

"I honestly don't know Kurosaki-chan. I'll describe them tomorrow if you want though."

Karin smiled and nodded, "Arigato Kotetsu-fukutaicho." Isane smiled back and exited. "Ichi-nii? I don't want you or anyone else to stay in here with me when I meet the other Captains. This is my chance to show them who I am when you're not around. Please?"

Ichigo looked at her and nodded with pride shining in his eyes. "I will not stay here, but I will remain in the waiting area for you to finish meeting them. Don't worry, most of the Captains are actually good people, despite some of them trying not to show it. You'll meet Kenpachi's Vice-Captain when he shows up."

"Why?"

"Yachiru is always with Kenpachi wherever he goes. Hopefully Mayuri will not show up at all."

"Is he that creepy guy that called me a specimen?" Karin asked while shuddering at the memory.

Ichigo nodded. "All of the Captain's pretty much hate him or at least dislike him. If he does show up, then I'll be right outside the door, so don't worry."

"They're here, Kurosaki-taicho," Toshiro said from the window.

Unohana-taicho slid the doors open, "Indeed they are Hitsugaya-taicho. All the Captains are now present except for Kurotsuchi-taicho who sent a Hell Butterfly back saying he was too busy."

Ichigo sighed in relief, "In that case, then I'll stay in the waiting room Karin." Ichigo went to her and hugged her before leaving the room.

"You'll be fine Karin-chan," Rukia said as she, Renji, Toshiro, Matsumoto, and Momo left the room.

"Since I'm already in here, I'll introduce myself to you first. I am Unohana Retsu-taicho, Captain of the 4th Division of the Gotei 13. It's nice to finally and properly meet you Kurosaki-chan."

"Nice to meet you too, Unohana-taicho. You don't need to keep calling me 'Kurosaki-chan.' Just Karin will work."

Unohana smiled. "Very well Karin and you can call me Retsu. I'm sorry if my question about your death upset you at all back in the meeting."

Karin shook her head. "It didn't. So don't worry about it Retsu-sama."

"I said you can just call me Retsu," Unohana reminded her.

"I know, but I can tell that you've been a Captain for a long time and I think that deserves an honorific."

"Then if I have an honorific, you will too Karin-chan."

"May I ask what the 4th Division specifically does? It seems that the squads of the Gotei 13 have specific jobs."

"Some squads do have certain jobs within the Gotei 13. The 4th Division is the supply and healing squad of the Gotei 13. We remove the injured from the battlefield and heal them. Since Kurotsuchi-taicho is not coming I will tell you what his squad does. He's the Captain of the 12th Division and the 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. They develop new technologies for Shinigami and experiment on Hollows and other species to acquire information."

"Who was the first president before Kurotsuchi?"

"Urahara-san was the one who established it and was the head until he went into exile."

"Urahara?"

"Hai. I'm assuming that you knew he was a Shinigami, but didn't know of his rank in the Gotei 13. He was the previous Captain of the 12th Division before Kurotsuchi-taicho."

"Taicho. Your time limit is up," Isane said through the door.

Karin looked at Unohana, slightly confused. "I'm only allowing the Captains a few minutes to meet and speak with you. You need your rest," she said. "I'll be in the waiting room with your brother should anything happen." Unohana left the room.

Another Captain walked in. He had to bow down in order to fit his body through the door. When he finally got into the room, Karin saw that he was huge. And although he stood on two legs, he had the face of a fox.

"Konichiwa sister of Kurosaki-taicho. My name is Komamura Sajin, Captain of the 7th Division," the Captain said in a deep voice.

"Pleased to meet you Komamura-taicho. I am Kurosaki Karin," she replied.

"It is good to see you awake. You gave almost everyone in the meeting quite a scare, especially your brother."

"Ichi-nii always looked out for me and my twin when we lived in the real world. So it's no surprise that he would continue to do so here."

"I will admit that I only know your brother a little bit, but it seems to me that he was, and still is, performing his brotherly jobs of protecting his younger sister."

"He does and most likely always will. It's just how he is. Ichi-nii does that with all of his friends too and I would like to think he would do it for all the Captains in the Gotei 13."

Komamura smiled, showing Karin his canine teeth. "Both before and after I became a Shinigami, I hid my face because of all the persecution I received. I am surprised how well you handle my appearance."

"Why should I care how people look? What really matters to me is how people act. I'm curious though as to why you decided to stop hiding your face. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I understand it may be for personal reasons."

Komamura looked Karin in the eyes. "I was protecting my ex-friend Tosen Kaname from an attack by Zaraki Kenpachi-taicho. I didn't know at the time that Tosen was really working with Aizen. I just decided after Tosen, Aizen and Ichimaru betrayed us that I didn't care what Shinigami thought about my appearance. I wanted Tosen to see that I wasn't afraid anymore."

"Is he dead?"

"Hai. During the Winter War, myself and Hisagi-fukutaicho of the 9th Division, Tosen's old Division, fought him for the second time, the first being the Invasion of Karakura Town, and tried to make him see reason again. He didn't and we had no choice, but to end his life to free him from his blind justice."

"I'm sorry. You tried with everything you had to get your friend back and that's noble. You had no choice though, so it's not your fault, nor Hisagi-fukutaicho."

"You are an interesting child. I think Seireitei will benefit from your being here even if you are not a Shinigami. My time is up I believe. Farewell, Kurosaki Karin," he said bowing to her.

"Sayonara Komamura Sajin-taicho," she replied.

He left the room and was soon replaced by another huge Captain that had a small pink haired child on his left shoulder. The Captain wore a somewhat shredded sleeveless haori, an eye patch, and his hair was separated into spikes, that made him look taller than he really was, and at the end were small bells.

"Yo. I'm Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th Division," he said in a gruff voice.

"And I'm Kusajishi Yachiru, the Vice-Captain under Ken-chan," the small girl said from his shoulder.

"Kurosaki Karin," Karin said.

"Do you want to fight Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"Ano, not really. Why do you ask Yachiru-chan?" Karin replied.

"Ichi fought him."

"Why would I want to fight him just because Ichi-nii did? Besides, I don't have a Zanpakuto of my own," Karin said with disappointment.

"Eh? Sounds like you want to have one," Kenpachi said.

"I kind of do. I think I can help the rest of the Gotei 13 if I train to be a Shinigami."

"Tch. You should want to be a Shinigami for your own self, not because you think you can help. Become one because you want to be one and then know for sure that you can help. Have no doubts or regrets about what you want to do with your life here," Kenpachi said before leaving the room.

"See ya around Karin-chan!" Yachiru shouted from out in the hallway.

_That was short..._ Karin thought to herself. _He does have a point though. I should become a Shinigami only because I want to be one._

She didn't have anymore time to think about what Kenpachi said due to two Captains walking into her room. One had white hair like Toshiro's, but his was longer. He was also very pale and looked sick. The other had a straw hat on his head and what looked like a pink bathrobe that covered his haori.

"Hello, Kurosaki-chan. My name is Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division, and this is Ukitake Jushiro, Captain of the 13th Division," the one with the hat said.

"Konichiwa Taicho-sans. I assume you already know my name," Karin stated.

"Pretty much all of Seireitei knows your name by now since you're the sister of Kurosaki-taicho, the one who killed Aizen. But may I ask as to why Zaraki-taicho suddenly left? He was only in here for a minute or two instead of his full five that we're allowed," the white haired Captain asked.

"I don't know. We were talking, he gave me some pretty good advice, and then quickly left," Karin replied.

"Advice?" Kyoraku asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah, he said that I should become a Shinigami only because I want to be one. Why do you ask?" Karin stated back.

"Zaraki-taicho is not known for giving advice. He only focuses on fighting people," Ukitake said. "He gave you some good advice too. It would be wise to heed it."

"I agree. But I also want to add something to his advice: don't care what people say you should do. You only know what is best for you and no one else. Other people can only offer their help or wisdom to you, but in the end, what really matters is what you choose for yourself," Kyoraku stated.

Karin smiled, "Arigato Kyoraku-taicho, Ukitake-taicho."

They smiled back. They talked until their time was up and they left Karin's room.

The same Captain that had short black hair with two long braids was next. Up close, Karin could tell she really favored hand-to-hand fighting, but she had a Zanpakuto sheathed horizontally on her back. A yellow bow was tied around her sleeveless haori.

She studied Karin for a few seconds before saying, "Hello Kurosaki Karin. I am Soifon, Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido."

"Onmitsukido?"

"The Secret Mobile Corps. It basically carries out assassinations and any other covert operations that are needed to be performed. Shihoin Yoruichi was the previous Captain of the Division and former Commander of the Corps."

Karin widened her eyes, "Now I recognize you! Yoruichi-san told me about you. She was explaining some things to me about the Winter War and told me about some Captains and what they did during the war. She detailed how you helped out and told me that you were once her pupil and protégé before she left Seireitei. While she was describing you I could clearly see pride in her eyes."

"Yoruichi-sama...is proud of me?"

"If I were her, I would be too. Even if you had no idea as to why she left when she went into exile, you fought to make yourself stronger. I think she was happy that you had taken over her positions. She could trust you with the Division and the rest of the Onmitsukido that had been loyal only to her family."

Soifon smiled softly, "Hai, but I kept almost everyone at arm's length. Never letting anyone get close to me, so that I could pull off any missions or assassinations that were required of me."

"Doesn't matter now. You're friends with Yoruichi-san again."

Soifon walked over to Karin's bed and patted her on the head. "You're a good child and well behaved, unlike your father when he was Captain of the 10th."

"Thanks. I have a question for you. What does your Zanpakuto do?"

"Suzumebachi is a poison type Zanpakuto. It can destroy any poison that may be in my body if I strike myself with it, but I mainly use it for killing things in two hits."

"Wow. That's kind of cool, yet scary at the same time."

"My time visiting you is nearing its end, but I would like to offer you hand-to-hand combat training if you want it and if you aren't going to become a Shinigami. I wouldn't use shunpo on you since you don't know it."

"Would that offer still stand if I decided to become a Shinigami?"

Soifon turned towards the door, but turned her head back to Karin, "Of course it would. But if you did that, then we could do actual Onmitsukido training with shunpo. The offer stands either way." With that she left.

_Only a few more Captains to go_ she thought as she waited for her next Captain to come in. When he did she thought _Wasn't really expecting him to show up._

Yet there he was. It was none other than Kuchiki Byakuya himself. The Captain with a heart of stone, face and grey eyes void of all emotion. He looked how he always did: sleeveless haori, scarf wrapped around his neck, fingerless gloves on his hands, and his kenseikan in his hair to signify his noble rank.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th Division," he said stiffly.

_His voice doesn't give off any emotion either,_ Karin thought to herself, but she said out loud, "Konichiwa Kuchiki-taicho. I'm Kurosaki Karin."

"At least you have better manners than your brother."

"Let me guess, he doesn't use honorifics with you?"

"Iie. Though I wish he would." They were both silent for a minute before he said, "What troubles you?"

"Nani?"

"You were in deep thought about something. What is it?"

"You're pretty much a complete stranger to me. Why should I tell you and not Ichi-nii?"

"I can read people fairly easily Kurosaki. I'm like Hitsugaya-taicho, I prefer to observe and assess situations rather than plow right into them. I think that what has you troubled is something you will not share with your protective brother. I know Rukia doesn't share everything with me. She goes to one of her friends to talk to. You don't have good friends here that you can trust just yet, but I can promise that I won't tell your brother anything if you decide to tell me what's going on."

Karin looked down at the bed and began, "Before I regained consciousness, I was in some strange place. A female voice said that it was my inner world, except I couldn't see anything since it was all covered in darkness. When I was about to ask her who she was she said she was a part of my soul. She knew my questions and thoughts before I could even voice them. I couldn't see her either like my inner world and she said it was because me blocking myself from seeing it."

Byakuya contemplated what she told him for a second, "From what you're telling me, it sounds like that mysterious female voice that you heard was actually your Zanpakuto spirit."

"My Zanpakuto? So I can become a Shinigami?"

"It seems like you were destined to become a Shinigami whether you wanted to be one or not. As for you blocking yourself from accessing your world and spirit, it must be revolving around something in your past life since you still have your memories. What is your block?"

_I don't know..._ she answered in her mind as she closed her eyes. She began to think about her death. _Maybe my block has something to do with that. Think brain think! What did I feel when I was at the shop?_..._Thinking back, I felt scared and angry. My heart wanted me to punch the guy for threatening Shiro-kun, but my head was thinking in terms of staying alive and wanted me to go against my personality. My block is the confliction between my head and my heart before my death!_

_Very good! Now you just need to get over it_ the mysterious voice said.

Karin opened her eyes and smiled only to find that Byakuya had silently left while she was thinking.

_At least I found my block._

_Now you just need to get over it_ the voice repeated.

_Is that all you can say? You should be happy I figured it out._

_No it's not. And I am happy, but you needed help. You should have been smart enough to figure what was stopping you on your own. That's one of the reasons why I picked you._

Karin was about to question the voice further, but the doors slid open again to reveal another Shinigami that Karin was not expecting.

"Soutaicho?"

**HAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFF HANGER!!! Sorry I'm so mean to leave it like that, but I think you'll get over it...hopefully. I hope you all have noticed by now that I've been trying to post a chapter every weekend, but I won't be posting one next week. It's time for me to play catch up in my AP US class. Sorry! =( Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Rate and review!**

**Song: Papercut by Linkin Park**


	6. Shinigami Academy

**I forgot to mention my surprise that no one flamed me on Ichigo's battle data way back in Chapter 3; I'll take that as a plus. Thanks for being patient and waiting 3 weeks for this chapter. I would have posted last weekend, but I got slightly sick and didn't feel like doing anything. Thanks to all who reviewed and special thanks to Ash-chan 95x3 for the notification of my mixed up chapters. Enjoy the chapter! =D**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 6: Shinigami Academy

Karin slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at her brother who was still fast asleep in the chair next to her bed. He had stayed with her, even though it was only an overnight stay for observation in the 4th Squad due to her passing out yesterday in front of the most powerful Shinigami in Seireitei. The rest of her visitors had left to go back to their respective squads for the night. The black haired girl decided to be nice and not to wake her brother up at the moment.

She remembered yesterday and meeting all of the Captains on Yamamoto-soutaicho's orders except Ichigo and Toshiro since she already knew them. Karin didn't meet the Vice-Captains, but she had a feeling she would officially meet all of them and not just learn about them from Isane, Momo, and Matsumoto.

She sat up and tried not to move all that much, so that Ichigo wouldn't wake up.

_Up early are we? Good._ the voice said.

Karin smiled. _You know you haven't told me your name yet right?_

_Yes and you won't learn until you get over your block, and if I deem you ready to know it,_ the female said.

Karin didn't catch the last part since the voice had muttered it under her breath. _I'm over it, so can you tell me who you are?_

_Sorry partner. But I'm a part of your soul, so there is no fooling me when it comes to telling yourself things. You may think you're over what happened, but you don't fully believe that because there is still some part of you that isn't. But when you are completely over it, I promise that I'll bring you back into your inner world, so that you can properly see it without the shadows and I'll let you meet me._

_I guess that will have to do for now. Quick question though, are you a girl?_

_What kind of question is that?! Of course I'm a girl! Did my voice not give it away immediately?_

_I was just double checking._

_Hmph, liar. You know that I'm your Zanpakuto, but you wanted yours to be a guy, so that you can show yourself to be tough. Trust me when I say that that'll happen when you know my name and release me._

_Now I can't wait to see what you can do._

_Well, then that should provide you with the right incentive to get over your block,_ the female said happily.

Karin didn't respond, but the voice respected her wish for some peace and became quiet. She remained sitting in her bed, leaning against the back of it, for the next hour, not thinking of anything at all.

Ichigo opened his eyes and slightly sat up, rubbing out the sleepiness from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Several hours past sunrise I think," Karin replied. "If there was a sun out..." As Karin stated, there was no sun in the sky, instead it was overcast and looked ready to rain.

"Well that sucks," Ichigo commented.

"Why?"

"The weather here reflects the weather in Karakura Town."

"Again I ask, why? Karakura is in the real world and the real world has many types of weather going on at the same time."

"The weather of Seireitei reflects Karakura Town specifically because it has the highest reiatsu level in the world. Ever notice that Karakura is like a magnet for Hollows and souls? Because of that high reiatsu level it connects to Seireitei, which also has a very high reiatsu level; but the only effect that the connection has is on the weather."

"Wow, seems like I have a lot to learn about this place," Karin said.

Ichigo smiled. "You get used to it after a while, trust me."

They spent a few more minutes talking then each went to get ready for the day. Ichigo used shunpo to go back to his Division, so he could change, after he told Karin he would be back in a little more than a half an hour to come and get her.

She did her usual morning ritual that she used to do in the real world. She showered, put fresh clothes on that Isane had brought, combed her hair, ate the food that the Vice-Captain had also brought with the clothes, and was just finishing brushing her teeth when Ichigo came back. He had on a fresh pair of hamakas pants and kimono top, his Captain's haori, and Zangetsu strapped on his back.

"Ready?" he asked.

Karin nodded and they left, making their way to the exit of the 4th Division.

Unohana was there to see them off. "I'm glad that you're all better Kurosaki-chan. I think we will be seeing more of you in the future, so if you ever feel like dropping by to visit then please don't hesitate to do so."

Karin bowed her head in thanks. "Arigato Retsu-sama."

"I too must also say that. Thank you Unohana-taicho for taking good care of her," Ichigo said.

Unohana smiled. "It was no trouble Kurosaki-taicho. I have things to do, but I wanted to say goodbye for now and I'll see both of you later." She walked past them to go attend to her duties.

"By the way, you were right Ichi-nii," Karin said as they walked outside with Ichigo leading them towards the 5th Division.

"About what?"

"The Captains. They were all nice...in their own way."

"That last part must be for Kenpachi and Byakuya. How were they nice to you?"

"Kenpachi gave me some really good advice, which is rare for him I hear, and Byakuya listened to what I had to say."

"Byakuya is a good listener since he likes to observe rather than speak and Kenpachi gives people advice more often than you might think, at least to me. It was because of him that I was able to defeat Hichigo."

Karin thought about the name for a second to make the connection. "You named your inner Hollow?"

"Technically everyone else named him and only because they got tired of calling him 'Hollow Ichigo' all the time. Apparently it was too much to say, but I think it's mostly because everyone was lazy."

"Your inner Hollow hasn't been giving you any problems I hope?"

"Nah, he likes talking about how he'll drag me down and take over my body if I show any weakness, but he hasn't tried anything since I beat him two years ago when I was with the Vizards."

"Speaking of the Vizards, what are they up to?"

"Whatever they feel like doing. I'm only the liaison between them and the Gotei 13. It's not like I have to keep a constant watch over them. They're probably still in Karakura, hanging out with Urahara-san or something."

A few minutes later and they had arrived at the 5th Division barracks. They were greeted by Momo, who was doing her paperwork, when they walked in. "It's good to see that you're up and doing better, Karin-chan."

"Thanks Momo-chan," Karin said as she walked over to the couch and plopped down while Ichigo took off Zangetsu, sat down, and started doing his own work.

"Taicho, would it be okay with you if I took Karin-chan and showed her more of Seireitei?" Momo asked Ichigo. "My paperwork is almost done and I've been doing it for a few hours. This also gives you some peace to do your own work."

Ichigo looked at her. "Yeah, go ahead. You deserve a break. Take her where you want; just be back by sundown."

"Of course Taicho. If you need either of us, send a Hell Butterfly." Ichigo nodded. "I know the perfect place for us to go Karin-chan. Follow me." Momo took Karin's hand and they ran out of the 5th Division. When they finally arrived at their destination, Karin took notice that it was a different division; the division they were at had the kanji symbol for ten on the front of the building. "You didn't really get a chance to talk to Shiro-chan yesterday, so I thought you would like to speak with him."

"You didn't need to bring me here because I did talk to Toshiro yesterday, at the Captain and Vice-Captain meeting."

"You think teasing him is talking to him?"

"That's what it seems like almost everyone does to him."

Momo shook her head and took Karin's hand again. "Come on Karin-chan. Hopefully, you'll be able to see an actual conversation that Shiro-chan is capable of holding with me." Momo led her through the 10th Division barracks to the Captain's office. "Hitsugaya-kun, are you in there?"

"I am Hinamori. Come on in," came the response through the door.

Momo slid the door open and she and Karin saw he was doing paperwork. _Being a Captain must suck. Having all of that paperwork..._ Karin shuddered at the thought.

"It's good to see you Hinamori. I haven't seen you here in a while," Matsumoto said from the couch.

"How are you Rangiku-san?"

"I'm fine, but Taicho forced me to do all of my paperwork today and there was such a big pile."

"Then maybe you should learn to do it when it comes and stop procrastinating **(A/N: I should learn that lesson too! =D)**," Karin said from behind Momo.

"Neh? Is that Karin-chan I hear?" Matsumoto asked as she sat up. Momo properly walked into the office and Karin followed. "It is!" Matsumoto shunpoed over to Karin and hugged her tightly. "Taicho and I were worried about you last night when we got back. Well, at least I was, not sure about him."

"Can't...breathe..." Karin managed to say. _Note to self: dodge all of Matsumoto's hugs from now on. Crushing breasts = suffocation,_ she thought.

"Matsumoto, let her go," Toshiro said, finally looking up from his work.

Matsumoto complied and Karin gasped in relief. "Precious air! Thanks Toshiro."

"Whatever," the ice captain replied as he returned to signing papers.

"Oh, so you allow Karin-chan to call you Toshiro, but I get yelled at if I call you Shiro-chan. How is that fair?" Momo asked Toshiro.

"That is kinda unfair Taicho," Matsumoto put in as she walked back to the couch to lie down.

Toshiro ignored them and continued signing. Momo sat down on the floor on Matsumoto's side where they began talking. Karin went over to Matsumoto's desk and sat on top of it.

_There is great power emanating from that Captain._

_What do you mean?_

_It's coming from of his Zanpakuto. It's the most powerful of all the ice type Zanpakutos; the great ice dragon, Hyorinmaru. I can't believe it..._

_You can't believe what? What were you going to say?_

_It doesn't matter right now. Think nothing more of it._

_If you say so._

"Karin-chan?" Matsumoto questioned waving a hand in front of Karin's face. "Are you ok?"

Karin snapped out of it. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because it looked like you were in a trance of some kind," Momo replied. Toshiro lifted his head slightly so that he could see Karin.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

"Ok. Taicho, Hinamori and I will be right back. We need to go see Shuhei now," Matsumoto said as she ran out the door.

"We'll only be about ten minutes or so. Bye Hitsugaya-kun, Karin-chan," Momo said as she followed after Matsumoto.

Toshiro sighed and looked back at his work. Karin went back to staring off into space. Eventually the silence got to him. "What is it that you're thinking about Kurosaki?"

Karin didn't answer immediately. About a minute after he asked she said, "Why do you care Toshiro?"

"I'm curious. I didn't see you think this deeply about anything when you were still alive in the real world."

"Things change. People die, lives are different, voices are heard."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'voices are heard'?" Karin tensed. "Judging from your reaction, that last part wasn't meant to come out or, at least, I wasn't supposed to catch it being said. You can tell me Kurosaki if you want. I won't tell a soul, no pun intended."

"Did you just make a joke Toshiro?" Karin asked smiling. Said Captain scowled while Karin thought about what he said for a minute. "Well, I told Kuchiki-taicho, so why not you? Ever since I came here, I've heard this female voice in my head, like a separate entity inside of me. When I passed out yesterday, I woke up in this shadow covered world and I couldn't see where the voice was coming from or my surroundings. Kuchiki-taicho believes that the voice is my Zanpakuto."

Toshiro folded his hands together. "I have to concur with his assessment. I believe the voice you're hearing is your Zanpakuto. Have you told your brother this?"

"No. After seeing his reaction yesterday at the meeting about the thought of me possibly becoming a Shinigami, I don't think he would take the news of me having no choice but to become one very well."

"Good point. So, only you, me, and Kuchiki-taicho know of this?"

"Yes," Karin said crossing her index and middle fingers behind her back.

"You might want to speak privately to Yamamoto-soutaicho about this. He would be able to make an executive decision of your attending the Shinigami Academy and your brother would be forced to go along with it."

"Maybe. For now, I would like to at least speak with him and tell him about it, and then I'll hear what he wants me to do."

"Taicho, I'm back!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she slid the doors open and took notice that they were still in the same spots they were in before she left. "Aw, you didn't make out at all?"

Toshiro blushed. "M-Matsumoto!"

Karin covered her mouth to try and stop her outburst of laughter. "Rangiku-san, you made Toshiro blush and stutter!" Karin managed to state before doubling over, unable to control her laugher.

"Urusai!" Toshiro commanded as he dropped the temperature in the room.

After a few more minutes of teasing Toshiro and the room's temperature finally being returned to normal, Karin took notice that Momo did not come back with Matsumoto. When she questioned the 10th Division Vice-Captain about this, Matsumoto replied, "Your brother sent her a Hell Butterfly requesting her assistance with something at the 5th Division. She'll be back later."

For an hour Matsumoto and Karin talked; sometimes Toshiro would throw in a comment. Lunch was brought to them by one of the unseated officers of the 10th Division. Toshiro had greatly reduced the huge pile of paperwork he had originally started with.

"How do you do all that paperwork so fast?" Karin asked him. _And without a stamp like Ichi-nii's?_

"I've been a Captain for a while now Kurosaki. You get used to it," he responded. A Hell Butterfly flew through the window, landed on Toshiro's hand, and told him its message. He stood up after it flew away. "Yamamoto is calling a Captain's only meeting right now."

"That's strange. All of the Captain's were at the meeting yesterday. Karin you can stay here if you like," Matsumoto said.

"No she can't. My message said to bring her to the meeting. Whatever Yamamoto wants, it has something to do with you Kurosaki." Karin looked at the ground, but got off of Matsumoto's desk.

"Bye Rangiku-san," Karin said, walking out of the office with Toshiro right behind her.

"See you later Karin-chan," Matsumoto said as she watched Karin follow her Captain out of the barracks.

Toshiro and Karin walked in silence through the streets of Seireitei towards the 1st Division barracks. _I can't figure out if she knows what's going on or not, _Toshiro thought.

_I think she does Toshiro,_ Hyorinmaru said in Toshiro's head.

_How can you tell?_

_It's called a hunch almighty child prodigy. But didn't you see her reaction in your office when you said that the meeting has something to do with her? Also, I think your hypothesis on the Soutaicho making an executive decision on her future as a Shinigami is true. I sense amazing potential and power within that girl and she will need training in order for her to harness and control it._

_Can you tell me about her Zanpakuto?_

_No. Her Zanpakuto probably told her about me back in your office, but I cannot tell you about her Zanpakuto because she does not know its name yet. Unnamed Zanpakutos can't be sensed by named Zanpakutos, but the opposite can happen._

_Let me know when she learns its name._

_I will._

They arrived at the 1st Division building and went towards the Captain's meeting hall. When the doors opened, Toshiro and Karin saw that all the Captains were there already along with Kira and Hisagi representing their Divisions.

"Welcome, Hitsugaya-taicho. Thank you for bringing Kurosaki Karin," Yamamoto said.

"Why is Karin here, Gramps? This is a Captain's meeting," Ichigo said slightly angry.

"She is here because this meeting will hold valuable meaning for her. Hitsugaya-taicho, take your place. Kurosaki Karin, come stand by my left like you did yesterday," Yamamoto ordered. They obeyed and he continued, "I know you are all wondering why you're here since we had our monthly Captain and Vice-Captain meeting yesterday. You are here to hear my final decision on the fate of Kurosaki Karin."

The Captains stared at Yamamoto intently while Ichigo tensed. "Her fate?" Ichigo questioned, visibly worried about his sister.

"Last night, I also visited your sister like most of the other Captains. Though I masked my reiatsu and had Unohana-taicho keep this meeting a secret by saying that she was going in to check on your sister." Ichigo remembered Unohana saying that and looked at the 4th Division Captain who nodded in affirmation. "I learned some interesting information before I met with her and she confirmed it during our meeting..."

_*Flashback*_

"_Soutaicho?"_

_The old captain did not answer. Instead, he looked like he was analyzing Karin until he said, "So, you are the daughter of the ex-Captain of the 10__th__ Division and the sister of the current Captain of the 5__th__ Division, quite the connections to Seireitei."_

_Unsure of how to answer him, Karin replied, "Hai, but I'm not really sure what you mean by that or how to respond, Soutaicho."_

"_What I mean is that you are related to two Captain level Shinigami and you also have a high level of reiatsu. And from what Kuchiki-taicho told me before I came in here, you can hear you Zanpakuto's voice."_

_Karin looked down at her hands. "Hai."_

"_Fear not child. Kuchiki-taicho told me of you not wanting to tell your brother and I will not do so. Answer me this Kurosaki-san: do you want to become a Shinigami?"_

_Karin thought for a minute before replying. "Hai, Soutaicho."_

_Yamamoto slightly smiled. "Good because you are destined to be one whether you wanted to be one or not. As for your training, I think you should go to the Shinigami Academy. You'll learn the four Shinigami arts and you'll learn to control your reiatsu. Don't worry about your brother; I will call a meeting tomorrow where I will announce this decision. I will inform the headmaster of the Shinigami Academy now and he will set everything up for you."_

"_Arigato Yamamoto-soutaicho," Karin responded._

*Present*

"So you did know about this meeting Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked Karin who nodded.

"Karin, why didn't you tell me about you being able to hear your Zanpakuto's voice?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ichi-nii, you hated the idea of me going to the Shinigami Academy and you didn't even know about my Zanpakuto's voice," Karin told him.

"Due to her high, and slightly untamed, reiatsu and her hearing her Zanpakuto's voice, I have decided that Kurosaki Karin will attend the Shinigami Academy effective immediately. Kurosaki-taicho, get any complaints you have out now," Yamamoto said.

Ichigo shook his head. "Now that I know that she's hearing her Zanpakuto, there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Nani? You mean that you wouldn't have let me go unless I started hearing my Zanpakuto?" Karin questioned.

"Correct," Ichigo replied.

"Jerk..." Karin muttered.

"I heard that. And Karin, the reason is because if you hear your Zanpakuto, your reiatsu will go crazy without proper training and with untamed reiatsu you could seriously injure other people. You're a Kurosaki, so you're reiatsu is extremely high and you'll need training just like I did."

"Kurosaki-taicho, escort your sister to the Shinigami Academy. The headmaster will have her schedule all ready for her," Yamamoto said.

"What about her living conditions?" Ichigo asked.

"She can either remain in her current 5th Division quarters or she could find someone to room with at the Academy; I recommend going with the latter."

"And I agree," Karin said. "It's time I found some people my own age in this place."

"This meeting is adjourned," Yamamoto said.

Ichigo led Karin out of the 1st Division and what she assumed was the way to the Shinigami Academy.

"Hey Ichi-nii, why are you so overprotective of me now that I'm here?" Karin asked quietly.

"I feel like you being here is my fault. You're dead and I should have been there to protect you," Ichigo replied.

"My death wasn't your fault, so don't think that anymore. And stop being overprotective. I need to learn how to look after myself. Whether you like it or not, I'm growing up, albeit more slowly from what Matsumoto told me, and I'll need my independence and freedom."

"You didn't act like this to her when you were a Substitute Shinigami," Rukia said from behind them.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I was following you obviously," she replied. "But that's not what we're talking about here."

"He didn't act overprotective towards me or Yuzu when he was a Substitute Shinigami because he wasn't around a lot. At first it was short periods of time to go off and kill Hollows in Karakura Town, but then he was gone for days, sometimes weeks; like when he came to rescue you, deal with the Bount and the Zanpakuto Rebellion, training with the Vizards, rescuing Orihime in Hueco Mundo, or fighting Aizen and his forces in the Winter War. He wasn't around to look after us and now that I'm here, he's being overprotective to make up for his not being around when I was alive," Karin said.

Rukia smacked Ichigo upside the head, "Stop being overprotective! She doesn't need you following her every move like a creeper!"

Ichigo rubbed his head. "Fine."

They arrived at the Shinigami Academy and walked through the courtyard and double doors into the main building where they were greeted by the headmaster himself.

"Konichiwa Kurosaki-taicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, and Kurosaki Karin. Welcome to the Shinigami Academy. As Yamamoto-soutaicho probably told you already, I have your schedule planned out. Have you decided on where you'll be staying?"

"I've decided that I want to room here, so that I meet other people," Karin said.

"Very well. I took the liberty of finding you a room in case you chose that option. Yamamoto-soutaicho had your things brought here while you were en route. Come Kurosaki-san, I will show you your room."

"We'll see you later Karin-chan," Rukia said.

Ichigo hugged his sister. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to come to me," he told her quietly.

She broke the hug and nodded to him. Karin turned around and followed the headmaster who said, "Students have an hour break after lunch, but during that time period most students take advantage of it and practice or study outside with other students. To go through the Shinigami Academy is a six year process. Yamamoto-soutaicho told me of how you used your reiatsu in the real world. Because of your past experience with reiatsu control, I've decided to place you in the second year class."

"But I need to learn how to use the four Shinigami arts don't I? So what will I do?"

"At the beginning of every year, the teachers of the Shinigami arts go over the basics for their respective art. So you have that, any friends you meet could always help you, and Yamamoto-soutaicho said to tell you that if you need extra help then to tell me and I would tell him, so that you could go and have a private lesson with him if need be."

"Wow. I'm not getting all this special treatment because of Ichigo, am I?"

"Not really. It's more like he's concerned with you learning control than anything else at the moment. Here we are." He stopped in front of a door. "This is your room. If you need anything just ask your roommate, a teacher, or me. This packet contains your schedule and a map, so that you can get around easier, but don't worry, you'll learn your way around quickly I believe." He handed her a packet and left.

Karin watched him leave before turning back to the door. She slid it open to see a brown haired girl sitting on the futon closest to the door. The girl looked up from the book she was reading. "You must be Kurosaki Karin. My name is Hiroko Riku, your roommate. It's nice to meet you."

"So you know about me being a Kurosaki? Great..."

"I'm not judging you. I don't do that to people. Nor will I use your connection to your brother in any way."

Karin looked at the girl. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had emerald green eyes that seemed to sparkle. Karin guessed her height was about five foot two, making her almost five inches shorter than Karin.

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you Hiroko-san, you gave me a very good first impression. I think we'll be good friends."

"I agree, so you don't need to call me Hiroko-san; just Riku will do."

"So you're like me? You don't like using honorifics unless it absolutely warrants it?"

"Yep. I think they're dumb, of course I wouldn't say that to Yamamoto-soutaicho or any other Captain."

"You could get away with it with my brother. He doesn't like being overly formal either."

"Sweet. Hey, let's compare schedules, maybe you'll be in some of my classes!" They checked each other's schedules. "Wow, you're in all my classes like Masaru and Yuki. That's awesome! This is going to be the best year ever."

"Who're Masaru and Yuki?"

"They're other friends of mine. I met them last year when we first arrived here. Don't worry about them. They are some of the nicest guys ever and won't use your friendship to their advantage like almost all of the students here would. Come on, I know where they are right now. I'll take you to them, so you can meet them."

"Maybe I should change first. I would probably stand out," Karin said motioning to their different clothes. Riku had on the standard Shinigami Academy red female uniform while Karin was wearing the actual Shinigami outfit.

"Yeah, that would probably help. Then people won't come up to you asking all these questions. Why are you in the standard Shinigami attire anyway?" Riku asked.

"Because I didn't want to wear a kimono and I didn't have any other clothes."

"Fantastic. There are clean uniforms in the closet. I'll be outside," she said grabbing her Zanpakuto and walking outside.

Karin switched into the red Academy uniform and hung up her black Shinigami clothes in the closet. "Where'd you get your Zanpakuto Riku?" Karin asked her roommate when she got out into the hallway.

"Do you mean the katana that I have at my side?" she asked placing her left hand on the handle of the katana she had sheathed on her left side. "If you mean that, then all students that have met their Zanpakuto spirit are told to go to the 1st Division and request a katana, wakizashi, or sometimes a nodachi. They are then issued that sword by the Asami Clan."

"Asami Clan?" Karin asked as she and Riku started walking away from their room.

"One of the four noble families of Seireitei. You probably know about the Kuchiki Clan and Shihoin Clan. The Kuchiki Clan is the most famous and it holds all of the records of Seireitei. The Shihoin Clan is the second most known mainly because of Shihoin Yoruichi and her bringing together the Onmitsukido and the 2nd Division while she was the 2nd Division Captain, but the Shihoin's are also the sacred armorers of Seireitei. The Asami's are also very well known mainly because of what I told you a minute ago."

"What about the fourth family?"

"The Satoshi Clan is in charge of securing the safety of Seireitei and the real world by using any means necessary. All members of that clan are Shinigami and they usually go into the 13th Division, sometimes the 8th since their Captains are best friends."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Shinigami History. It's the first class we have that is after break. We were supposed to learn the basic stuff like this last year."

"I hope you and your two friends will be able to help me since I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Of course we'll help. Don't worry about it. Now, where are they?" Riku asked herself as they arrived outside.

"Yo Riku!" a male voice called.

Two males clad in the blue version of the Academy uniform were sitting under a sakura tree waving at the two girls. When Riku and Karin got close, they got up. The black haired, ice blue eyed male was about her height at 5'7". The other had blonde hair and brown eyes and was standing at a height of around 6'.

"Who's this?" the taller one asked.

"This is Kurosaki Karin. She just came here today and she's my new roommate," Riku responded.

"Kurosaki? Related to Kurosaki-taicho?" the shorter one questioned.

"Yep. He's my older brother," Karin responded.

"Coolness. Well, welcome to the Shinigami Academy. I'm Tukiko Yukio, but just call me Yuki for short."

"And I'm Satoshi Masaru," the taller one said.

"Satoshi?" Karin questioned suspiciously.

"I'm guessing Riku told you."

"I only told her about the four noble families. Yeah, he's part of the Satoshi Clan, Karin," Riku said. "Now come on, we only have about ten minutes left before our next class and I want to chill, so sit."

They all did and Karin noticed that not only did Riku have a katana, but Masaru and Yuki also did too. "So, you both have also met your Zanpakuto spirits," Karin said, not as a question, but as a statement.

"Yeah, but Masaru is the only one out of the three of us who has managed to learn his Zanpakuto's name and therefore attain Shikai," Yuki said.

"Where do you apply for a sword?"

"You have to tell one of the teachers," Riku said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've sort of met my Zanpakuto spirit. I can only hear her voice, but I haven't officially met her yet."

"Wow...meeting your Zanpakuto spirit before you even came here. That's pretty impressive Karin. No wonder you're a Kurosaki," Masaru said.

"It's because of my hearing my Zanpakuto that I'm here."

"Well, you can ask the Shinigami History teacher after class about getting you a sword."

"Ok. I also want to thank all of you. You're being extremely nice to me and accepting, so I thank you."

"It's no problem Karin," Riku said. Just then, a bell was heard throughout the courtyard. "That's the warning bell that tells us to get moving back to class. It rings when we have five minutes left of break. It'll ring again when classes officially start," Riku explained. "Come on, we'll get you to the classroom early, so you will know your way there. By the way Masaru and Yuki, Karin's in all of our classes."

"Sweet. This is going to be a fun year," Yuki said as they headed off to Karin's first class at the Shinigami Academy.

**Wow...biggest chapter I've written so far. =) Hopefully it'll make up for making you all wait 3 weeks instead of 2. But take this as a warning, I'm probably going to ease up on the updating; so instead of every week like I was doing, I'm going to update every 2-3 weeks; although it all depends on the homework that I have every weekend. But my football team lost and now my Friday nights are free! =D Any who, rate, review, etc.**

**Song: Miss Murder by AFI**


	7. The Four Shinigami Arts

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving and Black Friday! =) I know I kinda made Riku, Yuki, and Masaru all kinda the same and like Karin, but I wanted her to feel connections to some people at least before more OCs that are not like her show up later on in the story and in this chapter, speaking of which...this chapter is set up a little differently, but I think you'll catch on. Also, first fight scenes in this chapter; I'm actually a little nervous about them. Enjoy! =D**

**Note:**__**Translations are numbered and can be found at the very bottom of the chapter. This goes for the rest of the fanfic as well. Also, I'm not going to put in translations for kido spells or regular Zanpakutos that are constantly seen; you can look them up if you really need to though.**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 7: The Four Shinigami Arts

**Hakuda**

It had been five months since Karin had first come to the Shinigami Academy. She had the basics of each of the Shinigami arts down and was able to perform them each to a certain extent. However, out of the four, her most advanced area thus far was hand-to-hand combat, which she learned was more commonly known as hakuda in Seireitei and was part of the 2nd Division's specialties. Thinking of the 2nd Division reminded her of Soifon's offer for more hakuda training.

Karin was the most proficient in hakuda within her class, so she was often asked by the teacher to go around and help others by training with them. At that particular moment, she was facing off against Riku, who wasn't much of an opponent for her. Karin blocked the punch that Riku threw, quickly grabbed her friend's wrist, sidestepped and flipped Riku over onto her back.

"Ow, that kinda hurt. You really picked up on the hakuda, didn't you Karin?" Riku asked as she lay on the ground.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I was pretty good at hand-to-hand combat before I came to Seireitei, so don't feel bad about losing to me Riku," Karin told her friend as she offered her hand.

Riku took it. "I still can't believe that Soifon-taicho offered you training in hakuda though. That's so cool. It's like training with Shihoin Yoruichi herself!"

Karin smiled softly. About two weeks after first meeting Riku, Karin told her friend how she came to be at the Shinigami Academy: how she died, what happened at the Captain and Vice-Captain meeting, and meeting the Captains while recovering in the 4th Division.

"I think you should take that offer. You could become a very powerful hakuda fighter. On second thought, you already are, but training with Soifon-taicho would be a great way to actually increase your skills," Riku said.

"Duck!" a familiar male voice screamed. The girls reacted to what the voice said and they avoided being it by a flying figure that crashed into the wall behind Riku and Karin. "Sorry, Yuki. I didn't think you would have flown that far."

"Well, thanks for that Masaru. At least you warned Riku and Karin, otherwise they would've been my crash landing pad. Next time, don't do a spinning kick after hitting me in the air; save that for any enemies you have though because I have to admit, it was a pretty cool move, just don't do it on friends," Yuki said as he picked himself off of the floor and dusted himself off.

The hakuda teacher came over to them, "Are you alright Tukiko?" Yuki nodded. "Very well. Satoshi, don't do that again."

"Hai, Sensei," Masaru said looking apologetically at the ground as the teacher walked away to other trainees.

Riku took the opportunity to re-start her conversation with Karin. "What a great little distraction that was from our conversation, huh Karin?"

Karin looked at Riku and slightly laughed. "Yeah..."

"Why wouldn't you accept her offer though? She could probably teach you a lot more than learning here."

Yuki and Masaru looked at the girls in confusion. "What are you two talking about?" Yuki inquired.

Karin hesitated for a moment before telling them about Soifon's offer that she made when they first officially met.

"That's...wow. A Captain offering you training. And the Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander in Chief of the Onmitsukido at that. Damn," Masaru said with a look of amazement. "I'm from one of the four noble families and even my family doesn't get offers like those from the Captains."

"Soifon-taicho must really thing you had talent to make you an offer like that though," Yuki commented. "She doesn't accept weaklings, but considering you're a Kurosaki and you know some hand-to-hand combat probably made her think that you had great potential."

_Why are you so freakishly smart Yuki?_ Karin thought to herself. This thought, however, was voiced by Riku.

"It's not my fault. And I wouldn't say smart; it's more like an insight into Soifon-taicho's character and her reasoning for offering Karin training," Yuki defended.

"Calm down Yuki. I was only joking around," Riku said patting Yuki's shoulder.

"Alright, time to stop. Cease all fighting!" the teacher yelled. Any hakuda moves that were in the middle of being executed were stopped immediately. The class knew their hakuda teacher had a bit of a temper. "Next class, we will continue combining martial arts. So be prepared!"

"Hai Sensei!" the class responded in unison.

**Kido**

Kido was probably Karin's worst area of the four arts; she was average in class. Karin could perform Hado and Bakudo #1-20 spells without the incantations, which most people in her class could do. But considering that she didn't have the first year basics and had to start from scratch, Riku, Yuki, and Masaru were all impressed with Karin's rapid increase in kido power, especially where Hado spells were concerned. Karin's Bakudo spells were hard to break; the kido teacher told Karin it was because of her high level reiatsu which made her Bakudo spells more difficult to break than others.

They recently had a special guest appear in their Kido class. The teacher told them she was a kido master and even had a kido type Zanpakuto.

_Gee, I wonder who it is..._ Karin thought to herself.

"Please welcome Hinamori Momo, the 5th Division's Vice-Captain," the teacher said.

"Good afternoon Fukutaicho!" they said to the girl as she walked over to stand beside the teacher.

"Konichiwa Shinigami trainees. I'm here today to help any of you who have problems with kido," she said softly.

_I haven't seen her in a while,_ Karin thought. _I usually only see Ichi-nii on the weekends and she hasn't been there whenever I've come. I didn't realize that I missed her so much._

_Maybe because you consider her a friend. Duh!_

_Urusai Voice!_ Since her Zanpakuto spirit had yet to reveal its name, Karin took the liberty of calling it Voice since she didn't have any other name for it.

Karin's class began to practice. Some went over to the practice dummies that were set up on the field for Hado spells while others paired up to practice Bakudo spells.

Karin and Masaru decided to practice Bakudo while Yuki and Riku went over to the dummies for Hado.

"I hope you've been well Karin-chan," Momo said as she walked over to Karin and Masaru.

_The class is almost over. She probably waited for it to be almost over so she could talk to me as a friend to a friend instead of a sensei to a student,_ Karin thought.

"Oh, I've been better Momo-chan," Karin replied. Her statement was true since she was trying to break free of Masaru's Bakudo #4, Hainawa spell.

Momo smiled. "I hope you know that I haven't forgotten you though. I've been pretty busy lately and I find myself out of the 5th Division more than in it at the moment. Though it doesn't help that your brother is spending more and more time at the 13th Division, so I've had a slight increase of work at the 5th."

"Really?" Karin questioned. "He's always there whenever I visit."

"Which is only on the weekends."

"True. But you said 13th Division right?" Momo nodded in affirmation. "Good, then maybe he'll get the courage to tell Rukia he likes her."

"I agree."

"So you noticed?"

"Hasn't been that hard not to see it, especially since he's around the _13__th__ Division_," Momo said, emphasizing the last part.

"Haha, yeah. Well, next time I see Ichi-nii, I'll let him know that you need him to get his work done before he goes to see Rukia," Karin said as she gave a last push against the binding spell by raising her reiatsu level and finally breaking out of it. "Finally!" Karin exclaimed as she fell to the ground slightly exhausted.

"By the way, any closer to finding out your Zanpakuto's name Karin-chan?" Momo asked.

"Nope. Voice said that I'm still not over my block."

"You'll get there Karin. Just don't give up." Masaru said as he sat down next to Karin.

"Trust me Masaru, I'm not."

"Is there anything you want me to tell Ichigo-taicho, Karin-chan?" Momo questioned.

"Nope. Just tell him I'll see him on Saturday."

**Hoho**

Hoho was something that Karin had to really get used to; especially before she tried something like shunpo. Though she eventually got used to collecting and solidifying reishi beneath her feet and she soon began to make progress every class. She was glad that she was able to make even more progress when they had another guest from the Gotei 13 show up to their class.

_Again, I wonder who it could possibly be,_ she thought sarcastically to herself when the teacher announced they had someone from one of the divisions coming to their class.

_It seems like you have been getting more and more guest teachers from the Gotei 13,_ Voice said.

_Yeah it does. And it's not lower level Shinigami. We've been getting high leveled seated officers, Momo-chan...and now her,_ Karin thought as she saw who shunpoed next to the hoho teacher.

"Good morning Taicho!" Karin's class said with a bow to the Captain.

The Captain didn't reply, instead she watched the class in silence which reminded Karin of when she first met Soifon-taicho back in the 4th Squad. Soifon didn't look different at all. Same short hair with those braids ending in those ring things, but she didn't have on the yellow obi sash, her Captain's haori, or her Zanpakuto that was usually sheathed horizontally behind her back. Karin spotted them on the bench that was behind Soifon. The Captain was standing before the class in the standard Commander in Chief's punitive combat uniform.

"Split up and do your regular shunpo exercises," the teacher said.

"Hai Sensei!" the class replied.

They were all about to go to the shunpo field that was used to help increase distance and endurance when using shunpo until, "Matte!" Soifon commanded. The trainees stopped where they were and looked at the 2nd Division Captain, Commander in Chief of the Onmitsukido, and protégé to the one and only Shihoin Yoruichi. "Kurosaki Karin, remain here," she said. "The rest of you can go."

Her friends all had looks on their faces. Riku and Yuki's faces had worry etched all over theirs, but Masaru knew that Karin could take care of herself even when facing a Captain and he gave a look that to her said "Be careful." Riku, Yuki, and Masaru were the last ones to walk out of the indoor shunpo field.

"I wanted to give you some private instruction before I have you rejoin your class," Soifon said at last. "Plus I wanted to see how good you are at shunpo without having all those other trainees in the way. You've had hakuda classes haven't you? How are you in those?"

"I'm the best one in my class. My teacher has me help the other students. Riku, Yuki, and Masaru all think that I should take your offer for more advanced training. They believe that I could learn more from you than what I'm learning here."

Soifon crossed her arms and smiled. "Is that what you want Kurosaki?"

"I think I'll accept only after I have completed at least a year of Shinigami Academy. Though I'm good at hakuda, I should hone my other skills first before I accept."

Soifon nodded. "I will hold you to that. Now, let's get started with shunpo."

Soifon showed her good warm up exercises to do before using shunpo as well as better practice runs to use with shunpo than the ones that were taught to the Shinigami trainees. Karin made a mental note to tell Masaru, Riku, and Yuki about them so they could improve their shunpo as well; especially Yuki since he had the most trouble of the four of them with building endurance and distance.

Karin rejoined the class with Soifon after about a half hour of shunpo training inside with the Captain.

"Soifon-taicho, would you mind explaining why shunpo is so important to a Shinigami?" the teacher asked.

Soifon stared at the teacher before turning to the class that was assembled. "Shunpo can save your life. When you finally graduate, you will find that you use shunpo more often than you might think. You will use it to get around Seireitei quicker and dodge Hollow attacks. Knowing the basics of shunpo and having a good endurance with it is essential if you plan to go to the 2nd Division or the Onmitsukido to learn advanced hoho forms like Senka or Utsusemi."

"What are Senka and Utsusemi Soifon-taicho?" a female asked.

"Senka is when one moves behind their opponents back and directly attacks and seals Saketsu and Hakusui in one strike. You may have heard that Kuchiki-taicho is somewhat famous for his usage of this technique."

Karin already knew what Senka was before that girl asked about it. Ichigo explained it to her a while ago since he had told her his entire story of his being a Substitute Shinigami.

"As for Utsusemi, it would be better if I showed you," Soifon continued. She didn't say anything and continued to stare at the class for a few minutes before Karin realized what Soifon had done.

"It's an afterimage," Karin told the silent class with slight amazement.

"Indeed it is Kurosaki. Good job on figuring it out that quickly," Soifon said from behind them, now holding her Zanpakuto in her hand. She leapt over the class and sliced the image to make it disappear. She got up and turned around. "Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou, Utsusemi," she stated. "There are only a few Shinigami in all of Seireitei that know how to use it."

The class stared at her in awe. "I know this is kind of random Soifon-taicho, but you told me about your Zanpakuto several months ago so I know its effect, but could you give us a demonstration?" Karin asked the Captain as the class turned their heads to look at Karin in confusion.

Soifon smiled at Karin. "That's right. I have yet to show you young Kurosaki. Very well." She held up her Zanpakuto and with her left hand grasped the blade. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." The wakizashi glowed red and reformed itself onto Soifon's right forearm and her middle finger. The red energy dispersed to reveal a gold and black gauntlet on her forearm and a gold stinger that was on her finger and connected to the gauntlet by a gold chain.

She looked around and spotted one of the practice dummies. "Kurosaki, could you get that and bring it here." Once Karin brought over the dummy and sat back down with Riku, Masaru, and Yuki as Soifon readied her Shikai. She charged at the dummy and struck it in the middle of its chest. The teacher turned it so that the class could see the stinger's legendary mark. "The mark is called a Homonka and it doesn't disappear until Suzumebachi's power takes effect or unless I will them to go away. Suzumebachi's main power is a two hit attack. I have to strike the same place twice in order for its effect to activate."

"What happens when you hit the second time?" Riku asked in awe.

Soifon motioned for the teacher to turn the dummy towards her and to back away. Soifon struck the Homonka mark again and backed up watching the dummy turn a dark pink color before dissolving into nothingness.

"So that's what happens," Karin whispered.

"Suzumebachi also can destroy any poison that may be in my body if I strike myself with it."

"But if you do that, then you get one of those Homonka marks," Yuki said.

"Yes, but since it's my own Homonka I can make it go away when I want."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but class is almost over and we need to get back inside so all of you can get your stuff," the teacher said.

Most of the class started making pleas to the teacher, so they could stay longer while Masaru, Yuki, Karin, and Riku all got up to go back inside. Yuki, Masaru, and Riku all stopped when they noticed that Karin had stopped walking as well. They turned to look at her who looked back at them; she then turned around to catch Soifon's eye. They both gave each other an evil grin before Karin went inside with her friends.

Karin thought, _Until next year Soifon-taicho..._

**Zanjutsu**

The day she arrived at the Academy, the teacher of the Shinigami History class told Karin to go to the 1st Division so she could apply for a sword. She went with Riku after classes ended that day and Karin was told it would take about a week to forge the katana that Karin chose. When that week passed, her katana was delivered to her by some unseated Shinigami from her brother's division. The katana that she picked had about a 24 inch blade with a square guard and a red hilt.

Before her katana arrived the headmaster had told her that she wouldn't be allowed to practice with it during Zanjutsu class which only allowed wooden swords to be used. He told her that she had to find other students that also had their own katanas to train with. So she mainly practiced with her katana with Yuki, Riku, and Masaru, who would release his Shikai from time to time to train two of them at the same time.

According to her friends, only several people in their entire Shinigami graduation class had managed to discover their Zanpakuto's names and achieve Shikai. Masaru was one of them while another person who had Shikai hung out with Ibaru Kamiko, someone Karin didn't get along well with and unfortunately, Kamiko and her two 'cronies,' as Yuki dubbed them, were also in all of their classes, though they didn't annoy her until Zanjutsu class for some reason.

Kamiko had two cronies, a male and a female. Hisashi Isamu, the male, was about two inches shorter than Masaru with light brown hair and red eyes. The female was the one in their small group that had Shikai. Chika Emiko was gingered haired and had green eyes. Karin was told by Riku that Emiko was not actually a bad person; she just hung out with Kamiko because she and Isamu were best friends during their time in Rukongai before coming to the Academy.

Both Masaru's and Emiko's Zanpakuto had not been revealed to the general public up until now. Karin, her friends, Ibaru's group, and the rest of their class were sitting in their Zanjutsu class which took place in an outside sparring area.

"Now, I know some of you have yet to meet your Zanpakuto spirits," the teacher commented. "Chika and Satoshi have achieved Shikai already and I would like for them to spar and release their Zanpakutos to give you all an idea of what they can do."

Masaru stood up, as did Emiko. They walked out onto the field and faced each other. They both unsheathed their Zanpakutos and settled into their stances. Emiko struck first, closing the distance between her and Masaru by using shunpo. He blocked and forced her away from him without even moving from where he stood.

Emiko shunpoed again, but this time she was coming from behind Masaru who didn't even block, but used his own shunpo to dodge the attack and ended up behind Emiko. Emiko slid on the ground in order for her to slow herself down.

_That's it,_ she thought to herself._ Let's see him dodge this!_

"Gust, Kaze no Hauringu (1)!" she exclaimed. Her katana was enveloped by swirling wind which transformed into a double bladed sword.

_Oh crap..._ Masaru thought; he wasn't alone when thinking this since Karin, Riku, and Yuki all thought it as well.

Emiko took her sword in both hands and held it perpendicular with the ground, and then she started twirling it in circles, slowly at first then gaining speed. Out of the center of the circle came a sideways tornado that flew at Masaru. Everyone noticed that since the tornado had appeared they couldn't hear anything.

_Shit,_ he thought. He jumped sideways to dodge it, but he was too slow. He was slammed back into a tree. _Perhaps I should actually take this seriously._

"Do you like my Zanpakuto's special ability? Not only is it a wind type, but because of that, it makes it so that no one can hear anything when the tornado is out," Emiko told Masaru.

_What a wonderful ability,_ he thought to himself. Masaru stood up, looked at Emiko who was preparing another tornado, and yelled so that everyone could hear, "Slash, Taka (2)!"

His Zanpakuto glowed and became silver energy. It separated into two energy blobs that began to take shape on both of his arms. The energy swept away to reveal a dual Zanpakuto. On both forearms there were silver metallic gauntlets. Attached to the side of the gauntlets was a blade that went from his elbow to all the way to his hands. Masaru's fists were clenched, but the blades curved around them and looked like talons (3).

Emiko quickly sent another tornado at him, but he dodged properly this time using shunpo to move behind Emiko. He heard a deafening crack and saw that the tree was falling over onto its side because of his opponent's tornado. He charged at Emiko from behind her. She turned around, prepared to attack with another tornado, but he shunpoed to her side and slashed down at her with his right wristblade. Emiko quickly managed to bring her double bladed sword back up to defend her and their swords met with a metallic clang.

He wouldn't allow himself to be pushed too far back since he knew she could easily summon up another tornado strike. Due to this, Masaru soon gained the upper hand because he was forcing Emiko into a melee battle, which he could see that she was not fully used to yet. However, Masaru had a melee type Zanpakuto and all those training sessions with Riku, Yuki, and Karin were all paying off, especially since he sometimes sparred with two of them at the same time.

_Time to end this,_ he thought. He blocked an attack with his left blade that Emiko had sent at him and with their Zanpakutos pushed together he quickly grabbed her Zanpakuto's handle with his right hand, and jumped over Emiko with her Zanpakuto still in his hand and since she absolutely refused to let go of her Zanpakuto, which he was counting on since he would have done the same thing, she also was brought into the air by his jump. In the middle of the jump he did a front flip and with all his might, flung Emiko and her Zanpakuto back about 30 feet away from him. She didn't have time to try and stop, so her body continued to bounce away from Masaru. When Emiko finally hit a tree there was a sickening sound. Her body slid down and crumpled on the ground.

Masaru ran to Emiko while putting his Zanpakuto back into its sealed state. When he arrived to Emiko's body he noticed that she was bleeding in several places, but was still conscious.

"Sorry," he said softly to her. She slightly nodded back to let him know that she accepted his apology. Medics were called and Emiko was taken to the healing quarters at the Academy.

Masaru walked back to the rest of the Zanjutsu class. The teacher had gone to the hospital ward with Emiko to ensure she was going to be ok.

"Good job you idiot. You hurt her," Kamiko said.

Masaru didn't respond; Yuki and Riku were more than willing to step up and defend him, but Karin beat them both to it, "Urusai Ibaru! He didn't mean to. She was still conscious before she was taken to the healing ward and since Masaru was over to her first I'm sure he already apologized to her. There's no need to make him feel even guiltier."

"Yes there is. What if she doesn't survive?" Hisashi said showing slight concern for Emiko.

"You idiot," a female voice said. "I've been through much worse injuries and I survived."

"I know that voice," Karin said.

"You better know it. You've known it for over two years."

"Thanks for that Rukia."

Rukia indeed did appear in front of Karin's class. She wore the Vice-Captain's badge on her left arm as always. "No problem. And I'm not the only one that's come to help sub your Zanjutsu class. Look behind you."

The entire class turned around to see the Captain of the 10th Division, the Captain and Vice-Captain of the 6th Division, and the Captain of the 5th Division. Karin widened her eyes before running to her brother. "Ichi-nii!" she yelled in excitement as she tackled her brother.

"Good to see you too Karin," he whispered to her as he returned the hug.

She got down and asked, "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, Rukia, Renji, and I were all here to see you after you got out of class and we met up with your teacher who told us about what happened. Byakuya and Toshiro-"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!" the white haired Captain snapped at Ichigo.

_Poor Hitsugaya-taicho; always having to deal with that from him. He might as well accept it as I have. Although, I will continue to hope that he will use honorifics one day,_ Byakuya thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by Karin. "Ichi-nii, I think you be nice and use honorifics with Kuchiki-taicho and Toshiro. They hate it when you don't use them when you are naming them."

Ichigo looked at his little sister and looked back at the other two Captains. "I'll think about it." Toshiro and Byakuya mentally sighed in relief and told themselves to thank Karin. "Anyway, they overheard the teacher telling us about the fight and they offered their assistance since they were done teaching their classes."

"Yeah, so here we are and now we're going to have some fun," Renji said to the class. "You! You have a melee type Zanpakuto right?" he asked Masaru.

Masaru looked back at the red haired Vice-Captain with downcast eyes, "Hai."

"Good. You're training with me especially since you have that look in your eyes that I've seen before in Ichigo and I know just the thing to help." Renji walked away with Masaru following.

Out of the remainder of the class, only Karin, Yuki, and Riku had unsealed swords. They were told by Ichigo that they could practice by themselves since he, Rukia, Byakuya, and Toshiro had equally divided up the class so each of them could teach.

They went into the middle of the field while each of the four substitutes positioned themselves around Karin, Riku, and Yuki. At the moment, Karin was sparring with Riku with Yuki watching intently on the sidelines cheering both of his friends on to fight harder against each other.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Karin had the upper hand against Riku who was barely able to stand due to fatigue. Though the two girls were too into their spar to notice, Yuki noted that all four of the teaching sessions had ended and now everyone, including Masaru and Renji who also stopped training, was watching their fight.

Karin shifted into an offensive stance as she waited for Riku to make a move. Unfortunately, it would be a move that would shift the tide of the battle.

_It's time..._ a voice said in Riku's head.

Riku stood up, but kept her eyes on the ground as she said in a clear voice that all could hear, "Decimate, Jishin (4)!" Riku's Zanpakuto glowed green and became two dark green gauntlets that covered Riku's hands and her forearms. She finally lifted her head and met Karin's eyes which held shock and happiness in them. Riku went into a martial arts stance, which was odd since hakuda was not really Riku's strong point.

"You're probably wondering why I took a martial arts stance Karin. You'll soon find out," Riku shouted at her friend.

Karin smiled at her friend. "I'm glad you reached Shikai. Now this sparring match is going to turn awesome!" she yelled back as she changed into a more defensive stance since she still had no idea what her friend's Zanpakuto could do.

Riku smiled back at Karin before stomping on the ground with her left foot which brought up a huge piece of rock from the earth. Riku then punched it with her right hand and sent it flying at Karin at a very fast speed.

Karin shunpoed out of the way of the flying boulder. When she saw the rock shatter into smaller pieces after it made contact with where she used to be she yelled out in surprise, "Holy shit!"

"Karin!" Ichigo exclaimed from behind her.

"Now is not the time to give me a lecture on not using bad language Ichi-nii!" Karin called back as she jumped out of the way of another boulder.

She spent a few minutes dodging attacks sent by Riku trying to figure out precisely what her friend was capable of, but because of the constant use of shunpo to dodge her friend's attacks Karin was getting tired.

_So far it looks only like she can chuck rocks that she pulls up from the earth. But how does she do that? Is it her Zanpakuto's full Shikai power or only a part of it? Time to experiment I think._

Karin shunpoed closer to Riku and shouted, "Hado #4, Byakurai!" Her right index and middle fingertips turned a pale blue and out of it shot an extremely powerful lightning bolt because she added in extra reiatsu to increase the strength.

Riku didn't have time to stomp on the ground to pull of a rock that would block the fast kido spell, so she was forced to reveal her Zanpakuto's true power by making a forceful movement with her arm that shifted the earth into a protective wall around Riku.

"Terrakinesis, true manipulation of the earth," Karin said while breathing quite hard.

The earthen wall came down to reveal a smiling and clearly exhausted Riku. "I think we're going to need to call this a draw Karin. We're both too tired to continue."

Karin nodded, walked over to her friend, and gave her a hug. "Congratulations," she whispered in Riku's ear.

"Thank you. Now it's my turn to help you reach Shikai," she responded. Riku broke the hug; her Zanpakuto returning to its sealed state before she passed out from fatigue. Karin didn't even try to catch her nor could she had she wanted to as she also fell into darkness as Karin also passed out from exhaustion.

**Woot! First fight scenes are over! I hope I made them satisfactory and enjoyable. Can you all tell that I liked writing the Hoho and Zanjutsu parts more than the other two? Kinda obvious since those two are longer than Hakuda and Kido. The main inspiration for Riku's Zanpakuto is Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender, so if you watched that show then the martial art that Riku is utilizing is the Hung Gar style. =D You know the drill: rate, review, etc. Tell me how my fight scenes were! 3**

**FYI:**** I'm probably not going to write all that much this upcoming week since my birthday is on Tuesday and, me being me, I'm not going to want to do much of anything that entire week; unless I get really bored or I want to procrastinate, which I probably will. XD**

**Song: Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru (from Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Translations:

(1)-"howling wind"

(2)-"hawk"

(3)-Sorry, but that's the best that I can do to describe it in my own words. If you need more help in picturing it, send me a message.

(4)-"earthquake"


	8. Evaluation Match

**As you probably figured out, Zanpakuto are finally coming into the picture, so to help anyone who doesn't understand, here's the updated speaking guide that will be in effect for the rest of the fanfic:**

"normal speaking"

_thoughts_

_Zanpakutos speaking_

_*Flashback*_

*Present*

~ * ~ (scene change)

**Thanks to all who reviewed and all that jazz. More fight scenes, so enjoy the chapter! =D**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 8: Evaluation Match

Four months later...

"Karin-chan, wake up! You're going to be late!" Riku's voice said.

"Mmm...five more minutes," Karin replied as she rolled over away from Riku's voice.

"You haven't seen you brother in two weeks and now that you finally are able to see him you're going to be late."

Karin slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. _Damn. I am going to be late,_ she thought. "Ok, Riku. I'm up, I'm up," she said as she sat up and yawned. She got out of her futon and walked over to the closet to get some clean Academy clothes and took them into the bathroom that the girls shared.

After completing her morning rituals, she walked out of the bathroom and took notice that Riku was sitting on her futon reading with her Zanpakuto beside her. Karin smiled at the memory of Riku first releasing her Shikai. Karin had still not reached Shikai despite her training with Masaru, Yuki, and Riku all of whom now had their Shikais.

"Why you, Masaru, and Yuki come with me to see my brother Riku? All we do is talk as he does paperwork and sometimes go out to visit other Divisions. Maybe with you guys there, we can get him out of his stuffy office and into some fresh air," Karin said.

Riku looked up from her book. "I suppose. We don't have very much to do now that the year is almost over. Just think Karin, we're going to be third years in three weeks. It's so exciting!"

Karin smiled at her friend. "Any idea on what Division you want to go into?"

"I'm thinking either the 7th or the 9th Division. Not sure which one I want more."

"At least it's an idea. I have no idea where I want to go when we graduate. But anyway, let's go grab Yuki and Masaru so we can leave."

Riku nodded, set down her book, and tucked her Zanpakuto into her obi sash at her left side. Karin also had her Zanpakuto at her left side.

They found Yuki and Masaru lying down underneath the tree where Karin first met them. "Get up guys. We're going to see Karin's brother," Riku said.

"So we get to come too? Awesome, I'm in!" Yuki said quickly getting up and strapping his Zanpakuto diagonally across his back like Toshiro.

Masaru sighed and muttered, "I was hoping to get some sleep."

"Sorry Masaru, but it'd be good for you to come with so you can meet my other friends and get some fresh air," Karin said.

"It's ok Karin. Let's just go," Masaru said as he too, got up and put his Zanpakuto in his obi sash at his side.

The group of four shunpoed to the 5th Division. Karin led them past the guards and through the main building towards her brother's office.

She knocked and said, "Ichi-nii? Are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here Karin. Come on in," came her brother's reply through the sliding door.

She slid it open to see that Toshiro, Renji, and Rukia were all on the couch while Momo and Ichigo were sitting at their desks doing the last bits of paperwork they had left.

"Looks like you brought company Karin-chan. Would you like to introduce us?" Momo asked.

Ichigo looked up from his work and the three Shinigami on the couch all looked over at the newcomers.

"Sure. This is Hiroko Riku, Tukiko Yukio, and Satoshi Masaru," she said as she pointed out each individual person.

They all bowed and said at the same time, "It's good to officially meet you Kurosaki-taicho."

"You can cut the formal crap with me. I don't care much about honorifics," Ichigo said as he went back to sorting the paperwork on his desk.

"I told you guys that when we first met didn't I?" Karin asked her friends who nodded. Turning to the three Shinigami on the couch she questioned them next, "So what are all of you doing here?"

"Renji and I came here to see your brother since we didn't think you would be coming this week and Hitsugaya-taicho came over to see Momo-chan," Rukia explained.

"Any progress on your Zanpakuto Karin-chan?" Momo inquired.

Karin shook her head and became slightly depressed as Riku said solemnly, "She's the only one out of the four of us that doesn't have Shikai. We've been helping her by training her while using our Shikais, but it hasn't worked for some reason. And it sucks because we all want to know what type of Zanpakuto hers is. I have an earth type, Masaru has melee, and Yuki has an ice-snow mix."

"Interesting mix," Toshiro commented. "Which one of you has the ice-snow type?"

"I do Taicho," Yuki said while looking at Hitsugaya.

"Can I see it?"

"Ano, now?"

"Yes. I'm curious about all water, ice, or snow type Zanpakuto."

"Only because you want to know if there is a water, ice, or snow type Zanpakuto that's more powerful than yours," Ichigo said as he finished his paperwork.

"Urusai!"

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you the way to one of the 5th Divisions sparring areas." Ichigo got up and led everyone who was in the office to the field. "You can either just release it or you can spar with someone."

"I'll just release it," Yuki said as he walked out into the field. After walking a good distance away from the group he stopped and turned around to face them. He grasped his blue hilt and unsheathed his katana. Yuki held it out horizontally in front of him as he said, "Freeze, Hyousetsu (1)!"

The katana morphed into a weapon that the Vice-Captains and Captains had never seen before. In Yuki's hands was a long handle and at one of the ends it had a rigid blade while at the other, there were two separated spikes (2).

Yuki stuck the rigid blade end into the ground, which made the area around the blade begin to frost, and swung the weapon to his right while keeping the blade on the ground which unleashed a wave of ice that the Captains and Vice-Captains compared to Rukia's second dance.

Yuki took notice of a rock that was near the group and shunpoed over to it. He then thrust the other end of his weapon into the rock which turned to ice about a second after being hit by Yuki's weapon. He swung the jagged end around and sliced the rock perfectly in half before shattering into tiny pieces.

"I've experimented those two types of attacks with the other side of the weapon and it yields the same results as those you just witnessed," Yuki told them.

"Interesting," Toshiro replied. "Your second attack reminds me of my ability Ryusenka. At your current level, I'd give you the rank of the fifth most powerful ice-snow type Zanpakuto."

Yuki looked at the white haired Captain with reverence. "Thank you Hitsugaya-taicho! That means a lot coming from you."

Toshiro smirked as Riku asked, "Why?"

Yuki looked at his friend in horror before answering, "Because Hitsugaya-taicho wields the most powerful ice-snow type Zanpakuto in Seireitei. Kuchiki-fukutaicho is the second most powerful, but hers is also called the most beautiful Zanpakuto."

"Really?" Masaru asked. "So they're pretty much your idols?"

"Correct. And I admit it with pride."

"Can we see your Zanpakutos, Hitsugaya-taicho? Kuchiki-fukutaicho?"

"I don't see why not," Rukia said. She shunpoed out into the field and unsheathed her Zanpakuto and held her hilt in a way that made her blade point to the right. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" As she said the release command, she turned the blade clockwise as the blade, handle, and guard all turned white and a long white ribbon came out at the end of the hilt.

Toshiro shunpoed out as well and unsheathed his. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" His sword didn't change much except the fact that it gained a long chain at the end of which was a sickle in the shape of a crescent moon. But the truly interesting part of his Zanpakuto was the ice that seemed to be flowing out of the tip of his sword. It curved around him and took the shape of a giant Chinese dragon with red eyes.

"Wow, that's impressive. But what about Kuchiki-fukutaicho's Zanpakuto power? What does it do?" Riku asked never taking her eyes away from the dragon that was Hyorinmaru.

In response to her question, Toshiro smiled and sent his dragon flying towards Rukia who responded by touching the ground four times with her Zanpakuto. Four sparkling lights flew up and met above Rukia's sword. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" she said. Her sword unleashed a powerful blast of snow towards the dragon that was drawing ever closer to her. The blast that Rukia had set loose soon froze the ice dragon in place.

Rukia turned her attention towards Toshiro, pointed her sword at the area he was around, and said, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" A white circle appeared beneath Toshiro who shunpoed out of the circle just as it activated. The circle now reached the sky as a pillar of ice before it cracked and became many smaller pieces.

"Did your Shikai attacks get more powerful Rukia?" Karin asked. "Your Hakuren took less time to power up and your Tsukishiro circle was bigger and also took less time to activate."

Toshiro and Rukia shunpoed back to the group. "Yes they did. It seems that all those battles from the Winter War paid off," she replied.

"All this releasing of Zanpakutos makes me wonder who is going to fight in the match this year," Momo said after a moment of silence since the Captains and Vice-Captains were remembering the Winter War.

"The match?" Karin asked.

"Oh come on Karin. It's the evaluation match that occurs every year at the Academy. They randomly select one of the senior students and one other student, but the opponent for the senior has to be a second year or higher. It tests the senior, who is ready to be sworn into the Gotei 13, and it tests the younger student to see how much they've learned. Everyone's been talking about it for the past month. Where have you been Karin?" Riku said exasperated.

"Uh...living in a bubble?" Karin replied making everyone smirk or smile. "Anyway, when do they pick these students?"

"They're going to pick them tonight. If I'm not mistaken, most of the Captains and Vice-Captains usually come to this event, both the selection of the students and the fight itself."

"Except we haven't come in the past two years because we've been busy. Winter War with Aizen and all that," Ichigo said.

"The Soutaicho has asked all of us to come to both events, so you'll see all of us there," Toshiro commented.

"I hope it's going to be a good match, no matter who is fighting," Karin said.

~ * ~

"Gather round trainees. It is now time to pick the students who will be participating in the evaluation match this year," the headmaster said from on top of the stage. Next to him on his left was the Soutaicho with the Captains lined up in order behind the headmaster and the Soutaicho, Soifon being at the headmaster's far right and Ukitake at Yamamoto's far left, and their Vice-Captains standing behind them.

Every Shinigami trainee that was enrolled at the Academy was assembled in the courtyard. Karin, Riku, Masaru, and Yuki all sat under their favorite sakura tree to watch the ceremony.

"Half an hour ago, we had two different Captains randomly select two students to participate in this year's match. Now, the senior student that will be participating is...Shigeru Daiki!"

Said senior student got up on stage on Yamamoto's left side. He was about 6'2" with light brown hair and brown eyes. His Zanpakuto was sheathed behind his back like how Matsumoto had hers. The senior class cheered and began chanting his name.

"Whoever his opponent is, they're going to have a tough time beating him," Masaru commented.

"Why's that?" Yuki asked.

"He's never been beaten and he rarely releases his Zanpakuto since he doesn't really need it."

"So he's good with Zanjutsu then," Karin remarked.

"Yeah and I've heard that his weakness in kido is made up for with his Zanpakuto. Don't ask me what it is; I've never seen it."

"This'll be a horrible match then, unless a fourth or fifth year is picked as his opponent. Third and second years would most likely be defeated almost immediately against someone like him," Riku observed.

The group hushed as the headmaster prepared to announce the senior's opponent. "Now, Shigeru's opponent shall be the second year, Kurosaki Karin!"

Silence reigned over the courtyard as the shock went through every single person at the ceremony. Riku, Yuki, and Masaru all looked at Karin who had her eyes on the ground before she stood up and shunpoed to the headmaster's right side.

All the Vice-Captain's faces held shock, but the Vice-Captains of the 5th, 6th, 10th, and 13th Division's also had fear in their eyes. Ichigo looked angrily at Yamamoto and the headmaster. The Captains were told beforehand who would fight in the match and when Karin was picked it was like he raised hell from the depths of the earth. In the end, Yamamoto said that Karin would have to since it was a randomized pick. Ichigo said that he would allow it, but told himself if she was in any danger then he would step in. Ukitake, Soifon, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Toshiro didn't like the fact that Karin was picked either and made the same promise that Ichigo did in their minds.

"Now, the evaluation match between Shigeru Daiki and Kurosaki Karin will take place at noon in two weeks. I hope all of you will be there," the headmaster said.

Karin looked at her opponent remembering what Masaru told her and knowing the fact that she didn't even have Shikai she thought to herself, _I'm so dead._

~ * ~

"Karin-chan, you only have one more day until the match!" Momo said.

"So? It doesn't matter Momo-chan because let's face it, I'm going to lose. After all the training that you, Masaru, Riku, Yuki, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Toshiro, and Ichi-nii put me through these last two weeks, I still don't have Shikai. So what's the point in training for tomorrow's match? I might as well take this time to rest up and conserve my energy," Karin replied.

Karin sheathed her Zanpakuto and went inside the Academy to her room. Momo sealed her Zanpakuto. "Then I'll see you tomorrow at the match Karin-chan," Momo said before shunpoing away.

Riku was in their room meditating until she heard Karin slam the door open. "I thought you were training with Momo-fukutaicho. What happened?" Riku inquired.

"I'm tired of all the training. I'm not going to achieve Shikai by tomorrow, so I might as well sleep and get my energy back," Karin replied as she walked over to her futon and collapsed onto it.

"I hope you still plan on giving that guy a challenge Karin even though you don't have Shikai."

Karin looked over at her friend and smiled. "Of course I do, but in order to do that I'm going to need my energy to use a lot of shunpo and kido. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"But Karin, you haven't had dinner yet."

"I'll be fine. I promise that I'll actually eat breakfast tomorrow."

"Ok," Riku said getting up to go eat her own dinner with Yuki and Masaru.

~ * ~

Karin stood at one end of the arena with Shigeru at the other, both with their Zanpakutos at their sides. To Karin's left on a platform were all of the Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 as well as the headmaster. Masaru, Riku, and Yuki were on the platform as well since up to four friends were allowed on it to view the match. Karin assumed that the platform would have the best view so she told her friends to go up there and sit in front of Ichigo. Riku was in between both males and she clutched one of their hands in her own with a look of worry on her face. Most of the school had shown up to the match as well and were sitting in the raised seats that encircled the arena.

Karin sighed and turned her attention back to Shigeru as the headmaster spoke, "Let the match between senior Shigeru Daiki and second year Kurosaki Karin commence!"

Karin and Shigeru immediately drew their Zanpakutos and shunpoed forward. They met in the middle of the arena and each swung their katana which, when they met, sounded with a clear clang of metal against metal. The Academy students began cheering which Ichigo scowled at.

"She'll be fine Kurosaki-taicho," Soifon said. "If she is injured in any permanent way then I'll kill her myself because then she won't be able to fully live up to our deal."

"Deal?" Ichigo asked looking at Soifon.

"She'll be taking private hakuda and hoho lessons with me when she starts her third year at the Academy. At least if she isn't injured permanently by the end of this match."

Ichigo closed his eyes briefly before returning his attention to the match. Karin and Shigeru were locked in an intense zanjutsu battle, but, surprising to many, she was holding her own against the more experienced student.

Their katanas met once more and were held tightly against each other, each opponent trying to gain the upper hand until Shigeru flung Karin back with brute force like Masaru did against Emiko months ago. Karin flew so fast she didn't have time to try and twist around and push off against the rock that her body hit. She slid to the ground. Karin reached up and felt behind her head with her hand. When she pulled it back she saw blood on her fingers.

"Down and out already?" Shigeru asked in a patronizing tone. "I was expecting more out of a Kurosaki. If this is how you fight then I wonder how I could fare against your famous brother."

"You do know that that famous brother of mine is standing over there right?" Karin asked him pointing to the platform.

Shigeru looked over and saw his opponent's orange haired brother scowling at him. _I forgot the Captains were going to be coming to watch this. I'm so dead after I win this match,_ he thought to himself.

"I guess you were too focused on our fight that you didn't notice him over there."

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Shigeru yelled as he charged at Karin

Karin widened her eyes as those last three words rang a bell in her memory. She quickly got up and charged out to meet him head on. Their swords hit each other once again with a metallic clang ringing through the air. Karin quickly shunpoed away from Shigeru and shouted, "Hado #4, Byakurai!"

Shigeru used his own shunpo to move back and away from the lightning bolt that Karin had sent. "Bakudo #1, Sai!" Karin yelled as soon as he had dodged it. Shigeru's arms were immediately locked behind his back.

"That won't work Kurosaki bitch. I've had this used on me so many times in my years here at the Academy that no matter how much strength you put in, I will unbind myself," Shigeru told her smiling evilly. He raised his reiatsu like Karin had done so many times against her friend's Bakudo spells. Within a minute he had broken free.

Karin, while he was previously struggling against the spell, watched in awe. _No way! I've used that so many times against Yuki, Masaru, and Riku and they all fought against it for way more than a minute. Is it really because of his experience with the spell? No matter what though, I have to be careful and crafty._

"I hope you've had fun Kurosaki bitch. But now it's time to end you. Ascend, Matatabi (3)!" His Zanpakuto became a silver sword-staff type of weapon. The staff part itself was about two feet and while the blade that was apart of it was about 30 inches. Shigeru aimed his new weapon at the ground and quickly raised it into the air. This movement caused a silver vine that was five feet in diameter to explode out of the earth. Shigeru pointed at Karin with his sword-staff and the vine followed his command and went after Karin.

_Definitely not good!_ Karin screamed to herself. The vine was extremely fast and it was about to slam down on Karin until she jumped out of the way in time to avoid severe damage, but she still received minor cuts on her arms and face. She flipped over and landed without a sound.

"Congratulations. You dodged it, but how will you dodge all five of my vines at once?" Shigeru exclaimed. As if on cue, four move silver vines that had the same diameter as the first one shot up from the ground.

_Holy mother of all that is good,_ Karin thought to herself as she watched the vines with focused eyes.

"Good luck trying to predict their movements. I can control my Zanpakuto's vines' movements with my mind and I've had four years of practice in doing so. You've got no chance Kurosaki bitch!"

He pointed at her again with his sword-staff and all five vines went after Karin who jumped up in the air and used shunpo in mid-air to evade. She managed to dodge four of them, but the last one managed to get her in the stomach and she was sent flying towards the ground. Karin's friends and brother on the platform all flinched when she collided with the ground. A crater had been created around Karin's body due to the force of the impact.

Karin managed to get up, but it looked as though she was about to collapse. She started coughing and everyone could see that a lot blood was coming out of her mouth every time she coughed. Shigeru sent one of his vines at Karin and sent her flying into the arena wall. Her body slid down and fell forward onto the arena ground with her katana barely being grasped by her hand.

Karin's consciousness was pulled out of the arena and into her own mind. The last time she was here was when she first arrived in Seireitei, but darkness was covering her surroundings. Now it was more like a thin layer of smoke that covered the area.

"So if I'm here then Voice pulled me in," Karin said.

_Very observant,_ Voice said. Karin looked where Voice was and she was surprised to see that she could see a silhouette of her Zanpakuto spirit that remained in the smoke.

"Does that mean I'm close to knowing your name?"

_Yes. You have accepted your death and finally understand that you need to listen to both your head and your heart. The only thing holding you back from seeing me is me._

"I don't understand."

Karin could tell that Voice had a smile on her face as she said, _I need to know that you are ready to know my name and accept my power. Tell me Karin, why do you want to know my name so badly?_

Karin thought about it for a minute then answered, "It's because I want to help and not be a burden. I want to show Ichi-nii that I can take care of myself. I want to protect those that I care about: Ichi-nii, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Momo-chan, Rangiku-san, Riku, Yuki, Masaru, and any other people that I may meet in the future. I want to guard them with everything that I have."

_Then you shall do so. You have learned well in these past nine months. I now deem you ready to know my name. Know these words well Karin, for they are my release command, and always remember my name._

Karin smiled as the words and name came into her mind. The smoke that covered Karin's surroundings and her Zanpakuto dispersed. Karin was standing on a rock high above a field that was covered in fire. She looked up and saw that the sky was a mix of a fiery red and a smokey grey color. On another rock across from Karin was her Zanpakuto. Her Zanpakuto was a truly beautiful woman with red hair like Renji's. A small portion of her hair near her face was braided. Her eyes were a red, orange, and yellow mix that made it look lava colored. She wore a simple red kimono with an orange flame pattern that was all around the lower half of the kimono. In her hands were Karin's Shikai weapons.

_Now go Kurosaki Karin and bear my name with pride._

Karin smiled at her Zanpakuto as she closed her eyes and left her fiery inner world. Her consciousness was brought back to the present and the first thing she took notice of was that her wounds had stopped bleeding and the pain had ceased.

_That would be my doing. We fight as one Karin, so it is only fitting that I take away your pain in order for you to properly thrash this bastard. Though I will only be able to do this for a short period of time, so make good use of it._

_You and I are more alike than I originally thought,_ Karin told her Zanpakuto, who smiled in reply, as she grasped her katana hilt more tightly and opened her eyes. The entire crowd grew silent as they saw Karin slowly getting up.

_How is that possible? She was down for almost the full three minute grace period for whenever either of the participants are knocked unconscious,_ Ichigo thought as he watched his sister with concern. He widened his eyes at a sudden realization. "Why did her wounds stop bleeding?" he asked out loud.

All the Captains and Vice-Captains then took notice of the state of Karin's injuries and watched in amazement as Karin continued to look at the ground, her eyes covered by her hair, and raised her katana in front of her so that it was parallel with the ground.

_Toshiro, she is about to release her Shikai!_ Hyorinmaru warned Toshiro who widened his eyes in shock.

Everyone in the arena could feel Karin's reiatsu level skyrocket, but she kept her katana parallel and eyes down on the ground. _We fight as one?_ she asked her Zanpakuto.

_We fight as one,_ the spirit affirmed.

"Then let's show them what you and I can do!" Karin exclaimed. She brought her eyes off of the ground and met Shigeru's. "Blaze across the Earth, Amaterasu (4)!" Karin yelled. A circle of fire erupted around Karin. Ichigo noted it was like the circle that appeared around him the first time he was about to call Bankai in his first fight against Byakuya. The circle of fire rose up and became a small fire tornado.

"Karin!" Riku, Masaru, and Yuki shouted in concern. A few seconds later the tornado came down and blew away so that it encircled the entire arena ground that Karin and Shigeru were on. Shigeru took a closer look at Karin who was still encircled by a circle of fire, but now she held two circular chakrams, one in each hand. The chakrams were red and each had eight silver spikes with two black handles that met in the middle of the circle (5).

She lifted her chakrams and began to maneuver them around. In response to her manipulation the small circle around Karin flew into the air and separated into two wingless Chinese dragons that the Captain's and Vice-Captain's noted were similar to Toshiro's except that Karin's consisted of fire instead of ice. She then slashed at Shigeru with both chakrams which sent both fire dragons quickly flying at him.

Shigeru was forced to gather his five vines together to defend him due to the immense size of the fire dragons. He pointed at Karin with his sword-staff thereby trying to get his vines to go after her, but he then noticed the condition of his vines. They had been lit on fire and were now in the process of being burnt to a crisp due to the destructive fire power of the dragons.

"No!" Shigeru shouted in agony.

"Yes," Karin replied with a smile on her face. Shigeru shunpoed behind Karin and swung is weapon down toward her, but she saw through the attack and blocked it with her left chakram. The blade of his sword-staff was now in between two of the chakram's silver spikes. Karin forced the weapon into the ground, spun around, and round house kicked him into the arena wall. The flames that encircled the wall flew apart so that he wouldn't be lit on fire.

_Don't know why you did that, he deserves it for acting like a three year old and for being a jackass,_ Karin thought to Amaterasu.

_I know, but we're already thrashing him. No need to actually kill him. Besides, I don't think the Captains would have a favorable view of you if did._

_Fair point._

Shigeru shakily stood up and began to walk menacingly towards Karin who responded by holding out her chakrams. On each chakram on one of the spikes burst a sliver of flame that soon grew larger and morphed into two new wingless dragons that encircled Karin protectively. Karin lowered her left chakram, but kept her right one out and lit the entire weapon on fire. She drew it back and sent it flying towards Shigeru making her chakram a flying weapon made entirely of fire. It made direct contact and he flew back against the wall again, his clothes now singed and burnt and his torso covered in burn marks. His body slid down and fell face forward like Karin's had not long ago during the match and he fainted. The fire encirclement in the arena went into the air and dispersed on its own. Karin pointed her fist out and summoned fire which became a new chakram to replace the one that she had thrown. Karin's weapons glowed red as the two fire dragons that had protected her returned.

"The evaluation match goes to Kurosaki Karin!" the headmaster exclaimed after the three minute period.

Everyone was in shock of what had happened. The Vice-Captains stood in shock at the young Kurosaki that was out on the arena grounds, while most of the Captains looked impressed with Karin's Shikai, including Yamamoto who actually opened his eyes when she had first released it. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and shunpoed out to his sister with her three friends from the Academy as well as Rukia, Renji, Momo, and Matsumoto right behind him while Unohana went out to heal Shigeru.

"Karin, are you ok?" Ichigo asked as he reached his sister.

"Ichi-nii...I have Shikai. Voi-I mean, Amaterasu let me have Shikai," she responded with a smile and as her brother gave her a hug which she returned.

"I'm proud of you Karin. I want you to know that." Ichigo didn't get a response since Karin had fallen asleep. He gently moved her around so that he was carrying her bridal style. "Show me where her room is," he told Riku, Yuki, and Masaru. Riku led him past the platform where the Captains and Vice-Captains remained. "Kotetsu-fukutaicho, I know your Captain is busy healing Karin's opponent, so I would like you to come with us and heal her wounds."

"Hai, Kurosaki-taicho," Isane replied and began to follow Riku, Ichigo, Masaru, and Yuki into the Shinigami Academy.

"I think that's the most mature I've ever seen Taicho," Momo said to no one in particular. The Vice-Captains and Captains had to agree with Momo's statement and every one of them believed that Ichigo had actually grown a little more mature since his sister had arrived to Seireitei, much to their relief.

**So...you like? Just a little funny FYI, Shigeru Daiki is based off of someone in my real life. He's not really the super jackass that I portrayed him as in the chapter, at least not anymore he isn't…that much. He hated the fact that I made him a plant type Zanpakuto though, but he got over it when I told him about Byakuya's Zanpakuto and his "flower power." So, there's Karin's Shikai. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Rate, review, etc.**

**Song: Live to Win by Paul Stanley**

Translations:

(1)-"ice and snow" I know, not very creative in terms of the English translation, but the Japanese name sounds cool and that's all that matters to me. =P

(2)-See profile for picture

(3)-"silver vine"

(4)-"shining over heaven," in mythology it's the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens

(5)-See profile for picture


	9. Graduation

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. I hope you liked the fight last chapter. I went back and added extra stuff just to make it more awesome. Hopefully I did a good job. My frienemy was disappointed that no one commented on his character though. Enjoy the chapter!**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 9: Graduation

"We're the ultimate quartet now!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly. "Karin learned her Zanpakuto's name and now we all have Shikai."

"And how does that make us ultimate?" Riku asked.

"We each have a different Zanpakuto type. I'm ice, you're earth, Masaru is melee, and Karin is fire. It's ultimate."

"It truly would be ultimate if we had a lightning type, a wind type, and a kido type. Then we'd have a wider range of Zanpakuto," Masaru said.

Karin smiled at her friends. As always, they were underneath their sakura tree. Karin shifted to get more comfortable, making sure she didn't move her left arm the wrong way.

It was the day after the evaluation match had taken place. Karin got away with numerous minor injuries and one or two that were not so minor. Her left arm got the worst of the minor injuries due to several cuts and bruises. Her back was in excruciating pain because of the multiple times that she had been thrown and hit her back, but also how she landed on it from when she was slammed down on the ground by the vine made the pain worse. According to the 4th Division Vice-Captain, her internal organs were also bruised, but luckily no broken ribs.

When she had woken up this morning, Riku informed her that Shigeru was in the hospital ward at the Academy. Though Unohana had healed him, his burns still needed to be monitored. She said that he would be in there for a few more days so he could heal properly and rest. At first Karin had wanted to go visit him, but then she remembered how much of a jerk he was during their match and decided against going.

So instead, she ate a lot of food due to her being asleep for a little more than 18 hours. Karin met up with her friends at the sakura tree and there they were.

_May I speak Karin?_ Amaterasu asked.

_Sure and you don't need to keep asking me to do that._

_Certainly. I think you should go visit Ichigo._

_Why? He knows that I am ok._

_Yes he does, but I think it would reassure him of that fact. You didn't see him when you were asleep. Zangetsu told me that he was extremely worried about you._

_You can talk to other Zanpakuto spirits now?_

_Yes. At first I could only sense named Zanpakutos, but now all of the Zanpakutos can sense me now that you have figured out my name. However, an added bonus about finally being named is that I can talk to other Zanpakuto spirits and they to me._

_That's kind of cool._

_Indeed it is which is how Zangetsu let me know about Ichigo's state._

_I'll go in a little bit. I got up not long ago and I want to hang out with my friends for a little longer, but I have a question to ask you first._

_Ask away almighty inquisitive one._

_Are you and Zangetsu related since you are my Zanpakuto and Zangetsu is Ichi-nii's?_

_No we are not, but we hold a closer bond than Zanpakutos might have to other Zanpakutos because of you being my wielder and Zangetsu being Ichigo's. For instance, Kyoraku-taicho's Zanpakuto and Ukitake-taicho's Zanpakutos are close because their owners are best friends. The same bond that exists between Zangetsu and I also lives between Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki even though the two Kuchiki's are not related by blood._

_All right. Thanks for putting up with me and my questions._

_It's quite alright. It's good to finally be open and honest with my Shinigami._

Karin smiled as she remembered the last nine months of her previously unnamed Zanpakuto speaking in riddles to help her get past her death.

"Earth to Karin, are you there?" Riku asked waving a hand in front of her face.

Karin swatted it away with her own hand and replied, "Yeah, I was just talking with Amaterasu." She paused for a second. "I think I got over the habit of calling her Voice."

_Amen to that. Do you know how much I hated being called that? I wanted to summon one of the fire dragons just to release my frustration!_

_Thanks. That makes me glad that you have good self-control._

_Not really. I'm like you when it comes to my anger; I just had to remind myself that you still had problems to get over._

_Well I don't have problems anymore._

_For now. Problems always arrive in life whether we want them to or not._

_Do you know something that I don't?_

_Maybe there's something, but I'm not sure of it yet. Trust in me Karin, anything that is important will be revealed in time. As much as I hate to say it, use patience for once. It's what I had to do with you remember?_

Karin looked at the grass in front of her. Her friends started smiling at her. When she noticed this she said, "Nani?"

"It's nothing, trust us. It's normal for you to zone in and out of reality when you first learn your Zanpakuto's name," Masaru said with his grin still plastered on his face.

"Remember when Yuki and I did it for like a week after we figured ours out?" Riku asked her.

Karin indeed did remember those instances. Yuki put in, "When you first learn your Zanpakuto's name, you just want to talk to them and only them to understand them. For me with Hyousetsu right now, it feels like he's my best friend."

"Hey!" Masaru said with a fake expression of sadness.

"Urusai you baka. If it'll help your 'hurt feelings,' then I'll say it feels like he's another of my best friends. Better?"

"Much," Masaru replied while putting his smile back on his face. "But in all seriousness, that's how it also feels with Taka and I."

"Same with me and Jishin," Riku said.

"And even though I only got Amaterasu yesterday, I already feel like she's one of my best friends," Karin said.

_Damn straight! Maybe it's because you and I are pretty much the same._

Karin grinned and looked back at her friends, "You guys want to come with me to go see Ichi-nii again?"

"You just got up not long ago. Should you be going to the 5th Division so soon?" Riku asked slight concern showing on her face.

"I'll be ok. Besides, if I pass out that's part of why you're there. You can get me to the 4th Division or back here, whichever one is closer."

"Well, you're obviously going to go either with or without us, so we might as well go and ensure that you get there safely," Masaru said standing up at the same time as his three friends.

~ * ~

"Ichi-nii? You in there?" Karin asked through the sliding door.

"Come in Karin-chan," Momo replied.

Karin and her friends made their way into the office only to find Momo sitting at her desk and no Ichigo in sight. "He went to take a walk about two hours ago and hasn't been back since. He said he would be back later and to contact if anything urgent came up."

"So he doesn't want to be disturbed? Great, I came all the way over here for nothing and after I almost passed out!"

"You almost fainted? When?"

"On two separate occasions as we made our way here," Masaru answered.

"Karin-chan, you should be taking it easy, especially after your fight yesterday."

"I'm fine Momo-chan. I'm going to find Ichi-nii, so you guys can either stay here or go back," Karin said to them.

"We'll choose...neither. We're going with you to find your brother," Riku said.

"Sorry guys, but this is something I need to do on my own. He's my brother; I know how he thinks and acts, at least most of the time. I'll be fine."

"In that case, I think we'll remain here with Momo-fukutaicho and help her out if she needs anything."

Karin nodded, gave each of her friends a hug, and left the office to begin her search for Ichigo.

Karin used shunpo from time to time to speed the process of jumping rooftop to rooftop up. She was nearing Ichigo's reiatsu and she found that he was in the 1st Division. She could feel familiar reiatsu levels from the Captain class Shinigami as well, but she recognized Toshiro's more than the others. She arrived in front of the 1st Division doors, but hesitated on whether she should go inside or not.

_Maybe he's busy. There are more Captains here, so maybe they're in a meeting or something._

_Maybe, but I don't sense all of them. They're missing two Captains._

_How can you tell that so easily?_

_Zanpakuto automatically memorize each other's reiatsu whenever they first meet each other. When you were being carried back to your room, I did it to all of the Captain's and Vice-Captain's Zanpakutos as well as their Shinigami's reiatsu. Though Shinigami and Zanpakuto share reiatsu to increase each other's power, they each have their own separate spark to make us easier to identify. And I thought that me memorizing both the Shinigami's and Zanpakuto's reiatsu might help._

_So is that why I have a familiar sense of all the Captain's reiatsu in the 1__st__ Division? Because you memorized each one?_

_Yes._

_Then why do I recognize Ichi-nii's and Toshiro's more than the others?_

_Most likely because you've been around them the most. Have you noticed that Momo's, Renji's, Rukia's, and Matsumoto's reiatsus are getting easier to recognize? It's because you're around them more often than others._

_Good information. Thanks Amaterasu._

_Anytime._

_But that still doesn't answer whether we should go in or not._

_That is your decision. The Captain's Zanpakutos know that we are out here though I'm not sure if they will alert their Shinigami to that fact._

_I think we should at least go in and see how long they'll be,_ Karin thought as she walked to the doors and knocked.

It was answered by Yamamoto's Vice-Captain a few minutes later. "Kurosaki-san, may I ask why you are here?" he questioned politely.

"I was looking for Ichi-nii and I tracked his reiatsu here. What's he doing and how long will he be here?"

"The Captains are having their weekly meeting even though Zaraki-taicho and Kurotsuchi-taicho did not show up yet again. They just started about five minutes ago and they usually last about half an hour."

_So Ichi-nii was out for a walk for an hour and a half. I wonder what he was up to._

_We shall soon find out it seems since you are very curious about it._

"Thank you very much Sasakibe-fukutaicho. Could you just tell him that I came by?"

"Very well," the Vice-Captain said. As Karin turned away from the door he shut it.

_So what's your next move?_ Amaterasu asked as Karin took to the rooftops again.

_No idea. I want to talk to Ichi-nii, but now I just feel like having some quiet time to myself before tonight's 2__nd__ year graduation ceremony._

_I forgot about that._

_Yeah. But at least this is the only one we have to go to, unlike all the teachers. They have to go to all of the classes ceremonies. The senior one that's on Thursday will be the longest since they have to sort the seniors into their new Divisions._

_Now I can't wait until you're a senior. Then we can get out of the Academy and do something productive. Speaking of Divisions, have you thought any more about which one you want to go into?_

_Not really. In each one, I think that I would be given special treatment just because I'm Ichi-nii's sister. I'm going to be trained by Soifon-taicho, so I could always go into the 2__nd__ Division or maybe I could go into Toshiro's Division so that he can teach me more about controlling the fire dragons._

Amaterasu became quiet at the mention of Toshiro's name and Karin decided not to press the issue.

Karin had assumed that she had been jumping on the rooftops for more than 20 minutes since she had to take frequent breaks to catch her breath. As she sat on a building that was surrounded by training fields, she looked at the sky and guessed she was on the other side of where the 1st Division was.

"Why are you up there?" a male voice asked Karin.

She looked down at the ground and saw two men. One was bald and had his Zanpakuto sheathed in his hand while the other Karin thought of as a girly man since he had straight, shoulder length hair and colorful feather things at his right eye.

"I'll ask again," the bald one said. "Why are you up there?"

"I'm resting for a little bit before I continue running," Karin replied turning her attention back to the sky.

"Get out of here before I attack you."

"Why would you attack me? Do you have a problem with me just sitting up here?"

"Yes. You're doing nothing and I'm looking for someone to spar with. Everyone else in the squad is sparring, sleeping, or drinking and Yumichika doesn't want to spar with me."

Karin perked up and looked at the bald man. "If you wanted to spar, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Karin asked as she got up and jumped down.

"Really? You'll fight me?"

"Sure. Though I will warn you, I was in a match yesterday and was injured so I don't know what kind of opponent I'll be for you."

The bald one took notice of the bandages on Karin's left arm before saying, "That's fine. Let me introduce ourselves before we spar. My name is Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat of the 11th Division. And this is Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th seat of the 11th Division."

Karin widened her eyes in shock. _3__rd__ seat of the 11__th__ Division?! I'm going to be fucking destroyed!_

"What is your name and squad?" Yumichika asked Karin.

"I don't have a squad. I'm from the Shinigami Academy and my name is Kurosaki Karin."

Both men froze and stared at her before the girly one asked, "Kurosaki? As in related to Kurosaki-taicho?"

Karin nodded. "Yeah, he's my brother."

"On second thought, let's not spar," Ikkaku told her quickly.

"Why not?"

"If you're injured then your brother will have my head as soon as he gets past Taicho."

Karin looked down at the ground. "Fine," she muttered quietly.

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other. "Alright, fine. We'll have a quick sparring session, but you have to promise me that you won't ever tell your brother and, in the unlikely event if he does find out, tell him you forced me to spar you."

"I promise to both of your conditions, but you have to promise me that you won't tell him either. He was worried about me yesterday after the match and I think he got slightly depressed about it. If he finds out we're about to spar... Let's just promise each other we won't tell him," Karin said approaching the men with her hand held out.

Ikkaku shook it, "Agreed. Come on, there's an unused practice area that's partially hidden that we can use."

Soon after they arrived, Ikkaku and Karin took their places at opposite ends of the field while Yumichika stood on one of the sidelines.

"Quick question, am I allowed to use Shikai?" Karin asked.

"Do you know Shikai?" Yumichika asked with interest.

Karin nodded and Ikkaku answered with a smile, "Sure. Why not? It'll make this more interesting."

They unsheathed their Zanpakutos and immediately sprung at each other, katanas meeting with a clang. Little did any of them know that there were several Captains who were hiding their reiatsu watching the spar.

"She certainly is brave fighting in her condition," Kyoraku muttered as he raised his straw hat. "Seems that she has the Kurosaki fighting spirit."

"Why is she fighting though?" Ukitake asked. "She fought yesterday and was injured pretty badly, so why is she risking her health for this sparring match?"

"It seems she fights for mysterious reasons unlike her brother who fights for obvious reasons," Byakuya said.

"Iie. That's not it," Toshiro said. The other three Captains looked at him in surprise and confusion, so he continued, "For her, this sparring match isn't about testing one's abilities or training. This fight is for her to have fun."

"Having fun?" Ukitake questioned, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yesterday was all about a test, an evaluation of her skills. Not to mention she had to fight in front of the most powerful Shinigami as well as her peers. Today, though, she wants to have fun now that the serious match is over."

"It seems that you have a good insight into this girl, Hitsugaya-kun," Kyoraku told him.

Toshiro did not respond, but he and the other three Captains returned their attention back to the fight. They had been having a fast paced zanjutsu match while the Captains were talking to each other. Ikkaku pushed Karin away who slid on the ground to slow herself down.

"You're not bad, little Kurosaki," Ikkaku commented.

"Indeed. A beautiful style of fighting. One can see you have passion when you fight," Yumichika added.

"Thank you both, but you haven't seen anything yet," Karin replied to the males who looked puzzled at her words. In response she said, "Blaze across the Earth, Amaterasu!" The area around Karin exploded in fire and her katana became her two Shikai chakrams. The fire morphed into two wingless fire dragons.

The Captains, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all looked up at the dragons. "It seems that her dragons have gotten weaker," Byakuya observed.

"Most likely due to her injuries from yesterday," a motherly voice said. The four Captains turned around and saw Unohana and Soifon walking towards them.

"She wore herself out yesterday and hasn't had time to fully recuperate," Soifon added.

Toshiro thought for a minute as the six Captains now watched. "That is only part of the reason Soifon-taicho, Unohana-taicho."

"Oh! Sounds like Hitsugaya-kun has another insight for us. Do tell," Kyoraku said with a small smile.

"Take a look at the sky."

The five other Captains did. "I don't see anything except clouds," Ukitake voiced.

"Exactly. She's a fire type, so it's only fitting that her dragons draw a lot of power from the sun like they did yesterday. But now the sun is covered by clouds, lowering her dragon's power even more."

_He truly is a child prodigy,_ the Captains all thought.

"Grow, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled as he slammed his sheath and sword together which became a spear type weapon. Karin and Ikkaku were ready to spring again when someone interrupted.

"Karin-chan!" a female voice said. The two combatants looked around to try and find the owner of the voice. A black and pink blur shot past the Captains and headed straight for Karin, disregarding the dragons that protected her. "Are you here to fight Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked as she latched onto Karin in a hug.

"Uh, no. I was in the middle of sparring with Madarame-san," Karin replied as she sealed her Shikai away.

"Then you might want to leave because Ken-chan felt a pretty powerful reiatsu coming from over here and now he wants to fight it," she said as she smiled at Karin.

Karins' eyes widened as Yachiru talked. She unattached Yachiru from her waist and set her down, "Then I guess I should run."

"Too late for that," a deep voice said. The four Shinigami in the field all turned towards the newcomer and saw that it was the 11th Division Captain himself.

_Shit! _Karin thought.

"Were you the reiatsu I felt out here?" Kenpachi asked.

"Probably. Why?" Karin replied.

Kenpachi didn't answer and instead asked, "You're Ichigo's sister aren't ya?" Karin nodded. "Tch. That just ruined my fun. Ichigo would fight me to the death and probably win if I fought against you."

Karin stood there in shock until she snapped herself out of it. "Arigato Zaraki-taicho," she said with a bow.

"Whatever," he said as he turned around and walked away.

"Bye Karin-chan! Come back again sometime!" Yachiru excitedly yelled as she sprinted off to catch Kenpachi.

"That was interesting," Kyoraku said out loud.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Karin all turned towards where the Captains had been hiding and saw them each walk out of the shadows.

"Taichos," Karin said bowing to them all. "I thought you all were in a meeting."

"There isn't much going on, so we were let out early," Soifon told her.

"I can see that you all want to talk, so I'm going to go back and find someone else to spar with. See ya later little Kurosaki. If you ever want to spar again in the future, you now know where to find me," Ikkaku said as he walked away towards the 11th Division barracks with Yumichika.

Karin turned back to the Captains. "Where's Ichi-nii? With all of you here, then I would have thought he'd be here."

"You brother seemed somewhat distracted more than usual during the meeting," Ukitake replied.

Karin looked down at the ground. "Probably because of yesterday," she muttered.

"I don't think so Kurosaki," Soifon said. "I think it's more like him finally accepting you as a Shinigami."

"I believe that there's more to it than that Soifon-taicho," Unohana said kindly. "The main thing he's in the middle of accepting that you're growing up and that you can start looking after yourself as an individual. I'm sure that he really wanted to step into your fight yesterday, but he restrained himself as I did."

"So I wasn't the only one who wanted to stop the fight?" Ukitake asked with a smile.

"No because I did too," Soifon said.

"Same," Kyoraku responded.

Toshiro remained quiet and did not say that he too wanted the fight to cease. _Not going to admit out loud that you actually care about her and think of her as a friend?_ Hyorinmaru asked. Toshiro did not respond to his Zanpakuto.

"I must be going. I have a Vice-Captain that I need to find," Toshiro lied.

"See ya around Toshiro," Karin said before he shunpoed away.

"I need to leave as well," Byakuya told them before he too disappeared.

"You should be getting back to the 5th Division Karin-chan, so you can pick up your friends and go back the Academy," Unohana said.

"Yeah," Karin agreed.

She was about to jump up to the rooftop when Soifon's voice stopped her, "I'll see you later at the graduation ceremony Kurosaki."

"Nani?"

"Kyoraku and I will also be attending," Ukitake said.

"I'm going as well," Unohana said. "And your brother will obviously be coming as well." Unohana walked over to Karin and whispered in her ear, "He will accept your situation just give him time to do so."

"Arigato Retsu-sama," Karin replied with a smile. "Ano, do you know the quickest way to the 5th Division?"

All of the Captains smiled while Unohana replied, "Certainly. Follow me, I'll lead you there."

"I will go with you. I need to get back to my Division and find that fat ass Vice-Captain of mine," Soifon said.

The two female Captains and Karin shunpoed away from the 11th Division back towards the 5th Division where she met up with her friends and they made their way back to the Academy after talking with Momo for a few minutes; Ichigo did not return when they were talking.

At sundown the group of four arrived in the courtyard and stood with the rest of their class and awaited the graduation ceremony, so that they could be considered 3rd year Academy students. On the stage with the headmaster, she saw the Soutaicho and the Captains that had promised her they would be here as well as her brother. Each student in the class was named and when Karin was named she saw Soifon, Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and her brother all smile.

After the ceremony was over, Karin, Riku, Masaru, and Yuki all made their way towards the Captains. Karin went for Ichigo and hugged him first.

"Congratulations Karin. I'm proud of you," Ichigo said.

"Thanks Ichi-nii. So have you accepted that I'm growing up and you won't need to protect me anymore?" Karin asked.

Ichigo smiled, "For the most part, but I hope you know that I won't stop protecting you fully."

"That's fine with me, just don't overprotect."

"Got it and I'll try not to."

Karin turned to the other four Captains and gave each of them a hug to express her gratitude for today's events. She looked at each of them and thought about the roles that they now played in her life. Unohana, the kind and gentle woman that Karin looked up too and thought of as a surrogate mom; Ukitake, one of the nicest men that Karin had ever met, now considered a surrogate father since old goat chin was still living in the real world; Kyoraku, one of the strangest men ever and yet had his own kindness about him which made Karin think of him as an uncle; and Soifon, a fierce fighter who looked out for Karin and became the big sister that she never had.

Karin looked towards the sky as she thought about the second white haired Captain in the Gotei 13. Even though they rarely spoke a normal conversation with each other, she still considered him a good friend.

"Want to go grab some food Karin?" Ichigo asked. "You all are invited as well," he told the other Captains and Karin's friends.

"Sure, let's go," she replied and the others agreed.

~ * ~

Four years later

"Welcome 6th year class to your final graduation ceremony at the Shinigami Academy!" the headmaster exclaimed before they all started cheering.

_I'm so ready to get out of here,_ Amaterasu said with great joy sounding in her voice.

_As much as I will probably miss this place, I am too._

_Why would you miss this place?_

_Duh! It's the place where I learned your name. And I also had some private lessons with Soifon here. Common knowledge Amaterasu._

_Hmph,_ Amaterasu said. Karin knew she would have continued to argue, but she was cut off when Karin turned her attention back to the headmaster.

"A week ago, all of you selected at least three Divisions that you would like to go into. You have all been selected by at least one of those three. We will now commence the naming of your Divisions. When your name is called, please stand and walk over to where the Captain and Vice-Captain of that Division is standing," the headmaster ordered.

The Captains and Vice-Captains were standing in order like how they normally would during a Captain's meeting, but they were more spread out so that they could fit all of the students. The Soutaicho was up with the headmaster as always with his puppy dog Vice-Captain by his side.

The names began to be called. Riku was the first of her three best friends to be called. She got her second Division pick and she went to stand over with Komamura and his Vice-Captain. Karin was the second of the group to be sorted. She went to stand over with the other students that had been selected by the 2nd Division Captain. A little while later and Yuki and Masaru were named. Yuki was called and he went over to Ukitake then Masaru was sorted and he walked over to Kyoraku.

_So, we're all split up into different Divisions._

_For the most part, but your friendships with them will remain even if you all die. Trust me._

Karin wanted to think about what Amaterasu had said, but the ceremony was over and Soifon and her extremely fat Vice-Captain was about to lead the group to the 2nd Division barracks where they would be given rooms and new official Shinigami robes as well as the ninja uniform of the Onmitsukido.

~ * ~

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here Kurosaki," Soifon said to Karin.

It was only a day after graduation and Karin had already been called before her Captain. "Yes I am Soifon-taicho."

The female Captain smiled. "Always polite and to the point, aren't you? Anyway, you're here to listen to the conditions that I have been given by the Soutaicho."

"Conditions? For what?"

"For you being a Shinigami. The first thing he wants you to do is not go on missions, at least not to the real world."

"But I want to see Yuzu!"

"She's exactly the reason why you're not allowed to go. The Soutaicho talked to your father recently and he said that she still can't fully see souls whether they be plus, Hollow, or Shinigami. So, if you were to go in your gigai, then to her it would seem you were alive all along and she would start asking all these questions and you would have no answers since she wouldn't believe you."

Karin looked down at the ground. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Your brother agrees with the Soutaicho. So they came up with a time limit for you to remain here in Seireitei."

"How long?"

"Sixty years."

"That long?!"

"Believe me, it's not that long. You're still allowed to go on missions within Soul Society, so you won't be overly bored."

"Fine," Karin muttered.

"The other conditions that the Soutaicho has are that you meet with him from time to time to work with your Zanpakuto and that you will be his messenger."

"A messenger? And why would he want to work with me and Amaterasu?"

"To answer your second question first, probably because you're both fire types and he has developed an interest in your abilities. To the first question, yes, but only for messages and delivering papers for him to the other Divisions."

_Isn't that why he has unseated officers?_ Karin thought to herself, but she held her tongue.

"He most likely chose you since you are on a 60 year 'probation period,' I guess you could call it, and not allowed to go to the real world for missions. Obviously if you're on a mission for me in Soul Society then you won't have to be his messenger, but whenever you're in Seireitei you will be. Also, you'll probably be faster than his subordinates since you've been training with me for the past four years and now that you're in my Division, your shunpo skills will increase even more as well."

_You should be thanking him for doing this since we won't be allowed in the real world for 60 years. He's trying to keep you as busy as possible since you're stuck here._

_True._

Karin bowed. "Arigato Soifon-taicho. Please extend my thanks to the Soutaicho in the next Captain's meeting."

Soifon nodded. "And don't think that you're training with Yamamoto-soutaicho will end your training with me. Our private sessions will continue as long as you're in my Division."

Karin smiled at her Captain. "Then I look forward to them," she said. She bowed to again Soifon and left the office.

**Ohhh! Soifon and Yamamoto are going to train Karin! =D Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was kind of a rushed chapter what with skipping hours then four years, but whatever. Rate, review, etc.**

**Song: Time of Your Life by Green Day**


	10. Dreams

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, etc. Hope you enjoyed it. ****HAPPY NEW MERRY CHRISTMAHANUKWANZAKAH YEAR!!!**** I know, I'm a little late on the Hanukkah part, but w/e. Now, onto the chapter!**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 10: Dreams

_59 years left,_ Karin thought to herself.

_And then you're free! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!_ Amaterasu exclaimed.

_You're crazy._

_Indeed I am! But can you blame me? I'm stuck in Soul Society for another 59 years as well._

_Fair point._

_At least we suffer together._

Karin smiled at that comment. At the moment she was lying in her living quarters in the 2nd Division. She and her Academy friends kept in touch as often as possible as well as meeting up with each other at least once a week for dinner. In the past year, Masaru was the only one that had gained a seated position. Kyoraku had named him the 8th seat of the 8th Division for his outstanding work and dedication to the Division.

Her other two friends were in the good graces of their Captains and Vice-captains since Yuki would train with his Vice-Captain from time to time so that she could teach him more about the snow-ice element and Riku had been observed by her fox-like Captain while she was sparring and he gave her some tips on how to better use her Shikai. Despite this, they both hadn't been given a seated officer's position.

_You should rest Karin,_ Amaterasu told her in a serious tone. _You've been practically training since you graduated from the Academy whether it's with Soifon or Yamamoto. You need to sleep._

_You're right. Hopefully Soifon-taicho will understand that tomorrow. Good night Amaterasu._

_Good night young one._

Karin closed her eyes and was immediately asleep.

She opened her eyes to find she was laying on the rock that served as her platform in her inner world. Karin got up and noticed it was her inner world, but on the other rock where Amaterasu usually stood, there was no one.

"Amaterasu!" Karin yelled. "Where are you? If this is another trick that you're pulling on me, I'm going to be severely pissed off!"

Karin looked all around for her Zanpakuto spirit, but then stopped as she finally noticed that the sky was different than usual. Instead of its fiery red and smokey grey color, it was a normal sky blue that could be found in Soul Society and the real world.

"Strange. Did something in my soul change to make it look like that?"

Karin then heard a dragon's roar coming from the sky. She narrowed her eyes to see that it was a fire dragon; it was one of hers, but this one had wings.

"Amaterasu! Is that you?!" Karin cried. She then noted that her fire dragon flew back towards two other winged dragons, one that was an ice dragon and the other was a lightning dragon. All three of them flew in the sky; the fire and ice dragons flanking the lightning dragon.

_This isn't my inner world. This has to be some kind of precognitive dream! _Karin thought. She then began to memorize everything about it until it all went black. Karin shot up from her bed covered in sweat and breathing hard trying to calm down.

_Amaterasu? Do you know what that was?_

_Some kind of prophetic dream I imagine, but I don't know why I was there though. I suggest you go to the Soutaicho later and tell him about it._

_Agreed._

Karin took notice that sunlight was streaming through her window. She got out of bed, did her daily rituals, and dressed in the clothing of the Onmitsukido before going to get food.

"Are you all right Kurosaki?" Soifon asked her as Karin walked into the dining area. Karin didn't really make any friends in the past year in the 2nd Division. Soifon observed this and had Karin become part of her personal Onmitsukido guard so that Karin would have someone to talk to hence why Karin had to wear the uniform of the Secret Mobile Corps.

"I'm fine Soifon-taicho. Just a nightmare," Karin replied as she took her seat at Soifon's left.

"Hmm. There's a Captain's meeting today Kurosaki, so I'll let you have today off since you look like you need the sleep more than training. I'll let Yamamoto-soutaicho know about it as well."

"Arigato Soifon-sensei." A while ago Karin decided to call Soifon her sensei as well as her Captain since she had continued to train and teach Karin even after graduation. The first time she called Soifon her sensei she had been so shocked that Karin thought she would be punished, but instead she smiled at Karin and let her continue to call her either Soifon-taicho or Soifon-sensei.

"No problem. Just take it easy today."

"I will," Karin said as she began eating.

With her training sessions with both Soifon and Yamamoto, Karin had become a force to be reckoned with. Yamamoto's training sessions lasted several hours two times a week while Soifon trained with her four times a week also for a few hours, leaving her with only a one day rest period which is when she, Masaru, Riku, and Yuki met up with each other. During that rest day she would also go to visit her brother, Momo, and anyone else she felt like visiting like Matsumoto, Renji, and/or Rukia.

When Karin wasn't training, she was running messages for Soifon or Yamamoto. Soifon had told her that it would help her speed and distance with shunpo and she was right. Sometimes they both had messages that had to be delivered to many different Captains, so she would use it very often to get them to the Captains as soon as possible. And with the huge space that Seireitei was, it really did help her shunpo since she would have to pace herself and go fast at the same time.

"Come Kurosaki," Soifon ordered when Karin had finished eating.

"Hai Taicho."

They went out to the sparring grounds and saw many members of the Onmitsukido practicing their hakuda skills against each other. All of them stopped when they saw Soifon coming out from the dining area.

"Good morning Commander!" they all yelled in unison as they bowed to Soifon.

"Continue training," she told them and they began again. Soifon told Karin a few months ago that she watched the Onmitsukido train to ensure that they were all skillful with whatever they did. Since Karin remained at Soifon's side most of the day, they had seen many Onmitsukido training sessions and today was no different except when Soifon got up and left to go to the Captain's meeting. Karin left the Onmitsukido training session about fifteen minutes after Soifon had left to go lay down at her favorite spot. She shunpoed over to the 6th Division gardens to lie down underneath a sakura tree that was right next to a small pond.

"Bored huh?" a familiar voice said.

"Not really," Karin replied as she moved her arms so that her hands were folded together on her stomach.

"Can I join you?"

"This isn't my Division Renji and besides you're the Vice-Captain, you can pretty much do whatever you want when Kuchiki-taicho isn't here."

The red head sat down next to Karin and they sat in silence for a few minutes. "Is something the matter Karin?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"No," she lied.

Renji smirked as he knew she was lying. "Yes there is. You often come here when you're either bored, tired, or have something on your mind. You said you weren't bored so you're either tired, have something that's troubling you, or both," he said.

Just then a Hell Butterfly flew over to them. Renji stuck out his hand thinking it was for him, but the black butterfly flew past him and landed on Karin's hand. It whispered its message to her and flew away.

"Got to go Renji. See ya later."

"Bye Karin," he said as she shunpoed away.

_I think Ichi-nii was wrong about you Renji. You may not think all the time, but when you do, it's amazing the insight you have. You're smarter than you look,_ she thought to herself.

_I agree. I think he would make a fine Captain if he were ever promoted to that position,_ Amaterasu added as Karin continued to use shunpo to her destination. _But something that is interesting is what is going on right now. I'm curious to know why you have been summoned to the Captain's meeting._

_Not sure, but I am as well. I can't think of anything bad I could have done to warrant the attention of all the Captains of the Gotei 13._

_Let's just get there so we can find out._

_Agreed,_ Karin told Amaterasu as she pushed herself to go faster towards the 1st Division.

~ * ~

"Unseated Shinigami of the 2nd Division and member of the Onmitsukido and Soifon-taicho's personal bodyguard regiment, Kurosaki Karin, is here for the Captain's meeting," Karin said clearly through the huge double doors. They opened and she entered to find that all thirteen Captains were there. She stepped inside while removing her ninja mask from her face and lowered herself on both knees and made her hands into fists that she placed on the ground. "How may I be of service to the Captains of the Gotei 13?"

Soifon smiled at her proudly as Yamamoto said, "Excellent shunpo Kurosaki, especially since you came all the way from the 6th Division. It seems that you have become quite the shunpo practitioner."

"Mostly because of the training sessions that both you and Soifon-sensei have been giving me," Karin responded humbly.

Yamamoto paused for a few seconds before continuing on, "Do you know why you have been called here?"

"No I do not."

"It is because of a nightmare that Soifon-taicho said that you had last night. You see, you are not the only one in this room that had a nightmare." Karin looked at him with curiosity. "Hitsugaya-taicho also had one. When he came in late to the meeting, Soifon-taicho told us that he looked like he had the same condition as you. Eventually he told us of his nightmare. I would like you to tell us about yours."

Karin looked over at Toshiro as Yamamoto talked and she observed that he did indeed looked like he had a nightmare since his eyes were closed and had bags underneath them. Karin looked at the ground and began to describe her dream in detail. When she finished telling them everything she remembered Soifon asked, "Is that everything Kurosaki?"

"Hai Soifon-sensei."

"I see. Then it seems that you and Hitsugaya-taicho shared the same dream with two minor difference," Yamamoto said.

"What were the minor differences?" Karin asked.

"Hitsugaya-taicho was in his inner world, not the fiery one that you described as yours. He also saw his dragon before seeing the other two that appeared," Komamura responded.

"So if Kurosaki-chan's Zanpakuto represents the fire dragon and Hitsugaya-kun's is the ice dragon, then who is the third dragon?" Kyoraku pondered out loud.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, how many current lightning type Zanpakutos are there in Seireitei?" Ukitake asked the scientist.

The creepy Captain pulled out a device, that had Q787 etched on the back as its serial number (1), and looked it up, "About four of them, but none of them have documented that they have a lightning dragon as their release."

"Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho, are you both willing to do some reading?" Yamamoto asked his old students.

"Of course Yama-jii," Kyoraku responded tilting his hat back.

"Kuchiki-taicho, lead them to the Kuchiki archives and let them search among the records of Zanpakuto names for any clue about the lightning dragon," Yamamoto ordered.

"Hai Soutaicho," Byakuya responded.

"If you don't mind Soutaicho, I will aid them in their search," Unohana said.

"Very well. This meeting is over," Yamamoto announced.

~ * ~

One week later

"We will now begin the weekly Captain's meeting," Yamamoto said as he struck the ground to get everyone's attention.

Soifon had brought Karin this time, but she would only be in there for the first few minutes when Captains Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku reported their findings about the lightning dragon Zanpakuto.

She told Riku, Masaru, and Yuki about the dream and what was going on as well as her Vice-Captain friends **(A/N: Whenever I say this, it means Renji, Rukia, Matsumoto, and Momo.)** Ichigo didn't press the subject of her dream saying it was her business, but he would be there should she need him.

"Kurosaki, Hitsugaya-taicho, have either of you had the nightmare you witnessed last week?" Yamamoto asked them.

"Iie Soutaicho," Karin responded.

"No," Hitsugaya replied.

"Then it was a one time precognitive dream rather than recurring dreams."

"Hai," the two said.

"Kyoraku-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, Unohana-taicho, did you find anything in the Kuchiki archives about a lightning dragon Zanpakuto?"

"We searched through all of the records and we couldn't find anything Soutaicho," Ukitake answered.

"I see. In that case, I will inform the headmaster of the Shinigami Academy to let me know if a lightning type Zanpakuto shows up. Hitsugaya-taicho you are to inform me immediately if you have another dream like this one. Kurosaki, you can tell me or if you can't get through then tell one of the other Captains and they will get word to me."

"Hai Yamamoto-soutaicho," Karin said.

"Then you are dismissed Kurosaki."

Karin nodded and left the Captain's meeting. On her way back to the 2nd Division, she and Toshiro were thinking the exact same thing: _What the hell does that dream mean if there has never been a Zanpakuto with a lightning dragon as its release?_

**Questions, questions! Sorry that the chapter was kind of short, but it was a plot chapter so I hope you'll forgive me for it. And the plot begins to thicken in this story, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Hope you enjoyed even though it was short! Rate, review, etc. =) Once again: ****HAPPY NEW MERRY CHRISTMAHANUKWANZAKAH YEAR!!!**

**Song: Dream On by Aerosmith**

(1)-Q787 is an inside joke with a few of my friends; just thought you should know in case you might be wondering if it foreshadows anything, which it doesn't =)


	11. 59 Year Time Jump

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. FYI: When I put 'Karin's POV,' she's writing in her diary; when I put '3****rd**** Person Omniscient,' it's in the same format as all the other chapters that I've written so far. Enjoy!**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 11: 59 Year Time Jump

**Karin's POV**

Dear Diary,

The day is drawing so close that I can taste it! My 60 year 'probation period' is almost over which means I can finally go out into the real world for some actual missions. The only 'missions' that I've had in the past 59 years were running errands and/or messages, being a bodyguard, and...that's about it. I haven't even killed my first Hollow yet! It sucks when I'm out with Masaru, Yuki, and Riku and I have to hear all about their Hollow killing adventures.

Speaking of them, updates! They're all still in the same Divisions they were in 59 years ago except they're all seated officers now. Masaru was promoted to the 5th seat of the 8th Division, Riku gained and has maintained the 6th seat of the 7th Division, and Yuki was also given the 6th seat but of the 13th Division.

As for me, I've been in several Divisions. I may have started out in the 2nd Division with Soifon-taicho, but now I'm a part of the 9th Division with Hisagi-fukutaicho. But let's start at the beginning, shall we?

Sixty years ago, when I finally graduated from the Shinigami Academy, I was placed in the 2nd Division where I became a member of the Onmitsukido and a part of Soifon-taicho's personal bodyguard. In my time there, she trained me in all of the Shinigami arts, but she focused more on hoho and hakuda more than kido and zanjutsu, but she did help me learn how to fight like a ninja while using my chakrams. Since I was already good at hakuda, she focused more on hoho and shunpo. I even got good enough to learn the Utsusemi move that she showed my hoho class way back when in the Academy days though it took me forever to master.

Yamamoto-soutaicho knew she would do that so when I was in my training sessions with him he would teach me about zanjutsu and kido. He especially focused on my Shikai attacks and my fire dragons. Through my lessons with him, my suspicions were confirmed as I learned that my dragons really did gain an extra power boost from the sun. After about ten years of lessons with him, he told me that if I continued to practice and train then I could even become as powerful as he was. And this was coming from the wielder of the oldest and most powerful fire type Zanpakuto!

Soifon gave me a seated officer's position in the 2nd Division after a few years of being in her Division. She named me the 7th seat of the 2nd Division, but told me that she would like for me to continue serving as a member of the Onmitsukido and her bodyguard, which I accepted. I was promoted again to the 5th seat about twenty years after I was first named the 7th seat. So in my 36 years in the 2nd Division, I was given my first officer's position and even promoted again within that squad.

During those 36 amazing years with all that training that Soifon put me through and spending so much time with her, most Shinigami began calling me her protégé. As much as I wanted to stay in the Division forever, I felt that I needed to get out to learn more than what the 2nd Division had to offer.

There's still 24 years to cover. The Division I went to after I left the Onmitsukido was the 6th Division where I was given the 4th seat. Since I was already an expert at hoho and hakuda and Yamamoto-soutaicho and Soifon-taicho had ended their training sessions with me, Kuchiki-taicho and Renji both had a hand in me maintaining my skills.

One time, the emotionless Captain asked me to show him how good I was with shunpo, so I showed him my Utsusemi. Though he didn't show it visibly on his face, his eyes told me that he was impressed that I knew it. He taught me more about combining the Shinigami arts during combat. Sometimes we would spar only using one of the arts, but others we would use more than one and I would need to be crafty in order to beat him, which I unfortunately never did. Renji helped me increase my skill with zanjutsu with just my katana, but when I finally beat Renji he moved on to releasing our Shikais to practice with them.

Overall, my skills were increasing dramatically. My skill with kido spells was the most noticeable since I could now use both Hado and Bakudo #1-65 spells. As stated before, I knew Utsusemi, but that's the only advanced hoho/shunpo technique that I know. Ichi-nii, my friends, and all of the Captains could see that I was quickly becoming a very powerful Shinigami just like my brother and dad.

When I thought I was good enough, I went to the 11th Division barracks to challenge the 3rd seat, Madarame Ikkaku, to a sparring match. I remember that day like it was only yesterday...

~ * ~

10 years ago

**3****rd ****Person Omniscient**

"Here are some more papers Renji," Karin said as she set a huge stack on his desk and went over to Kuchiki-taicho. "And this is for you from Komamura-taicho," she told him as she handed over a packet.

"Thank you Kurosaki," he said stiffly.

Karin nodded and was halfway out the door when she turned back and stepped inside the office again.

Renji looked at her, "Is there something else Karin?"

"Hai. I wanted to let you both know, that I'm probably going to be injured the next few days. Just thought I should warn you," she told them both.

Byakuya's face remained impassive, but Renji's had confusion written all over it even as he asked, "Why?"

"Since tomorrow is my day off, I thought I would go to the 11th Division and spar with their 3rd seat."

"You're going to spar with Ikkaku?!"

"Uh, yeah. He told me long ago that if I wanted to spar then I knew where to find him. Now that my skills have improved I would like to see if I'm any better than I was that one time when we had a mini-sparring match."

Byakuya closed his eyes as he remembered that match as well. Though Karin had held her own, he was sure that eventually her inexperience and fatigue would settle in and make Madarame the winner of that mini-sparring match. He remembered how Hitsugaya claimed it was originally meant as a "fun" sparring match, but now she wanted it to test her own skills on her own terms instead of like the evaluation match she took part in so long ago. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurosaki who was looking back at him as if waiting for his approval. He knew how much her skills had improved and now she was his 4th seat.

"Very well. Just try not to get injured to badly. If you end up in the 4th Division then I will be sending work to you," he said as he began signing paperwork.

"Arigato Kuchiki-taicho!" Karin said and ran out of the room to go meet her friends for dinner. As she left, though, she could her Renji beginning to argue against his Captain's decision.

"Karin! You're late!" Riku said as she walked through the restaurant doors. Karin noticed that she was indeed late since all three of her friends were there before her.

"Sorry guys," she said as she sat down at their table. "I was just getting permission from Kuchiki-taicho to fight against the 11th Division's 3rd seat tomorrow on my day off."

Masaru, who was in the middle of drinking, spit out what was in his mouth in surprise. Luckily Yuki ducked just in time and avoided the worst of it.

"You're fighting against the 3rd seat of the 11th Division tomorrow?! That's like suicide!" Riku yelled.

"It's not 'like suicide.' That truly is suicide! Do you have a death wish or something Karin?" Yuki asked as he helped Masaru wipe up the drink that had been spit.

"I had a mini-sparring match against him long ago and held my own. I'm pretty sure I only did that because of Kurosaki intuition and lots of luck. But before he left, he told me that if I ever wanted to spar against him again, then I knew where to find him. Now I want to test my skills and see how much I've improved."

"Wow, Karin. Sounds like you've really thought this through," Masaru noted.

"I have."

"Would you like us to come and watch?"

"If you want to. I think I remember Ichi-nii saying that Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru-chan, and Zaraki-taicho are together a lot, so if I'm fighting Ikkaku, chances are that the other three will be as well."

"So it's only fair if you have three other people show up to this event to," Yuki said standing up with his drink in hand. "We'll be there Karin. Don't you worry!"

"Thanks guys."

Little did they know that there were several other Captains in the restaurant that heard everything.

~ * ~

The next day

Karin and her friends stood outside the 11th Division barracks just staring at the kanji symbol for eleven. She was sure that her friend's Captains wouldn't allow them to come to this, but they said that they lied so they could be here. When she was told that she started freaking out about her friend's statuses as Shinigami officers, but they assured her it was worth it.

Karin took a deep breath and passed through the archway with her friends flanking her. They drew many stares as they walked the hallways of the 11th Division looking for any sign of the Captain or Vice-Captain. Eventually, they found them in the dining area, but Kenpachi looked like he was asleep. Not only were Kenpachi and Yachiru there, but Karin saw that Ikkaku and Yumichika were there as well.

The group made their way past the staring 11th Shinigami towards the group of four at the other end of the room.

Yachiru noticed them first, sprung up, and shunpoed over to Karin to give her a hug. "Karin-chan!" she yelled loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear. "Are you here to fight Ken-chan now?"

Karin returned the hug and carried her back over to Kenpachi as she replied, "No. He's not the one that I want to fight with."

Yachiru jumped on Kenpachi's shoulder as she asked another question, "If you're not here to fight Ken-chan, then who're you here to fight with?" Kenpachi heard this and opened his eye and stared at Karin waiting for her answer.

She turned towards Ikkaku. "You told me long ago that if I ever felt up to sparring with you, I knew where to find you. I'm here now."

Ikkaku grinned an evil grin. "Maybe this match will be interesting since you've had about 50 years of practice. Let's go use that field we once fought on."

"Can we go too Ken-chan?" Yachiru pleaded.

"Tch. Fine, but it won't last long since its Ikkaku fighting."

_Oh, how he underestimates us so easily. Can we fight him instead?_

_Hell no! Even if he did underestimate us in a fight, he would still destroy us without even trying._

_You handled herself well against Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, and Soifon-taicho._

_Yeah, but those were training sessions. With Zaraki-taicho, it's always a fight to the death._

_So you're saying that not only is he bat-shit crazy, but he loves to fight people to the death?_

_Yep. Those two things pretty much sums up his entire character and personality._

_Wonderful._

Karin and her friends followed Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, and Yachiru to the partially hidden field that they used a long time ago. Riku, Yuki, and Masaru went with Yumichika, Kenpachi, and Yachiru over to the sidelines while Karin and Ikkaku remained in the middle of the field.

Just like the last time Karin and Ikkaku sparred, there were figures hiding in the shadows all around the field to watch the fight. All of the Captains except Kurotsuchi had decided to show up and hide as well as many of the Vice-Captains except the 1st Division's, the 2nd Division's, and the 12th Division's.

As soon as Ikkaku and Karin were in place with katanas unsheathed and Ikkaku had his sheathe in his other hand, they leapt at each other and were about to clash their katanas together until Karin shunpoed to his side and kicked him in the side sending him flying away from her. He managed to flip over and stop himself from being severely damaged.

He smiled at Karin, "It seems that these past 50 years have made you into an even better fighter than you were the first time I fought you."

Karin smiled back at him, "Thanks. But I didn't get to be the 7th then the 5th seat of the 2nd Division nor the 4th seat of the 6th Division for nothing."

"Oh right! I forgot that you're still being called Soifon-taicho's protégé even though you're in a different squad now. I wonder how much she taught you."

"Let's stop talking and fight, so you can figure that out," Karin said.

Ikkaku charged at her, jumped, and was about to slice down at her with his sword, but she shunpoed onto a nearby rock. "I don't normally use shunpo in my fights, but since I'm dealing with Soifon-taicho's 'protégé,' I'll make an exception," Ikkaku said before using his own shunpo to move to where she was and he prepared to slice downward again.

Everyone flinched as the attack made contact with Karin or so they thought. "Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou, Utsusemi," Karin said from another rock. "I was fortunate enough to learn that from Soifon-sensei before I left the Onmitsukido."

Ikkaku continued to stare at where Karin's afterimage had been and now where a few pieces of cut fabric from Karin's shihakusho now laid. He shunpoed behind her and went for another downwards strike.

"Bakudo #8, Seki!" she yelled just in time. His sword hit the shield and he was sent flying backwards away from her.

_My turn to be on offense!_ she thought as she jumped down from the rock and ran towards Ikkaku. He blocked her attack and the match became a zanjutsu battle. Ikkaku was surprised to see that he was more on the defense now that she had taken advantage of her Bakudo spell to go on the offense. Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from attacking her when he could so that he wasn't the only one getting cut, scratched, and bruised.

When Karin had enough of a zanjutsu battle she jumped and with her right foot pushed off against his chest to propel herself backwards and him being pushed to the ground. "Play time is over, Madarame-san. Blaze across the Earth, Amaterasu!"

Ikkaku and those who were watching the fight took note that her Shikai release was much more explosive than it was 50 years ago. Only Yamamoto remained unsurprised by this fact and instead opened his eyes and gave a slight smile.

When she had released her Shikai the area around her and the field exploded into flames. The heat coming off of them was oppressive. The clouds that were in the sky parted to let the sun through which only made the dancing flames stronger, larger, and, overall, more intense.

The Shinigami that had seen Yamamoto's Shikai release before, now compared Karin's release to that and then realized how much Yamamoto had taught Karin during their training sessions.

Karin now held her chakrams in hand. Some of the fire that was on the field flew into the sky and became her two wingless fire dragons which roared when they were created.

_She has improved much in the past 50 years. Being Soifon-taicho's protégé, learning from her, Yamamoto-soutaicho, Kuchiki-taicho, and Renji these past years have brought her much power. I should have suspected this since she is Ichigo's sister,_ Ikkaku thought as he stared at the dragons.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his best friend yell, "It's good to see that you have improved Kurosaki and that you still fight with passion. You can even manipulate the weather so that the sun comes shining down to power up your dragons. Not only that, but you make a very pretty Shinigami with those dragons encircling you and the flames dancing around you. So beautiful!" When he was done speaking to Karin, all of the Shinigami, whether they were hidden or not, shook their heads.

"Moving on! Grow, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku exclaimed as he put his katana and sheathe together to let it transform into his Shikai spear. Karin leapt at him with her chakrams, leaving her fire dragons behind. He blocked her attack by putting Hozukimaru's wooden bar between the attacking silver spikes.

"Thank you and goodbye. Hado #33, Sokatsui!" Karin said. The kido attack was unleashed through the chakrams and made direct contact against her opponent. Ikkaku was sent flying back with the kimono part of the uniform destroyed and the hakamas partially singed. He slowly got up and looked at Karin. He grinned evilly and started laughing like a maniac.

"You really have improved greatly Kurosaki! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" he exclaimed as he raised his reiatsu to such a high level that it became visible around him. He yelled as he grasped Hozukimaru and charged towards Karin who sent her dragons towards him. The two charging forces met and exploded.

When the dust settled the Shinigami noticed that Karin wasn't where she was before the explosion. The hiding Shinigami came out of the shadows and ran to Karin and Ikkaku, who were lying near each other on the ground. Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Karin's friends also came over.

Unohana and Isane went over to the two injured Shinigami and checked their injuries. "They'll be fine. There isn't anything too crucial though I think Madarame-san should spend the night at the 4th Division since his injuries are a little more serious than Karin-chan's," Unohana said as she finished examining both Shinigami.

~ * ~

Later in the 4th Division

Karin walked through the 4th Division hallways, not putting too much pressure on her right leg since she landed on it funny after the explosion occurred. She finally found the room was looking for and knocked.

"Come in," Ikkaku said.

Karin slid the door open and saw that he wasn't alone in the room. Her brother, Renji, Yumichika, Kenpachi, and Yachiru were all in the room.

"I was just coming to check and see how you were," Karin told him stepping into the room.

"I'm fine, as much as I don't want to be in the 4th Division."

"You should show more gratitude to Unohana-taicho. Whether you notice it or not, she and the rest of the 4th Division treat everyone kindly."

"Tch. Being kind is for the weak," Kenpachi said.

_Don't argue Karin. It's not worth it. His mind about the 4__th__ Division is already made up. No need to go insane to try and change his mind._

"I have two questions for you though Kurosaki," Ikkaku said to Karin.

"Ask away."

"Why did you shunpo in front of me and use that Bakudo spell?"

"When did she do that?" Ichigo asked.

"It was right before the explosion Ichi-nii. Everyone was so focused in at the flying dragons charging at Madarame-san that no one saw me shunpo in front of him and use Bakudo #39 to try and soften the blow," Karin replied.

"So the explosion would have been worse off than it was if you didn't do that?" Yumichika inquired.

Karin nodded. "The explosion wouldn't have affected me as much though. I would have been thrown back from the force of the explosion, but I wouldn't have been burnt to a crisp like Madarame-san would have since I'm immune to fire."

"Then I thank you for saving my best friend's life Kurosaki," Yumichika said to Karin with a bow.

"You said you had two questions Madarame-san. What was the other?"

"Why was your Sokatsui spell so powerful? It was more like one of Kuchiki-taicho's Soren Sokatsui spells," Ikkaku stated.

"Any fire type Hado spell that I send through my chakrams is given double the power because Amaterasu is a fire type. That's why it was more like a Soren Sokatsui."

"So, if you had used an actual Soren Sokatsui..."

"The match would have ended sooner, but you would have been in a much worse condition than the one your in now. Especially since I was at such a close range when I used that spell."

Renji smiled at Karin and said, "Looks like all those training sessions with Yamamoto-soutaicho really are paying off."

~ * ~

**Karin's POV**

So that was my fight with Ikkaku. He, Yumichika, and Kenpachi got tired of me giving their names honorifics and being so formal with them, so now I just use their first names and they use mine. After the fight, I spent three more years with the 6th Division for a grand total of 17 years with them. This only leaves seven years left to cover.

For the past seven years, I've been in the 9th Division serving as the squad's 3rd seat, right underneath Vice-Captain Hisagi Shuhei who was still acting as the Captain of his Division since no candidate had been picked for the 9th Division Captaincy and it was the last one that still needed to be filled.

That's right! The Gotei 13 found a Captain for the 3rd Division and his name is Abarai Renji. He became a Captain about four years ago. It took a lot for me, Ichi-nii, Rukia, and a bunch of other Shinigami to convince him to at least try out for the spot. Ichi-nii and Soifon-sensei were the Captains that Yamamoto chose to observe his Captaincy exam. I remember when I snuck into the arena, where the mock battle would take place, wearing my old Onmitsukido uniform to blend in with the shadows where I hid. Ichi-nii was his opponent and I remember both of them releasing their Bankais. I felt like I was watching two trains charging towards each other while they fought in their Bankai forms.

In the end, Yamamoto ceased the fight and offered Renji the Captaincy of the 3rd Division with Kira Izuru as his Vice-Captain. I could see that Renji was hesitant about taking it, but he did. I was sent by Hisagi-fukutaicho to the 6th Division with papers for Kuchiki-taicho and I remember seeing Renji wearing his new Captain's haori with maroon inner lining on as he packed up his stuff. Ichi-nii told me later about the battle data that Renji had scored during his Captaincy exam. Overall Renji's data added up to 460; the same is Ichi-nii's. In specific, his attack was 100 while defense was 90, agility was 60, intelligence was 70, kido was 40, and physical stamina was 100.

Other than all that I just wrote down, nothing else has changed all that much. My hair is now longer; about shoulder length that I put up in a ponytail from time to time to make life easier. In the past 59 years, I've reached the age of 16 in real world terms.

Toshiro also grew into a 16 year old. He kept his hair and pretty much everything else all the same style except now he's about 5'8," about an inch taller than me which makes me sad. Now I can't tease him about his height anymore.

Besides Toshiro and me growing up into actual teenagers, nobody else has really changed. You know what else hasn't changed? Me not being allowed to go out on missions! Can you freaking tell that I'm frustrated here?! I want to go out now and slice and dice some Hollows! I don't want to wait another week because I think I might kill myself from boredom before the week is up. *sigh* I guess I'll just have to wait. Until next time diary!

~Karin

P.S.-Forgot to mention that Ichi-nii finally told Rukia how he feels about her and now they're secretly dating since they don't want Kuchiki-taicho to find out just yet. Momo-chan and I were thrilled when he told us about them being a secret couple. Hopefully he'll get the courage to tell Kuchiki-taicho about them now. Perhaps I should be there when he does to protect him.

**Hope you liked the chapter even though it was in a different style than what I usually write in. Rate, review, etc!**

**Song: Incantation by Cirque du Soleil**

***FYI: I've put up the status of this story in my profile in case you didn't know. I've discovered the awesomeness of writing ahead which is why I've been updating every week instead of every 1-2 weeks. ****Also, look in my profile for important news, hopefully you will like it. **


	12. First Mission, Back to Karakura Town

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, etc. Yeah, Chapter 11 was kind of different, but we're back to the regular 3****rd**** person omniscient. Enjoy the chapter!**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 12: First Mission, Back to Karakura Town

"Here are the forms Hisagi-fukutaicho," Karin said putting them down onto the Captain's desk.

"Arigato Kurosaki-san," he said sliding them over closer to him.

Karin walked over to the Vice-Captain's desk and re-started her own paperwork. Since Hisagi was still instated as a surrogate Captains since one had not been found yet he gave Karin his old Vice-Captain's desk until a Captain could be assigned.

"So how many days left until you're free to go on missions?" Hisagi asked Karin.

"I'm free to go tomorrow if there is one that needs done, which I hope there is," Karin replied.

"Even if there isn't, you'll probably be on the list for the first Shinigami to be called since you haven't been to the real world in 60 years. A little more than 60 years actually now that I remember that Shinigami have to take that course about the real world before they're permitted in."

Karin shuddered as she remembered the course, "Don't mention that course! It was torture for me because I remember everything about the real world and I hope you're right Hisagi-fukutaicho."

"You can call me Hisagi-san if you want. I know you're like your brother when it comes to honorifics, but it must be taking a lot for you to not refer to everyone by their first names."

Karin sighed in relief. "Arigato Hisagi-san! And you're right about me hating honorifics, but when it comes to the Vice-Captains and Captains of the Gotei 13, I thought I should at least give them their titles until they say otherwise."

Hisagi smiled. "Here, I need these taken to the 10th Division for Hitsugaya-taicho's signature," he said holding out some forms.

Karin got up and took them. "I'll be back soon," Karin told him as she left the office and went into the courtyard. She stopped just as she was about to leave the barracks before she disappeared with a soft swish of shunpo to the 10th Division.

"Oh Toshiro!" Karin sang from outside the 10th's Captain's office.

"Come in Kurosaki," he replied in an exasperated tone.

Karin walked in to see Matsumoto lounging around on the couch, as she often did, and Toshiro leaning over on his desk working on a huge pile of paperwork, as he often did.

"Here are some forms from Hisagi-san," Karin said while walking towards the white haired Captain.

"Arigato Kurosaki. You can put them on this stack," Toshiro pointed the papers beside him.

"Karin-chan, do you drink?" Matsumoto suddenly asked from the couch.

"Nani?!" both Karin and Toshiro exclaimed at the same time.

"I just asked if you drink."

"No I don't. Sorry Rangiku-chan," Karin replied.

"Shame," she sighed.

Karin and Toshiro looked at each other and shook their heads in disbelief. "I'll see you guys later," Karin stated.

_What goes on in that woman's head?_ Amaterasu asked as Karin left the 10th Division barracks.

_I don't know nor do I want to for that matter._

_Good point. I don't know how he puts up with her as his Vice-Captain. If I were him, I would have demoted her as soon as I was made Captain._

_Just because she doesn't do her paperwork isn't a good enough reason to demote her. She's dedicated to her job as a Vice-Captain as well as the Division. Cut her some slack._

_She cuts her own slack whenever she drinks or sleeps which is 99% of the time._

Karin laughed out loud at the comment, but stopped when she heard a voice behind her yell, "Matte Kurosaki!"

"What is it Toshiro?"

The 10th Division Captain ran out to catch up to Karin and replied, "I just got a Hell Butterfly from the Soutaicho. Since you're free to go on missions tomorrow, he already has something for you to do in Karakura Town."

_That was fast,_ Karin thought, but instead voiced, "Sweetness! So what am I doing?"

"Killing any Hollows that you find and performing Soul Burials on any pluses."

"Cool. Is that it?"

"No. You'll be there for a week and the Soutaicho has asked me to go with you."

"Nani?!"

"Relax. It's more like a precautionary thing since this is your first time out in the real world. He didn't want your brother going, so he asked me to go instead so that I can walk you through the process of performing a Soul Burial."

"Ok. So at what time do we leave tomorrow?"

"We're leaving at sundown. The senkai gate will open at Urahara's store, so we can get our gigais and then go from there."

Karin nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow then Toshiro," Karin said. She turned and shunpoed back to her Division.

~ * ~

"The senkai gate is ready Hitsugaya-taicho," Rukia said.

"Arigato Kuchiki-fukutaicho," responded Toshiro.

"Be careful Karin. And whatever you do, don't seek out old friends if they're still alive. It'll only cause problems," Ichigo told his sister.

"I'll be fine Ichi-nii. Don't worry about me," Karin replied.

Ichigo nodded and turned towards the gate as it opened for Karin and Toshiro who started running through it.

When it closed, he still looked at it until Rukia came over to his side and held his hand. "She'll be fine. Her power hasn't been cut since she's not a Vice-Captain and she has Hitsugaya-taicho to help look after her," Rukia told him.

Ichigo looked at his girlfriend and softly kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for the reassurance Rukia," he whispered.

Rukia smiled at him and whispered back, "No problem Strawberry."

"I AM NOT A STRAWBERRY!"

Meanwhile, Toshiro and Karin hurried through the senkai gate and eventually made it through the light that led them to the basement of Urahara's store.

"Greetings Hitsugaya-taicho, Kurosaki-chan," Urahara said as he approached them and opened his fan and hid his face.

"Urahara Kisuke. I see you haven't changed much," Toshiro replied. His words were true since Urahara looked exactly the same as he did 60 years ago.

"Only because I switched gigais not long ago so that I look the same as my soul which as you know, doesn't age all that fast due to my ex-Shinigami Captain status. The same goes for Tessai and Yoruichi who you'll find haven't changed in the last 60 years, but Kurosaki-san's friends aged well."

Karin looked at Urahara, "You mean Inoue-chan, Ishida-san, and Sado-san?"

He snapped his fan shut and smiled, "Correct! I forgot that you haven't been here in the real world for 60 years Kurosaki-chan. Allow me to fill you in: Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryu have been married for quite some time now and are expecting their tenth grandchild soon. Sado Yasutora, also known as Chad, married Arisawa Tatsuki and, like the Ishida's, remained here throughout their lives. Ururu married some nice gentleman long ago, but they moved away to Tokyo."

"That's great and all, but I'm more interested in any news about my sister and my goat chinned father."

"Of course Kurosaki-chan! You're father 'died' a few years ago and what I mean by that is that he separated his soul from his body in order to make it look like he died."

"So he's back in his Shinigami form?"

"Indeed he is. He's been in and out of Karakura Town quite a bit since then. And now about your sister," he said as he began fanning himself again. "Let's get you your gigais and I will tell you about her."

Seeing that Karin was getting angry and looked ready to kick Urahara in the face, Toshiro quickly said, "As soon as we get our gigais, you'll tell Kurosaki about her sister, right?"

"Certainly. Follow me Shinigami-sans to your gigais."

Urahara led them up to his store which also had remained the same. Tessai brought out the gigais for Toshiro and Karin and got in them, as soon as Toshiro told Karin how to enter a gigai. The four of them sat down at the little round table with some tea that Tessai was making when they arrived.

"Urahara-san, now you will tell me about my sister," Karin demanded.

"As you wish Kurosaki-chan. Your sister, Yuzu, and Jinta are a happily married couple still living in Karakura Town. They had three children, Renji and Ichigo who are twins, and the youngest is Karin, and yes they are named after all three of you. Karin and her husband are expecting their fourth child in a few months. Renji and his wife have two children and Ichigo and his wife have three. Yuzu's reiatsu has never been high enough for her to fully souls whether they be plus, Hollows, or Shinigami. Jinta ignored them unless they directly threatened Yuzu or their family, but he would leave the Hollows to me, Tessai, Yoruichi, Inoue, Ishida, or Sado most of the time. During her life, Yuzu became a very successful doctor and maintained the Kurosaki Clinic which Ichigo now takes care of as the acting head doctor. That's all of the big news about your sister's life."

All while Urahara had been talking about Yuzu, hearing she was a mother and then a grandmother, made Karin smile warmly at the pictures in her head.

_You're an aunt! And a great-aunt!_ Amaterasu said happily.

Karin's smile disappeared when Amaterasu had told Karin that and the other three people sitting at the table noticed the change.

_I didn't mean it as a bad thing. Gomenasai Karin..._

_It's not your fault Amaterasu. It just got me thinking._

Amaterasu didn't respond, so Karin looked up at the guys who were watching her. "I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back in a little bit," she told them standing up from the table.

"Matte Kurosaki-dono!" Tessai exclaimed. He ran out of the room and came back with a warm looking black coat, a red scarf, and a matching red headband for her ears. "It's supposed to snow tonight, so take this. There are gloves in the pockets and here's a scarf and headband if you want them."

Karin nodded and took all of it, "Arigato Tessai-sama." She put it all on and then left the store.

There was a moment of silence between the three men before a black cat walked into the room with its fur and paws slightly wet.

"Is it snowing already Yoruichi?" Urahara asked the cat.

"Yes it is. It came early. I thought it wasn't supposed to start until later. Damn weather guy lied to the entire Karakura population. Where's the Kurosaki girl going Kisuke?" Yoruichi questioned.

"No idea. Probably just going to go for a walk as she said."

Toshiro closed his eyes and thought before he stood up and asked Tessai for a coat for him.

"Where are you going Hitsugaya-taicho?" Yoruichi inquired as Tessai left the room for Toshiro's coat.

"I'm going to make sure Kurosaki is alright. And I'm going to take her some of the gikon pills since Urahara forgot to give her them before she left," he responded.

Yoruichi turned her head to Urahara, "Did you honestly forget or purposely forget Kisuke? If Ichigo hears that you did it on purpose-"

"It was an honest accident Yoruichi. Obviously Hitsugaya-taicho and Tessai also forgot about the pills as well, so it's not entirely my fault."

"Here is your coat Hitsugaya-dono," Tessai said as he came back with a navy blue coat and black gloves for the white haired Captain.

Toshiro put them on and left the shop to search for Karin.

"You did it on purpose Kisuke," Yoruichi told the shopkeeper.

"I notice that that was a statement more than a question Yoruichi," Urahara replied slyly.

Yoruichi got up and responded as she left the room, "Stop playing matchmaker and trying to get them together. Even if they did become a couple, Ichigo would skin Hitsugaya alive."

~ * ~

_Karakura Town hasn't changed all that much even though its people have,_ Karin thought as she walked the snow covered streets of her hometown as the snow continued to fall. The stores, houses, and buildings that she passed as she walked were all decorated with holiday lights.

_I'm so-_

_Stop apologizing! I told you it wasn't your fault. You were happy for me, I know that. It's just that your statement got me thinking about what I missed._

_How do you mean?_

_Because of my death, I missed out on so much and not just of what my life would have been. I missed Yuzu's, my nieces and/or nephews, and now my great nieces and/or nephews. I know my death wasn't my fault, but I didn't realize what I was missing in the real world until now since I've been so busy as a Shinigami._

Amaterasu did not reply to Karin who continued to walk through Karakura until she eventually came to her old house. She stood on the opposite side of the street to look at it. Though it was dark out the Christmas lights that decorated the outside lit up the house, so Karin could tell that it had been slightly renovated, but it retained its old architecture.

_Yuzu's reiatsu...she lived here for her entire life. She never left it,_ Karin thought with a small smile on her face.

Toshiro stopped walking about a few feet behind Karin. He had tracked Karin's reiatsu across Karakura and now he saw that she stood in front of her old home that held her sister's reiatsu.

_Strange. She came here?_ Toshiro thought.

_Perhaps it was more of a subconscious decision to come here; especially since she left after Urahara talked about her sister,_ Hyorinmaru stated.

_But why? She's not allowed to see her sister._

_So what? By just coming by she can tell that Yuzu is fine the way she is. Look at Karin Toshiro. Can't you tell that she is fighting the urge to go knock on the door and tackle her sister in a hug?_

Toshiro looked at Karin while Hyorinmaru talked and was surprised by what he saw. Karin was visibly fighting the urge to go knock on the front door. Her hands were balled up into fists and she would sometimes take a step forward with her foot, but then immediately pull it back. He walked up behind her and looked at her.

_Her eyes hold sadness and longing,_ Hyorinmaru said.

_How'd you figure that out genius? The fact that she's crying or that she can barely keep herself on this side of the street?_

_Don't snap at me youngling!_

Toshiro did not reply since Karin turned her eyes away from her house to Toshiro. "Sorry," she muttered as she wiped her eyes with her gloved hand. "I thought you would've stayed with Urahara-san."

"You forgot this," he replied softly as he handed her the gikon pill dispenser. "You took that new class for first time Shinigami who've never been on a mission to the real world, so you should know what it is."

Karin nodded. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Toshiro stated as he turned to go back to Urahara's store.

He was a few yards away from her when they both sensed strong Hollow reiatsu. Toshiro's trusty cell phone from the 12th Division beeped and showed him where in Karakura Town the Hollow was located. He turned back to Karin who had already swallowed an artificial soul pill to take over while her Shinigami self burst out of her body. He quickly took his out and did the same, also separating from his body.

"Go back to Urahara's store," she ordered quickly. The artificial souls nodded and started running back to the store. "Which way Toshiro?" she asked the Captain.

"That way," he said, pointing to the west. Karin nodded and they both took off using shunpo. After a few minutes, they stopped on top of a building and looked down. The Hollow that they sensed was chasing a plus down in the alley between the building the two Shinigami were standing on and the one next to it. "Go deal with the Hollow Kurosaki. And remember that you also have to safeguard the plus," Toshiro told Karin.

"Couldn't you do that?" Karin asked.

"I could, but you may be here on your own one day. You need to learn how to do these things by yourself, so you know what you're doing in the future."

Karin nodded and dove down into the alley. She performed a back flip and landed in between the plus and Hollow; both souls stopped dead in their tracks. Up close, the Hollow was arachnid-like, but with six legs. His body was a violet color with the trademark white mask covering his face.

_A Shinigami? What a treat! I can tell you have much more delicious reiatsu than that pathetic plus soul I was chasing until just now. I can't wait to eat you!_ the Hollow said excitedly.

Karin positioned her body so it was facing the Hollow, but turned her head back to the male plus, "Find a place to hide and stay there." The man nodded and ran and hid behind a dumpster, but lifted his head over it so he could watch. "Sorry, but you won't be eating me or the plus," Karin said as she pulled her katana out from its sheathe.

_Oh, but I will,_ the Hollow yelled as it opened its mouth and gathered red energy.

_Cero!_ She heard Toshiro yell it from his position on the roof as well. The Hollow let the Cero loose early and it shot straight towards Karin who pointed her sword at it. _He underestimates me..._ she thought. "Blaze across the Earth, Amaterasu!" Karin yelled.

Instead of having fire erupt around her like she normally would allow, Karin thought she should contain it so that she didn't set any buildings on fire. Her katana quickly changed into her Shikai chakrams and, as usual, summoned her two fire dragons which she immediately sent towards the Cero.

The two attacks collided and created an explosion in the alley. Toshiro had to lift his arms up to defend his eyes against the smoke that was rising from the alley. He took a few steps backward into clean, snow-filled air. He heard a roar and saw that the Hollow had jumped up into the air with the plus soul in one of his spider-like legs.

_He must've used the explosion as a diversion to get to the soul. Where the hell is Kurosaki?_ he thought to himself. He grasped the hilt of Hyorinmaru and prepared to jump up after the Hollow until he saw a blur come up out of the alley with the fire of the explosion following it. Karin absorbed the fire from the explosion into her chakrams which began to glow red and were soon set on fire. She threw both of her chakrams, one after the other, at the Hollow. The attacks cut through him in an 'X' shape. The Hollow roared in pain before it dissolved into nothingness.

The plus that had been captured by the Hollow began to fall towards the ground until Karin shunpoed under him, caught him with one hand since her other hand held both chakrams, and then jumped down onto the roof where Toshiro was located.

"So how'd I do?" Karin asked him with a smile as she put the male plus down.

"Not bad. Why'd you wait so long to go after the Hollow when he was in the air?" Toshiro replied.

"I had to gather up the fire so that it would follow me. It would've taken longer to make my own because of the cold, snowy weather, so I had to manipulate it so it would follow me."

Toshiro nodded his head in understanding. "Now that you've killed your very first Hollow, it's time to move onto the next part for why we're here, Soul Burials."

"Right," Karin said with a determined look at the plus. She changed her chakrams back into her normal katana and held it up so that the pommel was above the soul's forehead.

"Before I go wherever you're sending me, arigato Shinigami-sama," the soul said to Karin with a smile.

"You're welcome," Karin replied as she pressed the pommel to his forehead, added some of her reiatsu to it, and branded him with her Shinigami mark. The soul vanished and went to Soul Society.

Toshiro watched the entire process. _She killed her first Hollow and performed a perfect Soul Burial all in one night and without any assistance. Kurosaki is becoming quite the Shinigami,_ Toshiro admitted to himself in his mind.

_While you're in the admitting mood, admit this Toshiro: you are impressed with all that she has accomplished in her short life as a Shinigami,_ Hyorinmaru told him.

"Let's go back Kurosaki," Toshiro stated ignoring Hyorinmaru.

"You can go on ahead Toshiro. I'm just going to go on a scouting round to make sure nothing else is around," she responded.

"Very well. Don't stay out too late. You need sleep as well."

Karin smiled. "Why Toshiro, if I didn't know any better I would say that you actually sounded concerned and caring just now about my welfare."

Toshiro stiffened while Hyorinmaru roared in laughter in his inner world. "Whatever. See you later Kurosaki," he said before disappearing in a whirl of shunpo.

_All right Hyorinmaru. I'll admit it. I'm impressed with Kurosaki._

_Also, admit this my Shinigami: you really do care about Karin and her welfare since you consider her a friend._

Toshiro did not reply to his Zanpakuto spirit and instead pushed himself to get to Urahara's store faster.

Meanwhile, Karin laughed to herself as she turned in the other direction and jumped from roof to roof scanning for any type of strange reiatsu. She felt familiar ones like Inoue, Ishida, and Sado. She ran, jumped, and shunpoed all over Karakura Town and didn't feel anything strange, so she at last turned towards Urahara's store.

Karin slid the door to the eating room open and saw Tessai, Urahara, Toshiro, now back in his gigai, her own gigai who still had the artificial soul in it, and Yoruichi, now in human form.

"Yoruichi-sensei!" Karin exclaimed happily as she ran to her friend. The two met and hugged. "It's good to see you Yoruichi-sensei!"

Yoruichi smiled. "Good to see you too Karin," she said. "And you know you can stop calling me 'Yoruichi-sensei' right? Because technically I didn't teach you."

"But you taught Soifon-sensei and you did teach me some things whenever you came to Seireitei to visit."

"True."

"That makes you one of my senseis, so deal with it."

"Alright, alright! Fine!"

"Sorry to interrupt this happy reunion, but your rooms have been prepared. Hitsugaya-taicho told us of you defeating your first Hollow. Congratulations, but both of you should rest; you're going to need it," Urahara said before flipping open his fan.

"I agree Urahara-san. I'm gone! See all of you in the morning!" Karin stated before walking out of the room while yawning. "Which room is mine?!" the group heard Karin yell a minute later.

"Tessai," Urahara said looking at the big man.

"Hai," he responded. "Are you coming Hitsugaya-dono?"

Toshiro was staring intently at Urahara before he got up and followed Tessai to his room.

When the two Shinigami left, Yoruichi turned to her old friend. "So your plan failed Kisuke," she said with slight amusement.

"It won't happen overnight Yoruichi, but I think Hitsugaya-taicho's ice will break eventually. Only time will tell though," he responded.

"What was that you were saying about them needing their rest? Do you know something that's going on Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked the shopkeeper seriously.

Urahara flipped open his fan, "No, but I have a bad feeling Yoruichi."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes and fear crept into her body. _Whenever he has a bad feeling, something usually happens; just like with the Vizards before they were Hollowized. I wonder what'll happen this time,_ Yoruichi thought to herself.

~ * ~

One week later

"It seems like it was only yesterday that you two arrived here and now you have to leave!" Urahara said feigning sadness and hiding behind his fan.

"Cut the crap Urahara-san," Karin told the shop owner.

"Very well Kurosaki-chan!" he replied, snapping his fan shut and grinning like an idiot. "The senkai gate is ready for you now, I'll show you out."

He led them to the basement where Tessai and Yoruichi stood waiting. Yoruichi walked over to Karin and hugged the girl, "It was good to see you Karin, even if the visit was so short."

"Don't worry Yoruichi-sensei. I'm allowed to come to the real world now, so hopefully I'll get more missions so that I can come back," Karin responded. She broke the hug with Yoruichi and smiled at her.

"Kurosaki, let's go," Toshiro ordered. He had been standing in front of where the senkai gate would appear with Tessai and Urahara to his left.

"Hai Toshiro."

"Now then, Tessai open the-" Urahara started to say, but then was cut off by a senkai gate appearing in front of them. The doors slid open to let a familiar Shinigami through.

"Riku?" Karin asked in surprise as she shunpoed over to her friend. Riku looked up at Karin in relief, but then her face twisted in pain and she grasped her stomach area which was covered in blood before she collapsed into Karin's arms. "Riku! Are you ok? What happened?" she asked Riku in concern.

"Arrancar...Seireitei...help," Riku managed to whisper before she fell unconscious.

"Tessai!" Urahara ordered. Tessai quickly went over to Riku to begin a healing kido while Toshiro pulled Karin away from Riku's body.

"What did she say Kurosaki?!" Toshiro questioned in an urgent tone.

Karin continued to look at her friend in shock. Her brain finally registered Toshiro's question. She gripped his kimono, looked him straight in the eyes, and replied, "Toshiro, we have to go help fight off the Arrancar that are attacking Seireitei!"

Toshiro widened his eyes in shock and turned to Urahara who said, "Don't worry about the injured Shinigami. We'll take care of her and send her back later. Yoruichi, are you going with them?"

"Yeah. We don't know how many there are, so I'll go just in case," she replied.

Urahara nodded and began to keep the senkai gate, which had been created by Riku, open. "Go!" he ordered. Karin, Toshiro, and Yoruichi all rushed through the gate and began to shunpo towards Seireitei like their lives depended on it.

While they were traveling through the path that led to Seireitei, Yoruichi was thinking to herself in dark humor, _Why does Kisuke have to have a 6__th__ sense about bad things?_

**OH SNAP!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Rate, review, etc.**

**Song: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down**


	13. Invasion

**Thanks to all who reviewed, etc. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: I kept with the Spanish/Japanese theme for the Arrancar. For Arrancar's names, first names are said first then last names.**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 13: Invasion

_There's the exit!_ Karin thought.

_Indeed. Then we can go and kick some Arrancar ass. I know you want to since Riku wasn't looking that great when we left Urahara's store,_ Amaterasu said.

Karin remembered how her friend had looked when she first burst through the senkai gate. Now Tessai was healing her and Karin was hoping that she would be alright, but she couldn't think about Riku right now.

According to Riku, before she passed out, Seireitei was under attack by some Arrancar force. What Toshiro and Karin were worried about was how long they had been under attack and how numerous the enemy forces were.

Yoruichi shunpoed past Karin and Toshiro and went through the exit first with both Shinigami right behind her. They came out at the senkai gate at the old execution grounds of Sokyoku Hill. They didn't have time to properly inspect their surroundings since all three of them saw Komamura, who was in Shikai, holding off two Arrancar who were not in their Resurreccions, but had their katanas unsheathed. The fox-like Captain was bleeding heavily from several wounds and breathing so hard that he was gasping for air.

Yoruichi acted first. "Bakudo #21, Sekienton!" she yelled pointing at the ground between the Arrancar and the Captain. "I'll get him to the 4th Division, you two handle the Arrancar," she yelled from somewhere in the smoke that had been created by her Bakudo spell.

When the dust settled, Toshiro and Karin were the only Shinigami on Sokyoku Hill facing the two Arrancar that had been attacking Komamura. Both of them were male, about six feet tall, and wearing the old uniforms that Aizen had his Arrancar wear while they served under him. One had violet hair and blue eyes with his Hollow mask covering the entire right side of his face while the other had long white hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and grey eyes. The remains of the white haired Arrancar's mask on his left hand and forearm.

"Look what we have here Gonzalo," the white haired one said as he noticed Karin and Toshiro.

"Two more Shinigami to kill. I wish we could have finished off that Captain though Rokuro. He was fun to play with," the violet haired one replied.

"I agree, but it looks like my kin is a Captain," Rokuro stated.

"Your what?" Karin, Toshiro, and the other Arrancar asked Gonzalo all said at the same time.

"The white haired kid is my kin since I have white hair as well," Rokuro responded.

"Eh...moving on! Greetings Shinigami. I believe it is customary for us to exchange our names to you so that you know who defeated you in battle is it not?" Gonzalo asked Karin and Toshiro.

"It is and you will learn ours so that it is the last name you heard when you were still alive," Karin shot back heatedly.

"Oh my, she has some fire in her! You take your kin. I want to rip her to shreds."

"Bring it!" Karin challenged unsheathing her Zanpakuto and shunpoing to Gonzalo to strike at his neck.

He disappeared with a buzz. "Sonido," he said from behind Karin before slicing at her with his sword. Karin blocked the attack. "I suppose you could compare my sonido to your shunpo. By the way, I am Gonzalo Bao. Nice to meet you Shinigami-san."

"The name's not 'Shinigami-san.' My name is Kurosaki Karin, 3rd seat of the 9th Division," Karin told the Arrancar.

Gonzalo smiled and looked at his companion who had yet to start fighting Toshiro, "Did you hear that Rokuro? I get a 3rd seat and the little sister of the Shinigami who killed Aizen! I hit the fucking jackpot!"

"So what? Chances are that Kurosaki-taicho has noticed his sister's reiatsu is back in Seireitei, so even if you kill her, you wouldn't get very far since he would come and kill you almost immediately," Rokuro told Gonzalo.

"Doesn't matter. I'll go down in history!" Gonzalo exclaimed as he attacked at Karin again and forced their battle to the other side of Sokyoku Hill.

Rokuro sighed and turned to Hitsugaya who asked, "How come your friend didn't have a number when he introduced himself to Kurosaki? I thought the Arrancar were ranked."

The Arrancar shook off the blood that was currently on his sword before saying, "That was true when Aizen was still alive and ran the show as the lord of Las Noches. Now when new Arrancar are born, we are not given numbers. This tradition was started by the tribunal that now rules Hueco Mundo and lives in the newly rebuilt Las Noches."

"A tribunal? If Hueco Mundo is now ruled by a tribunal, why did they send you to attack us? To give us a warning attack that the Arrancar are still a force to be reckoned with?"

"Tch! Of course not! Though the Arrancar truly are still a force to be reckoned with; I mean, just look around you. But no, the Arrancar that are here attacking you do not approve of the tribunal and are rebelling against their commands to live peacefully with the Shinigami."

"Against?" Toshiro asked in surprise.

Rokuro nodded, but then suddenly disappeared with a buzz of sonido and reappeared behind Toshiro who shunpoed away from the attack. He drew Hyorinmaru from his back and charged at Rokuro who blocked it.

"When did the tribunal take power?" Karin asked her opponent. As she fought with Gonzalo, she was being given the same information from him that Toshiro was getting from Rokuro.

Gonzalo responded, "They took power 60 years ago. As you know before the 60 years, Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen all died in the Winter War. The Arrancar scattered all throughout Hueco Mundo, fleeing in fear of the Shinigami that they thought would come after them. Though no Shinigami parties were sent to Hueco Mundo, we still lived in fear until about two years after the battle of Karakura Town when word was sent throughout Hueco Mundo of a tribunal that was coming to power..."

"...The leaders of this tribunal said that they were rebuilding Las Noches and that any Arrancar was welcome to live there as long as they didn't go to the real world or come here," continued Rokuro as he blocked Toshiro's attack. "All of the Arrancar did, but I'm sure that some, myself included, did not fully want to remain in Las Noches and Hueco Mundo for the rest of our existence nor did we just want to sit idly by and let Shinigami live after how they humiliated all of us during the war..."

"...But we couldn't just outright rebel against the tribunal. They are extremely powerful. Sure we could have if we really wanted to, but those three members could've taken out a serious chunk of the Arrancar forces that were planning on rebelling against them, probably more considering all three of them are ex-Espada," Gonzalo stated.

"Ex-Espada?!" Karin and Toshiro exclaimed at the same time.

"That is what I said," the two Arrancar replied, also at the same time.

"Anyway, so instead of throwing a public rebellion against them, we decided to bide our time and wait. During our period of waiting we searched for more Arrancar who also wanted revenge on the Shinigami and more joined us than I thought," Rokuro told Toshiro.

**(A/N: Just imagine that they were all doing some really cool fight stuff while they were talking. If I had to write two entirely different fights and the dialogue going on at the same time, my head might've exploded.)**

"You know, for a 3rd seat, you're not that strong?" Gonzalo said as he punched Karin. Her body flew away from him and it a tree. She slowly got up wiping the blood that was now dripping from her nose.

_Oh he so pissed you off now,_ Amaterasu said gleefully which Karin smiled at.

She turned towards Gonzalo angrily and shouted, "Blaze across the Earth, Amaterasu!" She didn't hold anything back when her release explosion took place. The clouds parted to let the sun shine down upon all of Seireitei which, as usual, powered up her flames which became a giant twisting tornado around Karin. Many Shinigami and Arrancar who were in the midst of fighting each other stopped to look at it until it died down small enough to become Karin's fire dragons.

She sent the dragons towards Gonzalo to encircle him. When they did the flames became a sphere around him that Toshiro compared to Byakuya's Gokei form of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. The fire flew down towards Gonzalo.

Rokuro's reiatsu flared up as he heard Gonzalo's dying screams from Karin's fire. He sonidoed behind Hitsugaya and attacked.

"Toshiro!" Karin yelled in fear and concern as she rushed onto the sidelines of the battle.

Toshiro jumped away from Rokuro just in time to not be cut in half at the waist, but he still received a painful scratch that was slightly above his hip on the left side. He slid on the ground until his body stopped.

"As soon as I'm done with you, I'm going to kill your Shinigami friend here since she killed my friend," Rokuro told Toshiro angrily.

He slowly began to stand up and pointed his sword at Rokuro before saying, "Bankai."

Karin had to shield her face with her arms from the explosion of ice and snow that took place after Toshiro stated the most feared word in all of Shinigami history. It covered the entire top of Sokyoku Hill, so everything was frozen or frosted over with ice. The sun that had appeared when Karin released her Shikai was replaced by dark clouds once again. Where his hand was on his sword hilt erupted ice and transformed into his ice wings and tail. His feet and hands were covered by dragon shaped claws made of ice. His Zanpakuto's guard was now an eight pointed star instead of the usual four and out of the tip of his sword flew ice that transformed into a flying winged dragon that encircled the battle in the sky. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro called out.

"So, that is your Bankai?" Rokuro muttered.

"Yes it is and the only reason you're seeing it is that you threatened my friend," Toshiro shouted at Rokuro in anger while Karin widened her eyes in amazement.

_Did he just call me his friend?_ she asked in disbelief.

_Indeed he did. Now shut up and watch what a Captain's Bankai can do,_ Amaterasu ordered.

Toshiro flapped his ice wings and began to soar at Rokuro. Toshiro used shunpo to get to his opponent faster and so that Rokuro couldn't get away. "Ryusenka!" he yelled just before he stabbed Rokuro straight in the stomach. The Arrancar was immediately encased in ice before shattering into smaller pieces.

Karin stared at Toshiro in amazement. She had never actually seen any other Bankai besides Renji's or her brother's. She was also still surprised to hear that he considered a friend.

Karin got up and walked over to Toshiro who turned around and looked at her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded, "You?"

He looked down at the bleeding wound that he had received and began to perform a healing kido on it. "I'll be fine. We should consider ourselves lucky. They underestimated us and didn't release their Resurreccions," he answered as he let go of his Bankai which dissipated into tiny fragments of ice and Karin turned her chakrams back into her katana.

As he continued to heal himself, Karin took the opportunity to quickly inspect the state of Seireitei. She saw numerous pillars of smoke that rose into the air. Some buildings near Sokyoku Hill had been destroyed as far as she could tell. All around her she felt reiatsu flying around indicating that there were more Arrancar that were fighting at the moment. She sensed a few Arrancar that were very peculiar.

"Odd," she said out loud.

"What is?" Toshiro asked her.

"There are three Arrancar to the north that are not doing anything. They're just stationary and, from what I can sense, surrounded by Adjuchas and Gillians."

Toshiro closed his eyes as he probed the north section of Seireitei for the Arrancar. "You're right," he said after a minute. He ended the healing kido on his wound, which had pretty much disappeared.

Yoruichi appeared after her use of shunpo and she wasn't alone. With her came Byakuya, Soifon, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Renji, Rukia, Matsumoto, and Ichigo. "Karin!" Ichigo cried out in obvious relief.

Karin went over to her brother and hugged him. "I'm fine Ichi-nii," she told him. "Is Komamura-taicho alright Yoruichi-sensei?" Karin asked turning to the shunpo master.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Right now, we need to focus on the Arrancar," she replied.

"What's the overall situation?" Toshiro asked.

"Quite a few buildings have been destroyed due to the fighting and there are many that have been lit on fire. Most of the Captains, Vice-Captains, and high ranked seated officers have been dealing with the Arrancar that are here while the lower ranked officers lead unseated Shinigami into battle against the Hollows that are backing the Arrancar up," Renji replied.

"Speaking of Arrancar, Toshiro and I picked up on three Arrancar to the north that are surrounded by Adjuchas and Gillians that aren't doing anything," Karin told them.

"Strange," Ukitake said after a minute since everyone had to sense the reiatsu.

"Indeed, but those three must be the ones in charge of this attack," Kyoraku observed.

"Then we should go to where they are and destroy them," Soifon stated.

"Agreed," Byakuya responded.

"Alright then. Let's go introduce ourselves," Ichigo told them as he turned to face the north before everyone began using shunpo.

About halfway to their destination, some Hollows decided to follow them on their way to the north section of Seireitei. Ukitake and Kyoraku volunteered to stay behind to deal with them. The group of nine Shinigami appeared in an open section of the forest where they sensed the Arrancar and Hollow reiatsu. They saw them on the other side of the area. Three Arrancar stood surrounded by ten Gillians and fifteen Adjuchas. Two were female and one was male with one of the females flanked by the male and other female.

The male had short gold hair and red eyes and looked to be about six feet tall with the remains of his Hollow mask covering his eyes. The female that flanked the lead Arrancar had chin length light blue hair with brown eyes, was several inches shorter than the male, and both shoulders covered in Hollow armor that was her remnant of her Hollow mask. The lead female Arrancar had long brown hair and blue eyes and was about the average height of her two Arrancar lackeys. The remnant part of the lead's mask was on the right side of her jaw like Grimmjow's, but hers extended down and went all the way around her neck.

"Interesting. I did not think that the Shinigami would show up here," the lead said.

"I concur. I thought they were all too busy fighting our forces to search for our reiatsu," the other female said.

"Yet here they stand. Would you like to have Etelvina and I cut them down?" the male asked the lead.

"No. Let the Gillians and Adjuchas have them. We starved them, so they are temperamental and are looking for a good meal to eat," the brown haired one said.

The male nodded and pointed at the Shinigami which set loose the ravaging Adjuchas and Gillians. The Shinigami leapt at the Hollows to fight them.

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto said as she unsheathed her Zanpakuto. Her blade turned into sand and quickly injured one of the Adjuchas which responded by firing a red Cero at her.

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji shouted. His Bankai consisted of a snake like creature with a red mane, yellow eyes, and white fangs. Renji was now wearing reddish-brown fur cowl that went around his neck and down his right arm while an ape's skull could be seen on the left shoulder; his new outfit partly covered his Captain's haori. Renji directed his Bankai creature towards the Cero and cried, "Hikotsu Taiho!" The snake twirled in circles and began to detach itself to reveal the red reiatsu that held it together. It powered up its attack and unleashed a powerful blast of red energy at the Cero. The two attacks collided and exploded, covering the entire area in smoke.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia said calmly. As the smoke cleared in the area, everyone saw Rukia running along Renji's Bankai with her Shikai in hand. She shunpoed to the snake creature's head, leapt off of it, then sliced the Adjuchas in half before pointing at the ground underneath another Adjuchas and saying, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" The ground froze and became the iconic pillar of ice before shattering to the ground in pieces.

"Let's go Soifon!" Yoruichi called. Soifon unsheathed her Zanpakuto, stuck it in the ground, and removed her haori and kimono so that she could fight easier in the Commander's uniform.

They started running towards the big group of Adjuchas and shouted together, "Shunko!" Yoruichi's outer clothing was torn off by cackling demon magic that now surrounded her and left her with a slightly different version of Soifon's outfit. The two started shunpoing around and destroying Menos with their shunko.

Ichigo grasped Zangetsu and unleashed his reiatsu which became visible around him and looked like blue energy flying around him. He raised his Zanpakuto into the air and yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou!" He swung his giant cleaver like Zanpakuto down, releasing his light blue crescent shaped attack towards one of the Gillians. It traveled about halfway up the Gillians, but did no real visible damage. "What the hell?"

"Try aiming for the mask Ichigo," Yoruichi replied as she destroyed another Menos.

"Fine. Bankai!" Black reiatsu outlined in red covered Ichigo which he quickly swung away with his sword. "Tensa Zangetsu," he said clearly. His cleaver like sword had been transformed into an all black long sword with a short, black metal chain attached to the handle. Ichigo was now wearing a black robe that moved easily in the wind. His Captain's haori disappeared, but the Gotei 13 symbol and the kanji for '5' was now imprinted in white on the back of his black robe. He moved his left hand up to his face and gathered reiatsu around it. His Hollow mask appeared when he swept his hand downward.

He jumped up high into the air so that he was level with the Gillian's mask and cried out in his twisted voice, "Getsuga Tenshou!" His crescent shaped attack was now black and flew towards the Gillian at a high speed. It went through the Gillian's mask, destroying it, and, due to the strength of the attack, also destroyed the Gillian that was behind the first one.

Ichigo landed back down on the ground. "Two down, eight to go," he told them.

"Not for long," Karin replied as she ran forward. "Blaze across the Earth, Amaterasu," she stated clearly before jumping up to where another Gillian waited. The fire of her release followed her into the air until she back flipped in mid-air which directed the fire to attack the Gillian's mask. The Gillian dissolved as she landed back on the ground. She lit her chakrams on fire and shouted, "Hado #63, Soren Sokatsui!" The Shinigami watching Karin perform this all thought that the attack would transfer through her chakrams like how it did during her fight with Ikkaku, but instead, it didn't. The Hado spell remained inside the chakrams. Karin threw them at the Adjuchas and immediately killed several of them because of the explosion.

"Nice one Karin," Renji told her.

"Yes, but we're not trying to set the entire forest on fire remember?" Toshiro told Karin harshly. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" he proclaimed as his sword unleashed his famed ice dragon. He directed it towards the trees that were lit on fire to freeze them over before summoning a few more dragons that he sent towards other Adjuchas also freezing them.

"We are wasting time," Byakuya said finally unsheathing his sword.

"Then why don't you help us?" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Very well," he responded as he pointed his sword upside down from the ground and let go. "Bankai," he stated as the sword was absorbed into the ground. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Two rows of swords rose up behind Byakuya and, after glowing pink, dissolved into thousands of the infamous pink petal like blades. With his mind he had them surround the rest of the Adjuchas and Gillians and destroyed them.

_Amaterasu, remind me to never piss Toshiro or Kuchiki-taicho off,_ Karin told her spirit.

Amaterasu chuckled and responded, _Very well, but you might want to include the other Captain's Bankais as well._

Ichigo turned to Byakuya. "You know you could have done that earlier and ended it sooner?" Ichigo said angrily in his Hollow voice.

Byakuya did not respond and turned towards the Arrancar that had remained where they were throughout the fight.

"I forgot that Kurosaki Ichigo was a Vizard," the lead Arrancar said which got the attention of the rest of the Shinigami.

"What of it?" Ichigo asked as he removed his mask.

"Oh nothing. I suppose we should introduce ourselves to you. My name is Rin," the lead said. "The male on my right is Lorencio Venceslas and the female on my left is Etelvina Alma. Proud Arrancar rebelling against the tribunal."

"Tribunal?" Byakuya asked.

"The tribunal that now rules Hueco Mundo whose members are all ex-Espada," Toshiro explained to them all.

"I see that you got some information small Taicho-san. Most likely from those fools Gonzalo and Rokuro that you and Kurosaki's sister were fighting earlier. By the way, how is little Kurosaki? I hope you enjoyed your life as a Shinigami." Rin asked Karin with an evil grin.

"Nani?" Karin asked in surprise.

"I'm not telling," Rin sang in a mocking tone. "In general I don't care whether you live or die, but others do."

"Who do you mean by 'others'?" Ichigo demanded.

"Nuh uh. You're not getting any answers from me."

"Rin, it's time," Etelvina told her.

Rin turned to Etelvina and nodded. "Take care of them," she said to Etelvina and Lorencio. The two Arrancar nodded to Rin.

Etelvina and Lorencio sonidoed away from Rin, so that they were on either side of the Shinigami group. They each pulled out two silver rods. They stuck them into the ground and activated them. A rectangular silver shield appeared around the Shinigami and encased them in it.

"This is Proctiva. It was developed by some comrades of ours. It is designed to keep whatever is in the shield in and everything else out, so don't even try to attack it," Rin told them all with a smile.

Etelvina sonidoed in, grabbed Karin, and sonidoed out of the box before any of the other Shinigami knew what was happening. She tossed Karin onto the ground just outside of the shield, but still in front of Rin.

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled. He started hitting the shield with Zangetsu. "What the hell?" he said angrily as he continued to hit the shield.

"Oh my mistake. I must've forgotten to tell you that while the Proctiva keeps everything that's in it in and everything else out, Arrancar are allowed to get in and out as they please. Now, to kill Kurosaki Karin," Rin said as she unsheathed her katana from her side and smiled evilly at Karin.

"Well, if you're going to kill me, I might as well make you fight for it," Karin told Rin with a smile of her own.

Karin quickly re-summoned her chakrams and shunpoed behind Rin and swung at her neck. The Arrancar bent down to dodge.

_What the fuck?_ Karin thought.

Rin grabbed Karin's blade with her left and threw her back across the area making her hit the shield and slide down it.

"Is it just me or are you really slow?" Rin asked Karin.

Karin looked at her and got up; ignoring the pain she had in her back and head. She summoned up her fire dragons and sent them flying towards Rin.

"Ha!" Karin exclaimed excitedly when the flames made contact with Rin.

"What are you so happy about?" Rin asked not too far away from Karin's side.

Karin turned to the Arrancar in shock. Rin sonidoed over to Karin and attacked her with her katana. The sword went through Karin and the Shinigami gasped.

"That wasn't so hard," Rin said happily as the life left Karin's eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" Karin asked in a taunting voice from her position on a rock. "Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou, Utsusemi. I have to say that it's been a while since I used that move. I'm glad that I still remember how to pull it off." Karin shunpoed towards the shocked Arrancar and managed to slice Rin's left shoulder blade before she sonidoed away from Karin. "Looks like killing me isn't going too well for you," Karin said mockingly.

Rin grinned and quickly sonidoed behind Karin and stabbed Karin through her back, so that her sword's point now protruded a few inches above Karin's heart. "Wasn't expecting me to be that fast, were you?" Rin whispered into Karin's ear. "The sonido that I was using wasn't my full speed and neither was the sonido I used just now."

_But...that's impossible. She's faster than Soifon-sensei. She's more like Yoruichi-sensei,_ Karin thought.

She pulled her sword out from Karin, making even more blood erupt from the shoulder blade wound, and sliced vertically up Karin's back unleashing a new wave of blood from Karin's body.

"Karin..." Ichigo whispered in obvious fear. The other Shinigami's faces held the same fear except Byakuya's, but his eyes betrayed some concern.

Karin dropped to her knees as Rin sonidoed away from Karin, but now faced her. "See ya later Kurosaki Karin," Rin said. Rin readied her sword and starting charging at Karin.

Karin looked at the charging Arrancar and her blade. _Move body move!_ she thought to herself. _Why can't I move?!_ Karin continued to watch the approaching Arrancar until she closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.

**HAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFF HANGER!!! I'm evil...*rubs hands together evilly* Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Rate, review, etc. 3**

**FYI: A poll will be set up concerning the new Bleach fanfic, so when it's up go vote!**

**Song: Frontline by Pillar**


	14. Mysterious Strangers

**Thanks to all who reviewed, etc. Special thanks to KazenoSakura for alerting me that Menos Grande and Gillians are the same thing. The Menos Grande were supposed to be Adjuchas. XD Also, in case you didn't know, the poll is up and will remain so for a while. Now go and enjoy the chapter!**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 14: Mysterious Strangers

Karin closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. But it never did; she heard a clang that could only be made by meeting metal on metal. Karin opened her eyes and looked up in shock.

In front of Karin stood a person wearing a black cloak that reached all the way down to their feet and a hood that covered their face. The stranger had blocked Rin's attack with a katana of their own. The cloaked person shoved Rin back away from them and Karin.

"Come," the person muttered in a soft female voice.

Two more cloaked figures with hoods hiding their faces came flying out of the trees and into the open area where everyone was. They used shunpo to get over to the silver rods that maintained Proctiva and quickly destroyed them before shunpoing over to the first cloaked figure that had appeared and flanked them. As soon as the shield had been destroyed, Rukia quickly dragged Karin over to her and began to use a healing kido on her.

"You should go back to Hueco Mundo Arrancar-san," the one in front said in a female voice.

"No can do stranger. We have a job to do and we can't leave until Kurosaki Karin is dead," Rin replied.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to get through me and my two friends."

"So be it. Lorencio take the one on the right, Etelvina the one of the left. I'll take the bitch in front."

The three figures stood their ground as the Arrancar readied themselves.

"So this is where you all went?" a male voice asked.

The Arrancar searched around for the voice. The Shinigami party behind the strangers parted to let Yamamoto, Ukitake, and Kyoraku through.

"Hai Kyoraku-taicho. Ano, where are your Vice-Captains and the other Captains?" Rukia responded.

"Our Vice-Captains, Zaraki-taicho, and Kurotsuchi-taicho are currently taking care of any remaining Hollows and Arrancar. Unohana-taicho and her squad are healing anyone that was injured during the attack. This attack on Seireitei is at an end," Yamamoto replied.

"What should we do Rin? We contained the Shinigami in Proctiva, but now they're free because of those strangers and their Soutaicho is here," Lorencio whispered.

Rin sighed. She turned around and pointed at the sky with her katana. A garganta began to form and eventually ripped open in the sky. She turned back to the large Shinigami group. "Until next time Shinigami-sans. Mark my words well Kurosaki Karin, I will see you die with my blade pierced through your body," she sneered.

"Good luck with that," the lead stranger said. "Go!" she yelled.

At first the Shinigami and Arrancar thought the stranger was ordering the Arrancar to leave, but all three strangers suddenly leapt at the three surprised Arrancar, swords in hand. The Arrancar managed to block the stranger's attacks with their swords. The Shinigami group watching the three fights could easily tell that the three strangers were extremely skilled in zanjutsu. All three of them were using a mixture of shunpo, zanjutsu, and even some hakuda.

"This is a waste of time! Lorencio, Etelvina, let's go!" Rin yelled after fighting the strangers for a few minutes. She sonidoed towards the garganta opening.

The two strangers that were fighting Lorencio and Rin let them go, but the one fighting Etelvina wasn't as kind to their opponent and wouldn't allow the Arrancar past them so that she could escape with her fellow Arrancar.

"Wait for me Rin!" Etelvina yelled at her Arrancar companion.

"Tough luck Etelvina. We're leaving and sealing off the garganta as soon as we get back to Hueco Mundo," Rin replied.

The garganta that Rin and Lorencio were in closed and Etelvina yelled in anger. _Might as well make it a challenge for them to kill me,_ Etelvina thought as she turned to face the cloaked stranger.

"You're brave," the person said, another female voice. "Especially to go up against me."

"Tch. We'll see about that!" Etelvina exclaimed as she fired a blue bala at the stranger who quickly dodged it. She faced the stranger as she held out her sword and said, "Judge-"

The stranger interrupted her. "Hado #90, Kurohitsugi," the person said quickly. Black energy started to cackle around the caster's left hand which was pointing at Etelvina.

"Nani?" Etelvina said in confusion as a black box surrounded her. Most of the Shinigami flinched as they heard her scream in excruciating pain as the energy spears pierced through the box. When the box dissipated the Shinigami saw that Etelvina was barely able to stand and blood exploded out of the numerous severe cuts that now covered her entire body.

As the stranger that had cast the spell was hit with sudden fatigue and fell their knees, gasping for air all the Shinigami watching held the same thought, _She pulled off that high level kido without even using the incantation?!_

"Never used that spell before have you?" Etelvina asked the stranger quietly.

"I have, but I've never skipped the incantation before. That was my first time doing it successfully," the stranger replied.

"May I have your name stranger so that I may die knowing who defeated me?"

The stranger looked over at the other two cloaked figures. The one standing in front of the other one nodded. The stranger got up and removed the hood from their face. "My name is Kumori Miyako," the stranger said as the wind blew the stranger's hair and cloak.

Rukia and Ukitake widened their eyes slightly as the stranger's first name rang a bell in their memories. Both began to remember two of their old comrades that died so long ago.

Etelvina smiled, "I would appreciate it if you would give me a quick death though I understand if you would rather watch me suffer."

Miyako walked over and pointed her finger at Etelvina's chest, "Hado #4, Byakurai." The lightning shot out from her fingers and through the Arrancar's body immediately killing her and making her lifeless body fall backwards onto the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for? We needed to interrogate her about this attack!" Toshiro yelled at Miyako angrily.

"Calm yourself Hitsugaya-taicho," the lead cloaked figure said from the side. The two figures walked over to Miyako and all three of them faced the Shinigami group, Miyako flanking the lead's right side. "She merely did it because the Arrancar wouldn't have lasted a full interrogation. You saw how weak she was with your very own eyes. You wouldn't have gotten any useful information from her anyway."

"But it seems that we can get some useful information from you three. Especially since you came in at such a crucial moment. By the way, if you know Hitsugaya-kun's name, then do you know all of our names?" Kyoraku asked with a smirk on his face and hand on his hat.

"I know all of the Captain's and Vice-Captain's names of the Gotei 13 Kyoraku Shunsui-taicho."

In response he lowered his hat over his face as he grinned at the person's response. "Enough of this. Stop playing games with us and reveal who you are," Byakuya said forcefully.

"Why Bya-kun, when did you get so unemotional and uncaring?" the lead asked in a somewhat taunting tone.

Byakuya put his hand on his katana's hilt and drew it. "Since you are so unwilling to answer our questions, then I have no choice but to show you what we do with uncooperative ryoka here in Seireitei."

Ichigo shunpoed between the two groups. "Stop this Byakuya! Attack them and you have me to deal with. They saved my sister and got all of us out of that damned Proctiva thing," he said. Ichigo turned around to the three strangers, "I for one would like to know your names so that I can thank you properly for helping us and for saving Karin's life. I owe you much already for that fact."

"See Bya-kun? It's not that hard to ask calmly and politely," the lead said. The two strangers that still had their hoods on removed them. "I believe you know Kumori Miyako," she said as she motioned to the stranger at her right. "To my left is Arashi Sora," continued the female in front.

Kumori Miyako stood at about five feet and seven and a half inches with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. Arashi Sora was around five foot five with brown eyes and long black hair that was held back in a ponytail; it probably would have reached past her shoulder blades if it wasn't. Her skin was a darker shade than Yoruichi's. The lead female had straight dark brown hair that went past her shoulders, but didn't reach her shoulder blades, blue eyes, and stood taller than her two companions at Toshiro's new height of five feet eight inches.

"And what about you? What's your name?" Karin asked weakly.

The female hesitated before replying, "For now, just know that my first name is Kimiko."

**Sorry that it's a really short chapter. I tried my best to make it as long as I could. Miyako, Sora, and Kimiko are based off of me and four of my friends. I want to recognize Twilighteer1211, LuvAnime4-Ever, and KazenoSakura since they all put in good guesses as to what was going to happen this chapter, and they each had their separate ideas. Anywho, rate, review, etc. 3**

**Song: Who Are You? by The Who**


	15. Aftermath

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. AND THE POLL IS OPEN PEOPLE!!!!! *ahem* Enjoy the chapter.**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 15: Aftermath

"That's it? We only get to know your first name?" Renji asked.

"Hai. That's all I'm going to tell you for the moment," Kimiko replied.

"But-"

"Renji!" Rukia shouted. "You're being rude. If she doesn't want to tell us her last name then she shouldn't have to. So urusai!"

"Arigato Kuchiki-fukutaicho," Kimiko said to Rukia.

Rukia looked at Kimiko. "But can you at least tell us how you know all of our names?" Rukia questioned.

"Urahara Kisuke," Kimiko responded with a small smile.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. He's an old friend of mine and I've kept in touch with him ever since he was exiled from Seireitei. But enough for now, we should go back to Seireitei to help with killing off any more Hollows and Arrancar."

"And why exactly should we trust you?" Toshiro asked in a threatening manner.

"You mean besides that fact that we got you out of Proctiva, defend Kurosaki-taicho's little sister, and drove off the lead Arrancar?"

"You're not actually thinking of staying here are you?!"

"I am. While those Arrancar may want Kurosaki Karin dead, I have a special interest in keeping her alive."

Toshiro shut up since he knew that he wouldn't win the argument, but instead turned to Yamamoto waiting for his decision. "You three are allowed entrance into Seireitei. You will remain in the sight of at least one of the other Captains. Is that understood?" Yamamoto told the three women

"Hai Soutaicho," the three females responded.

The Soutaicho nodded to Soifon and shunpoed back to Seireitei with the others following after him.

~ * ~

"Something seems familiar about those three women," Ukitake stated.

It was now late in the evening. Any inspection of the damage that Seireitei had received from the joint Hollow-Arrancar attack would have to be done the next day. Currently, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Yoruichi, Soifon, Byakuya, and Yamamoto were all in Yamamoto's private office in the 1st Division.

"Agreed. I feel like I know them from somewhere," Kyoraku said putting a hand on his hat.

_Especially Kimiko..._ Byakuya and Soifon both thought.

"It will do you all no good to contemplate those three at this time of night. I'll head back to Kisuke and ask him if he knows anything about them," Yoruichi told them.

"Very well. Report to me what you find out from him," Yamamoto said.

"Hai," she replied before shunpoing off.

"The rest of you should go and get some rest. We all need it after today's events." Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Soifon all left though Byakuya remained. "Kuchiki-taicho, do you have something to say?"

Byakuya hesitated. "Where are they staying?" he asked finally.

Yamamoto sighed. "Kurosaki-taicho offered to lend them rooms in his Division as part of his debt to them for saving his sister." Byakuya nodded and left the office. "You can come out now," he said to the shadows on the other side of the room.

"I thought I was masking my reiatsu," Kimiko said as she stepped out from the shadows wearing her black cloak that was now clasped together at her right shoulder by a brooch that was a strange symbol that Yamamoto recognized, but had not seen with his own eyes in a very long time (1).

"You were. I knew you would come after I was done talking to those Captains," Yamamoto said. He studied Kimiko before asking, "Why did you come back?"

Kimiko sighed, "Believe me, it was not my choice to return here. Do they remember anything about me?"

Yamamoto brought his hands together onto his desk and replied, "No. At least, not yet they don't. But they all feel that you and your two guardians are familiar somehow. I think your presence has especially had an effect on Soifon-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho. Does Urahara Kisuke know about you?"

Kimiko nodded. "Of course. Yoruichi will know as well when she gets back to his store so that he can tell her. I wasn't lying when I said we kept in touch when he left Seireitei. When I left Seireitei, I still maintained connections with him and Kurosaki Isshin. They kept me up to date on what was happening during the war with Aizen."

"And yet you did not think to come back and aid us?" Yamamoto asked heatedly.

"We wouldn't have been as much help to you. If you swapped out the Vizard with just us three, you probably would have lost the Winter War. The Vizard was one of your few trump cards back then, along with Kurosaki Ichigo," Kimiko shot back.

Yamamoto gave her a slight smile and said to Kimiko, "I see that you still like to argue, but you proved that when you verbally fought against Hitsugaya-taicho which I am slightly surprised you won. You were always quick with comebacks and insults just like he is."

"Ah, yes. Your child prodigy. Not really a child anymore is he?"

"He's still learning and discovering more about himself and his Zanpakuto. He continues to impress me and eventually the rest of the Shinigami will be impressed as well. Though I must say, him growing taller in the past 60 years have definitely helped his status as a Captain," Yamamoto said before starting to chuckle.

Kimiko smiled and told him, "It's good to know that you still have your closeted sense of humor that you only show to certain people Yamamoto-soutaicho. It's also good to see you use that humor again before..." she trailed off.

"Before? Before what?" Yamamoto questioned. Kimiko didn't answer him and began to look at the ground. "If you know something of importance please tell me Kimiko."

She looked back up at him and replied, "I don't know if it's anything just yet Soutaicho. It just feels like an aura of darkness is lurking somewhere. I feel like it's going to be coming after Shinigami, but maybe someone more specific."

"Like Kurosaki Karin?"

Kimiko nodded. "I know for sure that she's definitely one of the targets especially after what happened today, but I'm not sure of anything else."

"Very well. If you have any additional information for me, come directly to me with it."

"Hai Soutaicho, but I feel like that any information we need or have will present itself in due time."

Yamamoto opened his eyes to look at Kimiko straight in the eyes and knew in an instant that she knew what was going on, but he let her off the hook by saying, "I agree. You should go and rest now Kimiko. Tomorrow we'll be assessing the damage that Seireitei took."

Kimiko bowed to the Soutaicho and left. _You let her go instead of forcing you to tell you what's going on?_ Ryuujin Jakka asked.

_As she said, all will be revealed in due time. We must use patience. She will tell us when the time is right whether that is in a public or private conversation._

~ * ~

"Wow, they did quite a job of destroying these buildings," Kyoraku said out loud.

Yamamoto, Kimiko, Miyako, Sora, and the rest of the Captains, minus Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi, stood in the area that had been attacked by the Arrancar the most. Most of the buildings, walls, and gardens had been either crushed or burnt down. They were in an area of pure destruction with nothing left standing.

"If that is the case, then they most likely entered from this point," Sora pointed out.

"And then continued their destruction on from here," Miyako finished.

Kimiko remained silent and observed the destruction silently cursing the Arrancar.

Yoruichi then appeared out of nowhere as she usually did. "Ichigo, I have a message from the Vice-Captain of the 4th Division for you. Your sister was just released and is on her way back to the 9th Division."

"Thanks Yoruichi-san," he replied with a look of relief on his face.

"Yoruichi, any useful information for us that you could report?" Ukitake said, emphasizing the word information.

The Captains that were in the secret meeting last night all looked at her before she replied, "Iie. None that would be helpful to us." Kimiko silently exhaled at her response.

"Unohana-taicho, have your Division begin rebuilding this section first. Abarai-taicho, Kurosaki-taicho, have some Shinigami from your squads come and help them. When you're done here Unohana-taicho, go to the more serious spots before the easier ones," Yamamoto ordered.

"Hai Soutaicho," the three responded.

A garganta then appeared in front of them. They all had their hands on their katanas and some where even partially unsheathed. The garganta ripped open and they saw a woman walking towards them on a white path through it. She stepped out and the garganta closed behind her.

Her teal colored hair blew in the wind. She had a sword with a light green hilt at her side. The remains of her Hollow mask was a skull on her head except four teeth on the mask were missing and had a huge crack in the middle of it. She also wore the old uniform of Aizen's Arrancar. Renji, Unohana, Byakuya, and Ichigo immediately calmed when they saw who it was.

"Easy Shinigami," she said in her child like voice as she raised her hands to show she wasn't going to do anything.

"How have you been?" Ichigo asked as he stepped forward.

Nel sonidoed over to him. "Ichigo!" she exclaimed in happiness as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Can't...breathe..." he managed to gasp out. She heard him and let go. After taking in a few breaths of fresh air to get blood circulating in his body again he said, "Good to see you too Nel."

She smiled in response. "How's everything Ichigo?"

"Oh, as well as can be expected."

Nel looked down and suddenly became serious. "Yeah, sorry about the Arrancar. We tried finding them all through last night, but we couldn't pick up their trail," she told him.

"Excuse me Kurosaki-taicho, but what are you doing?" Soifon asked him harshly.

Ichigo turned back to the rest of the Captain who all still had their hands on their Zanpakutos. "Sorry. I forgot that some of you don't know Nel. Everyone, this is Nelliel Tu Oderschvank the former Tercera Espada of Aizen's army before she was betrayed and left for dead."

"Hi Taicho-sans!" she said waving at them.

"How do you know her? She's an Arrancar," Toshiro questioned.

"I met her when I went to rescue Inoue when she was kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo. She was still in her child form then and remained that way for quite some time before she forced herself back into her adult form to protect me from the former Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga. Kurotsuchi-taicho managed to find a way to permanently turn her back into her adult form."

"And now I'm here to tell you more about the Arrancar that attacked you. We can't find their hideout in Hueco Mundo. It's so frustrating! It doesn't help that they managed to take a good portion of our forces when they rebelled against us."

"Hold up Nel. What do you mean by 'our' and 'us'?" Ichigo asked.

She looked at all the Captains and answered, "I'm one of the members of the tribunal that now rules Hueco Mundo in the rebuilt castle of Las Noches."

"Who are the other two members? From the information I received, the three members of the tribunal are all ex-Espada. She's the ex-Tercera Espada so that explains her, but what about the other two?" Toshiro inquired.

"The other two members of the tribunal are Gantenbainne Mosqueda, the former Septima Espada before being demoted to the Privaron Espada, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the former Sexta Espada."

"Say what?! The Sexta Espada nearly killed Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo, explain!" Renji ordered angrily.

"I asked Inoue to go out and heal him after I killed the Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. She did and he offered to help Nel out," Ichigo told them.

"The Shinigami and humans that were in Hueco Mundo promised me that they wouldn't say anything to their companions about me or Grimmjow. We waited a few years before spreading the word of our planned tribunal to the Arrancar that had hid in fear of Shinigami raiding parties. Many Arrancar came to Las Noches though many hated the idea of living with our policy of not leaving Hueco Mundo ever again and living our lives peacefully with the Shinigami. They bided their time and slowly got more Arrancar members. Though the tribunal still has a pretty powerful force of Arrancar still behind them, mainly because of their fear of their tribunal leaders, the rebels have a lot more."

The Captains listened to Nel with rapt attention. Yamamoto spoke up, "Thank you for coming to us with this information. I believe you are telling us the truth and I think you truly are a friend of Kurosaki-taicho's. Therefore, I am appointing Kurosaki-taicho as our liaison with you and your tribunal. Any news you have should come directly to me or to him."

Nel nodded. "Understood Soutaicho," she responded in a respectful tone that caught most of the Captains off guard. Nel finally took notice of the three women standing behind the Captains and wanted to run over and greet them like she usually did, but her eyes met Kimiko's and she quickly shook her head. Nel took the hint and did nothing. "So what now?" she asked.

"We are in the process of looking at the damage we took from the attack. You are free to stick around and catch up with Kurosaki-taicho if you wish," Yamamoto said.

"Yay!" Nel exclaimed happily hugging Ichigo again.

"You are also free to witness our testing of these three Shinigami," Yamamoto added as motioned behind him to Kimiko, Miyako, and Sora. All of the Captains looked at Yamamoto in confusion, so he continued, "Tomorrow, we will test Kimiko, Kumori Miyako, and Arashi Sora. We shall have the Vice-Captains of the 3rd Division, 9th Division, and 10th Division test their skills in battle."

"Excuse me Soutaicho, but my Vice-Captain was injured yesterday during the battle and is not fit to fight," Renji told the Soutaicho.

"Very well then Abarai-taicho. You shall fight in his place."

"Hai Yamamoto-soutaicho."

Yamamoto began to walk towards the next area that had been destroyed. As he passed by the three women he quietly said so that only they would hear, "Now I'll see just how strong each of you has gotten in your time away from Seireitei." They could only smile at each other in response to what the Soutaicho had said to them.

**EPIC!!! Fun battles coming up. =) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Rate, review, etc.**

**Song: Peace Excerpt by The Track Team (from Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

(1)-see profile picture, the shape that is blue is her brooch


	16. Tests: Part 1

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. Congratulations to Sarkura; you had the 50****th**** review! To me, having 50 reviews is huge. =) Enjoy the fights! *opens a bag of popcorn***

**FYI:**** I had to split the chapter up into three parts. Plus the site was being dumb yesterday which is why I couldn't upload. Sorry for making you all wait an extra day, it must've been terrible for you I'm sure. =)**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 16: Tests-Part 1

Kimiko walked out of her room and went over to the two other doors across from hers and knocked. Miyako and Sora opened their respective doors and noticed who it was. Kimiko jerked her head to the right. In response, the other two girls nodded, went back into their rooms to grab their Zanpakutos, and left with Kimiko.

They approached a door that would lead them outside. "Bakudo #26, Kyakko," Kimiko said quietly, but clearly. The three women then walked out into the moonlit 5th Division gardens and sat down on a bench that was under a willow tree near a pond.

"I can't believe Soutaicho is going to test us. Just to see our abilities," Miyako complained.

"He only wants to see how strong we've grown Miyako. Besides, I thought you were excited about it," Kimiko replied with a smile.

"I was, but then I remembered that we're facing Vice-Captains. I would be more excited if I was fighting a Captain. That'd be more of a test for us."

"There is one Captain stepping in since his Vice-Captain was injured," Sora offered.

"Yeah, but don't you remember what Urahara-sama told us before we came back to Seireitei? The Captain that's coming in has only been a Captain for a few years."

"Yeah, but he's had Bankai for over 60 years. Plus he worked under Bya-kun for those 60 years, so I'm sure he'll provide a challenge for whoever fights him. I will admit that I expected these tests for us from the Soutaicho," Kimiko told them.

"Nani?" Sora said with a confused look on her face.

"We've been away from Seireitei for 148 years. Did you really believe that he would just let us come back and not test us? Come on. You both should have some idea of the kind of person the Soutaicho is. He doesn't know how strong we've gotten. Yamamoto-soutaicho is setting us up against Vice-Captains because he doesn't know what we are capable of. This way the Captains can see how strong we are and what we can do against Vice-Captains that they know and work with."

Sora looked up at the sky that was filled with sparkling stars while Miyako folded her arms and said, "So what'd the Soutaicho say last night? Do they know who we are?"

Kimiko shook her head. "No. They sense that we are familiar to them, but they don't remember us at all," she said.

"So only the Soutaicho, Nel, and Yoruichi know. Though the others will most likely remember us soon."

"Indeed they will. I believe that their memories of us will come back to them and they'll remember tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What makes you say that Kimiko-sama?" Sora questioned as she finally took her eyes of off the sky. Kimiko didn't respond and Sora and Miyako just looked at each other and shrugged. "When everything is finally revealed will you stop acting like a prophet of death?"

Kimiko burst out laughing, but quickly turned the laughs into coughs. "Probably," she responded.

"Here's another question for you Kimiko-sama. When everything is revealed and this Arrancar problem is over, will we be going back to the real world or staying here in Seireitei?" Miyako asked Kimiko with a serious expression on her face.

Kimiko's smile faded off her face. "I don't know. We'll answer that question when all is finished," she replied.

Miyako nodded. "I think the Onmitsukido members are getting a little anxious about not being able to sense our reiatsu," she stated.

"It's kind of annoying that the Soutaicho ordered Soifon-taicho to do that to us. He knows who we are," Sora whispered.

"He may, but the others still don't and it would've looked suspicious if he didn't sic the Onmitsukido on us. Come on; let's go back in. We'll need our rest for tomorrow," Kimiko told them both.

"Hai Kimiko-sama," they both replied.

The three women stood up from the bench and, still under the cover of the Bakudo spell, walked straight back into the 5th Division building and went to their separate rooms to sleep.

~ * ~

All of the Vice-Captains and Captains were assembled in the giant arena that was in the 1st Division. They stood much like they did during the evaluation match that Karin took part in so long ago. Nel, Yoruichi, and Karin had taken seats together on the sidelines. Karin was given special permission to be here by the Soutaicho though she would be under the careful watch of Unohana and Isane.

Kimiko, Miyako, and Sora stood in front of the Shinigami group. Miyako was wearing a modern day Chinese red cheongsam dress with black pants and boots. On the fabric of the dress was a black colored symbol that was located right above her heart (1). Her katana Zanpakuto was sheathed on the left side of her waist and attached to a black belt that she wore.

Sora was garbed in a light silver colored Japanese happi and, like Miyako, wore black pants and boots. Over her heart was a different symbol than Miyako's (2). Behind her back at her waist were her two wakizashis, which were tucked into the green obi sash that was tied around her waist. However, her two wakizashis only had partial sheathes; so the blades from their guards to halfway up the blades were protected, but the swords other half and points were exposed to open air. She had her swords positioned in such a way that they crossed each other and made an 'X.'

Kimiko was dressed in a navy blue traditional Chinese styled pao with dark grey pants and black boots. On both of her arms were black leather arm guards that went from her wrists to her mid-forearms. Her left upper arm and right upper forearm were covered in medical bandages. She had a katana for a Zanpakuto like Miyako. She had it sheathed behind her back like Toshiro's except her blade went in the opposite direction so her hilt was on her left side. Etched into her sheathe was the same symbol as Kimiko's brooch.

"Abarai-taicho, Hisagi-fukutaicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, step forward," Yamamoto ordered. The three Shinigami left their places and stood in a line across from the three women. "Each one of you will face off against one of these three Shinigami. You will fight until I say otherwise or if your opponent falls unconscious. Is that understood?"

"Hai Soutaicho," all six of them responded.

"Quick question though Soutaicho. Can we pick our opponent?" Miyako asked Yamamoto.

"You must really want a good practice fight Miyako," Sora said with a grin.

"Is there someone specific out of those three that you would like to fight?" Yamamoto replied.

"Hai. I wish to fight the Captain," Miyako responded.

Yamamoto thought about it and agreed. "Very well. Kimiko, Sora, you may pick your opponents as well."

The two girls looked at each other and Sora shrugged letting Kimiko know that she didn't care which one she fought. "I'll take Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Sora will fight Hisagi-fukutaicho," Kimiko told him.

"So be it. Our first match will be Abarai-taicho against Kumori Miyako. Everyone else, get back to the sidelines."

Everyone but Renji and Miyako shunpoed over to where Karin, Nel, and Yoruichi were sitting. They all took their own seats and started watching the two combatants.

Miyako looked at Renji. "Do you plan on using Bankai?" she asked him.

"If you give me a reason to use it, then yes," he shot back.

She smiled in response and turned to Kimiko and Sora. "Kimiko-sama, may I use my Bankai?" she inquired. Everyone in the arena processed what she said and most began to have widened eyes, opened mouths, and a shocked expression on their faces.

They turned to Kimiko who was smiling at Miyako. "If you think that the Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 deserve to see your Bankai, then yes. By all means feel free to activate Bankai," she responded.

Miyako nodded and unsheathed her Zanpakuto that was previously at her left side. Her katana was the average length of 25 inches. She had a square guard and a black hilt. Renji unsheathed his Zanpakuto as well and both settled into their battle positions.

"Begin!" Yamamoto ordered when they both signaled they were ready to start.

Miyako remained in her position as Renji charged forward. She easily blocked the attack that he unleashed from her front.

_What a stupid beginning move that was,_ Miyako, Kimiko, and Sora all thought.

Miyako effortlessly shoved Renji back away from her and shunpoed to his side and sliced down at him, which he managed to block in time, but Renji had to bend his knees slightly due to the force of her attack. She smiled at him and shunpoed away again. Miyako had shunpoed a little behind and Renji and began to run at him prepared with another attack. This time he shunpoed to dodge and came at her from the right side, which she blocked.

"You're not bad Taicho-san," Miyako told Renji.

"You're not all that bad yourself Kumori-san," he replied.

They then shoved away from each other before charging at their opponent and started a long and intense zanjutsu battle with shunpo thrown in.

"Damn..." Ichigo said as he watched.

"Her fighting style is familiar. I wonder who trained her," Kyoraku pondered out loud.

Sora's eyes met Kimiko's and they smirked at each other. _I wonder about that too Kyoraku-taicho!_ Kimiko thought sarcastically. The two girls turned to their attention back to the fight.

Currently, Miyako had blocked Renji's attack. Renji quickly pushed her back away from him and said, "I think it's time we did something more fun." Miyako narrowed her eyes at him and prepared for what he was about to do. "Howl, Zabimaru!" he yelled as he released his Shikai. He swung his Shikai weapon towards Miyako who jumped up high into the air to dodge it while the attack went past where she was standing.

_For a long range melee type, it's pretty fast,_ she complimented him mentally. Renji quickly swung Zabimaru upward to make it go up and curve around towards Miyako. _Shit!_ She blocked the attack, but the brute force of it sent her flying towards the ground. She managed to land without attaining any serious injuries, but she felt blood start to ooze out of some minor cuts that she received.

Without even hesitating, Renji sent his Shikai soaring at her again. She shunpoed away and behind Renji, grabbed his kimono collar, and threw him into the wall. "Ow," he said as he got up. "You said you had Bankai, are you even planning to release your Shikai in this fight?" Renji asked Miyako.

"I'd rather test myself against a Bankai without releasing my Shikai first," she replied.

Renji chuckled and smiled at her, "I can arrange that." He swung Zabimaru around so that it reconnected into its attached blade form. "Bankai!" he yelled. The ground around him began a dust tornado that hid him. "Hihio Zabimaru!" he said as the sand dissipated and revealed his snake like creature to Miyako.

She smiled. "Now we're talking!" Miyako shouted as she ran at him.

He swung Zabimaru around so that it soared towards her. As it obeyed his command it let loose its trademark roar. Miyako jumped up to avoid the snake's devastating jaws and landed on its back. She quickly started running along it towards Renji, but out of the corner of her eye she saw the snake coming to attack her from the right. She quickly stopped and managed to block the snake's jaws with her katana. It forced her of its back and onto the ground where it started to make her slide along it and eventually both were nearing the wall of the arena. Before she slammed into it however, she shunpoed away from the snake.

Miyako ended up shunpoing onto a rock. Her cuts from before were still bleeding, but the pure force of Renji's Bankai and the rest of the fight was finally catching up to her. She began breathing hard, gasping for air as slight fatigue made its way to her.

_I think it's high time to stop going up against a Bankai without even using Shikai Miyako,_ her Zanpakuto said.

She smiled and responded, _Agreed._ Miyako turned to Renji and said, "Thanks for letting me fight against your Bankai, but I'm afraid that I will now end this."

_Shikai time,_ everyone thought. Renji had Zabimaru encircle him since he had no idea what his opponent's Shikai could do.

Sora and Kimiko smiled at each other as Miyako raised her katana horizontally in front of her and placed her left hand on the middle part of the blade. She said out loud and in a clear voice, "Eclipse, Kokuei (3)!" Her katana burst into black shadows that consumed her entire blade. She swept her left hand away from her right, which separated the sword into two shadows that then condensed and started to wrap around her hands and to become her Shikai weapons. On her hands were black claws that each had three blades. She balled up her hands into fists and Renji could then tell that the blades started at her knuckles and extended out about eight inches.

"So that's your Shikai huh?" he asked her.

"Yep, but it's not a melee type if that's what you all are thinking," she told everyone.

"It's not?" Renji questioned in surprise.

"Nope. It's a shadow type Zanpakuto."

"A shadow type?" the observers all whispered to themselves.

"Notice the condition of the sky?"

Everyone looked up. Though it was a somewhat cloudy day before she released her Zanpakuto, dark clouds were now mixed in making Seireitei even darker than what it was before.

"That's not the only thing Kokuei does. Allow me to demonstrate," she stated. Renji poised himself for whatever she was about to do. Miyako swung her right claw in front of her. The three blades each created a sliver of shadows that merged together to form a black portal that Miyako quickly jumped into. The portal closed behind her and the shadows left making her disappear without a trace.

_Shit! _Renji immediately thought as he began to turn every which way to see where Miyako would appear.

A black portal opened up and Miyako shunpoed out and sliced down at Renji with her claws. He swung Zabimaru up and detached the segments so that her claws were blocked by the red spirit energy that held the snake together.

"Clever," she told Renji. "Detaching your snake so that it doesn't take any direct physical damage."

"Why thanks," he replied as he smiled.

"Too bad I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve with my Shikai."

He sighed. "Damn. I was hoping that all it did was the teleportation."

"Nope. I wish you the best of luck, now that you truly are fighting me."

When she finished talking, Miyako opened another portal with her left claw and leapt through it, leaving Renji and his snake behind. Renji took another battle position as he waited for Miyako's exiting portal to appear. Her portal appeared over near where everyone was sitting to watch the fight. She came out and landed on the short ledge that helped protect the people that watched the fight in the raised seats. Miyako smiled at Renji before her body became a covered in shadows and was absorbed into the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Renji yelled.

"That's another of Miyako's Shikai powers," Sora responded clapping her hands together and smiling.

Kimiko explained further. "Her Shikai is a shadow type. They are extremely rare and, if I remember correctly, there are only a few that have ever been in existence. Shadow types rely mostly on the cover of darkness in order to have their full potential be realized. I'm not sure about any other shadow type Zanpakutos, but when she calls upon her Shikai, her Zanpakuto turns the sky turns dark which in turn makes everything else dark, allowing her to use her Shikai powers even more effectively."

"Of her Shikai skills, you witnessed one and are experiencing another. But she has another power still up her sleeve," Sora said gleefully.

_Just fucking great. She just happened to want to fight a Captain. Curse my luck,_ Renji said to himself.

_Calm yourself. This is a good chance for you to test yourself against an unknown opponent. It is good experience for you, so make use of the opportunity,_ Zabimaru stated.

Renji nodded and again waited for Miyako to appear. When she did emerge, he was amazed at how she came back. Renji saw emerging shadows that were across the arena in front of him, but the shadows began speeding towards him and his Bankai. The shadows eventually grew larger and formed into Miyako's body, which was running towards him at full speed. Miyako herself burst out from the shadow shell and continued to run at Renji, claws at the ready.

He took action with his Bankai, swinging it forward towards at her and shouted, "Hikotsu Taiho!" The snake unraveled itself and fired a red energy blast from its mouth that shot at the charging Miyako who took it head on.

The attack exploded and covered the arena in dust. Though the dust had not settled and no one could see anything, Miyako closed her eyes to protect them and searched the arena for Renji's reiatsu. She found it and shunpoed out of the dust cloud and into open air. Miyako angled her left claw in front of her and prepared her final Shikai power. The three blades of her left claw glowed black as she wound her arm back and slashed at the air, as if she was going to create her shadow portal, which released the three blades. The blades shot down towards the ground at an extremely fast speed.

She knew that at least one of her blades had met its target as she heard Renji cry out in pain. Miyako shunpoed back into the dust cloud that was finally beginning to clear. She saw that two blades had struck him. One was sticking out of his left upper arm and the other was in his right leg that was several inches above his knee. She used shunpo again to get closer to him before he could even start to maneuver his Bankai and stuck her right claw at the base of his neck, letting the blades rest just above his kimono collar.

His eyes widened in surprise before Yamamoto said, "Cease your fight. I have seen enough to judge Kumori Miyako's skills."

Miyako nodded as Renji let go of his Bankai. He and Miyako made their way over to the crowd of observers where Unohana began to heal his injuries. Miyako went over towards the end where Sora and Kimiko were sitting.

**To Be Continued…**

(1) and (2)-pictures are in my profile!

(3)-"dark shadow"


	17. Tests: Part 2

…**Now! =)**

Chapter 16: Tests-Part 2

"I'll heal your wounds," Sora told Miyako happily.

"No Sora. I think you're fighting next. I'll heal her wounds," Kimiko said as she went to Miyako's side to begin the healing.

"Hai Kimiko-sama," came the response. The honorific Sora had used with Kimiko's name did not go unheard of by the rest of the group gathered in the arena.

Yamamoto spoke up, "She is right. You're test battle is going to start. Arashi Sora, Hisagi-fukutaicho, take your places on the field." Hisagi got up from his seat and shunpoed out to the field with Sora.

Hisagi drew his katana while Sora only drew one of her green hilted, circular guarded wakizashis. "Only think you're going to need one of your wakizashis? Think again. I am a Vice-Captain you know," Hisagi told Sora.

"I know, but I shall leave you to discover why I have only drawn one of my wakizashis," she said happily.

"Is she always this happy?" Ichigo asked Kimiko and Miyako, though everyone in the arena heard his question.

"Sometimes. If someone insults her or attacks her, she gets really fucking feisty. You should see her when all three of us are happy. You would think we were crazy," Kimiko answered.

"Enough. Hisagi-fukutaicho, Arashi Sora, you may begin your fight if you are ready," Yamamoto interrupted.

Sora and Hisagi looked at each other before Sora cried out, "Hado #63, Raikoho!" Yellow energy that looked like lightning shot out of Sora's left hand that pointed at Hisagi.

He leapt to his left to dodge the attack and responded with, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." As he said the incantation, blue energy gathered around his left hand hand. He shunpoed behind Sora's back and shouted, "Hado #63, Soren Sokatsui!" The massive blue Hado spell shot out of Hisagi's hands and shot towards Sora, who remained where she was and did not even face it.

"Bakudo #81, Danku," Sora said. A wall shot up behind Sora and protected her from the Soren Sokatsui. However, when the Hado made contact with her Bakudo, the area around it exploded. Though Sora was protected, Hisagi was not and he flew back and hit the wall.

When the dust settled, Sora turned around and faced Hisagi who was back on his feet though blood was starting to trickle down his face. "You could have skipped the incantation to your Hado spell, but you said it to make it stronger. Not bad Hisagi-fukutaicho, but you were the cause of your own injuries because you forgot about the backlash that Danku has against Hado spells," Sora complimented.

"Yeah, but I should have realized two days ago that if your friend could pull off a level 90 spell without the incantation that her friends would also be good in using kido," Hisagi responded.

"While all three of us are skilled in using kido, I'm more proficient at it than the other two."

"Yeah, she can perform Hado #90 without getting hit by fatigue like I did and she can cast both Bakudo #99s one after the other," Miyako put in.

Hisagi widened his eyes. "You make it sound like I'm a kido goddess Miyako. Stop," Sora ordered while putting her left hand behind her head in slight embarrassment. After a moment she removed her hand and got serious again. "Let us continue Hisagi-fukutaicho."

Sora shunpoed towards him and began a direct frontal assault with her wakizashi. Hisagi managed to dodge most of the attacks, but she managed to cut him on his right forearm. He shunpoed around her and started his own offense. Though, unlike him, she dodged all of his attacks.

She then used shunpo to put distance between them. "You have excellent skill with zanjutsu. I can tell that you could easily be on par with one of the Captains when it comes to the skill. That is why I think it's time for you to really be on top of your game," Sora said. She moved her left hand and reached behind her. Grasping her second green hilted wakizashi, which also had a circular guard, she shunpoed behind Hisagi and attacked with her right sword which he blocked. She smiled at him before she pushed his sword away with her own, spun to her left while drawing her second wakizashi, and cutting his left upper arm.

Before he could retaliate, Sora quickly shunpoed away from him. "Although it hurt, I will admit that that was an excellent move," he told her as he grasped his bleeding cut with his right hand. "And you using only one wakizashi earlier was to test my abilities."

Sora smiled and in response said, "Correct! And if you liked that attack, then you'll love this." She raised her wakizashis in front of her so that they crossed and made an 'X' shape. "Fly, Kitayori (4)!" she stated. Sora swept her two swords away from each other in a downwards motion. As she did so, the swords grew smaller and became two black small rectangular objects with a green tassel at the end of both and a piece of silver metal at the top. "I can see that you and everyone else, except Miyako and Kimiko-sama, are confused about my Shikai. Allow me to show you."

She flipped open the two objects which were actually fans (5). While the black frame gave off the impression that the entire fan was black, it was not. The fan part itself was the same shade of green as the tassel that hung from the handles.

Sora brought back her right fan and swung it at Hisagi which unleashed a powerful wind blast that flew towards him while also picking up dirt from the ground. He jumped into the air to dodge the blast.

"Bad move!" Sora yelled at him. She jumped up and went above him. She extended her arms and began to spin in the air. Numerous wind blasts were sent towards Hisagi every time the fans were swung. He shunpoed back onto the ground and evaded the blasts that were still coming. Eventually Sora landed back onto the ground and she saw that Hisagi was gasping for air. "Why don't you release your Shikai?" she asked, clearly confused as to why he had not.

"I don't release it all that often," he replied.

Sora narrowed her eyes. "That's why your zanjutsu skill could match a Captain," she figured out. Hisagi nodded in confirmation. "What's wrong with your Zanpakuto?"

Hisagi hesitated before replying, "I don't like it."

"That's a strange reason. You should learn to accept your Zanpakuto even if you don't like it. What if you needed help and your Zanpakuto spirit refused to lend you its power?"

Hisagi looked at the ground and did not respond. What Sora had said struck a cord in Ichigo who thought, _I'm glad that you lent me aid all those years ago old man. Without you, I would have lost against Kenpachi and Aizen would probably still be alive._

_I too am glad that you found the courage to put your faith in me._

Ichigo smiled in response and turned back to the fight. Hisagi raised his head and Sora noted a slightly different look in eyes. "I still don't like it and if my Zanpakuto does not want to lend me his power when I need it, then I accept that. If I die, then he dies. He should know that by now. However, I want to give you a challenge, so that I, the Captains, and the other Vice-Captains can see your strength," he said. Hisagi raised his sword out to his side. "Reap, Kazeshini." His sword glowed teal before he swung it in front of him. The sword he held transformed into his black and silver kusarigama like weapon while a black chain sprung out of the handle and created a duplicate Shikai weapon that swung around Hisagi which he easily caught with his left hand.

Sora studied Hisagi's Shikai weapons for a minute before saying, "So why don't you like your Zanpakuto? I see nothing wrong with it."

"People tend to not see the reason until they get to know me," he replied. Hisagi raised his left blade to his face so that Sora could properly look at it. "I don't like the shape of the blades. It's like they were meant to reap lives."

Sora smiled softly before shunpoing behind Hisagi and sliced down at him. He widened his eyes in surprise as Sora cut diagonally across his back. Blood erupted from his wound as he collapsed onto his knees to the ground.

"Forgot about my fan's metal at the end, didn't you?" Sora said from his left side. He turned his head to look at her and disappeared. From the air he threw one of his weapons and it started to spin at a fast pace towards Sora. She blocked the attack with her fan which made the blade stop spinning. Hisagi yanked the chain and brought it back to him. He shunpoed down behind her and chucked his weapon again. She shunpoed to dodge and moved behind him. She swung both of her fans one after the other sending two wind blasts at flying towards him. Hisagi didn't have time to dodge and was hit directly by both making him fly all the way back to the wall and hitting it. He slid down from where a crater was now in the wall.

Hisagi slowly got up though visibly starting to shake from his injuries and fatigue. "Perhaps we should cease our fight Hisagi-fukutaicho," Sora told him.

He looked at her. "Only the Soutaicho can stop it. And besides, you need to prove your strength to everyone."

"If I wanted to show you my strength, I would have activated my Bankai," she said. Hisagi's eyes widened in shock while most of the observer's faces once again held shock and amazement. "By not using Bankai to show my full strength, I was showing my skill with hoho, zanjutsu, and kido."

"So, you're Bankai capable. Again, I should have assumed that since Kumori-san has Bankai as well."

Those sitting and watching the fight turned their heads towards Kimiko and Miyako who did not turn to face them and continued to watch Hisagi and Sora.

_Bankai eh? Sounds fun. Think we can make her use it?_ Kazeshini asked Hisagi.

_Wow, it's been a while since you've initiated a conversation with me. I'm assuming you're only doing it because you want to go up against a Bankai,_ Hisagi thought back.

_No shit. I'll lend you my power if you can manage to get her to activate Bankai. Deal?_

_Why should I? I don't care if she uses Bankai or not. In my eyes, she has already shown her skill and strength._

_You should because if you don't, you're going to lose to her._

_Again I don't care. Abarai-taicho lost while he was using Bankai against his opponent who was only in Shikai._

_Oh come on partner! Learn to have some fun!_ Kazeshini said from within Hisagi's soul with an evil smile on his face. _Show the Shinigami that you're not a coward to use me!_

Hisagi's face hardened. Everyone turned their attention back to the fight as they felt Hisagi's reiatsu steadily rise. Hisagi shunpoed to Sora's left side. He let both of his blades loose while still holding on to the chain that connected them. Sora noticed the attack coming and jumped high into the air. He quickly brought back the blades, jumped up after her, and threw his blades again. She thrust one of her fans forward and stopped the attacks with a wind blast.

_He's finally fighting as one with his Zanpakuto. His spirit must've yelled at him,_ Sora thought with a smile on her face.

_Regardless, they are no match for us. We've been together for 147 years and during those years, learned to trust and fight alongside each other. The Vice-Captain and Kazeshini do not know the true meaning of trust between a Shinigami and Zanpakuto which can easily turn the tide of battle._

Sora's smile grew larger. She landed on the ground and started running towards Hisagi. Everyone noted that though she wasn't using shunpo, Sora was running at a fast pace. They all then noticed Sora's reiatsu had shot up and it soon became a green force around her. Hisagi quickly threw his blades, but she easily dodged those and kept charging at him. He yanked on the chain to make the blades come swinging back at Sora who, when she was close enough, turned off and began running around Hisagi in circles. Eventually she stuck her fans out and angled them so her right was up towards the sky and her left was down at the ground.

"He's not going to win now," Miyako said.

"Why not?" Matsumoto asked Miyako.

"You've seen her fans create wind blasts through wind manipulation, but they also lessen wind resistance for her so that's why her jumps have been really high and why she's running so fast without using shunpo. With the less wind resistance and aerokinesis, she's about to show you one of her favorite moves."

When Miyako was done explaining, a tornado could be seen forming around Hisagi because of Sora's powers. The tornado picked up the dirt from the ground and became a dust tornado. It rose higher and higher into the sky as Sora continued to run in circles. Eventually she thought she had enough cover, so she suddenly stopped running where she was and swung both of her fans around her head. Wind was sent towards Hisagi and sent him flying up into the air. Sora jumped after him to follow and pushed her fans forward to create a combined wind blast that Hisagi stood no chance of dodging.

It struck him and he was sent flying out and away from the tornado towards the ground. He slammed into it and rolled even further because of the power of the attack. Sora, who was still in the middle of the tornado, descended, but as she neared the ground she performed a back flip, while holding her right fan out, and sent a crescent shaped wind blast towards Hisagi, who remained on the ground. He was struck again, but this time he hit the wall and lost consciousness.

"Stop the fight!" Yamamoto ordered. Sora complied and quickly resealed her Shikai. She then shunpoed over to Hisagi, grabbed hold of him and his katana which had resealed itself, and shunpoed over to Unohana where she and Isane began to perform healing kido on him.

**One more…**

(4)-"northerly wind"

(5)-if you watched the Bount arc, it's like Yoshi's fan


	18. Tests: Part 3

Chapter 16: Tests-Part 3

"He'll be fine Arashi-san," Unohana told Sora warmly as they were about halfway through the healing. "Arigato for helping me, but you need to rest a while. I'll take care of the rest of his wounds."

"Hai Unohana-taicho," Sora replied. She got up and walked over to Miyako and Kimiko.

Miyako glared at Sora. "You won without a scratch?!" she exclaimed.

"I was facing a Vice-Captain. You were fighting a Captain using Bankai while you weren't even in Shikai," Sora shot back.

Miyako was prepared to argue more, but Kimiko interrupted. "Enough you two," she calmly said as she stood up. "I grow tired of your bickering."

"Hai Kimiko-sama," they both replied as they bowed their heads. The Captains, Vice-Captains, and special guests were not oblivious to this scene either.

"Kimiko, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, take your places," Yamamoto ordered.

Just as the two women were about to shunpo out onto the field, Soifon shouted, "Matte!"

Everyone turned to look at her as Yamamoto questioned her, "What is it Soifon-taicho?"

Soifon stood up from her seat. "Yamamoto-soutaicho, I request permission to fight Kimiko," Soifon stated with an angry look on her face.

"Oh? And why would you want to fight her?"

"Revenge," Soifon said simply though in a harsh tone as her eyes narrowed at Kimiko who had her eyes closed and a slight smile upon her face.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "Revenge? Why would you want revenge on someone you don't know Soifon-sensei?" Karin asked.

"Oh, but I do know her. As do some of you here know her."

Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked at Soifon. "Your request to fight Kimiko is denied Soifon-taicho," he said.

Soifon lowered her head and replied, "So be it."

She disappeared and reappeared behind Kimiko in the air. She unsheathed her wakizashi and slashed down. Kimiko quickly reached for her navy blue hilt with her right hand and turned to block the attack with her guard-less katana. She and Soifon locked eyes with each other. Kimiko saw hate, anger, and pain her Soifon's eyes while Soifon noted sadness and regret in Kimiko's. Kimiko turned to the left and, since their blades were still against each other, brought Soifon with her. She shoved Soifon onto the ledge where she slid back.

"Soifon-taicho, what is the meaning of this?! Stop your attacks against Kimiko," Yamamoto ordered angrily.

Soifon looked at him. "Why should I?" she yelled at him. "She is a traitor who left Seireitei 148 years ago!" Most of the observers were again shocked for the umpteenth time that day. Though Yoruichi, Nel, Miyako, Sora, and Yamamoto remained unsurprised and Soifon noted it. "So, you knew about her still being alive, Yamamoto-soutaicho, Yoruichi-sama?!"

Everyone turned to look at the two accused by Soifon with widened eyes. "I only learned about her last night Soifon," Yoruichi said. "Kisuke told me to keep what I knew quiet."

"I did not promise Kimiko that I would remain quiet, but I hoped that she would reveal who she was to all of you soon," Yamamoto said.

"Can someone please fill the rest of us in?!" Ichigo shouted angrily though still looking thoroughly confused.

Soifon returned her harsh gaze to Kimiko who was now up on the ledge with Soifon. "Her name is Asami Kimiko, ex-Shinigami trainee and former princess of the Asami Family," Soifon stated, pointing her wakizashi at Kimiko. Everyone who recognized the name gasped.

_Asami Kimiko?! _Byakuya thought as his face gave away his surprise.

Kimiko lowered her head and smiled. She reached over to her bandages on her upper left arm and untied the knot. Kimiko loosened the wrappings and swept them away from her arm revealing the same symbol as her brooch and etched mark on her sheathe thought it was in black ink on her arm as a tattoo. "Finally remembered me Soifon?" she asked.

"Hai. I knew you seemed familiar to me ever since you appeared in Seireitei. I just couldn't remember you until I finally took notice of your family's clan symbol that is etched on your sheathe. And seeing your two guardian's family symbols also helped jog my memory."

Kimiko looked up at Soifon with sad eyes. "Still angry that I left?"

"Of course I am! I thought we would stay together after Yoruichi-sama left. And what happened 20 years later? You left just like Yoruichi-sama! No explanation, no hint about where you were going, absolutely nothing!" Soifon yelled at Kimiko.

"It was my choice to leave, but there was an extreme circumstance that I know you won't listen too right now. So, fight me and get rid of your rage while I can show you and everyone else just how strong and skilled I've become in my 148 year exile!"

Kimiko shot at Soifon in a frontal assault which she blocked with her wakizashi. Soifon shunpoed around behind her and slashed down at Kimiko.

"Don't tell me you're trying that again?" Kimiko mocked. She blocked the attack and shoved Soifon out onto the arena grounds. Kimiko shunpoed out to her and attacked which Soifon dodged by shunpoing away from Kimiko.

Now on opposite sides of the arena grounds, the two met eyes and glared at each other. Soifon stuck her sword in the ground with Kimiko following suit. They took a step away from their swords before shunpoing at each other and blocking each other's punches and kicks.

"Shouldn't we stop them Soutaicho?" Komamura asked.

"Even if you wanted too Komamura-taicho, you wouldn't be able to prevent them from eventually finding one another to fight. Whenever they fought in the past, they would always finish their fights as I taught them," Yoruichi said folding her arms.

"You were their sensei Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo asked as Soifon and Kimiko continued their hakuda fight.

"Yeah, way back when Kisuke and I were still Captains."

"You'll be happy to know that she held that ideal close to her throughout her life," Nel said with a smile.

"You know her," Karin observed.

Nel nodded and looked at Ichigo's extremely confused expression and responded, "I'll explain everything with Kimiko-chan in due time."

Kyoraku lowered his hat. "Should've known it was her, eh Ukitake?" he questioned with a grin.

Ukitake also smiled. "Yeah, but her hair wasn't that dark back then. It was a lighter shade of brown if I remember correctly.

"Though it seems that she and her two guardians have all changed in their time away. Isn't that right Sora-chan?" Unohana said as she gave Sora a warm smile which Sora reciprocated.

"Hai, Retsu-sensei," came Sora's reply.

"Nice to see you again too Kyoraku-sensei. Didn't recognize me, did you?" Miyako asked.

Kyoraku raised his head and looked over at her. "Of course not. I didn't remember any of you; though like Soifon-taicho, I felt that I knew you all from somewhere, as did Yoruichi, Ukitake, and Kuchiki-taicho."

Ichigo was listening with rapt attention and said out loud, "So let me get this straight, Kimiko is an ex-Shinigami and former princess of some family-"

"Not just some family, Kurosaki-taicho," Byakuya interrupted with his emotionless voice. "She is from the Asami Clan. They are one of the Four Noble Families in Seireitei."

"Ok, a former princess of a noble family who trained under Yoruichi-san and left 20 years after she and Urahara-san left Seireitei with Sora and Miyako who were trained by Unohana-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho respectively, is that right?"

"Yep. That pretty much covers it," Sora approved with a nod.

"Wonderful," Ichigo replied and noticed Hisagi's eyes fluttering open as he regained consciousness.

The talking ceased as they observed that Soifon and Kimiko were back on the ledge in front of them. Both were only slightly gasping for air and they each had a few injuries in the form of bruises. They grinned evilly at each other.

"Nostalgic isn't it? This certainly reminds one of our past fights, doesn't it Kimiko?" Soifon asked.

"Of course. It seems like it was only yesterday that I left Seireitei," Kimiko replied.

"Indeed, but in the years you've been gone, I've gotten stronger; though from what I see in our fight right now, you haven't changed much in terms of strength."

Kimiko's smile faded from her face. "Still angry huh? Well then, show me this strength of yours and maybe I'll show you mine. But I now promise in front of all of the Captains, Vice-Captains, and other witnesses here that, no matter what will happen in this fight, I will not activate Bankai."

Soifon stepped back in shock. "Impossible! You don't have Bankai!" she yelled.

Kimiko's smile returned to her face as she responded, "My two guardians do, so why can't I? Everyone can clearly see my katana out there on the field."

Soifon gritted her teeth together and shouted, "Shunko!" Cackling white energy erupted around Soifon which tore her Captain's haori to shreds and destroyed her kimono top so that she was now wearing her Commander in Chief's punitive combat uniform.

Soifon shunpoed behind Kimiko and punched down with her fist. Kimiko shunpoed back out onto the field and looked back at Soifon who was standing the crumbled remains of the ledge where Kimiko was previously standing.

_Demon magic with martial arts huh? It's been a while since I've seen it used,_ Kimiko thought.

Soifon and Kimiko then engaged in a deadly dance of martial arts, Soifon attacking while Kimiko dodged. "I've think I've had enough of this. Asami Kimiko, I'm going to kill you!" Soifon stated.

Kimiko grinned at her. "Good luck with that," she replied.

Soifon ended her Shunko technique as she shunpoed over to her Zanpakuto and drew it from the ground. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soifon shouted angrily. Her Zanpakuto changed into her gold and black stinger and gauntlet.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've seen Suzumebachi."

"It has, but I have perfected my skill with it; as you're about to find out for yourself," Soifon said before disappearing and reappearing at Kimiko's right side.

Kimiko shunpoed over to her katana, grabbed it, and shunpoed away and back over to the observers where Soifon followed her and struck Kimiko across the chest. Kimiko slid back on one knee away from Soifon because of the attack. Her left hand covered her wound as her right gripped her katana. As she stood up, she removed her hand and the Homonka grew on Kimiko's chest.

Soifon smiled. "You may remember that my Homonka crests only used to last an hour. A few years after you left, I perfected it and now they only disappear when I will them to or if the person is dead," she said.

"Good for you Soifon," Kimiko shot back heatedly. "I had hoped that one day, when I would finally return to Seireitei, that we would still be friends. Believe me when I say that seeing you now hurts. Did Yoruichi-sensei's leaving really affect you that much to turn you into a cold hearted bitch?"

Soifon's face now looked as if what Kimiko had said had stung. "It was after you left that I became like this. Yoruichi-sama's departure did affect me, but what really pushed me over the edge was the departure of my best friend 20 years after hers! Now, I'm going to end this and make you pay," Soifon stated. She stretched her left arm out and pointed at Kimiko while saying, "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro!" When Soifon finished the incantation, six wide beams of light appeared and slammed into Kimiko's mid section.

"Matte Soifon!" Yoruichi shouted in fear.

Soifon ignored her. "Goodbye Asami Kimiko!" Soifon said before charging towards Kimiko, Shikai stinger out in front of her. Soifon shunpoed to her and struck the middle of the Homonka which made Kimiko start to dissolve. Soifon was smiling until she realized something was amiss.

"Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou, Utsusemi," Kimiko said from behind Soifon. She turned around and faced Kimiko just before said person thrust her katana into Soifon's left shoulder while grabbing onto her right wrist so Soifon couldn't strike her with Suzumebachi again.

Soifon gritted her teeth again before she pointed her left to finger to Kimiko's right shoulder. "Hado #4, Byakurai," she said. A single powerful lightning bolt shot out of Soifon's finger and went straight through Kimiko who went down to both knees after the attack, but still held onto her hilt and Soifon's wrist. She quickly pulled out her katana and shunpoed back out onto the field, Soifon following her.

As Soifon lunged down and prepared to attack with Suzumebachi again, Kimiko raised her sword and held it with both hands, "Hado #63, Raikoho!" Yellow energy erupted from Kimiko's hands and shot towards Soifon who had to stop her attack and shunpo out of the way to dodge.

"Her Raikoho seems like it had double the power than what a normal Raikoho should be," Ukitake said in amazement. The kido experts that were watching were aware of this, but everyone there was still surprised by it.

Kimiko turned around to face Soifon. "As Ukitake-taicho said, your spell had double the attack power and you didn't even use the incantation. How is that possible Asami Kimiko?" Soifon asked harshly.

Kimiko smiled in response and raised her katana in front of her. She gripped it with both hands and said clearly so everyone could hear it, "Flash upon the darkened skies, Raiden (6)!" The sky began to be filled with storm clouds and as a result grew very dark as lightning flashed down around Kimiko so that she was blocked from view by the brightness of the flash. Everyone felt her reiatsu shoot up and Kenpachi grew excited because it was a strong as Yamamoto's when he released his Shikai.

When the brightness ceased, all who were watching the fight and Soifon saw Kimiko now holding two guard-less jian swords. The blades were 18 inches long and were dark grey in color while the hilts were both six inches and retained their navy blue color. Kimiko moved her arms so that her new swords now pointed to her left and right. Two shots of lightning shot down from the sky and struck her swords which then became electrified as the lightning cackled around the swords. The electricity running up and down the blades then shot out of the swords and became two Chinese lightning dragons that were yellow in color with red eyes.

_Can it be?! Is she the lightning dragon from my dream all those years ago?!_ Karin thought as she got up and walked to the ledge, still staring at the dragons. Toshiro also stood up as he had similar thoughts.

Soifon looked at the dragons and they reminded her so much of Toshiro's and Karin's dragons when they released Shikai. Though Kimiko's seemed larger and much stronger than either of theirs.

"Bankai! Jahuko Raikoben (7)!" Soifon exclaimed. When her transformation of moving from Shikai to Bankai was complete, she now sported a large cannon like weapon on her right arm.

"Interesting Bankai Soifon," Kimiko complimented.

"Thanks. It's now going to be your executioner."

Kimiko grinned. "Giving up on Suzumebachi?" she asked.

"Now that you've revealed your Shikai, it would've been much harder for me to get to you and strike your Homonka again. This'll be faster as long as I aim it right."

"Screw aiming it right. How about you fire that thing and I'll send an attack at it. Last person standing wins?"

Soifon thought it over and smiled as she readied her Bankai. She lifted it and pulled the mask that was attached over her face so that she could see and aim it directly at Kimiko. In response, Kimiko lifted her two swords and made her dragons go back into them before she pointed both of them at Soifon and made their tips touch each other.

"All Captain-class kido masters, perform Bakudo #81!" Yamamoto ordered quickly.

"Bakudo #81, Danku!" Yamamoto, Ukitake, Byakuya, Toshiro, Mayuri, Unohana, and Kyoraku all shouted. Seven invisible walls shot up to protect the observers from whatever was going to happen.

"I'm not quite ready yet, but that can't be helped. You'll know when to fire your attack at me," Kimiko told Soifon who then looked confused. Kimiko cried out, "Hado #63, Raikoho!" Kimiko's swords sparked and electricity flowed from her hands, through her swords, and to the points of the swords where they combined and then shot at Soifon. This spell was so massive that it seemed about the size of Tessai's Hiryugekizokushintenraiho spell from in the past. Not only was the spell doubled because of Kimiko having a lightning type, but her two Shikai lightning dragons were combined into the attack as well. Soifon shot her cannon at the wave of lightning and braced herself for the explosion.

The two attacks met and indeed exploded. The shockwaves that were created were felt all throughout Seireitei and even out into the interior parts of Rukongai. Kimiko and Soifon were thrown back, but Soifon had quickly acted and performed Bakudo #39, Enkosen to help lessen the damage. She was still thrown back and flew through the arena wall, out onto the 1st Division grounds.

Kimiko was not as lucky. Since she had performed a Hado spell as part of her attack, she couldn't let it go in time to perform a Bakudo spell to help her, so she was forced to accept the impact of the explosion head on. Like Soifon, she was thrown out of the arena, but landed in the outskirts of a forest that was about a mile away from the arena.

Once the smoke cleared, the observers saw the arena covered in fire with smoke slowly rising higher and higher into the sky which had gone back to its regular cloudy grey instead of the dark greyish-blue color that Kimiko turned it when she released Shikai.

Unohana quickly dissipated her Danku spell and said, "Isane, take care of Soifon-taicho. Prep her for Minazuki. I'll head to Kimiko-chan. Can someone please go to the 4th Division and warn them of our arrival?"

"I'll go," Toshiro said and disappeared as he used shunpo.

Unohana drew her sword which glowed green before dissolving and becoming the one eyed creature that was Unohana's Shikai creature. "Let's go Minazuki," she said as she got on. The creature took off towards where Kimiko lay unconscious.

"Kumori Miyako, Arashi Sora, you may go to the 4th Division and wait for Asami Kimiko there," Yamamoto said. They both nodded and shunpoed to the 4th Division. "Abarai-taicho, Hisagi-fukutaicho, you both should go to the 4th Division as well to make sure you are all right." Renji and Hisagi took off after Sora and Miyako.

The rest of the Captains and special guests remained in the arena while the Captains sent their Vice-Captains back to their squads. They saw Unohana on Minazuki fly over them towards Soifon where she would pick her and Isane up before heading to the 4th Division to finish healing Soifon and Kimiko.

**Wow, biggest chapter I've written so far...I hope you liked it even though it wasn't all together like I wanted it to be. It was a lot of fun writing these fights even though they took quite some time for me to write. Can you tell I like dual Shikai weapons? I'm sure you're all like 'wtf' on the 148 year thing; don't worry, explanations will come! Word count for the chapter: IT'S OVER 9000! XD Anway, rate, review, etc.**

**Songs: Remember the Name by Fort Minor [for Miyako vs. Renji and Sora vs. Hisagi], Jenova by Nobuo Uematsu (from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) [for Kimiko vs. Soifon]**

(6)-"thunder god"

(7)-"hornet's thunder whip," hasn't been revealed in the anime yet, so if you don't recognize it, then that's why


	19. Friends from the Past

**Thanks to all who reviewed, etc. Looking back, I probably didn't need to split up 16, but I'm too lazy to go back and change it. GREAT NEWS! I got out of school early yesterday thanks to the magical nor'easter that dumped a crap ton of snow in my area and though I should've been writing when I got home, I didn't. But the ACTs that I was supposed to take today are going to be rescheduled. And I've been writing since I woke up, minus the several hours that I had to go out and help my dad and brother shovel. =) to the writing; =( to the shoveling. Now onto the next chapter!**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 17: Friends from the Past

Kimiko lay in the 4th Division bed with Sora and Miyako on either side of her. Both of them looking worried. The door to the room slid open and Unohana walked in. They stood and turned their attention to her.

"Her injuries from her fight with Soifon-taicho were extremely severe. She was in Minazuki for a while which took care of most of the critical wounds. Despite healing her the best way that I can, it seems that she has fallen into a coma," Unohana said solemnly as she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

Miyako sat back down at Kimiko's side as Sora asked, "Do you know when she'll wake up?"

"Or how about if she'll ever wake up again?" Miyako questioned bitterly.

Unohana shook her head. "I believe she'll return to consciousness when her mind feels ready."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that Soifon-taicho's reaction to her return to Seireitei yesterday pushed Kimiko-chan's mind over the edge."

"Kimiko-sama has been more stressed out lately thought she won't tell us the exact reason for it," Sora observed.

Miyako turned to Unohana. "Is there anything that we can do to help her feel equanimity again?" she asked.

Unohana thought for a minute. "Well, she did have a lot of friends when you all still lived in Seireitei. Perhaps them talking to her might help," she offered.

Miyako looked at Sora. "Who do you think would come?" she asked.

"Let me ask around. I'll see who I can get," Unohana said.

Miyako and Sora looked at each other before turning back to Unohana and nodding. The Captain left the room.

~ * ~

Meanwhile…

Karin walked out of the 9th Division carrying a lot of papers. Since Hisagi was in the 4th Division for overnight observation, she had to take care of the 9th. The other officers offered her help which she gladly accepted and now she only had to deliver some paperwork to other Divisions.

She knocked on the Captain's office door of the 10th Division. "3rd seat of the 9th Division, Kurosaki Karin, has papers for Hitsugaya-taicho," she said.

"Come on in Kurosaki," came Toshiro's reply.

She slid the door open and walked towards his desk. "These need your signature," Karin told him setting down a small stack of papers. She turned around and began walking out.

Toshiro looked up from the paperwork he was working on. "Matte Kurosaki," he ordered. She stopped and he continued. "What's wrong? And don't say 'nothing' because you usually yell my first name before you walk in here. Just now, you knocked and said our official titles. So what's wrong?"

_Curse your acute observational skills,_ Karin thought.

She turned and faced him. "I'm worried about Asami Kimiko-san," Karin said quietly. Toshiro jerked his head back with widened eyes. "I know. It's weird that I'm worried about her and I don't even know her, but I just feel like that for some reason."

Toshiro stood up, walked around his desk, and leaned against it while folding his arms. "I'm going to admit that I feel the same way Kurosaki," he whispered, closing his eyes. Karin looked down at the ground as he spoke again. "It's the same thing with me. I don't know her and yet, I'm concerned about her welfare."

"What do you think that this means Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"I don't know," he replied. He looked at her. "Back when she was fighting Soifon-taicho and she released her Zanpakuto, did you feel a sense of familiarity?"

Karin's head rose and her eyes met Toshiro's. "Hai. I also remembered that dream that we both had 59 years ago. Seeing her lightning dragons made me think about her being the lightning dragon that was in the sky of the dream."

"That's what I thought as well. Unfortunately, we can't ask her anything until she wakes up."

"Wakes up?"

"Hai. Unohana-taicho sent me, and most likely all of the other Captains, a Hell Butterfly detailing her condition. She has fallen into a coma."

Karin let out a small gasp. "Is that why we feel worried about her?"

"I believe it is. But I started feeling concerned when the fight was over."

"Same. But as you said, we can't ask her anything until she wakes up. When I'm done delivering these papers, I'm going to go to the 4th and visit her."

Toshiro thought for a minute. "I'll be going with you," he said.

Karin nodded. "Can you do me a favor then? Can you send a Hell Butterfly to the 4th seat of the 9th Division and let him know where I'll be if anything comes up?" she asked.

Toshiro nodded and she left his office.

~ * ~

4th Division, half an hour later...

Toshiro waited outside the 4th Division for Karin. He knew that she was nearing the building since he felt her approaching reiatsu. She appeared in front of him as she was using shunpo.

"Let's go Kurosaki," Toshiro said.

Karin nodded and they went it. After asking a 4th squad member where Kimiko's room was, they eventually arrived and found Unohana walking out of it. "Retsu-sama," Karin said getting Unohana's attention.

"Karin-chan, Hitsugaya-taicho, may I ask what you are doing here?" Unohana asked kindly.

"We came to see Asami," Toshiro asked. "We know she's in a coma, but we'd like to see her anyway."

"You'll have to ask Sora-chan and Miyako-chan for admittance. They are in there right now with her and I'll warn you that both of them are fiercely protective of Kimiko-chan. And since they don't know you, they won't leave unless they know you won't do anything."

"Can't we be in there with them?" Karin questioned.

"I'm only allowing two people to be in there with Kimiko-chan. I don't want to cause her mind any more stress. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to send out a few Hell Butterflies."

"But you already sent the Captains Hell Butterflies telling us about Asami," Toshiro stated with a confused look on his face.

"I did. That was before I went in to tell Sora-chan and Miyako-chan of Kimiko-chan's condition. After speaking with them, I need to contact some old friends of Kimiko-chan's from her past."

Unohana walked away from the two confused Shinigami who both thought, _Her past?_

They looked at each other and shrugged. Karin and Toshiro approached the door and Karin knocked quietly. Both of them heard footsteps approaching the door. It slid open to reveal Sora standing in front of them looking wary. Miyako was standing in the middle of the room between her and Kimiko's bed.

"May I help you?" Sora asked narrowing her eyes.

Karin bowed to her. "Konichiwa Arashi-san. My name is Kurosaki Karin, 3rd seat of the 9th Division. I wish to be permitted entrance to Asami-san's room," she said politely.

"I also would like to be allowed in," Toshiro told Sora from behind Karin.

"Oh? You both would like access to Kimiko-sama's room? Why should we allow it?" Sora questioned.

"We wouldn't attack her or anything if that's what you're thinking. We would just like to sit and talk with her. Hopefully she'll be able to hear us," Karin responded.

Sora's eyes narrowed and she turned back to Miyako with inquisitive eyes. "I don't see a problem with it. Though they don't know her, they might actually help bring Kimiko-sama back," Miyako said.

Sora nodded and turned back to Toshiro and Karin. "Very well. Arashi Sora and Kumori Miyako, the guardians of Asami Kimiko, will allow you access. But if we sense anything strange going on in this room, we will not hesitate to come in and kill you on the spot if it ensures our mistress's survival."

Karin gulped and bowed. "Arigato," Karin stated.

Sora exited the room with Miyako following right behind her. Karin and Toshiro walked into the room. Sunlight was streaming through the cracks of the slightly opened shades of the room. Karin took the seat to Kimiko's right while Toshiro took the left. Kimiko's katana lay on a table that was behind Karin.

"Hello, Asami Kimiko. My name is Kurosaki Karin. I'm the 3rd seat of the 9th Division. Introduce yourself Toshiro," Karin ordered.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th Division," he said.

"We're here to just talk with you and hopefully get your mind to come back," Karin stated with a small smile on her face. She hesitated before continuing. "Toshiro and I have questions that need answers and you're the only one who can provide them. You need to come back and explain everything to us."

Toshiro quickly looked at Karin before turning his attention back to Kimiko. "Not only that, but you said you have a special interest in keeping Kurosaki alive. You can't very well do that if you're lying here in a coma," he said to Kimiko's still body.

They sat with her, both in silence, for a few minutes longer before standing up and exiting the room. Karin and Toshiro came out and saw Miyako and Sora sitting on the waiting room couch with Unohana sitting on the chair next to them. They then took notice of Kyoraku, Ukitake, Yoruichi, and Nel that were also in the room.

"About time that you two got out. It's time for our visits now. Come on Ukitake," Kyoraku said. He and Ukitake walked past into Kimiko's room sliding the door shut.

"They don't need special permission," Toshiro said to Sora and Miyako angrily.

"What did you expect? We don't know you while everyone else in this room are people that we do know and trust," Miyako shot back now standing up.

Sora took Miyako's hand in hers and brought her back down onto the couch. "Any change?" Sora asked Karin and Toshiro.

They shook their heads in response and took their leave of the group.

Meanwhile, in Kimiko's room, Ukitake and Kyoraku took seats beside Kimiko's bed. Both of them were smiling. "Remember when she and Kuchiki-taicho played that prank on the entire 6th Division?" Kyoraku said chuckling.

"Yeah. That has to be the greatest prank ever played in the history of Seireitei. I remember that Byakuya's grandfather was angry at him for going along with her plan, but it gave the entire Gotei 13 a laugh," Ukitake replied.

"Except for Yama-jii and Kuchiki Ginrei. Poor Kuchiki Byakuya. He had to deal with a severe punishment from his grandfather while Kimiko-chan got off easy," Kyoraku said lifting back his hat.

"Too bad the Byakuya he is today isn't the one she remembers. I doubt he'll even come to talk with you Kimiko-chan even though you were best friends in the past."

"Kimiko-chan, you need to come back to the present. You need to rebuild your old friendships with Byakuya-san and Soifon-san. Though you may doubt it, deep down in their souls, they were happy to see you again after all these years. I know this because I was and I know Ukitake and Unohana were as well."

"We hope you get well soon Kimiko-chan. We'll be back to visit you later," Ukitake said as he and Kyoraku got up and left the room.

Nel was the one to walk into Kimiko's room next. Nel smiled sadly when she took her seat. "You can't imagine what I'm feeling as I see you like this Kimiko-chan," Nel said taking Kimiko's right hand in her own. "You're the one that gave me the idea of making the tribunal with Grimmjow and Mosqueda. You helped us get started even though you had to remain cloaked while in Hueco Mundo. Even though the war was over, you still were concerned for Miyako-chan's and Sora-chan's safety so you came to Las Noches by yourself to help out."

Nel gripped her hand tighter. "Kimiko-chan, there is information that I need to tell you and only you. I can't do that if you're in a coma. I hope you can hear me because I have learned that it's not only Kurosaki Karin that is in danger. It is Hitsugaya Toshiro and yourself as well as you suspected. You and I both know what is going on and you can't help defend them while you're in this state. This is the other reason why I came to Seireitei. Because I knew you would be coming back when the Arrancar made their move against the Shinigami."

"I can't hold this information much longer and I want you to be there with me to help explain the full situation to the Shinigami. Once they know about everything, you're also going to need to train Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kurosaki Karin for what is coming. That is one of the jobs that you decided to take upon yourself when we talked 59 years ago when you had that dream while in Hueco Mundo. You said you would prepare the wielders of Amaterasu and Hyorinmaru for the possible apocalypse of the Three Worlds (1). You're here now and you need to wake up so you can do that!" Nel looked at the unmoving Kimiko and sighed. She rose from her seat and left.

Yoruichi entered next. "Hey Kimiko. It's been a long time since I've seen you last. How long has it been now? One hundred thirty seven years? Time sure does fly by when you're dead," she said smiling.

"I have to admit that I was happy when you came to the real world 20 years after I left. Then you told me, Kisuke, and Tessai what had happened that made you leave with Miyako and Sora. I was happy when you three asked us to help finish your training as Shinigami. Thanks to you and our sparring matches I discovered Shunko."

"Then came your departure 11 years after your leaving Seireitei. You, Sora, and Miyako all wanted to go out and do things on your own and we knew that we didn't have much left to teach you, so we let you go. I will also admit that when you revealed yourself to the Shinigami in the forest several days ago, I didn't remember you since it had been so long. Kisuke had to tell me who you were to jog my memory."

Yoruichi looked at Kimiko's face. "I don't know what is going on Kimiko. Kisuke said that he still has a bad feeling about upcoming events. You came back which makes me think that you know what these events will be or you at least have some idea of what they are. And don't worry about Soifon. She'll come around when she learns the reason behind your departure from Seireitei. I was your teacher as well as hers. She idolized me and hated me for leaving. If she can forgive me, then she can forgive you. Come back soon Kimiko." Yoruichi got up and left.

~ * ~

4th Division, night time...

Unohana knocked on the door. She slid it open and walked in with Isane. Unohana said, "Sora-chan, Miyako-chan, visiting hours are over. Isane will show you to the rooms that have been prepared for you."

They nodded and got up following Isane out of the room. Unohana walked over to Kimiko and checked her vitals for the final time that day. "You have a lot of people worried about you Kimiko-chan. I'm glad that you, Miyako-chan, and Sora-chan finished your training with Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san, and Tessai-san. I'm glad that Sora-chan studied more under Tessai-san so that she could become the kido master I hoped she would be one day," she said as she placed her chart under her arm.

She walked out of the room and slid the door shut. Unohana took a few steps away from it in the direction of her office when a voice stopped her, "How is she?"

Unohana turned around and faced the newcomer. "Her vitals are stable and the injuries she received have mostly healed. Yet she remains in a coma. Quite a few people visited her today. Mostly old friends from her past, but Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya-taicho also made an appearance. I believe that you should also have visited her Kuchiki-taicho," Unohana replied.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "I was thinking about visiting all day. I made my choice and am here now. Will you allow me to visit for a few minutes Unohana-taicho?" he inquired.

Unohana gave him a small smile. "Very well, but only for a few minutes," she responded.

He nodded and went in, shutting the door behind him. Byakuya turned to see Kimiko lying on the 4th Division bed breathing evenly. The moon's light shone down into the room. He walked towards the bed and sat in the chair to his left.

Byakuya sat in silence not knowing what to say just yet. He finally stated, "I missed you Kimiko. Though my grandfather was extremely pleased and happy to hear the news that you had disappeared without a trace with your two guardians, it felt like part of my soul was missing. You were my best friend. I don't know why I followed your whimsical pranks, even though some I admit were quite amusing. Especially the one we played on the 6th Division when my grandfather was still its Captain," Byakuya said giving a small smirk as he remembered the prank. "It seems like it was only yesterday when we switched out all of the real tea bags that were in the division with disguised coffee packets that we somehow obtained from the real world. Seeing all of the Shinigami from the 6th Division hopped up on caffeine made almost everyone in the Gotei 13 laugh. While I was punished for aiding you, you got off easy. Your brother didn't punish you nor did the Captain of the 9th Division at the time. I'm sure that our prank was one of his good memories before he became a Vizard."

Byakuya looked at Kimiko's peaceful face. "I wonder if you're thinking of permanently staying in Seireitei now that you're back. If you do, then I also wonder if Yamamoto-soutaicho will name you the Captain of the 9th Division. After all, the 9th Division's Captaincy does run in your family, or at least it used to. Tosen was the last Captain to hold the 9th Division, but he was picked for the job since there were no other connections to your family and also because your brother didn't want anything to do with the Shinigami after you disappeared. Muguruma Kensei was the last Captain of the 9th to actually have something to do with the Asami name since he was your deceased father's best friend and you and your brother's godfather."

Byakuya closed his eyes and paused. "Speaking of your brother, you probably don't know this Kimiko, but your brother, Koichi, is dead. He passed away about ten years after my wife died. He had no children and you were assumed to be dead, but Yamamoto-soutaicho didn't let your family's name fall like the Shiba Clan's. Your family was far too important since they still make all of the swords that Shinigami get when they start hearing their Zanpakuto's voice."

"I now have a little sister. Her name is Rukia and she looks a lot like Hisana, my late wife. I wish you could've met her before she passed. You would have liked her, but I think you'll get along with Rukia as well," Byakuya said opening his eyes again. He reached over and took Kimiko's right hand with his right. "Please come back Kimiko. I want you to forgive me for hating you after you left. Soifon-taicho and I were your two best friends besides Kumori-san and Arashi-san. We both held a deep hatred for you leaving us without any explanation. But with everything that has been happening lately, I believe that you wouldn't have left unless you thought it was your last option. So I'm asking you to wake up from your coma."

He was about to stand up and leave, but he felt Kimiko's hand weakly grasp his hand before falling limp again. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly before they returned to normal and he softly smiled. "Good to know that you'll be back," he whispered to her. He removed his hand from hers, stood, and left.

~ * ~

In Kimiko's inner world...

Kimiko lay on a flat rock in the middle of a grassy field with a few sakura trees that encircled the rock and a willow tree that was next to the pond that was a several yards from where Kimiko was. Mountains could be seen in the distance. The sky looked as if it was about to rain because of its dark grey-ish blue color though lightning would occasionally flash across the sky followed by the complimentary low rumble of thunder.

A yellow winged dragon roared and descended from the sky to land in front of Kimiko. _It's about time I was able to connect with you. Finally decided to unblock me?_

_Sorry, I just needed some peace and quiet in my own mind for a little while._

_It's quite alright. By the way, that was nice of you to do Kimiko,_ Raiden told her quietly.

Kimiko smiled. _He sounded sincere. Unlike those other times when I heard him talk._

_Well, he did lose his wife and best friend._

_True._

_May I ask why you chose to give him a sign that you were alright instead of one of your other visitors?_

_Out of everyone that came today, I think I missed him the most and hearing him ask for forgiveness...I just thought I should let him know I was ok._

_But you aren't quite yet. You think Soifon is still angry at you._

_Knowing her, she still is._

_You should heed Yoruichi's advice. Soifon forgave her, so she will forgive you. Use patience, she needs time to heal._

_Yeah. As for my own health, I think I'll awaken tomorrow sometime._

_So soon? Is that wise?_

_After hearing all those people wanting me to wake up, I think it is. Especially so I can talk to Nel about the Arrancar Rebellion. What do you think we should do about the other two?_ Kimiko asked finally sitting up and looking at her Zanpakuto spirit.

The dragon roared and grew so bright that Kimiko had to look away. The light died down and eventually faded. The dragon had been replaced by a yellow eyed female wearing a long dark grey kimono that flowed behind her with a navy blue dragon design on it. Her hair was shoulder blade length and, like the dragon design, navy blue in color. The two guard-less jian swords that were the weapons of Kimiko's Shikai were tucked in her yellow obi sash, that she wore around the kimono, at her sides.

_I believe that we will need to start training them sooner than expected since the rebelling Arrancar have made their move._

Kimiko stared at her Zanpakuto spirit and thought,_ It's been a while since I've seen you in your human form. Why the sudden change?_

_Because I felt like changing to my human form._

_Anyway, has Amaterasu and Hyorinmaru said anything to their wielders?_

_Iie. They haven't said a word about our connection to them. But you should know that since they did visit you today and didn't ask anything specific._

_I was just confirming that didn't say anything._

_They haven't, but their feelings of worry and concern rubbed off into their wielders, which is most likely why they showed up today. Amaterasu and Hyorinmaru couldn't stop it though because of our connection to each other._

_This connection between you three seems to be both a gift and a curse._

_Just like how all three of us are in existence at the same time which, as you know, hasn't happened in 15,000 years!_

_Which also means apocalypse time._

_Indeed. You must tell the Shinigami of the old history, and soon so that you can start training the Ice and Fire Dragons!_

_I will. Though if what Byakuya says is true about my brother, then I can finally return to my family's house. I'll visit it tomorrow after I wake up then I'll talk with the Shinigami._

_Very well, but until then, rest. You're going to need it more than ever._

_I know, especially now that we might actually be facing the end of the Three Worlds. Good night Raiden,_ Kimiko said to her spirit before laying back down on the rock and drifting off to sleep.

**HAHAHA!!! Sorry if you think I made Byakuya OOC. But considering he's seeing his ex-best friend lying in a hospital bed, I thought he deserved to have a soft spot for her like he does with Rukia/did with Hisana. Plus they knew each other before he went emotionless, so that's another reason for it. Anywho, rate, review, etc.**

**Song: Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd**

(1)-a name I came up with to describe the real world, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo


	20. Homeward Bound

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. I was going to write last night, but I forgot about the Opening Ceremony for the Winter Olympics so I watched that instead. GO TEAM USA!!! RIP Nodar Kumaritashvili. Special shout out to blackpanter340 and tsubaki-nee-chan for both offering to translate TED into Spanish. I'm honored that this fanfic is liked enough to get offers like that. But I can proudly exclaim that TED is now bilingual! Now enjoy the chapter! =D**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 18: Homeward Bound

Unohana was working in her office when a Hell Butterfly flew in through her open window. She looked up and held out her left hand where it landed and whispered its message to her.

_Interesting,_ she thought to herself.

The Hell Butterfly flew out the window as she stood up from her desk. She walked around it and out the door heading towards Kimiko's room.

Last night she had ordered that rooms be prepared for Sora and Miyako since she knew they would want to stay near their mistress and friend. She had a feeling that when she went into Kimiko's room that she would find them sitting at her side just like yesterday.

She wasn't disappointed when she finally arrived inside the room. "No change Retsu-sensei," Sora said quietly.

Unohana checked Kimiko's vitals and they were still stable. "Her vitals remained stable throughout the entire night which is good. But as I said yesterday Sora-chan, it's up to Kimiko-chan as to when she wakes up."

"So you think," Miyako stated.

"Hai that is what I think. But enough for now, I just received a Hell Butterfly from the Soutaicho. There is a Captains-only meeting today and he would like for both of you to be there."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it is so that you know what is happening in Seireitei. He didn't specify as to why he wants you there."

Miyako turned to Sora. "I don't think we have a choice Miyako-chan. He said both of us were to come," Sora said.

Miyako sighed and responded, "Fine. We'll be there."

Unohana smiled. "We'll leave together for the meeting. It starts in an hour," she told them. Their concerned looks remained on their faces. Noticing this Unohana said, "I'll have Isane manage this floor today. If anything should happen to Kimiko-chan, she'll send a Hell Butterfly to us immediately. Don't worry."

The two girls nodded and Unohana left the room after telling them that she'd be back in a little while to take them to the meeting.

~ * ~

1st Division, about one hour later...

Unohana walked down the long hallway of the 1st Division towards the meeting room with Sora and Miyako flanking her. When they arrived in front of the large double doors Unohana said, "4th Division Captain, Unohana Retsu, is here with Arashi Sora and Kumori Miyako for the Captains meeting."

The doors swung opened to admit them. "Welcome Unohana-taicho and guardians of Asami Kimiko," Yamamoto said from the head spot.

They walked in and took their places, Unohana between Soifon, who was still bandaged up from her fight, and Byakuya, who had his eyes closed. Miyako and Sora remained in between the two rows of Captains. Surprisingly, all of the Captains were there at this meeting.

"May I ask what you two do as guardians?" Komamura asked Sora and Miyako which garnered the attention of everyone in the room.

They looked at each other before Miyako responded bitterly, "Obviously we guard things. In our case, we guard Kimiko-sama."

Sora placed a hand on Miyako's shoulder. "Miyako-chan, be nice," Sora whispered quietly so no one could here.

Miyako cursed under her breath and muttered, "Then you can go ahead and explain."

She removed her hand and turned to Komamura. "As Miyako-chan said, we guard Kimiko-sama as part of our sworn oaths that we have taken."

"Oaths?" Renji asked.

"The Arashi family and Kumori family are lesser noble families that have sworn to serve the Asami Clan. The children of these two families have to take oaths in order to further their bond and loyalty to the Clan. Miyako-chan and I were given special jobs from our family elders when we were younger to protect the princess of the Asami family since we were all around the same age. Though the princess received her own training, we were trained in the Shinigami arts as well. I trained under Retsu-sensei while Miyako-chan trained under Kyoraku-taicho."

"Like Kuchiki-taicho and Soifon-taicho, Kimiko-sama was trained by Yoruichi-sama. Then we left Seireitei 20 years after Yoruichi-sama, Urahara-sensei, and Tsukabishi Tessai-sama were exiled. We found them and asked them to complete our training. Sora-chan trained more under Tessai since she's fonder of kido, but as you saw in her match, she knows how to fight on par with your Vice-Captains and probably one of you Captains as well. I trained more under Urahara-sensei than Yoruichi, but Kimiko trained under both of them for about the same amount of time," Miyako stated.

"We ended our training about 11 years after leaving Seireitei. We each got our Shikai during those years, but Kimiko-sama got hers the quickest. I remember her telling us she started hearing Raiden right before we left Seireitei and she got Shikai a few months after we started training with Yoruichi-sama, Urahara-sama, and Tessai-sensei. After we left, we traveled a lot, killing any Hollow that showed up, and training. Eventually we all managed to attain Bankai so we started training with our Bankais in order to master them. Urahara-sama alerted us to Aizen's betrayal and the Arrancar threat, but we didn't come because at the time, we probably wouldn't have helped as much as the Vizard did," Sora told them.

Miyako started up again. "Instead, we put our efforts into helping after the war ended. Urahara-sensei told Kimiko-sama of an Arrancar that went by the name Nelliel Tu Oderschvank that was peaceful with the Shinigami. He didn't tell her anything more than that and the next day Kimiko-sama left, leaving a note she was going to Urahara-sensei's store to go to Hueco Mundo and ordering us not to follow her. When she came back, she told us that she had helped the ex-Espada plan out a tribunal to rule Hueco Mundo from Las Noches. Occasionally she would go back and help the tribunal rebuild Las Noches. But one time, she came back from her visit acting strangely. It was about 59 years ago when she came back and started acting like a prophet of death. All she told us was to start preparing for the end."

"The end?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai. The apocalypse of the Three Worlds," Sora replied.

"Impossible. Nothing can bring about the end of the Three Worlds," Kurotsuchi snapped harshly.

"Well, whatever it was that Kimiko-sama thought or heard over in Hueco Mundo made her say that to us," Miyako shot back.

"Hmph. What a bunch of filthy liars. Soutaicho, I wish to question Asami Kimiko in the 12th Division."

"You will not lay a hand on Kimiko-sama!" Sora and Miyako yelled at him, both of them grasping their Zanpakuto's hilt and flaring their reiatsu.

Yamamoto banged his staff upon the ground. "Enough! Kurotsuchi-taicho, if we decide to question Asami Kimiko, you would be the last person that I would ask to perform the interrogation."

"Hai Soutaicho," Kurotsuchi muttered.

Yamamoto's intervention made Sora's and Miyako's reiatsu decrease in small increments, but their hands remained on their sword's hilts.

Byakuya opened his eyes. "Yamamoto-soutaicho, I believe that I may be the correct person to question Asami Kimiko," he said.

"You do, do you? Why is that Kuchiki-taicho?" Yamamoto asked.

"Though I used to be friends with Asami Kimiko before she left Seireitei, we are not anymore. I believe that having me question her will get her to reveal more information."

_Your mouth may speak lies Byakuya, but your eyes sure don't,_ Ukitake thought as he watched Byakuya talk.

Yamamoto thought about it for a minute. "Very well. I will allow you to question her when she wakes up. Unohana-taicho, alert Kuchiki-taicho of when she wakes up," he said. But as he talked a Hell Butterfly came in through the window and went towards Unohana who listened to its whispered message while the Captains were silent and waited for her to finish.

She looked up as the Hell Butterfly flew out and lowered her arm. "Before we can question Kimiko-chan, first we have to find her," she said.

"Say what?!" Sora and Miyako exclaimed.

"Isane said that she went into her room to check on her status and she found the bed empty and her Zanpakuto gone," Unohana explained.

"She could not have gotten far, but Unohana-taicho, have your squad search all of Seireitei for her. Kurosaki-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-taicho, have Shinigami from your Divisions go to the 4th Division and help," Yamamoto ordered.

"Screw them. I bet we'll find her before they do," Miyako whispered to Sora silently. Sora nodded in reply and they both unsheathed their Zanpakutos which grabbed the attention of all the Captains.

"What are you two doing?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Eclipse, Kokuei!" Miyako shouted.

"Fly, Kitayori!" Sora yelled.

The two girl's Zanpakutos changed into their Shikai weapons. "We're going to find Kimiko-sama," Sora told them as Miyako sliced at the air with her right claw creating a portal.

"Sora-chan, let's go," Miyako said. Sora turned and leapt through the portal with Miyako following after her.

"If I may Soutaicho, I believe I know where Asami Kimiko is going. I wish to go and retrieve her," Byakuya said.

Yamamoto looked at him with his opened eyes. "Very well. If and when you find her, take her back to the 4th Division immediately and send Hell Butterflies to me, Unohana-taicho, Abarai-taicho, and Kurosaki-taicho. Their squads will still be searing for her," he agreed.

Byakuya nodded and shunpoed out of the room knowing exactly where Kimiko was going.

~ * ~

Kimiko walked down the plain streets of Seireitei. She knew that once the Shinigami found her room empty that the alarm would be raised, but she wanted to do this on her own without anyone with her. Kimiko knew Sora would immediately use Bakudo #58 to try and track her reiatsu, but she cast Kyakko on herself so that she was free to move as she pleased.

She slowly made her way through the confusing streets towards her old house, or manor one could say. It was around the same size as the Kuchiki Estate though there weren't as many buildings and more open space at her former home.

Kimiko walked next to a giant wall and finally arrived in front of the large double doors that led to her manor. On the front of it was her family symbol. No Shinigami guarded it like their used too. She went to the doors and shoved them open, meeting no security force when she did so.

_No more Shinigami guards or personal security force. Even though they didn't officially fall like the Shiba Clan, it looks like my family has fallen from grace,_ she thought. _Everything's changed._

She continued up the stone path through by the two lines of sakura trees that lined the pathway all the way up to the double doors of the main building. Kimiko put her hands on the handles and sighed before throwing them wide open.

The inside decorations had remained the same with vases of all different kinds of flowers lining the walls on either side of the door. She looked ahead and saw the doors that led to the main hall where parties and meetings were held. Kimiko walked toward the doors and slid them open. She didn't step in, but noticed the huge banner emblazoned with her family's crest on the other side of the room on the wall behind where the head of the family would sit to conduct any affairs of the family. The corners and rectangles were green while the shape that they made was silver. On the seat's left side was a door that would lead to private chambers where one could deal with personal or private matters.

Kimiko slid the door shut again and left. She began to make her way all through the house, spending more time in rooms that held lots of memories for her. Kimiko eventually made it outside where she came to her old favorite spot where she, her two guardians, and occasionally Byakuya would train.

_Guess it's time to see if what Byakuya said about my brother is true,_ she thought to herself.

_Are you sure you're up to this Kimiko? I don't want my Shinigami putting any more emotional stress on herself._

_I'm going to have to do this eventually. It's better to visit and get this over with._

_As you wish._

Kimiko turned and began walking towards to her family's cemetery. It was only a courtyard that had two sakura trees on either side of the entrance where Kimiko came from. She walked along the path looking for her brother's name on a tombstone. She eventually found it and knelt down to put her hand on it.

_I still feel pain and sadness even after what he did to me._

_It is natural. No matter what you felt towards him for forcing you to leave Seireitei, it would've disappeared immediately because you confirmed that you lost your brother; the only person in all of the Three Worlds that you were related to by blood._

Kimiko felt water swelling up in her eyes and before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face. She bowed her head as the tears continued to fall. They didn't stop even when she sensed who arrived in the courtyard in a whirl of shunpo with his haori, hair, and scarf all blowing in the breeze.

"I'm sorry Kimiko," Byakuya said quietly.

She lifted her head and looked at him with her tear stained face. It pained him to see his old friend like this. She shook her head at him. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad that you told me before I came. I just wanted to come back and see if it was really true," she replied. Kimiko wiped her eyes with her left hand and took her right off of the tombstone. "In a way, I had a feeling that when I finally did return to Seireitei, Koichi would be dead," she admitted.

"It doesn't make it any easier though," he muttered.

"I forgot about your wife, Hisana. You must've truly loved her if you turned so melancholy."

"I did love her and I miss her every day. Her death was only part of the reason why I act so cold now."

"Being a Captain and the head of the most famous noble family probably are the other reasons."

"Indeed."

Kimiko got up and faced Byakuya. "I forgive you by the way; for hating me when I left," she told him.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "The reason, or reasons, must have been extreme if you felt that you needed to leave. I felt guilty when I finally thought of that."

"Don't be. You had every right since I left without telling anyone. But from your ignorance as to why I left, I can see that Koichi kept the reason private."

His eyes shot open in surprise to look at her. "You mean, he knew why you left?"

"Of course he did. Koichi was the reason why I left."

"What do you mean?"

"It was because of my Zanpakuto, Raiden. There's an ancient legend that has to do with Raiden and he didn't like the fact that me, his sister, had started to hear Raiden's voice as a Zanpakuto spirit. I told him about Raiden because I thought he'd be happy for me, but instead it drove him over the edge and he went insane. He ordered that I be killed. One of the female servants overheard this being ordered and rushed to my room and told me. I quickly alerted Sora and Miyako and we left that very same night without a trace."

"But you didn't tell them why."

"Iie. I kept that reason to myself. I thought it was better because I knew that they would want to go back and kill my brother."

Byakuya paused, digesting everything that Kimiko was saying before telling her, "I'm sorry, but I was ordered by the Soutaicho to take you back to the 4th Division when I found you."

She nodded and walked on the path out of the graveyard with Byakuya at her side. When they passed the sakura trees she said, "I wonder what your Zanpakuto looks like." He looked at her through his peripherals as she continued. "Urahara-sensei told me about Senbonzakura when he got back on speaking terms with Seireitei when Aizen defected, but I was just thinking about what it could look like."

"I'll show you sometime," he replied.

"It's kind of funny though isn't it? How our friendship could actually be symbolized by a sakura tree and how your Zanpakuto separates into sakura-like petals. My inner world even has a few sakura trees in it."

Byakuya remained silent as they walked through the garden and back into the house. When they got back to the front hall Kimiko stopped. Byakuya stopped a few steps in front of her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Even though you hated me when I left, and I knew you would, I never stopped considering you my best friend. The same goes for Soifon," she said quietly. Kimiko smiled softly. "Remember when we used to talk all the time under that one big sakura tree by the wall?"

"Of course. It was where I first told you that I thought of you as my best friend."

"So much has changed. No one is in this house at all besides us two. Where is everyone Byakuya?"

"Your family's elders died a while ago. Your family hasn't had a head since your brother died, but the Asami family's job as sword makers is overseen by the 1st Division. The Kumori and Arashi Clan members remain in the nearby manors as they always have. Twice a week, some servants will come and clean the house and water the gardens," he told her.

"No head since Koichi? The elders wouldn't even pick someone else?"

"Your parents were both an only child in their families. They probably would've looked at your mother's side for a possible head after your father's since he was the one with the Asami heritage. You already know that your brother took the position as the head of house when your father died while your father's best friend, Muguruma Kensei, took his place as the Captain of the 9th Division since Koichi didn't want to be a Shinigami."

"And when Kensei-kun became a Vizard, Tosen took over, and eventually defected from Seireitei which helped drive my family's name further into the ground. I know this already."

Byakuya turned towards the front door. "Come, we need to get going," he told her. They walked outside into the sunlit courtyard. "You sounded angry when you said that Tosen aided in driving your family name into the ground, why is that?" he questioned after a few moments of silent walking.

"Despite what my brother did and thereby forcing me to leave, this is my home and Asami is still my family name. I say it with pride and still bear it with dignity and honor. I'm allowed to be angry if my family has fallen."

"If you're angry, then why don't you fix it?"

Kimiko looked at the ground and replied quietly, "I'm not sure of what my plans are just yet. I'm not even sure if I'm going to stay here permanently."

Byakuya held his questions back. He reminded himself that she had just woken up that day and she needed rest. They arrived back to the 4th Division and saw Unohana, Sora, and Miyako waiting for them on the front steps.

"I know, I know. You both are upset with me," Kimiko told her guardians.

"Upset?! That's a fucking understatement Kimiko-sama!" Miyako shouted.

"Calm yourself Miyako. At least she isn't injured. But Kimiko-sama, why did you leave without telling anyone?" Sora inquired.

"It was something she needed to do alone," Byakuya told them.

Miyako and Sora looked at Byakuya in surprise. "I suppose we should thank you Kuchiki-taicho for finding her and for sending us Hell Butterflies," Miyako grumbled.

Byakuya nodded and turned to Kimiko. "Go and rest. If you feel the need to leave again, tell someone before doing so," he told her.

She yawned in acknowledgment and went inside the building with Unohana. When the door closed, Sora asked, "She went to her house didn't she?"

"Correct," he said.

"What was she doing there?" Miyako questioned.

"Visiting her brother's grave to confirm his death." Both guardians looked shocked. "Though her family has broken, yours have not and they continue to maintain the Asami manor. Kumori, you twin sister is now the head of your clan. Arashi, your oldest brother is the head of your clan while your other older brother is the 4th seat of the 3rd Division." Byakuya turned around and had his back to them. "I suggest you go and visit your families. Kimiko will most likely sleep through tomorrow morning since she pushed herself too far today."

He started walking away, but Sora's voice stopped him. "She told you why she left Seireitei all those years ago, didn't she?"

Byakuya didn't respond immediately. "She did. Fear not though, I believe she will tell you soon," he said. He walked a few more steps away from them and disappeared with shunpo.

The two guardians looked at each other. "Do you think she will?" Miyako asked.

"I believe so if she told him. Right now though, I think we should take his suggestion. Kimiko-sama will most likely be asleep for a while. We can take this opportunity to go visit our families as well," Sora stated.

Miyako smiled. "I'm up for it."

"Same. We'll meet back in Kimiko-sama's room when we're finished, agreed?"

"Agreed."

The two smiled at each other before shunpoing off towards their families manors.

**Hope you liked the chapter! You're going to love the next one. I guarantee it! Especially since I wrote the main gist of it in November and I've been editing it ever since. *rubs hands together evilly* Anyway, rate, review, etc.**

**Song: It's Been A While by Staind**


	21. History Lesson

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. Don't worry, major OC setup is complete and Karin's coming back, now enjoy the awesomo chapter! =D**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 19: History Lesson

"I hate that the Captain and Vice-Captain meeting just had to fall on the day after we had a Captains meeting," Renji complained.

"It's only two meetings in a row. You've been through them before," Ichigo replied.

"…Still hate them."

"And you still complain about them when they only happen once in a while!"

Kira and Momo looked at each other and just shook their heads. The two Captains were walking to the 1st Division with their Vice-Captains behind them. They turned a corner and saw Rukia, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nanao, and Hisagi coming from the other direction.

"Greetings Taicho-sans and Fukutaicho-sans," Kyoraku said as the two groups reached the giant double doors with the 1st Division's kanji symbol emblazoned on it.

"Kyoraku-taicho," Renji responded with a nod.

The doors swung open and let them into the squad for the meeting.

~ * ~

4th Division, during Captain/Vice-Captain meeting...

Karin walked down the hallways of the 4th Division. She arrived outside Kimiko's room and knocked.

"Come in Kurosaki Karin," came her voice through the door.

Karin slid it open and saw Kimiko wearing the same clothes that Karin saw her fight in against Soifon with the short sleeved navy blue pao, black pants, black boots and wristbands, and sheathed katana on her back. Karin noticed the tattoo on Kimiko's left upper arm which she remembered being told was her family symbol. Karin was curious as to why she still had bandages around her right upper forearm.

Karin quickly shook her head of her curiosity and replied, "Sorry to barge in, but I've been asked to escort you to the Captain and Vice-Captain meeting."

"I know. I asked Retsu-sama to ask Yamamoto-soutaicho to send a Hell Butterfly requesting you to do so."

"Why?"

"Because what I know and have to say at the meeting is something you should hear as well, regardless if your brother allows it or not."

Karin was surprised, but didn't let it show. "Ok then. Are your two guardians coming?"

"I let them have some more time with their families this morning, but Sora and Miyako will meet up with us outside the 1st Division doors."

"Are they ok with leaving you alone like that now?"

Kimiko smiled at her. "Of course not. They've been trained their entire lives to protect me at all cost, but they know what I'm capable of. I also reminded them that you'll be there with me and if we are attacked your brother will come to our aid immediately."

Karin nodded. The two then left the 4th Division and began to walk to the 1st Division. "Do your guardians know what's going on?" Karin asked.

"They only knew some things, but I filled them in on everything when I woke up this morning."

Karin fell into silence not wanting to badger Kimiko with questions since she was still recovering.

_Why do I feel so at ease with her?_ Karin thought. _Amaterasu, any ideas?_

_I don't have any ideas because I know the actual reason as to why, but I shall not break my promise to not tell you anything. Be patient for all will be revealed in the meeting. I know you want to pelt her with questions and are not doing so, but you thinking of them all is extremely annoying._

_Sorry. I'm just trying to remember them all._

_It's alright Karin. Just don't think about them right now. Wait until we get to the 1__st__ Division to remind yourself._

Karin mentally nodded and instead of thinking of questions just enjoyed the walk. It was a sunny day out with a few clouds and a gentle wind that made it slightly colder.

Kimiko watched Karin out of her peripherals.

_Amaterasu did not say anything to her, though she says Karin is getting very impatient,_ Raiden thought to Kimiko.

_Of course she is. If she wasn't then she wouldn't be wielding Amaterasu. I like how all three of you have certain traits which make it easier to recognize the wielders._

_It's not our fault. It's just our personalities from when we were alive._

_I know. There's no need to remind me why you've traits as swords. I know you're entire history remember?_

_Speaking of my history, now that you're the last of the Asami Clan, will you be coming back permanently to take the position as head of the family?_

_As I told Byakuya, I'm not sure of what my plans are just yet. It's certainly an option, but I think I need to tell everyone the legend and assess their reactions first before I make a decision._

_Wise choice._

_You should have known that I would wait and assess my paths. Wisdom is a trait that all three of you share._

_True. Do you think that they will actually believe the legend?_

_That's why my back up plan is to have you, Amaterasu, and Hyorinmaru appear in human form if need be._

_Speaking of which, they agreed to if necessary._

_Tell them I said thanks._

_I already have._

_So good to know that we know each other so well._

Their mental conversation ended as the two reached the 1st Division doors which swung open to reveal Yamamoto's Vice-Captain waiting for them.

He nodded to Kimiko and told her, "The meeting should be over by the time we get there. At your request, Zaraki-taicho and Kurotsuchi-taicho have been forced to come."

"Wow, you asked the Soutaicho to force them to come?" Karin questioned Kimiko in amazement.

"The information that I need to share should be heard by all the Captains and Vice-Captains, regardless if they want to or not," Kimiko replied.

"Kimiko-sama!" a voice called.

Kimiko and Karin turned to see Miyako and Sora running to meet up with them. "Good timing," Sasakibe told them. "Let's go."

Miyako and Sora shunpoed to Kimiko's side and flanked her as Sasakibe led the group through the barracks. They came to the double doors of the meeting which immediately swung open to grant them entrance. Sasakibe went to his place at Yamamoto's right. Karin saw Yamamoto gesture to his left indicating that's where he wanted her for the meeting. She left the three women who remained standing on the other side of the two columns, Sora and Miyako continuing to flank Kimiko. Nel was also in the room, standing in the corner to Kimiko's right, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and Yoruichi standing next to her, eyes closed.

Kimiko noted that indeed, all the Captains and Vice-Captains were there, minus the Captain of the 9th Division of course. Her attention was brought back to Yamamoto who said, "At your request Asami Kimiko, all the Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 are now assembled. Since I no longer have anything else to say at the moment for this meeting, the floor is yours." He leaned back in his chair resting his hands on his cane.

All eyes turned to Kimiko, some with confusion, others with amazement, but all of them paid rapt attention. She sighed and said, "I honestly don't know where to start since there's so much I need to tell you all. I guess I'll have to start with an ancient legend that only my family knows."

Kimiko took a deep breath and began. "There are three Zanpakutos in this room that 15,000 years ago, were actually people. Their names: Raiden, Amaterasu, and Hyorinmaru."

The entire room turned to Karin and Toshiro and pelted questions at them and at Kimiko. She sighed again and turned to Miyako and nodded to her.

"URUSAI!" Miyako shouted. The entire room grew silent and turned back to Kimiko.

"All of you need to be quiet for this. This story and everything else I have to say is going to take some time, so all of you need to be patient and hold your questions until the end," Kimiko snapped.

Everyone nodded in agreement and she continued, "Anyway, Amaterasu, Hyorinmaru, and Raiden served as the loyal knights of the Spirit King and the sworn guardians of Soul Society. The citizens of Soul Society called them their Heavenly Guardians. The people called the time they existed the Era of Peace. But all good things must come to an end. At the cost of their lives, the knights stopped unknown pure evil forces from completely destroying Soul Society and the real world."

"The people grieved for their fallen knights. The King witnessed their sadness and rewarded the knights for their success and bravery by placing their Soul Stones into swords, so that they could continue their guardianship over Soul Society as they asked to do in a letter. The stones were created for them before they started their service to ensure that their souls would remain at peace in Soul Society should an unforeseen evil force take control of them, though the stones only held a fraction of their true strength since the stones could only hold so much raw power."

"So the King placed the three knights' souls within three different swords and they instantly transformed into three sets of different weapons thereby becoming the first Zanpakutos as well as the first elemental Zanpakutos. As you can probably guess, each knight had a personal element that they called upon most during battles."

"However, unlike most Zanpakutos who are born from their wielders' souls, Amaterasu, Hyorinmaru, and Raiden pick their wielders. They'll wait until they sense a person that holds the same ideas, beliefs, and morals that they held when they were knights. For Amaterasu, some traits of the wielder need to be hot headed, easy to anger, protective, and a spur of the moment type of person. Hyorinmaru prefers level headed individuals who are calm, serious, and attentive. Raiden likes people who are compassionate, trustworthy, and witty. She is also extremely proud and puts a restriction on her wielders."

Curiosity sparked inside Ukitake who asked, "What kind of restriction?"

"She only lets me use lightning type Hado spells. I've gotten over that annoying fact especially when I found out while training with Yoruichi-sensei and Urahara-sensei that Raiden, whether unreleased, in Shikai, or in Bankai, doubles the power of the lightning spells. I believe the same goes for Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya-taicho. Raiden's restriction only goes for Hado spells, but I'm free to use all Bakudo spells. Anyway, Hyorinmaru, Raiden, and Amaterasu are the most powerful Zanpakutos of their specific element. It's said that any fire, ice, and lightning type Zanpakutos are protectors of their respective Elemental Dragon. Like Ryuujin Jakka for Amaterasu and Sode no Shirayuki for Hyorinmaru."

"What exactly do you mean by Elemental Dragon?" Unohana inquired.

"The term Elemental Dragons is a collective name for Amaterasu, Raiden, and Hyorinmaru. Though they have different Shikai weapons, their main power is the dragon, or dragons, that are summoned with upon release. The wielders of the dragons have official titles as well, but I'm the only one that remembers them since no one really cares about ancient legends anymore."

"What about you saying that the end of the Three Worlds was approaching?" Kurotsuchi snapped. "I'm highly curious as to why you think the apocalypse is coming."

"I'm sorry Kimiko-sama, but we told them yesterday during the Captains meeting that you talked about it," Sora told her quietly.

"It's ok Sora. I had a dream 59 years ago during one of my visits to Hueco Mundo of a fire dragon, an ice dragon, and a lightning dragon flying in the sky. Along with the ancient legend passed down through my family comes a prophecy that deals with the second coming of all three dragons," Kimiko told them.

She stood up straighter and stated from memory, "When the Three Dragons come again, the Three Worlds will be at their end."

"That's it?!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed in disbelief after a moment of silence.

"Hai."

"All that we have to go on is some stupid prophecy that only your family knows. I find it hard to believe that you are telling the truth!"

Byakuya opened his eyes. "Asami Kimiko, you said that only your family knew of this legend and prophecy. Why is that?" he asked meeting his eyes with hers.

She smiled softly. "Sorry Kuchiki Byakuya, but the Kuchiki family isn't the oldest family in Soul Society; mine is. The Asami family forged the three swords that the King placed the Soul Stones into. We were their keepers if they did not have wielders at the time."

"You mean that all three weren't wielded at the same time?" Komamura asked.

"Of course not. Since their souls were first put into swords, Amaterasu, Hyorinmaru, and Raiden have never been wielded as Zanpakutos at the same time. I also said that they each had specific qualities and traits they looked for in a person and the chance of that happening was extremely small. But now all three are out in the open and I believe the prophecy might have its effect."

"Might have?" Kyoraku questioned.

"I believe that, when together, they can prevent it."

"So you three have a chance to stop this apocalypse?"

"If it's happening, then yes. The prophecy didn't say anything about not being allowed to stop it."

"You believe that the prophecy means that when the dragons come again, the apocalypse will happen if they don't do something," Rukia said.

Kimiko nodded. "I do," she replied.

"Does the Arrancar Rebellion have anything to do with this prophecy? Hueco Mundo is included in this term of Three Worlds, so why would they partake if they knew it would destroy their world?" Ichigo asked.

"It might," Nel answered from the corner. She walked over and stood next to Kimiko. "Kimiko told me the legend long ago and I believed her immediately. But something else you said Ichigo I must draw attention to. You said 'if they knew,' but what if they didn't know? What if they are ignorant of what is really going to happen?"

"Then you have to talk to them!"

"They're rebelling against the authority of the tribunal Ichigo. I can't exactly talk to them peacefully without it leading to a fight."

"She has a point. It's better to fight this rebellion while figuring out if it's part of the end or not," Ukitake said.

"So you all believe this nonsense?!" Kurotsuchi yelled.

The room was silent and grew darker as storm clouds blocked the sunny skies of Seireitei. _It is very real Kurotsuchi-taicho and you might want to start believing it,_ a voice said.

Everyone looked around in the room for it, but Kimiko unsheathed her katana from her back. She walked forward through the two columns drawing everyone's attention back to her. Kimiko stopped a little more than halfway to Yamamoto and raised her sword to make it parallel with the ground. The sword glowed yellow and, as lightning flashed in the sky, dissolved into numerous tiny particles which reformed into her Zanpakuto spirit's human form.

Some people in the room gasped as they saw her with the flowing dark grey kimono with the navy blue dragon design on it and the two guard-less jian swords tucked into her yellow obi sash. Her long navy blue hair blowing gently back as the wind picked up and yellow eyes watching and assessing everyone in the room.

Raiden turned to Kurotsuchi and said, _Even if Kimiko and I are wrong about the end of the Three Worlds, it is better to have aided in its prevention even if it didn't happen rather than not helping and it actually occurring._ Raiden turned to Kimiko. _Sorry I came out Kimiko. I just couldn't stand hearing this guy anymore. Stupid clown…_ she growled angrily.

Kimiko smirked. "That's fine Raiden. I think what you said might help his head wrap around the idea of the apocalypse."

Raiden nodded and turned back into Kimiko's sealed sword. She took it and sheathed it.

Ichigo sighed out in relief and looked at Karin to see how she was taking this. He instantly grew concerned. "Karin, are you ok?" he asked her.

Karin was staring at the ground in shock with her hands clenched in fists. Kimiko looked at her. "She's fine Kurosaki-taicho. It's probably the shock of finding out that her Zanpakuto is actually the oldest and most powerful fire type," she told him.

Karin closed her eyes and looked up. "That's part of it with the legend as the other. It's a lot to digest," Karin replied.

"I know. It must be harder for you and Hitsugaya-taicho than it was for me since I grew up knowing the history of our Zanpakutos."

"But I'm still confused as to why Yamamoto-soutaicho is more powerful than me if my Zanpakuto is supposed to be more powerful."

"One word Kurosaki Karin: experience. You've been a Shinigami with Amaterasu for a little over 60 years while he's been with Ryuujin Jakka for over 2000 years, so of course he'd be stronger than you. But you'll get there eventually."

Kyoraku snapped his fingers with a grin. "I remember what I wanted to ask you Kimiko-chan! You said that the wielders of the Elemental Dragons had official titles and that only you remember them. I'm curious as to what they are," he stated.

Kimiko grinned at him and answered, "Hitsugaya-taicho's title is the Dragon of Ice, Master of Water. Kurosaki Karin's is the Dragon of Fire, Master of Heat. Mine is the Dragon of Thunder, Master of Lightning. While the swords themselves are called the Elemental Dragons, the wielder's official titles were shortened to just 'Dragons,' so wherever one went people wouldn't have to keep calling them their elongated title."

"But I'm not done telling you all what I know. For any wielder of one of the Elemental Dragons, life was difficult. I know of some Dragons that were assassinated. My brother, Koichi, and I knew this." Byakuya stiffened slightly as he knew what she was about to reveal. "When I told him about how I was hearing Raiden's voice, I originally thought he would be happy. The family that forged the swords would have a Dragon thus making our ties to the Elemental Dragons stronger. Koichi wasn't happy though. Though I didn't know her name at the time, he immediately suspected that I was hearing one of the Elemental Dragons. He knew of the assassinations and the difficult life that I would have should I learn Raiden's name. This began his path towards insanity."

"About two weeks after I told him about Raiden's voice, a maid that was always overly worried about my welfare overheard my brother lying to the security forces that I was planning a rebellion and to go to my room and kill me. The maid went through the secret tunnels to get to me quicker and told me of Koichi's plan. I thanked her, grabbed my katana, and left. I used what shunpo skills I had at the time to get to Sora's and Miyako's family manors and told them that we were leaving, but I didn't tell them why."

"As they were packing up food, medical supplies, and extra clothes, I wrote two letters that I wanted to get to my two best friends, but as I reread them, I didn't want my family name being run into the ground because the head tried to kill his sister. I burned the letters that were addressed to Soifon and Byakuya. We left that night using the Shihoin's private senkai gate to get to the real world. Soon after arriving, we found Yoruichi-sensei and had her, Urahara-sensei, and Tessai-sensei complete our training. Sometimes Kurosaki-taicho would come to help as well."

"But I wasn't alive at the time," Ichigo said confused.

"Baka," Rukia responded. "You were not the only Kurosaki-taicho at one point. Your father was one as well remember?"

"Oh right."

"Good job Ichigo," Renji whispered.

Ichigo fumed, but didn't reply.

Toshiro opened his eyes after processing all that he was told. "Why didn't you come to help us when Aizen defected?" he asked Kimiko.

She turned to him. "As I told Yamamoto-soutaicho several days ago, we wouldn't have helped as much as the Vizard did. They were your secondary trump card in the war with the current Kurosaki-taicho being your primary. All three of us have had Bankai for a little over 110 years, but the Vizards joining your side were the true turning point for you since all of them were either at or above Vice-Captain strength with their Hollow powers."

Toshiro nodded. "Is that everything Asami Kimiko?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hai," she replied crossing her index and middle fingers behind her back so none of the Shinigami would see.

"Very well. I assume you will be staying in Seireitei for a while since you will be protecting Kurosaki Karin."

"Hai, but I'll also be watching out for the Ice Dragon as well, though not as much as the Fire Dragon. Also, Yamamoto-soutaicho, I will be taking up residence in Asami Manor during my stay here in Seireitei, so if you need me that's where you'll find me."

Yamamoto nodded and started up another speech that Karin was not listening to.

_So she's going to protect us because she's going to need us to help her try and stop the apocalypse,_ Karin thought.

_She is. Raiden always did that to Hyorinmaru and I, even when we were humans,_ Amaterasu replied. _You aren't upset with me or anything right?_

_Of course not! Asami-san said that you picked your wielders according to their ideals. I'm not angry at myself for acting how I do just because you picked me. But tell me, did the Dragons really get assassinated?_

_As Kimiko said, yes. There were some that were murdered. Though I'm sure that it must've been very hard to do so._

_How so?_

_To properly wield an Elemental Dragon, one must be extremely skilled. While you are getting better and better at using me, you still have much to learn; though learning from Yamamoto really helped. Until we know more about the possible end of the Three Worlds, you need to get stronger. Don't worry about helping if Seireitei is attacked again. The Captains and their Divisions can handle the brunt of the attack while Kimiko takes out the rest since she is watching out for you. She has more experience than you and Toshiro combined._

_I'm sure Ichigo is thrilled at the prospect of her keeping an eye on me since he promised he would back off._

Amaterasu chuckled in her mind. Yamamoto banged his staff upon the ground. "This concludes our meeting," he told all of them. Kimiko, Miyako, Sora, and Nel all bowed and left the room quickly with Yoruichi following behind them.

As the Captains and Vice-Captains made their way back to the Division, the five women were in the Asami gardens, talking in a circle.

"You know more than what you told them Kimiko," Yoruichi stated. "And don't try to lie because I saw you cross your fingers. I know that people in the real world only do that if they're lying."

"I do know more, but I didn't think it was the best time to say it out loud. Especially since Nel and I only have suspicions that the Arrancar Rebellion is really the beginning of the end," Kimiko replied.

Silence claimed the group for a few moments. "I need to get back to Grimmjow and Mosqueda to help them try and find out more about the rebellion. I'll report back when we find something useful," Nel finally told Kimiko.

She nodded and watched as the former Tercera Espada made a garganta and went through it, closing behind her. "Can you tell me everything else you know so that I can go back and tell Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked quietly.

Kimiko nodded and replied, "Hai, but not out in the open. Let's go in and I'll tell you."

**So you like? Because of the legend I made up, this is probably one of my favorite chapters in the whole story. =) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Rate, review, etc.**

**Song: Deus Ex Theme (don't know the artist)**


	22. Promotion

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, etc. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Run down on the last chapter: 'Elemental Dragons'-Zanpakutos; 'Dragons'-wielders.**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 20: Promotion

It had been one week since Kimiko told everyone of the legend and prophecy that was passed down through her family. The weather was becoming more winter like everyday. Five days after the meeting, a snow storm blew through dumping twelve inches of snow and making Seireitei look like a winter wonderland much to Toshiro's delight.

Karin trudged down the snow covered streets towards the 10th Division to deliver some papers for Hisagi. She went up the steps and stomped on the mat to get rid of excess snow. She went inside and walked straight down to Toshiro's office.

"Hey Toshiro," she said as she entered.

Noticing the change in her usually cheerful tone, Toshiro stopped working and looked up at Karin. "You ok Kurosaki?" he asked her.

She shrugged and noticed Matsumoto sleeping on the couch. Karin stared longingly at her before shaking her head and giving Toshiro the papers. She turned and was outside ready to use shunpo to get back the 9th Division faster, but Toshiro's voice caught her. "Matte Kurosaki," he said.

Karin turned and asked with a forced smile, "Nani?"

"You haven't been sleeping well have you?"

Her smile faltered. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw you staring at Matsumoto sleeping and it looked like if you could drop on the ground and sleep you would. There are also the obvious bags under your eyes."

Karin's smile disappeared altogether. "I thought I was ok with everything Asami-san told us, but I don't think the full weight of our situation has hit me yet. What about you?"

"Well I don't get much sleep to begin with, but I have been thinking more about what she said. I asked Kuchiki-taicho if I could look at the Kuchiki archives and there isn't any record of that story she told us."

"There aren't any records of it anywhere except within the Asami archives," Kimiko said appearing in front of the two with shunpo. "My family felt that in order to maintain the peace within Soul Society, the records of the story were to be hidden and kept under the constant watch of the family. The other reason we hid it for peace was because of the prophecy. If the people had learned of it, then it would be the cause of widespread fear and panic. Each Asami family member has to memorize everything, so that they don't need to go down to the Dragon Catacombs to check the information."

"Dragon Catacombs?" Toshiro asked.

"The secret area of the Asami archives where everything related to the Elemental Dragons is kept." Kimiko turned to Karin. "Try talking to Amaterasu as you lie in bed. If that doesn't help, then come talk to me or Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Nonsense. All three of us are connected. Bound together to face the apocalypse because of the Threads of Fate and Destiny. The least we can do is at least call each other by our first names."

_She is right Toshiro. Knowing them and bonding with them can only help us,_ Hyorinmaru told him.

_And it can hurt us,_ Toshiro shot back harshly.

Hyorinmaru did not respond. "Sorry, but I will be sticking with your last names," he told the two females. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Vice-Captain to wake up." He turned and went back into the Division with Kimiko and Karin watching him.

"He doesn't believe you does he?" Karin asked.

"I think he is in denial. Seireitei just got out of a war 66 years ago. Aizen caused great damage; and not just to the buildings, but to all of the Shinigami's souls. They've all changed. War still lingers in their minds and to be given information of a possible apocalypse is just throwing them back into the thoughts of loss and bloodshed."

Karin stared at Kimiko. "You have really good insight," she told her.

Kimiko smiled. "It's both a blessing and a curse. It's one of the things that the Elemental Dragons all look for in a wielder. By the way, did you know that Byakuya's finally holding try-outs for his open Vice-Captain position?"

"No. Why are you telling me?"

Kimiko shrugged. "Just thought I should let you know since you're a third seat and I think you're strong enough to be a Vice-Captain. Just my opinion though. Think it over. The sign up deadline is today and the try-outs start tomorrow at noon." Kimiko turned and shunpoed away.

Karin stared at where Kimiko was just standing before being brought back to reality by Amaterasu's voice. _Earth to Karin! You in there?_

She shook her head and shunpoed back to the 9th Division. _Yeah I'm here. Just thinking of what Asami-san said._

_About trying out for the 6__th__ Division Vice-Captaincy? I spoke briefly with Raiden and she said that Kimiko truly thinks that you'd do well as a Vice-Captain. And yes, it is easier for Raiden, Hyorinmaru, and I to talk to each other._

_Wow, haven't had you read my mind in a while. Thought we got over that._

_We did, but I can tell that your head is thinking primarily on opportunities and the Legend of the Elemental Dragons._

_So is that its official title?_

_Yes._

_Does everything involving the Elemental Dragons have an official title?_

_Pretty much. But you don't need to worry about that, the Asami Clan does._

Karin made it back to the 9th Division and entered the Captain's office and saw Hisagi wasn't there. She went to the Vice-Captain's desk and started doing the paperwork on her desk all while thinking of the Vice-Captaincy.

The door to the office slid open some time later and Hisagi walked in. "Hey Kurosaki-san," he said to her.

"Hisagi-san," she replied with a nod. Karin sat back in the chair as he walked over to the Captain's desk and started working on his work. She took a deep breath and said, "Hey Hisagi-san, do you think I would be a good Vice-Captain?"

He looked up at her and put down his brush. After a moment of thinking, he nodded. "You're dedicated to the squad, you do your paperwork and turn it in on time, and you are definitely strong enough to be a Vice-Captain. But may I ask if that question has anything to do with you thinking about trying out for the 6th Division's open Vice-Captain position?"

She nodded. "If I got the position, would you accept my transfer?" she asked.

"Of course. I can always find another 3rd seat, but if you did get the job then it wouldn't be hard for you to fit in over there at the 6th since you were there before you came to the 9th."

"That's true. Forgot about that."

"You should try out at the very least. If you don't make it then you're automatically welcome back here."

Karin smiled and stood up from her desk. "Thanks Hisagi-san," she told him before walking out. She shunpoed over to the 6th Division and went into the barracks, quickly walking up to the sign-up sheet on the wall outside the Captain's office. Karin stared at the list seeing a familiar name on it.

_Chika Emiko huh? Haven't seen her since graduation from the Shinigami Academy,_ Karin thought.

_Isn't that the one that Masaru beat during the good old Academy days?_ Amaterasu questioned.

_Yeah, that's her. She has a wind Zanpakuto. Wonder what she and her two bitchy "friends" have been up to. Speaking of friends though, I haven't seen Masaru, Yuki, or Riku for almost two weeks!_

_You've been busy. It's hard to maintain friendships when you're a high ranking Shinigami._

_Not tough for the Zanpakutos though._

Amaterasu, catching the obvious reference to her and the other two Elemental Dragons, replied, _Touché Karin._

Karin smiled and picked up the pen to write her name on the list. She sighed before walking out of the building.

Down the hallway around the corner, Kimiko was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and grinning. She pushed herself off the wall and followed after Karin until a voice made her stop.

"Matte Asami Kimiko," his emotionless voice said.

Kimiko stopped and turned. "You can go back to calling me 'Kimiko' Byakuya. You haven't voiced one objection to me calling you by your first name in public, so you can skip the last name," she told him, still grinning.

"She signed up," Byakuya stated.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Very observant there Byakuya. It wasn't that hard to tell she was just here. She has the Kurosaki reiatsu. Regardless of any training from the Academy and the Onmitsukido, the Kurosaki reiatsu can always be sensed, as long as one has the skill to detect it."

"Will you be there at the try-outs tomorrow?"

She folded her arms. "Of course. I need to see with my own eyes as to how strong the Fire Dragon is," Kimiko responded.

He nodded and turned to go back into his office before turning his head and saying, "I wasn't sure if she would sign up, but you influenced her which means she's starting to trust you. I'm glad I didn't take that bet with you. It seems that you still know conniving tricks and sly words."

"I learned even more from the master of both of those."

"Urahara Kisuke," Byakuya figured out immediately. Kimiko continued to smile and he said, "I don't even want to know what he taught you, but it seems that you are more dangerous than ever...Kimiko." He walked into his office and slid the door shut.

_He may have not taken the bet, but Kyoraku certainly did,_ she thought to herself as she walked out of the Division.

_I still can't believe that he bet against your ability. He should know better than that since you have always been like that even before you left Seireitei,_ Raiden thought.

_I think he accepted it because he doubted my influential power; most likely because he believes that that skill has degraded over the years. Doesn't matter though because it's time to collect my reward,_ Kimiko thought before shunpoing towards the 8th Division.

~ * ~

Next day...

Karin awoke the next day feeling a fluttering of nervousness in her stomach. She shook her head and did her morning ritual. She pulled out her old Onmitsukido uniform and put it on, as a matter of helping her keep warm, before dressing in the shihakusho and placing her katana at her side. Karin left her room and headed to the eating area of the squad for breakfast.

When she arrived the Shinigami there stood and cheered for her. She made her way through the room, cheeks slightly red with embarrassment. Karin went to the table where Hisagi, Matsumoto, Momo, Kira, and Rukia waited.

"What are you all doing here?" Karin asked sitting down.

"We're here to wish you good luck!" Momo squealed in excitement.

Rukia smiled at Karin. "We're all hoping for your advancement to the Vice-Captain position. Renji and Ichigo wanted to come as well, but we said no, explaining that Vice-Captains should be the ones to wish the future Vice-Captain good luck," she told her.

"But I might not even be promoted to Vice-Captain."

"Yes you will. We have faith in you Kurosaki-san," Hisagi said with a small smile.

Karin bowed her head. "Thanks guys," she told them.

"We'll be there at the try-outs rooting for you as will Renji and your brother," Matsumoto stated.

Karin smiled and nodded. They ate and the Vice-Captains' moods relaxed Karin. When it was 11:25 Karin got up with the Vice-Captains and shunpoed over to the 6th Division. Some of the other contenders for the Vice-Captaincy were already there. The snow had been swept away from the field, so that it could be used. Benches were placed around it so people could watch.

"Karin!" a voice yelled in happiness.

Karin looked over and saw Riku standing up from the benches waving her arms around trying to get her attention. She shunpoed over and tackled her in a hug. "How have you been Riku?" Karin asked her with a smile.

Riku pulled back and reciprocated the smile. "I'm good. Urahara-san had Tsukabishi-san heal me and they allowed me to come back a few days after you last saw me. But now I'm fully healed and I know you've been busy lately so don't worry about not being able to come and see me."

"You? What about us?!" Yuki shouted in mock anger with Masaru by his side.

Karin walked over to them and gave them both hugs. "He still thinks his mock anger is funny?" she asked Masaru.

He nodded. "Unfortunately yeah," he confirmed.

"Urusai both of you!" Yuki grumbled.

Yuki, Masaru, and Karin walked back over to Riku where they all sat on the bench. Karin was able to talk with her friends for 20 minutes before being called over with the other candidates.

"There are 16 of you, so Kuchiki-taicho has decided to determine who the new Vice-Captain of the 6th Division will be by bracket system," the 3rd seat of the 6th said.

Fifteen of the Shinigami contenders were confused by what the 3rd seat had said. Karin got frustrated before yelling at them, "It's the bracket system! We're going to be placed into a slot where we'll have to probably fight the other person that we are paired with! Haven't any of you ever watched a game of basketball during March Madness?!"

"This isn't the real world Karin!" Ichigo called from his seat.

The 3rd seat cleared his throat. "Kurosaki-san is right," he said. Two Shinigami from the 6th Division came into view pulling a cart with a giant board that had the brackets already on it. "You all have already been paired up with your first round match-up. Four fights will win you the 6th Division Vice-Captaincy if Kuchiki-taicho allows it."

"What do you mean by that?" asked a male Shinigami.

"Kuchiki-taicho will be watching all of the fights, analyzing your skills. If he believes that the winner is not fit to be Vice-Captain, then he'll choose someone else. Anyway, go over and look at who you'll be fighting. The Shinigami at the top of the bracket will go first and we'll work our way down. Good luck Shinigami-sans."

Karin went and sat with the other Shinigami who weren't fighting. Quite a crowd had gathered for the try-outs. Yuki, Riku, and Masaru were sitting on the other side of the field with Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Momo, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo around them. Yumichika and Ikkaku were also there since everyone else in the 11th Division was currently taking a nap. Byakuya was sitting near them, but closer towards the middle with Soifon, Toshiro, Ukitake, and Kyoraku there as well.

Kimiko walked into view of everyone with Sora and Miyako flanking her as they always did. Byakuya met her eyes and saw her nod in greeting which he returned. The three women shunpoed onto the opposite side of Byakuya's group, so the benches were filled on the one side with Ichigo's group, Byakuya's group in the middle, and Kimiko's group on the other side of them.

A whistle was blown by the 3rd seat indicating the first match was to begin. Karin watched and analyzed all of the Shinigami who were fighting before her first match which was 12 of them since her fight was the second to last one to take place. When her match was finally up, she stood up from the bench and walked out onto the field amidst cheers from her friends and brother. Karin smiled at them and readied herself.

_Strange that those high ranking Shinigami are not impartial in this event,_ Senbonzakura said to Byakuya.

_They are merely cheering for their friend,_ Byakuya replied.

_Yes they are, but you are also rooting for the Kurosaki girl._

_...True. She's strong and she has already been in my squad making her the perfect candidate._

_So why didn't you just ask her if she wanted the job?_

_As I told Kimiko, I wasn't sure if she would even sign up._

Senbonzakura quieted down as Byakuya focused more on the fight about to take place. His 3rd seat blew the whistle giving the two combatants the signal to start. Karin smiled before lunging at her opponent which he blocked sending a ringing of clashing metal throughout the field.

~ * ~

Several hours later...

The whistle's sound shrilled as the 3rd seat blew it. "This concludes round three's matches. We'll take a 15 minute break and conclude this Vice-Captain tournament," he shouted.

Karin collapsed on the field where she lay gasping for air, her cuts from previous matches still bleeding. Masaru, Yuki, and Riku shunpoed out to her, Yuki holding a water bottle.

"You ok Karin?" Riku asked concerned.

"Oh I'm fine Riku! Why don't you try fighting three tough Shinigami under a hot sun? I thought the weather here was supposed to reflect Karakura Town? It just snowed, so why isn't it colder? Why is it being emo?!" Karin snapped while taking the water from Yuki.

"Don't know. The weather over there must be changing or something," Masaru replied.

"It's just one more fight though Karin and then you are the Vice-Captain of the 6th Division!" Riku squealed in delight. Karin looked at her friend and nodded with a slight smile on her face. "That's the spirit!"

_How does she have that much energy?_ Masaru, Yuki, and Karin all thought.

Masaru offered Karin his hand which she took and pulled herself up. She walked over to her brother and friends.

_Can you please stop being concerned Toshiro? It's annoying,_ Hyorinmaru yelled at him.

Toshiro mentally sighed. _Sorry, I can't help it. In every fight that Karin has been in that I've watched I just want to stop it._

_I know. I'm your Zanpakuto remember? She can take care of herself. She's a grown woman who knows how to use her Shinigami powers. And don't think that I didn't catch you calling her by her first name just now. Finally you consider her a friend. Oh and by the way, Amaterasu has said that Karin thinks of you as a friend as well._

He did not respond. His thoughts then wandered to Karin's form now. She was definitely more attractive than she was 60 plus years ago when he first met her. She had grown into a blossoming flower with nice curves-

_I wonder if friends are supposed to think that way of each other._ Hyorinmaru snorted in laughter as Toshiro shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts.

Toshiro slightly blushed, but no one noticed it. _We have more important things to deal with than my feelings._

_Ah, but feelings may come in handy soon._

_I have a question Hyorinmaru. Why aren't you worried about Karin? Back when Asami-san was in the hospital it was your feeling of concern that rubbed of onto me, so why aren't you worried now?_

_Because Karin's and Amaterasu's life does not hang in the balance._

_Yeah, but you told me that you were talking to Raiden when Karin and I were in Asami-san's hospital room that day. And yet you were concerned still._

_Kimiko's mind was still slightly conscious that day which is why she could hear everyone talk to hear and also why Amaterasu, Raiden, and I could talk to each other. But we were still concerned because Raiden was having difficulties in reconnecting to Kimiko in their inner world._

Toshiro didn't respond and was brought back to reality by hearing Kyoraku say, "I'm impressed Soifon-taicho. Kurosaki-chan hasn't had to release her Zanpakuto even once. You must've trained her well."

Soifon smiled proudly as she looked at her old student. "I did. But when she left the Onmitsukido, she found more teachers. Isn't that right Kuchiki-taicho?" she inquired closing her eyes.

"That is correct Soifon-taicho. Abarai-taicho and I had trained with her during her time here at the 6th Division," he replied.

"That last fight must've been hard for her since she didn't release her Zanpakuto while her opponent did. She almost lost," Ukitake observed.

"She's reserving her Zanpakuto's release power for the final match," Toshiro told tem.

_As always Hitsugaya-kun, you have good insight into how Kurosaki-chan fights. I wonder..._ Kyoraku thought.

His thoughts were cut off by the 3rd seat's voice. "The break is over. Will Kurosaki Karin of the 9th Division and Chika Emiko of the 1st Division please return to the middle of the field?" he shouted.

Karin stood up from her group of friends and walked out onto the field with Emiko approaching from the other side. Toshiro noticed as the two walked towards each other that both Emiko's and Karin's cuts were healed. They met in the middle and grasped hands, mentally wishing the other good luck. Emiko and Karin turned and went in opposite directions, eventually turning around and unsheathing their katanas. The 3rd seat blew his whistle and the match began.

Emiko immediately pointed her left hand at Karin and shouted, "Hado #33, Sokatsui!" Blue energy was sent flying towards Karin who responded with, "Bakudo #39, Enkosen!" The Hado spell made contact with Karin's Bakudo spell and exploded sending smoke billowing throughout the field.

Emiko gagged, gasping for clean air. "Gust, Kaze no Hauringu!" she managed to say. Her katana transformed into her Shikai double bladed sword. She took it and twirled it, making faster movements with each twirl. The smoke blew past the people on the benches and made everyone take a deep breath of fresh air. Emiko looked around for Karin in the field, but didn't see her.

_Above!_ she thought to herself. Emiko's gaze turned skyward and saw Karin had jumped into the sky to escape the cloud of smoke that had enveloped the field. Karin angled herself downward and flew towards with Emiko holding her katana back ready to strike down with it.

Emiko blocked the attack, but the ground around her cracked due to the overwhelming force of her sword defending against Karin's attack. Karin shunpoed away and came at her from behind once again on offense. Emiko turned and blocked again, but with the other side of the blade.

"You've gotten better at the close range combat haven't you?" Karin said with a small smile.

"The fight I had with Satoshi-san long ago made me realize that I needed to work on my zanjutsu," Emiko replied also smiling. "Bakudo #9, Geki!" Emiko yelled quickly.

_Shit!_ Karin thought as a red aura outlined her body, not allowing her to move.

Emiko smiled and said, "Hado #33, Sokatsui!"

_Even more shit!_ Karin shouted in her mind. Since they were in such close proximity to each other, the Hado spell connected with Karin who couldn't do anything because of Emiko's Bakudo spell. Karin was sent flying away from Emiko, eventually hitting a tree and sliding down it. Blood started to trickle down Karin's face.

Karin fought to stay conscious. Her eyes soon fluttered open all the way and saw Emiko preparing her infamous tornado strike that she used on Masaru so long ago. Karin stood up and walked towards Emiko. Noticing that her shihakusho was burnt and singed in a variety of places, she ripped the kimono top and the hakama pants off, surprising everyone watching that she was now wearing her old Onmitsukido uniform that had not been damaged by Emiko's Hado spell.

"I thought wearing this today might come in handy," Karin said to Emiko.

Emiko's eyes widened before narrowing back and sending her tornado at Karin. The attack sent Karin flying back into the tree which she had just slammed into. Emiko smiled and raised her fist in the air in triumph.

"Nani? Did you honestly think that you had won? Didn't you think that I would fight with all I had?" Karin asked from a few yards behind Emiko whose smile instantly disappeared. Karin pointed her sword at Emiko and said, "Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou, Utsusemi. And I honestly can't believe how much I've used that move since I learned it. But now it's time to end this. Blaze across the Earth, Amaterasu!"

Karin and the sword glowed red before the area around her exploded because of her release. The fire consumed Karin and blocked her from view of all. When it died down, Emiko saw her holding her two chakrams with the fire spinning around and becoming her two fire dragons.

Karin swung both chakrams sending the dragons after Emiko. She dodged the first which, when it made contact with the ground, burst part of the field on fire. Emiko had to shunpo away from the second one which also made the field start to burn.

Since Emiko was preoccupied with her dragons, she had not noticed Karin getting closer to her. Karin eventually wound back and sent her left chakram flying towards Emiko. She saw the attack coming from the corner of her eye and barely dodged the main brunt of it, but Emiko still received scratches and burns across her back.

Karin quickly sent her other chakram soaring at Emiko who was finally feeling the fatigue creep into her body from all the fights of that day. She couldn't dodge the chakram and it made contact, creating more scratches and burns on her stomach, and sending her flying back onto the ground about ten feet away from where she was originally.

Not sure if Emiko was going to get up and fight, Karin summoned some fire over to her and recreated her chakrams. The 3rd seat rushed out onto the field and check on Emiko. "She's unconscious! Call the 4th Division!" he shouted.

Karin sighed in relief and went between the two fires holding out her chakrams away from her body to absorb the flames. When she was done she let go of her Shikai and turned around only to be tackled in a hug by Riku.

"You did it! That was amazing!" she shouted in Karin's ear.

"Ow. Riku, I'd like to keep my sense of hearing please," Karin replied.

Riku broke the hug and apologized as Yuki and Masaru came over to congratulate Karin. The Vice-Captains, Renji, and Ichigo rushed the field as well. Ichigo swept Karin up in his arms and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Dad, Yuzu, and Mom would be proud," he whispered in her ear.

Karin nodded and he released her from his hug.

"Kurosaki Karin," Byakuya said walking over to them. The group all stopped talking and turned to him, ready to listen to his announcement on who the Vice-Captain would be. "Welcome back to the 6th Division," he said to her.

Karin's eyes widened as he walked away. The Vice-Captains cheered again.

"See? We told you that you would make it!" Momo sang.

"And now it's celebration time! To the bar!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Ano Rangiku-san, I'm not old enough to drink. And neither are Riku, Masaru, and Yuki," Karin told her.

"That's fine. You all can just hang out with us."

Karin looked over and saw that Kyoraku and Ukitake were walking towards them. "Congratulations Kurosaki-chan! Or should I now call you Kurosaki-fukutaicho?" Ukitake said happily.

"I heard you're going out to celebrate. May we join in?" Kyoraku asked.

"Of course. Everyone's welcome," Matsumoto replied.

"Can I meet up with you guys in a little bit? I want to do something before I go out," Karin told all of them.

"But you won't know where to go."

"Then have someone wait for me at the 6th Division's front gate. I won't be long."

The group nodded and left saying they'd leave someone. Karin looked over and saw that Soifon and Toshiro were still sitting in their seats. She also noticed that Kimiko was conversing silently with Sora and Miyako. Karin walked over to the two Captains.

"You guys alright?" she asked the two.

Soifon answered. "Yeah. I'm just thinking about stuff," she said watching Kimiko out of the corner of her eye.

"You should forgive her Soifon-sensei. You heard for yourself the circumstances that led to her disappearance."

Soifon nodded and stood up. She patted Karin's head and said, "I'm glad that I trained you well." Soifon shunpoed off towards the 2nd Division.

Karin turned to Toshiro next. "And why are you still here?" she asked him.

"Just wanted to congratulate you alone. Who knows? Maybe you'll eventually become a Captain one day; even though having one Kurosaki as a Captain is a handful enough already."

"Yeah, but I'm more responsible."

"True, but you still hold the famous Kurosaki temper." He stood up and put a hand behind her head, where blood was still oozing out of the wound, and performed a healing kido.

Karin smiled a little bit as the pain lessened. Toshiro put his left hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations on your promotion Kurosaki Karin-fukutaicho," he said to her officially.

She didn't know why she did it, but she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He immediately blushed, but luckily for him she couldn't see it. Although he was extremely stunned, Toshiro slowly put his arms around her to return the hug.

"Thanks Toshiro," she said quietly.

"Baka. It's Hitsugaya-taicho," he reprimanded with a small smile on his face.

She let go and watched him disappear in a whirl of shunpo towards the 10th Division. Karin looked over to where Kimiko now stood with her two guardians. All three of them were smiling at her which made her blush. Their smiles turned into grins as they saw her face redden.

"Good job Karin," Kimiko told Karin.

"Thank you...Kimiko," Karin replied.

Kimiko nodded and shunpoed away with Sora and Miyako. Karin breathed deeply, getting rid of the red that had spread across her face. She turned and walked away from the field, determined to have a good time with her friends instead of thinking of Toshiro.

_Why the hell do I feel like this?!_ she thought as she walked.

**AHAHAHA!!! Finally I give you a HitsuKarin moment. XD Hope you liked! She's now 6****th**** Division Vice-Captain, but that should've been obvious because of the chapter title. Anyway, rate, review, etc.**

**Fanfic Notice:**** Thank you to all who have voted in the poll so far, but I really want more than 6 people telling me what their favorite name is out of the choices. It's imperative that I have the character's name since I'm now getting to chapters that require the OC's name. So ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**** go vote. =)**

**Song: Explosive by Bond (great song)**


	23. Reporting In

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, etc. Special thanks to the 3 people heard my plea for the voting thingy. Enjoy the chapter!**

Rated T for language and violence (not going to change it).

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 21: Reporting In

Karin packed up the remainder of her belongings in a box. She picked it up and walked out, but not before looking at her old room one last time. She walked down the hallways of the 9th Division, now wearing the Vice-Captain badge on her left arm with the kanji symbol and flower of the 6th Division on it.

She slid the door open to the Captain's office to collect the rest of her things. "Hey Hisagi-san," Karin greeted her old Vice-Captain.

"Hey Kurosaki-san," he replied. "You almost done already?"

"Yep. I didn't have many belongings to begin with anyway," she told him as she went over to the desk and threw what was hers into it.

"It certainly will be boring here without you Kurosaki-san."

"Why's that? I never did anything to make it livelier."

"Your brother came over a few times. And those few times certainly were interesting experiences."

Karin giggled as she remembered one of the incidents with the 11th Division Captain. "Oh yeah. Well, feel free to come visit me at the 6th Division." She remembered who her Captain was though. "On second thought, I think it'd be better if I came over here when my work is done."

Hisagi chuckled. "Good luck having Kuchiki-taicho as your Captain. It will certainly be interesting since his sister is dating your brother."

"You know about that?"

"Matsumoto told me."

"MATSUMOTO KNOWS?! Of all the people in Seireitei?! She'll blab to someone and ruin everything!"

"You doubt her so much Kurosaki-san. Kuchiki-san is one of her friends, as is your brother. She wouldn't reveal their relationship to Kuchiki-taicho."

Karin grumbled, "Yeah, I doubt her even more now. He could easily just say to her that he foresees a pink filled shredding in her future to have her give away their relationship or just get her drunk and then have her spill the details."

"Well, he doesn't know now. That still counts as something."

"True," Karin responded. She turned to Hisagi. "Hisagi-san, thank you for everything while I've been here. It's been a pleasure working as your 3rd seat," she told him.

"More like 2nd seat since we still don't have a Captain."

"You'll get one eventually. And whoever it is will be awesome," Karin encouraged.

Hisagi nodded and watched as Karin closed the box and left the office. She shunpoed over to the 6th Division where she got a warm welcome from the Shinigami who knew her when she was part of their squad. Karin walked into the building and headed straight towards the Captain's office and knocked.

"Come in," Byakuya said through the door.

Karin slid it open and bowed her head. "Kuchiki-taicho," she said.

He was busy at work as the responsible Captains usually were. "You can set your desk up how you wish. When you have completed that I will show you to your new quarters," he said without looking up.

Karin plopped the box down on the desk and organized the desk how she wanted it. When she was finished she saw Kuchiki-taicho had also finished the last bits of paperwork that he had to do.

"Good timing Taicho," Karin said.

"Indeed," he replied standing up and walking over analyzing how she had set up her desk.

_It's so organized! I've never had a Vice-Captain this organized,_ Byakuya thought thinking back to when Renji was his Vice-Captain. He suppressed a shudder at the thought of his lack of organization.

"Come. I'll show you to the Vice-Captain's room," he told her.

She nodded and picked up the box, following behind Byakuya who led her to her new room. He said that she could have the rest of the day to get reacquainted with everyone she already knew and to meet the new Shinigami she didn't. Once he left, Karin smiled to herself.

_I'm a fucking Vice-Captain!_ she exclaimed in her head in joy as she jumped into the air with a smile.

~ * ~

Asami Manor, later that day...

A garganta ripped open in the Asami gardens. Sora and Miyako ran out into the gardens, katanas in hand. Kimiko walked up behind them looking at the garganta warily. They all visibly relaxed as they saw Nel step out.

"Am I really that scary?" she asked mockingly.

"Not the time Nel to be joking about that kind of stuff. You know what's coming. Have you found out anything?" Kimiko questioned.

"I told you I'd report back in to you if I found anything out. Let's go inside and I'll tell you."

The four women walked inside and went into the kitchen where Sora started making tea for everyone.

"So what did you find out?" Kimiko inquired as she jumped up on the counter to sit.

"The Arrancar rebels are working with the Organization," Nel said bowing her head in remorse.

"Damn," Miyako cursed.

"I had a feeling though. The Arrancar Rebellion starting just as the Elemental Dragons are all reunited. It was too much to be a coincidence," Kimiko stated.

"True. But now we really need to be extra careful. Especially you Kimiko and the other two Dragons as well," Nel said.

"I know. But the Ice Dragon is in denial about the entire affair. Hopefully Hyorinmaru is or will be speaking to him on this matter."

"What about the Kurosaki girl?" Sora asked.

"The Fire Dragon? I think she's accepting it. Unfortunately, her skills need some improvement for her to be truly helpful."

"Do the Asami records tell how the Three Worlds will come to an end?" Nel questioned.

"No they don't. The prophecy just says when the Three Elemental Dragons are reunited, the Three Worlds will end. It doesn't say exactly how."

"So is it possible that the Arrancar rebels teaming up with the Organization is not the apocalypse?" Sora asked sounding hopeful.

"Baka. It's the Organization. Now that we have confirmation that they are working together, then we can assume that the Organization is trying to kill the Fire Dragon with the Arrancar rebels so that the Dragons can't fight off the apocalypse," Miyako snapped.

"They're using the Arrancar as a front, so that they can hide their faces from the Shinigami," Sora figured out.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Miyako, that's enough. It isn't helping," Kimiko ordered in a hard tone.

"Hai Kimiko-sama."

"So what should we do?" Nel asked. "Should we go and tell the Captains?"

Kimiko thought for a minute before asking Nel, "How exactly do you know that the Organization and rebels are working together? Where's your proof?"

Nel hesitated before replying, "We had a spy in the ranks of the rebels who passed the information on to us."

"I noticed you used 'had' and 'passed.' What happened?"

"He was discovered snooping around trying to get us hard, concrete evidence that they were working together. They executed him."

Kimiko sighed and began rubbing her temples. "The Captains are having a hard enough time trying to accept what I told them. Being thrown more information that they've never even heard of would make them even more disbelieving."

"I believe you have more Captains on your side than you think Kimiko-sama," Sora said pouring the tea into four cups.

"Tch. I don't care whether they believe me or are on my side. They just need to be ready to fight," Kimiko said as she took one of the steaming cups.

"You do care. This is your family's history, so of course you care if they believe you or not. I know for sure that you have convinced Unohana-sensei, Kyoraku-kun, and Ukitake-kun."

"Ichigo will need some time to accept your story, but I think he will believe you if he doesn't already," Nel put in.

"You also have Kuchiki-taicho's support whether he voices it or not. You've already rebuilt your friendship with him," Miyako told Kimiko.

"And last but not least, you have Yamamoto-soutaicho on your side. He seemed convinced of what you told them and with him by your side, you automatically have all the other Captains on your side," Sora said lastly. "But, even if you didn't have Yamamoto, you'd still have all of us."

"What about me?" Yoruichi whined, walking into the kitchen.

"My apologies. You have us, Yoruichi-sama, Urahara-sama and the rest of his group."

"Actually it'd be a real help if someone told me what we were discussing." Nel quickly filled her in on what was going on. "Oh...that Organization. That's just great."

"Yeah, and I filled Urahara-sensei in on everything before we came back to Seireitei," Kimiko told Yoruichi.

"I realized that. As soon as I stepped through the senkaimon, he was waving his fan at me saying he already knew everything before telling me what was going on. How about you tell me these kinds of things beforehand so that I'm not running around left and right and wasting my time and energy?"

"Understood and my apologies. I forgot that I did tell him everything," Kimiko said lowering her head in shame.

"Whatever, but as for telling the Captains, I agree with you, Kimiko. You should wait to tell them since you don't have hard proof of their alliance."

All of the women nodded in agreement that they would maintain their silence on the situation.

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Sorry it's a short chapter. Hope you liked it anyway since it has raised more questions that need answers. Tee hee! You know the drill: rate, review, etc.**

**Fanfic Notice:**** As I said before the chapter, thanks to the three people who answered my plea for more votes, but this is the last warning for everyone else who hasn't. I'm closing it *****NEXT WEEKEND***** and using whatever name has the highest votes. It probably only takes a minute of your time to vote, so if you haven't voted yet then go and pick your favorite name before next Saturday!!!**

**Song: Creep by Stone Temple Pilots**


	24. Testing Kurosaki Karin

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, etc. GUESS WHAT?!?! I GOT MY LICENSE!!! HAPPINESS!!!!! *****ahem* ****Considering we're a little past the halfway mark of this fanfic, I thought I should just stop putting the rating and disclaimer up. I won't do it numerous times in my other fanfics. =) Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 22: Testing Kurosaki Karin

_I think I can finally take these off now that everyone knows what's going on,_ Kimiko thought as she unwrapped the bandages that had still been covering her right upper forearm.

_You chose an interesting way of reminding yourself of your position as a Dragon,_ Raiden thought as she flung the bandages away.

_It's just a tattoo. I already have one in case you forgot._

_I actually did forget about your family crest on your other arm._

On Kimiko's right upper forearm was a tattoo of a dragon that encircled the entire width of her arm with the kanji symbol for thunder directly below it, but still high enough above the arm guards that it could be seen (1). Kimiko looked at the dragon tattoo before looking at herself in the mirror.

_At long last, the Dragon of Thunder, Asami Kimiko, finally returns to Seireitei without holding any more secrets._

She burst out laughing. _You know that that isn't true,_ Kimiko thought bitterly. _Only one more secret that I'm holding which won't be revealed until fate determines it._

_Ah yes. The Threads of Fate and Destiny, the undeniable forces of the Three Worlds._

Kimiko chuckled silently to herself before going to her futon and grabbing her Zanpakuto. She put it on her back as she always did and left her room. She walked silently down the hallways of her manor.

_When did I start thinking of it as mine?_ she asked herself looking at the walls.

_Maybe it's because you're the only Asami member living here. You're the last of the Asami house so, technically, shouldn't the manor be yours?_

_I suppose it is._

_There's your answer then._Kimiko smiled. After a few moments of silence between Shinigami and Zanpakuto, Raiden spoke, _Are you going to train the other two Dragons soon?_

_Hai. I'm going to start with Karin since she'll probably take longer to train than Toshiro._

_You're planning something, I can sense it._

_I'm only planning to test her abilities before I train her. I've seen her fight other people, but I want to see for myself what she can do that way I know what I need to focus on during her training sessions._

_Smart decision._

_You wouldn't have picked me if I wasn't._

Kimiko went into the kitchen to get something to eat. She found Miyako and Sora already there eating.

"Good morning Kimiko-sama," they said in unison.

"It's scary when you guys talk at the same time," she told them grabbing an apple.

They ignored the comment. Sora spoke up, "So what's the plan for today?"

"I'm going to be testing the Fire Dragon. You guys can do what you want today," Kimiko said walking out of the kitchen.

Sora and Miyako looked at each other before rushing out to catch up to Kimiko. They headed over to the 6th Division and went to the Captain's office.

"May I help you Kimiko?" Byakuya asked as they came in. Both he and his new Vice-Captain were busy working on paperwork, as always.

Kimiko walked up to Byakuya. "I need to borrow your Vice-Captain," she told him firmly.

"And why do you need her? This is her first official day as Vice-Captain and cannot be spared."

"I need to test her skills, so I know what I need to focus on during her training sessions."

At this statement, Karin looked up at Kimiko. "I need training?" Karin asked her.

"Yes. I need to test both you and the Ice Dragon, but since he's a Captain, he'll take less time to test and train. I've seen your skills in battle, but I want to see how you fare against me."

Karin looked over at Byakuya who sighed in defeat. "Very well," he stated.

Shock ran across Karin's face before she shook it away. She didn't think that he would actually allow her to go and train with Kimiko. She grabbed her Zanpakuto and left the office with Miyako and Sora leading.

Kimiko was about to walk out of the office, but Byakuya said, "Do not severely wound her. I do not need my new Vice-Captain in the 4th Division after not even a full day at work."

She nodded and left him in the office. "Miyako, Sora, go to the 13th Division and ask Ukitake-sensei if we can use one of their more private practice fields. Karin, come with me," she ordered.

As Miyako and Sora shunpoed to the 13th Division, Kimiko led Karin to the wall of Seireitei that was totally opposite of where the 13th Division was.

"Kimiko, why are we on the opposite side of where the 13th Division is located?" Karin asked.

"Because we're going to have a shunpo race to get there. This way I'll get to see exactly how fast you are with it," Kimiko replied with a smile.

Karin returned it before asking her another question with a serious look on her face. "Kimiko, during the Arrancar invasion, the lead Arrancar said that they wanted me dead. But if you and Toshiro are also Dragons, then why wouldn't they want you dead too?"

"They are after us. Nel confirmed it for me. We believe the Arrancar Rebellion is somehow connected to the apocalypse and because of that we also think that they are−"

"Getting rid of the weakest one first?" Karin finished bitterly.

"I'm not going to lie; of the three of us, you probably are the weakest."

"Thanks."

"But you have Toshiro and me to help you when you need it. Just as the Elemental Dragons look out for each other, so can the wielders. Does that give you a satisfied answer for now?" Karin nodded. "Good. Let's get started. Bakudo #77, Tenteikura!"

As Kimiko said the Bakudo spell, she drew special markings on both of her arms before sticking them out to form a blue box in mid-air. "Attention all Shinigami of the Gotei 13. This is Asami Kimiko. Today I will be testing Kurosaki Karin in the Shinigami Arts. If you see us, and depending on the art we are practicing, I suggest that you run in the opposite direction. Ukitake-sensei, I certainly hope that you agreed to let us use a field; if you haven't then we'll be using one anyway. Thank you Shinigami-sans for your attention and have a nice day."

Karin looked at her in amazement. "Wow," she said. "That was different."

Kimiko grinned at her. "Ready?" she asked. Karin nodded. "Alright, let's do this!" The two went to the wall and each placed a hand on it. "Go!"

Karin and Kimiko took off and shunpoed across Seireitei. They pushed their shunpo skills to the max. They were nothing but a blur to any Shinigami that they passed along the way to the 13th Division.

Karin arrived in the 13th Division gardens gasping for air. She looked around and spotted Kimiko sitting on the steps that led to Ukitake's office. Her arms were crossed and she looked at Karin with scrutinizing eyes. Karin could clearly see that Kimiko wasn't out of breath like she was.

"Your shunpo is better than I expected it to be," Kimiko said after a minute. "You're obviously not used to shunpoing across Seireitei. I would like you to do what we just did every other morning. Yoruichi-sensei made me do this often when we still lived in Seireitei. It'll help your endurance and will make you pace yourself better. I will say that other than your small endurance problem with shunpo your speed is quite good."

Karin smiled. "Thanks. Soifon-sensei did teach me Utsusemi which I've used a lot since I have learned it."

"I know. I saw you use it against that girl in your match the other day. Since it's true, then you obviously rely on shunpo a lot which isn't good. You need to be more well-rounded rather than using one Shinigami skill all the time, especially since you're a Dragon. Come, we'll test your hakuda next."

Kimiko stood and led Karin to one of the more private training areas of the 13th Division. It was covered in dirt and had a few large rocks, but other than that it was barren. A large hill that led up to the squad was on the side. Karin remembered Rukia telling her about the place that she and Inoue had used to train to get stronger and this training ground seemed to be that place. They placed their Zanpakutos on a rock on the sidelines before going back out into the area. Both settled into fighting stances.

Kimiko made the first move and rushed towards Karin and in the time of one eye blink she was already in front of her throwing a punch at Karin's face. She blocked and swung her leg out that would have hit Kimiko in the side of her stomach, but she quickly jumped and landed on Karin's out-stretched leg. Before she could perform anything, Karin made her own jump and swung her body around and kicked Kimiko's legs with her other leg.

They fought hand-to-hand for fifteen minutes when Kimiko called the fight off. **(A/N: I really don't like writing hakuda fights.)** They took a few minutes to catch their breath.

"So how'd I do?" Karin inquired.

"You fought well. I can see why people call you Soifon's protégé."

Karin looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed. "You know about that?"

Kimiko nodded. "I asked your brother last night about your skills and what you've done in the past years as a Shinigami. He spoke very highly of you and from what I've seen previously from your fights, his belief in your skills has been proven. However, as I said before, your shunpo endurance could use a little work and as for hakuda, I think you'll be fine the way you are right now. You should know by now that you don't use hakuda all that often in real fights."

Karin nodded.

Kimiko studied her for a second before sighing. "Go ahead and ask your question Karin."

She fidgeted and hesitated before saying, "Do the Elemental Dragons remember their previous wielders?"

"Curious about Amaterasu's old owner are you?" Kimiko asked. She sighed before continuing. "It's alright to be curious. I've asked Raiden about her previous wielders. She did say that they do remember them, but they don't speak of them. It's understandable since the wielders are supposed to be like them. They don't want to talk to their current wielders about their past ones because they easily connect to them. Raiden told me that every time her wielder died, it was like losing a part of her soul and not regaining part of it until the new wielder came."

Karin was shocked. "I didn't realize that the Elemental Dragons had it so hard."

Kimiko shrugged. "It's what they wanted when they were still alive: to be able to continue to serve the Spirit King. This is the consequence of their decision: to lose their wielder who was exactly like them when they lived."

"Yeah, but still..."

"I know. But there's nothing that we can do about it. What's done is done. We need to move on and focus. Now come. It's time for the real test. The Fire Dragon versus the Thunder Dragon!" Kimiko said as she unsheathed her katana from her back. Karin nodded and did the same.

They leapt at each other and sparred with their unreleased swords for several minutes before Kimiko pushed Karin away from her. Karin was breathing hard already, but she noted that Kimiko didn't even look the least bit tired.

"Blaze across the Earth, Amaterasu!" Karin cried. Her katana became her Shikai weapons and dragons.

Kimiko smiled as she looked at the dragons. _The Fire Dragon unleashes Amaterasu..._ she thought. _Time for her to see the Thunder Dragon release Raiden._ "Flash upon the darkened skies, Raiden!" Kimiko said.

The sky grew darker as clouds overtook the sun that had erupted from when Karin released her Shikai. "Nani?!" Karin yelled when the sun disappeared and Kimiko's dragons appeared as lightning flashed upon the skies.

"One thing that the Elemental Dragons have in common is that they can all control the weather to suit their Shikais better. Since they've never gone up against each other until now, I theorize that whichever one is the strongest gets the advantage of the weather," Kimiko told her.

_Fucking great! Just what I need,_ Karin thought. She shifted her sword in front of her before springing herself and her dragons forward towards Kimiko.

**Yeah I know, bad place to stop. I had many writers' blocks on this chapter, so instead of making it worse than it already is by continuing, I thought it best to just stop so that I could continue with the story. Rate, review, etc.**

**Important Fanfic Notice:**** Congratulations voters of the name 'Mieko;' you guys win! I was stuck between those three names for a while, but Mieko's reason was because of what it meant (at least what it said on the website that I got the name from). So look out world, here comes Satoshi Mieko in my fanfic 'Lost Memories' (Coming as soon as TED is finished). My other Bleach fanfic 'What Else is There?' will also be posted after the completion of TED and then I'll update back and forth between the 'LM' and 'WEiT?' For those of you that are Final Fantasy lovers, after all three of my Bleach fanfics are up and posted I'll put up a poll to see which leading OC from one of the three you would like to see in the FF7-Bleach crossover (it will either be Asami Kimiko, Satoshi Mieko, or Masuyo Sakura [from WEiT?]). I think that's all the news I have to report. Go review now! =)**

**Song: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring**

(1)-see profile for picture


	25. Resistance

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. =) Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Resistance

"Sorry about the burns," Karin said apologetically.

"No worries. Sorry about the shocks. I'm pretty sure they hurt more than the burns," Kimiko replied with a smile.

Both females were currently walking out of the 4th Division. Unohana had quickly healed both of them after their sparring match.

"You never told me what you thought of my zanjutsu. I know I need to work on shunpo, but what about the other skills?"

Kimiko looked at her. "As I said, your hakuda is fine the way it is. Your brother told me about your kido and that also seems fine at the level it is. As for zanjutsu, you have some serious explosive power in your release."

Karin grinned. "Yamamoto-soutaicho worked with me on that very early in my Shinigami life."

"It shows," Kimiko complimented. "Your zanjutsu is quite impressive I will say. It's good that the Soutaicho worked with you on Shikai. It seems to me that Amaterasu and Raiden are alike."

"How so?"

"It seems Amaterasu likes jumping into the fray immediately. Your Shikai is more about overwhelming your opponents with quick powerful fire attacks. Were you ever tired after you used Shikai at any time as a Shinigami?"

Karin thought for a moment. "Yeah, it was back during the beginning years when I first got Amaterasu, but my fatigue went away after a while."

Kimiko nodded. "Also like me. When I first got Raiden, I was like you in terms of strong fast attacks in order to end my battles quicker. But I slowly learned to build my endurance and fight using my power sparingly so as to not use up all my strength so quickly. I would just like you to build your endurance with Shikai. Eventually you'll need to learn how to manipulate heat like how Toshiro uses water in the atmosphere, but we'll work on that later."

The younger female nodded. "Hai."

Upon reaching the outside of the 4th Division, Karin and Kimiko turned to go towards the 6th Division. They were stopped outside the 5th Division as they were passing the doors by an extremely familiar voice. "Karin! Are you alright?" Ichigo shouted as he ran across the courtyard to meet them.

"I'm fine Ichi-nii," she replied turning to him. "Just a few lightning shocks here and there. Nothing Retsu-sama couldn't handle."

"LIGHTNING SHOCKS?!" he yelled furiously.

"Uh, yeah. I was in Shikai and so was Karin. Didn't you hear my message over Seireitei?" Kimiko asked.

"Iie...I was taking a small nap," he admitted as he lowered his head in embarrassment. The two girls covered their mouths to keep themselves from outright laughing, but he caught the snickers coming through. "Urusai! But what was your message over Seireitei about?" he questioned Kimiko.

Once she had calmed down enough to reply, Kimiko answered, "I was testing your sister's proficiency with the Shinigami arts. You told me about her skills last night and I've seen them with my own eyes, but I wanted to see how she fared against me, so that I could see what she needed to work on. But now that I've tested her, I need to test the Ice Dragon."

"You mean Toshiro?"

"Hai."

"Tch. Good luck with that."

"Yeah thanks," Kimiko said, voice dripping in sarcasm. "He's in total denial about this entire affair. Hyorinmaru is trying to convince him, but he's shutting his own Zanpakuto out of his mind at the moment."

Ichigo sighed. "Asami-san−"

"You can just call me Kimiko," she interrupted.

"Fine. Kimiko, we just got out of a war 66 years ago. I can sort of understand why Toshiro is being a bit stubborn."

"'A bit stubborn?' We might be talking about the end of the Three Worlds! Now is not the time to be stubborn!"

Ichigo turned as if he was going to walk back into his Division, but he turned his head so that he could see Kimiko. "He nearly lost his best friend in the war against Aizen...twice," he told her. He left Kimiko and Karin outside the doors of the 5th Division.

_I didn't know..._ Kimiko thought. _Urahara-sensei only told us about what was going on, not who was getting hurt_

_So don't start blaming yourself Kimiko. You need to get the Ice Dragon to start believing; otherwise the consequences will be dire._

_It's nice to not have to lie to everyone in Seireitei; at least I have you to confide in._

_I'm your Zanpakuto: what you know, I know. And you know that the Arrancar Rebellion is tied in with the apocalypse so you know the situation is only going to get worse._

Kimiko grit her teeth. _I fucking hate the Organization! _she thought as she continued walking with Karin to the 6th Division.

_Don't we all?_

Kimiko's rage only intensified as her Zanpakuto spoke those words. _I forgot about what they did to you. I hate them even more now and I hope they all end up burning in the deepest pits of Hell for their past, present, and future actions._

_You and me both. And Hyorinmaru and Amaterasu and eventually their wielders when they are finally informed._

Kimiko released a deep sigh. She wished she wasn't in the middle of everything going on. She had hoped when she got Raiden that the prophecy wouldn't come true or at least that it would hold off until she died.

She shook her head, ridding herself of those kinds of thoughts. Kimiko recalled what Ichigo told her about Toshiro and decided to ask Karin about it. "Hey Karin, who's the best friend that Toshiro nearly lost during the war?" she asked the younger girl.

"Hinamori Momo. She's the Vice-Captain for the 5th Division. I heard that the first time she nearly died was because of Aizen himself. He stabbed her right before Toshiro showed up. The second time was during the Battle of Karakura Town which was only a few months after her first near death experience. Except this time, Aizen used his power to make it look like the Captains were fighting him and Toshiro kind of stabbed 'him' in the back..." she trailed off.

Kimiko immediately figured it out and let out a small gasp. "It was the Vice-Captain."

Karin nodded. "Though she recovered, Toshiro blamed himself immensely. As she recovered as the Winter War raged on, they slowly rebuilt their friendship. It helped that Momo-chan was banned from being on the frontlines by Retsu-sama. I still think he blames himself for almost killing her even though she forgave him."

_That's also probably why he doesn't want to get close to me or Karin,_ Kimiko realized.

_Hyorinmaru has told me that he thinks that any bonds created will eventually lead to pain._

Kimiko huffed. _This is going to be tougher than I thought..._

~ * ~

Later at the 10th Division

_Cursed paperwork,_ Toshiro thought as he set down his pen and leaned back his chair, rubbing his eyes. _There's always too much and it's extremely troublesome._

_Just like you Toshiro_, Hyorinmaru interrupted.

The white haired Captain recoiled a bit at the insult. _Do I need to block you again?_

_Toshiro, in the long run, your childish antics will do no one any good. This Arrancar Rebellion is only the beginning and you need to open up to the Thunder and Fire Dragons._

Toshiro closed his eyes and threw up a barrier in his mind between himself and Hyorinmaru. He sighed. _Peace and quiet at last and no Matsumoto around to disrupt it._

The door to the office slid open. Toshiro's eyes opened to see Kimiko walking through the doorway and sliding the door shut again.

He folded his arms and addressed her. "Asami Kimiko, I hope you have a good reason for barging in here."

She smiled softly like Unohana. "Oh I do. I'm here to get your head out of your ass."

"Excuse me?" he scoffed.

"You heard me. Like it or not, you're a part of the Dragons. We look out for each other regardless of the situation, but right now, you need to start believing everything that I've told you."

"And if I do believe you, what then?"

"Then you talk to me and/or Karin about whatever is troubling you. But I'm going to do this backwards; believe me after I lecture you about your stupidity about what's bothering you. Your friend, the Vice-Captain, is alive and has forgiven you. Now it's time to forgive yourself. You have people here in Seireitei that consider themselves your friends; and as friends they're here whenever you need them."

"Who told you about Hinamori? Tch. Probably Matsumoto. Whatever," he said closing his eyes again.

"You'd be surprised what friends go through for each other," Kimiko told him quietly, lowering her head.

"You're speaking of Kuchiki-taicho, aren't you?"

Kimiko looked at him with a soft smile on her face. "Hai. Even after everything, we're friends again."

"What about Soifon-taicho?" he asked, opening his eyes again.

Kimiko studied him for a minute before becoming irritated. "You sly Captain. Nice try, but you're tactic of turning the attention onto me instead of you isn't going to work."

He smirked. "Can't blame me for trying though."

"Why is this all so hard for you to believe? I know you just got out of a war 66 years ago and that doesn't seem very long to Shinigami, but why can't you accept what I'm telling you like everyone else is?"

Toshiro hesitated. "Because...I can't lose anyone."

Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell does that mean?! You didn't lose anyone during the Winter War. Yeah, that Vice-Captain came close, but she pulled through. Plus you've closed yourself off even more since then."

He stood and walked over to the window to look out at the gardens, but did not respond to Kimiko.

"Ohhh. I get it now. This is about your feelings for Karin."

He was glad that his back was to her because she would have seen him blush. Again, he did not reply.

She waited a few minutes in case he wanted to make a response before saying, "Wow. You're not denying it which means that you actually do feel something for her. I was just guessing."

It was true and he wasn't denying it. He didn't know when he started having feelings for her. Memories flashed through his mind. He remembered wanting to comfort her during her first mission in Karakura Town when he saw her crying outside her old house. He would never forget the anger and fear in him at seeing her get injured left and right by the Arrancar during the invasion of Seireitei and wanting to feel the throats of those Arrancar under his hand. Feeling the joy after the initial shock of her hugging him after she became the Vice-Captain of the 6th Division.

"So what?" he finally asked.

"Awww, you're afraid that if this is the apocalypse and you let your emotions run wild then you might lose Karin. That's why you're so hell-bent on not believing this. You believe that emotional bonds can bring only sadness and pain. But that's not true. They bring peace, joy, and love. They help more than they hurt."

"So you say."

"No. So I believe. The previous Kurosaki-taicho was the one who made me start believing in this. I can see that he passed it on to all three of his children, Ichigo especially. He uses his bonds with his friends to make him stronger. From what Urahara-sensei told me, he was absolutely determined to save Rukia. He used the bond he had with her to make himself stay alive so that he could keep going and keep fighting. The same goes for Inoue Orihime when she was kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo. Make friends Toshiro and if you think the bonds created bring pain, then turn them around and make them work for you and not against you, like Ichigo. Wow, never thought I'd use him as an example," she smirked to herself.

"Asami-san, about my feelings for Karin−" Toshiro started.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut. I don't need a dead Ice Dragon on my hands. It won't be helpful at all if Ichigo kills you. I'll leave you to tell her about your feelings when you think the time is right," Kimiko told him. She turned to leave.

She was halfway through the doorway when she heard him say, "Arigato."

Kimiko turned her head and smiled. "Your welcome. And if you finally decide to believe me, come to the training grounds of the 13th Division tomorrow," she told him before exiting and sliding the door shut.

His eyes closed as he unblocked his mind, but Hyorinmaru remained silent. _Make bonds work for me? If I can do that, then can I finally believe her story?_

**Finally got my groove back after that nasty bout of writer's block from last chapter. To my regret, TED is going on a hiatus for a month. I need to focus my attention on my stupid state tests that takes up the entire month of April and I also have to start getting ready for my AP exam that's on May 7****th****. TED will be back on May 8****th**** with Chapter 24. Until then, take care and happy Easter! Rate, review, etc.**

**Song: Crawling in the Dark by Hoobastank**


	26. Testing Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Thanks to all who story alerted/favorited during my hiatus. It was nice to see that people were able to find and enjoy this. Enjoy the chapter. =D**

**Note: This chapter contains Kido spells used in the anime during a filler so they weren't given numbers at the time, but I gave them numbers so that I could use them. I will note which ones they are anyway.**

Chapter 24: Testing Hitsugaya Toshiro

Toshiro walked along the white streets of Seireitei. He was finally able to believe Kimiko's story, but he still had doubts about his feelings for Karin. Regardless, he couldn't tell her at the moment since, as Kimiko put it, they didn't need him dead and Ichigo would certainly make sure he stayed dead.

He let himself wander around the streets not knowing where exactly he was going and not really responding to any Shinigami who said anything to him as they passed him. He came upon one of the squads and looked up at the number: 13.

_Kimiko said to meet her in the 13__th__ Division's training grounds. Hyorinmaru, did you bring me here? _Toshiro asked.

_I did not. You brought yourself here,_ the dragon responded.

Toshiro sighed before walking in. The Shinigami who were in the courtyard were surprised to see him. He noticed Ukitake and Rukia sitting on the front steps talking and drinking tea. He walked over to them.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, what a pleasant surprise," Ukitake kindly said.

"Ukitake-taicho, is Kimiko around?" he questioned quietly.

Rukia and Ukitake looked at him in amazement. "Kimiko-chan is out on the private training grounds. Her two guardians are there as well. Come, I'll take you to her," Rukia said before getting up.

She led him the grounds that she had just used yesterday with Karin. They came upon the three women on the hill that overlooked the training grounds. Sora was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree while Miyako was meditating next to her. Kimiko was sat with her back to Rukia and Toshiro with her Zanpakuto lying next to her on the ground.

"Kimiko-chan, Hitsugaya-taicho is here," Rukia told them.

"I know Rukia-chan. Thank you for bringing him. You can stick around if you want," Kimiko replied turning her head.

"Iie, I have some paperwork that I need to deliver, but I'll probably come back later."

Kimiko stood up and turned fully to face them. She smiled and nodded. Rukia left, leaving Toshiro to face the three women on his own.

"So you showed up? Finally believe Toshiro?" Kimiko inquired as she folded her arms.

Toshiro slightly grimaced as she used his first name. He noted he was going to have to get used to it. "Hai. I believe you and I'll try and make the bonds that I create to work for me and not against me."

"You get it finally which is good. Now I can test you."

He looked at her in shock. "I'm being tested?" he asked somewhat disgusted.

"Yep. Just like Karin, I need to see how well you fight with the four Shinigami arts. But don't worry. I won't be testing you with each one individually. As a Captain you need to have an understanding of all four and it helps that I went over your battle data last night. You don't favor one art over the other which is good. It also means that you're well rounded and with one battle I can assess your skills."

"Why couldn't you have done that with Karin?"

"She was in the Onmitsukido which favors shunpo, hakuda, and a little kido. I needed to make sure she knew how to use kido, shunpo, and hakuda by themselves, but also during a zanjutsu fight. She did well yesterday, though she needs to move away from shunpo a little bit since she relies on it too much in my opinion. Her kido and hakuda are both strong. With the recommendations I gave her, she'll be one powerful Shinigami."

Toshiro nodded. "So, when are we going to fight?"

"We can fight in an hour. This'll give you time to do any Captains' duties that you need to attend to. We'll fight on this training ground, so come back here after the hour."

Toshiro nodded again and left the three on the hill to go back to his Division. He needed to prepare Matsumoto in case he ended up in the 4th Division.

One hour later…

He arrived back in the 13th Division's courtyard, but unlike an hour ago, not a soul was seen in it. Toshiro knew he could easily hear a pin drop with the courtyard in this condition. He made his way back over to the training grounds and was shocked at what he found there.

Kimiko stood facing him with Sora and Miyako flanking her as they always seemed to do, but what surprised him was that Nel, Yoruichi, and Karin were off to his right and all the Captains and Vice-Captains to his left.

_Great, now I'll have to fight her in front of everyone,_ he thought grimly.

Instead of voicing his true thoughts, he angrily shouted, "MATSUMOTO!"

"Hai Taicho…?" the busty strawberry blonde said timidly.

"I thought I told you to keep this to yourself," he told her; irritated at Matsumoto's lack of being able to keep things to herself.

"I did, but I was telling Momo about it and Renji was there visiting Ichigo and then it just kind of spread."

Toshiro huffed. "I suppose I should have expected this anyway. Whatever."

"Really? So I'm off the hook?!"

"Did I specifically say that you were?"

Matsumoto's hope died.

He turned to Kimiko who grinned. "Ready Ice Dragon?" she asked him.

He nodded and both unsheathed their katanas from their backs and shunpoed out onto separate sides of the field. The spectators either sat on the ground or remained standing, but all were mystified by the two combatants since they seemed to be radiating strange power. They felt it coming from Karin, but it wasn't as powerful as Toshiro's or Kimiko's. They paid rapt attention as Toshiro and Kimiko leapt forward towards each other.

Kimiko swung down, only to have Toshiro block her attack. The clash of steel rung out on the training grounds followed by a gust of wind and a wave of reiatsu coming from the two. He pushed her away and unleashed an attack of his own, aiming for her stomach. She parried it and jumped away.

"Hado #4, Byakurai!" Kimiko cried. A lightning bolt shot out of her left middle and index fingers that were pointed at Toshiro.

He mentally cursed as the bolt came hurtling at him with double the power. He shunpoed out of the way and went behind Kimiko. "Hado #63, Hyoga Seiran (1)!" he yelled.

The wave of ice crashed towards Kimiko who responded quickly with, "Bakudo #81, Danku!" A transparent energy wall appeared behind Kimiko. The ice met the shield and went around it, but the strength of it forced the shield to crack under the pressure.

_Shit! I forgot his ice spells are doubled as well,_ Kimiko berated to herself. She immediately tried reinforcing the defensive spell with her reiatsu, but it was too late to do that. The shield splintered further and broke apart, swallowing Kimiko up in the massive wave of ice.

The spectators' breaths caught in their throats. Silence ensued, all of them surprised at how Kimiko was easily beaten, but none more so than Toshiro himself. He had witnessed her fight against that Arrancar and Soifon. He knew she was stronger than that.

Thunder rumbled across the sky as the sun was soon blocked by a stray cloud. Lightning struck down at the ice that had engulfed the training grounds and created a medium sized crack. A powerful reiatsu was soon felt emitting from it. The crack increased tenfold and broke the entire ice shell that had encased the reiatsu, unleashing a vapor over the field.

The Captains all noted that it was as strong as Yamamoto's reiatsu when he released Shikai and could stand it for the most part, though with a feeling of unpleasantness. Due to their prolonged exposure to the reiatsu, Yoruichi, Nel, Sora, and Miyako all withstood it without any problems at all. However, most of the Vice-Captains were either struggling to remain standing or already had one knee on the ground, but all of them were heaving as they gasped for air. The only Vice-Captain that remained like the guardians, Nel, and Yoruichi was Karin. She walked past the panting Vice-Captains towards the front. The Captains turned their attention to her, but she didn't pay them any mind as she narrowed her eyes at the field and continued to watch.

Toshiro readied himself and brought his sword up, ready for anything. The mist cleared and he saw Kimiko standing on a rock, with her katana in a ready position like his, smiling.

"Nice one Toshiro," she complimented.

"Thanks, but if you loved that, you'll love this: Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" he responded pointing his katana towards the sky. The long chain and sickle that attached to the sword during Shikai appeared as the sky grew darker. Ice and water flowed out from his sword above his head and became his ice dragon.

Kimiko's smile turned into a wide grin. "At last, I get to meet with Hyorinmaru," she muttered under her breath which she was able to see due to the cold now being produced. "Well, if you really want to move onto Shikai, then two can play at that game! Flash upon the darkened skies, Raiden!" Her katana separated into her Shikai swords and her lightning dragons appeared behind her. The cold disappeared as lightning soon danced across the sky.

"Nani?" Toshiro asked himself in confusion as he felt the coldness leave.

Kimiko overheard him and responded. "This happened yesterday in my fight against Karin just like it is happening now. It seems that my theory on the matter is correct."

"Would you mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Kyoraku shouted from his position on the hill.

She smiled and nodded. "All three of the Elemental Dragons controls the weather in their Shikai. My hypothesis was that when two of the Dragons are fighting whichever one is stronger gets the advantage of the weather. I got the advantage yesterday against Karin and it looks like I get it again."

"Well, that's just great."

Kimiko sighed and talked quietly so only Toshiro would hear. "You have no idea how much this fight and the one I had with Karin are similar. You both said similar things. It's quite scary actually."

Toshiro bowed his head as if in defeat. "Don't tell me things like this now. Focus on the fight!" he yelled at her before springing at her with his dragon following. She sent her dragons towards him, one to cancel out his dragon and the other to attack him. He sliced through the dragon and rushed towards Kimiko. He jumped, swinging his sword down which released an ice wave at her. Kimiko used her sword and unleashing a wave of lightning at it. The two attacks connected and covered the field in a watery mist again.

"I wonder why she gets two dragons upon release and he only gets one," Kyoraku muttered.

Karin overheard him. "It's because of the Shikai weapons. Kimiko and I get two because we have dual weapons, but Toshiro only gets one. However, once we're in Shikai we can make an unlimited number of dragons, at least that's if we have the right environmental conditions."

"I remember Hitsugaya-kun using numerous ice dragons against Tia Harribel. So you and Kimiko-chan can do the same?" Ukitake asked.

Karin nodded. "Hai, Ukitake-taicho."

Ichigo looked at his sister. "How do you know all of this?" he asked.

"She tested me in the four Shinigami arts Ichi-nii. I asked questions during breaks."

Their attention was brought back to the fight as they saw Kimiko jumping high into the air to escape the misty cloud still covering the field. "Hado #59, Gaki Rekko (2)!" she shouted. A circle of green light erupted from the point of Kimiko's right jian sword. Blasts of green energy that looked like spears shot down from the circle towards the ground.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" they heard Toshiro cry from inside the cloud. All of them saw him fly out of the mist. The mist converged on the field and rose up behind Toshiro and formed his winged ice dragon which roared in defiance at Kimiko. "It'll take more than kido to keep us down," Toshiro told her.

The spectators noticed that he sported several cuts: one going down the side of his face, another on his left forearm, and the last one across his chest. He gasped for air slightly, but Kimiko was in a similar situation in terms of the breathing.

_I wasn't like this yesterday. What the hell is happening?_ she asked herself.

_It's most likely because you fought Karin yesterday. Fighting against another Dragon must be exhausting and to do it again the very next day, and against a Captain nonetheless, is taking a toll on your body,_ Raiden commented.

_At least I forced him into Bankai. Now I get to see how well he controls it._

Her statement was rewarded as he sent his winged dragon at her. She grimaced and hurtled towards it, electrically charging her jian swords. The two met, but the dragon was slightly stronger as it flew towards the ground with her blocking its jaws with her swords so it couldn't crunch her to pieces. It flew off before they hit the surface of the ground, but it pushed off with enough force that Kimiko couldn't try and stop herself.

Everyone grimaced as her body it the ground and kicked up a swirl of dust and dirt. _Kimiko, you might want to consider using your Bankai. Your fatigue is much greater than Toshiro's and since he's already in Bankai, he'll push you past your limit._

Kimiko shuddered as the pain rippled through her body. _I don't want to reveal my Bankai so soon._

_I'll activate it myself if I have to! It's my technique and if you're too stubborn to use it, then I'll use it for your protection._

_No. I'll be fine. Just trust me._

Raiden grumbled. _Fine…_

Kimiko stood up, thankful that the dust still covered her. She knew that she had to end this and quickly before she blacked out, or before Raiden used Bankai. She shunpoed out. She appeared behind and slightly above Toshiro, quickly pouring all her energy in her attack. "Hado #63, Raikoho!" she shouted. She swung her sword at Toshiro, releasing a huge lightning wave that looked like a Getsuga Tensho and hit Toshiro on the back.

The ice from his Bankai helped to protect him, but his wings, tail, and the rest of his Bankai broke apart as he fell to the earth. Kimiko shunpoed under him and caught him before landing on the ground herself. She gently placed him on the ground before she also blacked out.

**Hope you liked. My PSSAs and AP exam are over! I can refocus my attention on my fanfics again. Please remind me that I'm still loved and rate, review, etc. =)**

**Song: Cloud Connected by In Flames**

(1)-"glacier vapor storm," Kido spell used in the anime

(2)-"raging light fang," another Kido used in the anime


	27. Offer

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. Enjoy the chapter. =D**

Chapter 25: Offer

The white haired Captain's eyes fluttered open. They quickly adjusted to the light of the room, which was slightly dark.

_Where am I?_ he thought.

Hyorinmaru answered. _You're in the 4__th__ Division._

_The 4__th__ Division?_

_You passed out after Kimiko struck you with an insanely powerful attack._

The memory flooded into Toshiro's mind, who grimaced as he remembered the pain of being hit and crashing into the ground.

_Remind me never to go up against her ever again._

_No problem. She gained the advantage with the weather since she's more experienced which didn't help._

_Didn't she say she got it against Karin too?_

_She did. If you went up against the Fire Dragon, you would probably be the one getting the advantage._

His body twitched before he slowly sat up. Toshiro sighed. He looked over at the table in the room. It had his haori was folded neatly with his katana laid across it. He went over and put both on before walking out of the room.

As he neared the waiting area, he felt different people's reiatsu hit him. He knew that Matsumoto and Hinamori would be there. What surprised him was that both Kurosaki's were there as well as Kimiko's two guardians. He had hoped Karin would be there, but Ichigo was unexpected.

_He's probably here as Karin's support,_ Hyorinmaru commented.

Toshiro inwardly agreed and went out into the open area, only to be immediately pulled into one of Matsumoto's crushing hugs.

"Taicho! We were so worried about you!" she wailed.

"Rangiku-san, you might want to let him go so he can breathe," Karin told the busty Vice-Captain.

She complied and dropped Toshiro who gasped for air.

"How are you Shiro-chan?" Momo asked him.

He breathed deeply before responding. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho."

Ichigo smirked. "Seems like he's doing ok then."

Toshiro was about to retort, but a gentle voice cut in. "It does seem that Hitsugaya-taicho is doing better."

The kind 4th Division Captain walked into the waiting area. Matsumoto and Momo both bowed while Ichigo and Karin each gave the Captain a soft smile. Toshiro remained as he was, impassive.

Sora and Miyako stood up and came over. "How is Kimiko-sama?" Sora asked with obvious worry.

Unohana turned to them as the other Shinigami listened in to the woman's condition, or in Toshiro's case figure out what was wrong in the first place. "She's going to be fine. Kimiko-chan is clearly exhausted from her fights with Hitsugaya-taicho and Karin-chan. She was awake for several minutes a little while ago. It was then that she told me that she thinks fighting the other two Dragons in two days made her tire faster than she might against two regular opponents."

Miyako and Sora sighed in relief at the news. "Thank you Unohana-taicho," Miyako said with a small smile.

"No problem. I would like for the both of you to remain out here until Kimiko-chan awakes. She needs peace and quiet so she can regain her strength."

"Of course Unohana-sensei. Whatever you think is best," Sora told the Captain.

Unohana nodded and turned to Toshiro. "You, Hitsugaya-taicho, are permitted to leave. I healed the slash on your back that you received from Kimiko-chan. There's a small scar on your shoulder blade from it, but at least it wasn't the full cut that she gave you. Your right arm may be a little sore from it, but that should pass fairly quickly. If it doesn't, then come back."

"Hai Unohana-taicho," the white haired Captain responded with a nod.

Unohana smiled at them all as they walked out. She knew that Sora and Miyako would remain and assigned Hanataro to get whatever they asked for.

The peaceful Captain walked through the halls of her Division towards the courtyard garden that was located in the middle of the squad. She knew who she would find in the garden. He hid his reiatsu well, but she had been around it enough that it was especially hard to hide it from her.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho," she said as she stepped out of the building, hands clasped in front of her.

The old Captain-Commander stood from his previous sitting position on the bench. "Forgive the intrusion Unohana-taicho. I thought it might be best to ask you first instead of barging in if I could see Asami Kimiko."

Unohana sighed. "Kimiko-chan fell back asleep about half an hour ago. She needs her rest Soutaicho. Is there any way that your matter could wait until tomorrow?"

"It can. I will be back tomorrow morning Unohana-taicho. If Asami Kimiko wakes before that, tell her that I will be coming."

"Hai Soutaicho," she said with a slight bow before he disappeared.

Unohana walked back into the building, pondering what the Soutaicho wanted to talk to Kimiko about.

The next morning...

The door to Kimiko's room slid open. Unohana looked over and saw the Soutaicho standing there. She turned back to Kimiko's chart and made final markings about her vitals and walked out of the room, but not before she gave Kimiko a soft smile. The door slid shut.

Kimiko looked at the Soutaicho. "Retsu-sama told me when I woke up again last night that you came wanting to talk to me. What is it that you need Yamamoto-soutaicho?" she asked politely.

He stood there for a few moments before replying. "Asami Kimiko, you have proven yourself multiple times in the past few weeks that you have been here that you have become a very powerful Shinigami. You and your two guardians claim that you all have Bankai. I would like for you to prove that in front of me and two other Captains."

Kimiko immediately caught what he was truly asking. "You're asking me to take the Captain's test." A statement, not a question.

"I am."

Kimiko looked down at her folded hands in her lap. "Why?"

"As I said, you have proven yourself to be a very powerful Shinigami and you would be a great asset to the Gotei 13."

"That I would, but becoming a Captain would require me to stay in Seireitei. I'm still not sure of my plans for the future if we stop the apocalypse. I'll admit that staying here is an option for me, but as I said, I'm not sure what I'm going to do just yet."

"Think of it this way: if you become Captain then you have a whole Division to help you fight against the apocalypse."

Kimiko looked up in horror. "Even if I were a Captain faced with an apocalypse, there's no way in Hell that I'd ask my Division to recklessly fling their lives away trying to fight against something they can't!"

His eyes opened. "That is another reason why I think you would be a good Captain. Captains should be willing to protect their subordinates at any cost."

"If they aren't, then how would the Division trust them?"

"They wouldn't."

After a minute passed Kimiko spoke again. "The only open Captain position is the 9th Division. Would I be forced to take up the mantle of being the head of the Asami family too?"

"The reason why the 9th Division is still open is that I felt Kurosaki Ichigo would be better placed in the 5th Division since he's the one who killed Aizen. That squad has had bad luck in the past in terms of its Captaincy, so I decided that he would be the perfect one to get the 5th Division out of its dark times. As for Abarai Renji, while he's a good Captain he lacks the intelligence needed to lead the 9th Division. He's smart in his own way, but one needs to be open-minded when leading investigations in the 9th Division."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No it doesn't. I merely explained that I did not intentionally leave the 9th Division open just for you. As you just heard, I had my reasons for making the 9th Division the last open Captaincy. If someone else had stepped up before you I would not be making this offer to you. But to answer your actual question: no I would not force you to become the head of the Asami Clan. That is your decision entirely."

Kimiko paused. "Give me until tonight to think about it Soutaicho. I'll have an answer for you then."

The old Captain-Commander nodded. "I'll be back at sundown." He exited the room.

_Kimiko?_ Raiden asked hesitantly.

The woman's eyes closed. _I'm fine Raiden. Just a little surprised and now confused as to what path I should tread._

_No matter what you choose, you will still have me, Sora, and Miyako. Remember that._

_Do you think they want to stay here?_

_I think that they want to, yes. They have siblings that they haven't seen until recently. I believe that they would want to remain here._

_What do you think I should do about the Asami Clan?_

_If you became head, you wouldn't have all those elders to deal with like Byakuya. You could raise your family's name from the ashes._

_I suppose. Raiden, please leave me to my own council. I will heed your advice, but I need to think by myself for a little while._

_Of course. You know how to find me if you need me._

Kimiko felt Raiden's presence in her mind leave her to herself. She sighed deeply. _Decisions, decisions..._

The next day...

Kimiko quietly finished getting dressed. She slid her Zanpakuto diagonally across her back as she always did. She left the room without making a sound.

When she arrived in the waiting room, Miyako and Sora dutifully stood up. "Relax you two. I'm doing much better. As for today, you can't come with me," she told them. The two guardians nodded, but couldn't hide the disappointment. "Oh come on. You both have seen my Bankai. You're not missing anything."

They smirked at her before following her out of the 4th Division. "We'll be at our family manors Kimiko-sama," Sora said.

She nodded and shunpoed to Seireitei's west gate where it was opened for her by Jidanbo. Kimiko shunpoed out deeper into Rukongai with yesterday's second meeting with the Soutaicho replaying in her head.

_*Flashback*_

"_Have you decided, Asami Kimiko, on whether you will take the Captaincy test or not?" the Soutaicho asked._

"_I have and I will take it, but there are certain conditions that must be met. I want my Bankai to remain a secret and to do that we must not be in Seireitei when I activate it. We have to be far away from here so no one can see. Also, I would like for Retsu-sama and Ukitake-taicho to be the other two Captains to witness my test."_

"_And may I ask why those two?"_

"_Easy, because I can trust them not to say anything to any other Shinigami about my Bankai."_

_The Soutaicho thought for a few moments before nodding. "Very well. I will see to it that Unohana-taicho and Ukitake-taicho are the other two Captains witnessing the test."_

*Present*

Kimiko appeared in an open field. She determinedly looked ahead and saw the three Captains in front of her.

"Asami Kimiko, we will now begin your test to see if you fit the qualifications of being Captain of the 9th Division. Show us your skills," Yamamoto ordered.

Kimiko took a deep breath and nodded.

**HAHAHA! Wouldn't you like to know what her Bankai is? Well too bad because you won't know for a while. Anyway, rate, review, etc.**

**Song: Edge of the Earth by 30 Seconds to Mars**


	28. Party in Seireitei

**Thanks to all who reviewed during my mini-hiatus. Life got in the way, but I am alive! Rejoice for my return. XD Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 26: Party in Seireitei

Karin sighed as Yamamoto finished the assigning of missions. When she first came here, she had thought they were interesting, but now that she was a Vice-Captain and required to go to annual meetings, she found them all tiresome and increasingly boring since nothing interesting was happening at the moment.

Nel and Yoruichi were also in the room. They were leaning back against the wall near Ukitake. Yamamoto said that they were allowed in since Seireitei was considered to be under attack from the rebelling Arrancar.

"One final thing before we dismiss," Yamamoto said in a light tone.

Every Shinigami perked up at once and drew their attention to the Captain-Commander. It wasn't everyday they heard the Soutaicho speak like that.

_Interesting now Karin?_ Amaterasu teased.

Karin smirked, but did not reply.

"Sixty-six years ago Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tosen Kaname defected from their positions as Captains of the Gotei 13. Kurosaki Ichigo took command of the 5th Division following his victory over Aizen. Abarai Renji has filled the open position that Ichimaru, killed by Hitsugaya-taicho, left. The only remaining Captain position not yet filled is the 9th Division's."

"Does this lead up to something? I have more pressing matters to attend to rather than standing here getting a lecture on the past," Kurotsuchi snapped.

"Indeed it does Kurotsuchi-taicho. Let him finish," Unohana said kindly but with a scary force emanating from her.

The clown-like Captain glared, but remained silent and Yamamoto spoke again. "Arigato Unohana-taicho. As I said, the 9th Division has yet to find a Captain…" he trailed off, "…until today."

Most of the Vice-Captains gasped, widened their eyes, or both. The Captains' reactions consisted of actually looking at Yamamoto in surprise.

"Yesterday, I, Unohana-taicho, and Ukitake-taicho tested the candidate and I'm glad to announce that they passed. They exceeded our expectations and have proven that they will be a powerful asset to the Gotei 13. As per tradition, we calculated the candidate's battle data. The sum of the data was 550."

Now everyone's eyes flew open in shock. They knew that Yamamoto's battle data was 560, which was the highest out of the twelve Captains. Unohana's was the second highest at 540.

_Whoever this person is, they are now the second most powerful Captain in terms of the battle data,_ Byakuya thought.

"Their attack, defense, and physical stamina were all 100; agility and intelligence were 90; and kido was 70. Please join me in welcoming the new 9th Division Captain, Asami Kimiko."

The double doors swung open and everyone turned to look at three women standing in the doorway. Sora and Miyako flanked Kimiko as they always did, but both of them had looks of approval and small smiles on their faces. What everyone immediately noticed was that all three of them were now clad in the Shinigami shihakusho with minor changes.

Sora and Miyako's uniform had shorter sleeves than the standard shihakusho, cutting off at the mid-upper arm. They then took notice of Kimiko. Like the rest of the 9th Division Shinigami members, her shihakusho was purely sleeveless. She had chosen a sleeveless Captain's haori with dark blue inner lining. She wore her black armguards and her tattoos were fully visible now as well.

Kimiko walked to the head of the two columns and bowed. "I look forward to working with all of you and will do my best to ensure the safety of Seireitei at all costs."

Yamamoto nodded in approval at her statement. "This meeting is adjourned." He slammed his cane into the ground as a dismissal noise.

The Shinigami converged outside in the nearby 1st Division courtyard.

"Congratulations Kimiko-chan!" Nel said as she ran up and hugged her friend.

Kimiko pulled back and returned the smile. "Thanks Nel. Yo Yoruichi. What's up?" she asked her former teacher.

Said person folded her arms and grinned. "There goes another of my students, off becoming a Captain of the Gotei 13. With you now a Captain, my number of former students now a Captain goes up to three."

"Four if you count Urahara-sensei. But that just means you trained us well. I thank you for continuing my training all those years ago and please extend my thanks to Urahara-sensei and Tessai-sama also."

The cat-like woman grinned. "I will and I'll let them in on your battle data. I'm impressed that you're now the second highest ranking Captain here."

Kimiko rubbed her head in embarrassment. "That's just in terms of the data. It has nothing to do with how the squads are really led."

"Humble as always, eh Kimiko-chan?" Kyoraku asked from behind Kimiko.

She turned her head. "That's just the way I am Kyoraku-sama."

"True, true. I'm curious about something though Kimiko-chan. Yama-jii told us who the other two Captains were that tested you. Every other time they have remained a mystery. Do you know why he singled out Ukitake and Unohana-taicho?"

Kimiko shrugged. "Perhaps because he did not mind letting the fact be known that they were the ones who tested me. It would have gotten out anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Karin asked her.

"I asked Yamamoto-soutaicho to let Retsu-sama and Ukitake-sensei be the other two Captains who tested me."

"Nani? Why would you ask that?" Renji questioned.

"Because they are two Captains that I have complete trust in. I had to activate my Bankai to prove that I had it, so I could become a Captain, but I did not want, and still don't want, just any Shinigami seeing it. I made Yamamoto-soutaicho, Retsu-sama, and Ukitake-sensei all swear that they will not describe or give hints as to what my Bankai is."

"I'm hurt Kimiko-chan! You don't trust me?" Kyoraku complained.

"I do trust you Kyoraku-sama. It's your alcoholic tendencies I don't trust."

"She has a point Taicho. It's a good and valid reason to not want you as one of the testing Captains," Nanao stated from behind Kyoraku.

"Aw, my Nanao-chan agrees!" he said lowering his hat and feigning sobbing noises.

Most of the Captains and Vice-Captains said their congratulations to her and slowly trickled out of the 1st Division to go back to their individual squads. Those that remained however were Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Momo, Matsumoto, Byakuya, and Soifon as well as Sora, Miyako, Nel, and Yoruichi.

"Congratulations again Kimiko," Karin said to her.

"Thanks Karin. Becoming a Captain will actually help me in keeping an eye on you and Toshiro," Kimiko replied.

"That's true. Captains and Vice-Captains see each other often which will come in handy I'm sure," Nel agreed.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I need to be off. Karin-chan, Rukia-san, Hinamori, will you come with me for a few minutes? I need to talk to you back at the 10th Division," Matsumoto said.

The three Vice-Captains nodded and left with Matsumoto in a whirl of shunpo. "What is she planning now?" Toshiro sighed in exasperation.

"She's been your Vice-Captain for a while now Toshiro. You should know what she's up to," Ichigo teased.

"Every time I think I've finally found out her tricks, she makes new ones."

"Sounds like he's making excuses Ichigo," Kimiko smirked.

"He's not. Matsumoto-fukutaicho is extremely unpredictable," Byakuya said.

Kimiko looked over at him. "You coming to the defense of Toshiro. That's interesting."

"People change."

"I don't know how this turned into a semi-philosophical conversation, but that is indeed very true."

"Speaking of people changing, I would like to talk you Asami Kimiko," Soifon unexpectedly said. "Can we go to the 2nd Division?"

Kimiko hesitated before nodding and shunpoed away with Soifon after thanking everyone for their congratulations again and saying goodbye. They arrived at the 2nd Division and watched as the Onmitsukido members bowed to Soifon as she walked by. Kimiko knew where they were going: to the bridge that overlooks the entire Division.

"This place brings back memories. This is my first time being back in the 2nd Division since my return. Nothing has changed a bit," Kimiko commented with a smile.

"The buildings haven't, but the Shinigami have," Soifon replied as she stared out at the Division.

Kimiko leaned against the railing and folded her arms over it. "More philosophy on how people change? We could go on talking about it forever," Kimiko said, chuckling. She paused before continuing, becoming serious again. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Soifon closed her eyes. "I asked you here so I could ask for your forgiveness."

"…Took you long enough."

"U-Urusai! I was worried that you would reject my plea and that you would shun me and not be my friend anymore."

"Baka. I always was your friend. Your anger was blinding you. Understandable since I used to be your best friend and then I left you on your own after Yoruichi-sensei's exile."

"Yeah, but when you told the story about your brother trying to kill you, that seemed to open my eyes as to why you left and my anger gradually faded as I agreed with your reason for leaving Seireitei unexpectedly."

"And you finally got the courage to come talk to me?"

"Hai. So, I will ask for your forgiveness. I'm sorry that I hated you and attacked you."

Kimiko got up and hugged Soifon. "It's fine. I hoped you would accept me back immediately, but the logical side of me knew that you would be angry. You had every right to be angry. I left without telling you anything."

Soifon returned the hug. "Yeah, but you said you were going to leave notes for Kuchiki-taicho and I and I understand that you didn't want your name to fall like the Shiba's did. I no longer feel any animosity towards you and I hope you forgive me."

Kimiko pulled back, but let her hands remain on Soifon's shoulders. "I already told you that it's fine. So don't worry about it anymore."

"Friends? Again?" Soifon asked hopefully.

"Of course! Now it looks like my Captaincy will be a lot better than what I first thought."

A Hell Butterfly came flying towards them a few minutes later and told them both its message that they were to go to the 10th Division. They decided to take it easy and walk

Soifon looked over and smiled at Kimiko. "Congratulations by the way. You're now one of only three female Captains."

"Yeah, but all three of us could easily handle any other Captain. In all honesty I think that you, me, and Retsu-sama would be the ultimate trio. Retsu-sama would be our healing support, I'm the mid-range attack, and you would be our quick offense."

"That sounds like it could work. It'd be interesting to try it."

They spent the rest of the walk to the 10th Division just talking and laughing with each other, Kimiko doing more of the laughing. When they arrived at the 10th Division courtyard, they couldn't feel any reiatsu and no one was to be seen. They gingerly walked past the doors of the squad and went to the beginning of the stone path that led to the main building.

"SURPRISE!" a clamor of voices shouted as Shinigami burst out of hiding spots and shunpoed in and around the courtyard.

A huge banner that said 'Congratulations!' unfurled on the main building. All of the Captains and Vice-Captains were there excluding Yamamoto and his Vice-Captain, Soifon's Vice-Captain, and Kurotsuchi and his Vice-Captain. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nel, Yoruichi, Miyako, and Sora were also there.

A grin spread across Kimiko's face. "Soifon, were you ordered to distract me or something?"

"No. I had no idea they were planning this," the other Captain answered.

Matsumoto bounded over to her. "Well this isn't just for you per say. It's more like for every Shinigami in Seireitei," the Vice-Captain told them.

"How does that work Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

"Easy. This is the chance for every Shinigami to celebrate the filling of the final open Captain's position since Aizen's defeat in the Winter War."

"How the hell did you manage to pull this off so quickly?" Kimiko inquired in amazement as she looked at all the Shinigami.

"You'd be surprised as to what Matsumoto can accomplish when she sets her mind to something. If only she was like that in terms of doing her paperwork," Toshiro sighed.

"But paperwork is sooo boring Taicho!" Matsumoto whined.

"Tch. Can we just skip the boring small talk and start drinking already?" Ikkaku asked.

Matsumoto nodded. "Hai! Have fun everyone!" she shouted as she raised a fist into the air.

"I can't believe I allowed her to have this party here," Toshiro mumbled as everyone converged at the sake and food tables that were soon set up in the courtyard.

Karin overheard. "I can't believe it either, but I think everyone needs this Toshiro," she told him.

"That's true. We haven't been able to fully celebrate our victory over Aizen since the war's end since we had to fill three open Captain's spots," Unohana said lightly. She turned to Kimiko. "I hope you will forgive me. I can't stay long since I have patients to attend to back at the 4th."

Kimiko shook her head. "No, I understand Retsu-sama. I'm glad that you're able to come if only for a little while."

Unohana nodded and walked off towards the food.

It wasn't long until most of the Shinigami there were slurring and swaggering due to the influence of the sake. Some Vice-Captains and Captains knew their limit when it came to alcohol and didn't drink all that much before a few of them started to leave, but not before finding Kimiko and congratulating her again.

_You'd think that I just killed Aizen with all the congratulations they've been giving me,_ Kimiko thought as she sipped the sake.

_You heard them though. They haven't been able to fully celebrate because of the looming Captains' positions that they had to fill. To them, the war is officially over now that all the Divisions have Captains again,_ Raiden commented.

Kimiko silently agreed and looked out at the courtyard to see the Shinigami that remained. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Kira, Kenpachi, and Kyoraku all stayed at a table filled with sake bottles still drinking, but laughing and having a good time. Yachiru was curled up asleep on Nel's lap who was leaning against a rock and looking at the star-filled sky with Soifon and Yoruichi sitting next to her. Rukia and Ichigo were sitting on the roof of the main building. Since Byakuya had left, they had rarely left each other's side. Kimiko could see Ichigo's arm wrapped around Rukia and her head leaning against his body.

_Awww, they're adorable together!_ Kimiko cooed in her head with a smile on her face. _Perhaps I should convince Byakuya they're good for each other._

_At the very least you could protect them when he unleashes Senbonzakura when he finds out about them,_ chortled Raiden.

_Hmm, I wonder where Toshiro and Karin went._

_Don't know, but I sense that they're together. Don't worry about them though. They'll be fine._

_I know. Neither of them didn't drink much if any at all, so if they're attacked then they'll be sober enough to fight until I get there. But if they're together I wonder if Toshiro will finally tell her about his feelings._

_That is something we will find out later. For now, just celebrate!_

_Who knew you liked to party?_

Toshiro sighed. He looked out at the Shinigami in his squad's main courtyard. He agreed with Karin that the Shinigami in Seireitei needed this, if only for one night of celebration. He turned and went into the main building, walking through its hallways, and arriving at the back gardens of the 10th Division.

He breathed in the evening air and exhaled in contentment. He walked over to a bench in the middle of a floral bed near the wall and lay down, folding his arms behind his head.

Toshiro wasn't sure how long he laid there, but it was long enough for the sky to get dark, the stars to start to twinkle and sparkle in the night sky, and the moon to shine down upon Seireitei. He heard footsteps approaching him and smiled softly as he recognized the reiatsu.

"Done partying Toshiro?" Karin joked.

"I don't really like huge celebrations like this anyway. I will admit that I actually did have some sake," he replied craning his neck to look at her.

_She's pretty in the moonlight,_ he thought to himself.

_She would look prettier if you weren't looking at her upside down,_ Hyorinmaru berated.

The Captain sat up and agreed with Hyorinmaru, but currently thinking she looked angelic now that he was looking at her properly.

"I'm surprised Ichi-nii actually let me have a sip here and there of sake," she told him as she sat down next to him on the bench.

"I am as well. I would have thought that he wouldn't let you do anything until you were at least thirty or something."

"Technically, I am over thirty," she pointed out.

"Alright, let me specify then if you want to get technical," he said with a smirk. "He wouldn't let you do anything until you were at least thirty in terms of physicality."

"Damn. I don't think I can find a loophole in that."

They both smiled before looking back up at the sky. After a few minutes of stargazing, a chilly wind picked up making Karin shudder at the sudden coldness of the air. Toshiro acted immediately, taking off his haori and placing it over her shoulders.

She looked over at him and grinned. "Thanks Toshiro."

"No problem. It may not be much−"

Karin shook her head. "It's plenty. And besides, if it wasn't, it's the thought that counts."

They turned their attention back to the sky._Tell her Toshiro,_ Hyorinmaru urged.

Toshiro looked down at the ground. Karin seemed to notice the quick change in his behavior. "What's wrong Toshiro?" she asked in concern.

"How do you even know something is wrong?" he shot back teasingly.

She smirked. "Don't forget who you're talking to. I may only be a Vice-Captain, but remember that I am still considered to be Soifon-sensei's protégé. Members of the 2nd Division and especially those in Soifon-sensei's bodyguard regiment are trained both physically and mentally. Among the things we learn are to observe and analyze changes in body language and behavior. And what you just did tells me that something is bothering you, so spill it."

"You really are worthy of being called Soifon-taicho's protégé," he complimented.

"Thank you, but you are avoiding what's troubling you. I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

He hesitated before starting. "It's just...I'm worried about accepting what Kimiko has told me."

"I thought you already did."

"If you're thinking about the legend, then yes I have accepted that, but something else is making me concerned."

Karin looked at him confused. "Nani?"

"In case you haven't noticed Karin, I don't really have any close friends besides Hinamori and Matsumoto. Ever since I was young, I kept most people at arm's length so that I could make rational and logical judgments without my emotions getting in the way. I always felt that any friendships or bonds created would bring pain and sadness. But Kimiko told me that they actually bring peace, joy, and love."

Karin thought for a moment and nodded, "I have to agree with her." Toshiro looked over at her. "It sounds something similar to what my dad told me and Yuzu when we were kids: 'Always make connections with people for they will bring more treasure than you could ever imagine.' He always said it on our first day of school in order to get us to make friends with other children."

"That seems to be the more philosophical way of putting it."

"Yeah, but getting back to your problem Toshiro."

"Right. Well, I'm just worried that the bonds I make will make me start choosing emotional choices in the future."

Karin narrowed her eyes. "Emotional choices? Toshiro, you're just making friends. Any choices needed to be decided between friends can be debated upon with other people."

Toshiro sighed. "Not if there was someone that I wanted to be more than friends with," he mumbled, but he knew she heard him because of her reaction.

She stared at him in surprise and confusion. Karin thought Toshiro would never come to like any woman. Karin felt a bottle of emotions rampaging through her mind.

_Wait, why do I care so much if he likes someone?_ Karin thought.

_Because you're jealous! Because you're jealous!_ Amaterasu sang gleefully.

_Urusai! I don't care if he likes someone else._

_Oh yes you do and don't deny it. I know you're true feelings, so you can't deny anything when talking to me._

_Ok fine, I care. But why?_

_Easy, because you like him._

_I don't−_

_What did I say about denying things when you're speaking with me?_ Amaterasu said smugly. Her voice went back to normal when she spoke again. _Karin, look deep within yourself and take a good hard look at the feelings in your heart._

Karin closed her eyes and sat still for several minutes before realization hit her._ Oh my god, you're right! That's why I hugged him after my Vice-Captaincy tryouts._

_Well, that and he was actually being nice for once instead of the stuck up son of a bitch he usually is._

Karin looked down at the ground. _Regardless, he likes someone else. I don't want to ruin this for him._

_And how exactly are you so sure that the woman he likes isn't you?_

_There's no way he could like me._

_You never know. It is a possibility since that reason isn't exactly 100% infallible. It's a feeble excuse and you know it. Now get back to reality. I think he's starting to worry since you've haven't spoken for a few minutes._

"Karin? Are you ok?" she heard Toshiro ask.

She turned to look at him. He actually did seem worried about her. Karin nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't spoken in a while."

"I'm good. I was just talking to Amaterasu. Don't worry about me."

"It's hard not to."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a Kurosaki. Trouble finds you almost every minute."

"Hey, I haven't gotten into trouble since I first came here."

"Alright, let me rephrase: trouble is supposed to find you almost every minute."

She smiled. "That's better."

"About before, did you go all 'not talking' because of what I muttered?"

Karin looked at him and sighed. "I would be lying if I said no."

This time, he looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it was because of how you've never liked anyone in your life."

"How would you know? You weren't here for my early life here in Soul Society."

"Momo-chan," Karin said simply.

"Hinamori," he repeated as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Don't be upset with her. We were hanging out and trading stories back and forth about our childhood and since you two were friends during childhood, some of those stories included you. From what she told me about you back then, I just kinda assumed that you've never had a crush on a girl before."

"You assume correct," he whispered.

She looked over at him. "Tell me about her," Karin said simply after several moments.

He met her eyes and saw that she was serious. "Well, I-um..."

_Oh for crying out loud, just talk normally Toshiro!_ Hyorinmaru roared.

Toshiro winced slightly and calmed before speaking. "She's unbelievably short tempered. When she is angry, it's scary as hell. She's also irritating at times and sometimes doesn't know when to stop teasing which is kind of annoying."

_You're digging your own grave. When she figures out that you're speaking of her, you are going to get yelled at so bad,_ Hyorinmaru chuckled.

Toshiro agreed and continued to talk to Karin. "But she's beautiful no matter where she is or what she's doing. Her skills as a Shinigami are legendary and her Shikai is inspiring and is as beautiful as she is. She cares about her family and friends and is willing to do anything to protect them. Although, I don't think some of her family would approve of us going out since they're overprotective of her."

"Sounds to me that you care and like this woman very much," Karin told him.

"I do. It's good to know that right now, she's safe."

She looked at him skeptically. "How would you know something like that? Do you have someone following her like a creeper?"

"No. I know because she's in my very presence."

Karin stared at him for a few moments before smiling. "Quick joking around Toshiro," she teased.

"I'm not joking Karin," Toshiro sighed. He bore into her eyes earnestly.

Her smile faded as she learned he was serious. She looked away. "Wow. Wasn't expecting that," she whispered.

He scooted over closer to her and took her right hand in his right. "I do like you Karin. I honestly don't remember when or even how I started liking you, but I did."

"Thanks for the 'how' part," Karin said sarcastically.

Toshiro winced. "Sorry. I'm not good when speaking of my feelings."

"I noticed," she smirked. He smiled back at her. She looked down at their entwined hands. "Toshiro, there's something I should probably tell you too," she muttered quietly. Karin looked back into his turquoise eyes. "I-I like you too."

He grinned. "Wasn't hard now was it?"

"Urusai! I'm not good with admitting my feelings either. So what do−"

He silenced her by crushing his lips to her own. He took his other hand and placed it on the back of her neck. In turn, she wrapped her other arm around his neck, never breaking their hands that held on to each other. He tilted her head and slid his tongue into her mouth which earned him a moan from Karin. He smirked at the sound and broke their hands apart so that he could put his right hand on her back. Karin's hand went for the back of his head and entwined her fingers into his white hair.

She broke the kiss and attacked his neck, placing kisses all around it and his collarbone. Toshiro lifted her head and recaptured her lips. They came apart after several seconds, both breathing heavily, gasping for much needed air.

They smiled at each other before settling down. Their right hands again grasped each other's as Toshiro put his other arm around Karin who leaned into his body and looked up at the star filled sky with him.

Karin soon felt her eyes droop as sleep began taking over, but needed to tell Toshiro one last thing. "Don't think this gets you out of the yelling that's coming for calling me irritating and annoying."

**Hope you liked! Rate, review, etc.**

**Song: Cave Jivin' by The Track Team (from Avatar: The Last Airbender)**


	29. Earning One's Trust

**Thanks to all who reviewed and what not during my 2nd weird hiatus. For some reason, I find myself not in moods to write any of my stories, but I'll do my best to continue on for all of you. Totally didn't notice that I had amassed 100 reviews. =) Special thanks to Just Watch Me for letting me know that she was my 100th reviewer and that I should upload. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 27: Earning One's Trust

Karin's eyes shot open. _Where am I?_ she immediately thought to herself. She sat up and quickly observed her surroundings, surprised to find that she was in a familiar room. _The 10__th__ Division's Captain's office?_

_Yes and that's not all,_ Amaterasu told her.

Karin looked down at the white blanket that was partially covering her and was shocked to see it wasn't a blanket at all. It was a Captain's haori with the kanji for ten on the back.

_That kid is finally acting like an adult._

She smiled at the comment as she rubbed her eyes. The sun was just starting to come up as the beams from it were just starting to pour into the office through the cracks made by the blinds. Karin stood and opened them to let more light into the office. She looked out at the gardens and blushed as she remembered last night.

_Embarrassed are we?_

_Well, it was kind of unexpected. But now I have no idea what to do about it,_ she said as she held up the haori in front of her to stare at the kanji.

_You'll figure something out. Don't worry about it for now. Live in the present, not the future._

Karin agreed and as she continued to look at the haori, a thought struck her. She grinned as she slipped it on over her shihakusho. _So this is what it feels like to be a Captain,_ she thought.

_Except you don't have Bankai which is pretty important for a Captain to have._

_Urusai!_

_Very well._

Karin crossed her arms and went back to watching the rising sun bathe Seireitei's buildings in its fiery glory. She heard someone approach the door, but didn't heed any attention to them. She loved watching the sun rise as it was the symbol of a new day, but also because it was the symbol of her own power.

"You know that you wearing a Captain's haori makes you look even more badass, right?" Toshiro asked her as she jumped from the sudden appearance. _And kind of sexy_, he thought with a smirk.

She turned as she put a hand over her heart. "Toshiro, don't ever do that again," she ordered him sternly. _He looks different without his haori._

"Scared you, didn't I?"

"I wonder what gave that away," she shot back sarcastically.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure if you would be up at this time, but I thought I'd come and check."

"I'm usually up before sunrise."

Toshiro nodded. "Understandable considering you're a fire type. I'd think fire types get up to rise with the sun."

Karin shrugged. "I don't know, but I do want to know why I'm still here."

He went over and leaned against his desk. Folding his arms and looking at Karin he replied, "Because you fell asleep and when Ichigo came to find you, he saw you already asleep and thought it best to just let you stay here instead of risking the chance of incurring your wrath for waking you up."

"So, you brought me in here?"

"Hai."

"Thanks," Karin muttered.

"No problem. I let you keep my haori as it was somewhat cold last night."

"Thanks again."

"Again, no problem. But I truly do mean that you look badass with it on. Too bad all the Captain's positions are filled again."

"I don't even have Bankai yet, so I don't mind at all."

"True. You'll get it someday though. I know you will."

Karin smiled. She slipped off the haori and handed it back to him which he put back on. Her stomach growled. "Blah," she said putting a hand on her stomach.

Toshiro smirked again. "Hungry much?"

She looked at him meekly. "Just a little."

"Wait here. I'll be back with something to hold you over."

He left, leaving her to turn her attention back to the sun. She was brought out of her reverie at the sound of the door sliding open. Toshiro was back with a tray with toast and two cups of tea. He now had Hyorinmaru strapped to his back.

"Here. This should hold you until you get back to your Division," he said, setting down the tray on the wooden table and taking one of the cups. He walked over to his desk and placed the tea on it before putting Hyorinmaru on the sword rack behind his chair.

"Thanks," Karin told him before going over and eating the toast and drinking the tea with much enthusiasm.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto's voice boomed from the other side of the door as Karin finished off the last piece of toast. The door slid open. Despite drinking pretty much all night long, Karin was amazed that she didn't look all that hung over.

"Hey Rangiku-san," Karin waved.

"Karin-chan is here? So what'd you two do?" she insinuated.

"Nothing Rangiku-san. How come you don't have a hangover?"

Matsumoto winked. "Because I drink all the time Karin-chan, my body is used to it! I do have a minor headache, but not as bad as the ones that other Shinigami will have when they wake up. Oh, we should go get Momo-chan and Rukia-chan and go out for breakfast."

"Rangiku-san, I already kind of ate."

"You did, but not a whole lot," Toshiro said, signing off on a paper before reaching for another.

"Then let's go Karin-chan!" Matsumoto bounded over and grabbed Karin's arm.

"Matsumoto, you have one hour and then I expect you back here to do your paperwork. I won't be doing it today."

"Aww Taicho, that's mean!"

"One hour starting now," he said.

Matsumoto's eyes widened before rushing out of the office with Karin. "Karin-chan, head to the 5th Division and get Momo-chan and meet Rukia-chan and I at the one place near the 7th Division."

"Understood."

The two shunpoed off to get the other Vice-Captains.

A few minutes later…

"Where do you suppose they are?" Momo asked Karin.

Karin shrugged. "Don't know."

The two were already in the breakfast place and had grabbed a table for the two of them with room for Rukia and Matsumoto. They sat facing the entrance of the restaurant which led to Seireitei.

"Perhaps they wouldn't mind if we ordered now for ourselves," Momo said as the girl's stomach growled.

Someone walking past the restaurant outside caught Karin's attention. "Go ahead and order Momo. I'll be right back," Karin told her as she got up and ran out of the eatery. "Hey Kimiko."

Kimiko stopped and turned around, smiling when she saw it was Karin. "Hey Karin. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Waiting for Rangiku-san and Rukia-san to show up so we can eat. How's your first day as the 9th Division Captain?"

Kimiko's smile disappeared. "Not bad, but Hisagi-fukutaicho isn't helping any."

"Really? How so?"

"When he came in to deliver a stack of papers, he just dropped it on my desk while I was working on something else. He's rarely spoken to me and when he has, I can hear the hate in his voice."

Karin was shocked. "I can't even imagine Hisagi-san acting like that."

"Well, he is. It would be worse if Miyako and Sora were there, but I gave them the day off to be with their families. I just don't know what to do about it."

Karin placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder. "Give him time. He needs time to adjust to having a Captain again. He's been running the 9th Division since Tosen defected and now you're here and the rightful heir to the Captaincy. I think when Tosen became a traitor Hisagi-san learned to be more wary and less trusting of people. He'll come around Kimiko, don't worry."

"Thanks Karin," Kimiko told her, smiling again.

"Karin-chan!" a female voice yelled. Karin turned and saw Matsumoto and Rukia at the entrance.

She turned back to Kimiko. "Gotta go."

"Have fun," Kimiko replied. She watched as Karin ran back to the entrance and met up with Rukia and Matsumoto.

Kimiko turned and continued walking. _Even if I give Hisagi time, it may take decades for him to finally trust me._

_As much as I would like to argue against that, I don't think I can. I believe the ex-Captain left a deep wound that still hasn't completely healed,_ Raiden said.

Kimiko did not respond. She knew that the wound would always be there even if Hisagi knew it or not. She stopped, feeling a warm breeze on her skin. She froze, figuring out that the wind was moving towards the 9th Division.

Kimiko looked up at the sky with a dark look. "You have a wicked sense of humor. This better be good," she mumbled before shunpoing off back to her squad.

She felt Hisagi's reiatsu spike along with another 9th squad member and went towards them. She found them in an open field, sparring against each other. The squad member was already in Shikai and faring pretty well against Hisagi.

The member attacked Hisagi who blocked and pushed him back with enough force to make him fall onto his back. Hisagi quickly shunpoed over and pointed his sword's tip at his opponent's neck.

"Yield," Hisagi's opponent sighed. They sheathed their swords and turned to go into one of the Division buildings, but stopped when they saw that Kimiko was there, arms folded. "Asami-taicho!" the squad member said respectfully and bowing.

"You did well against Hisagi-fukutaicho. I know you're a melee type, but that doesn't limit you to just using zanjutsu. Try using a kido or two or shunpo to keep your opponent on their toes. Don't overly favor one skill because if your opponent has a way to counter that, then you will lose," Kimiko told the squad member.

He looked at her with reverence. "H-Hai. Arigato, Asami-taicho."

"No problem. You can go. I'd like a word Hisagi-fukutaicho."

The member left the two in the field. "Is there something you need Asami-taicho?" Hisagi asked.

"Yes. You can stop being angry at me. I am the rightful heir to the 9th Division Captaincy and I won't defect like Tosen did." Hisagi's eyes closed. "Tell me something he taught you."

"Nani?" he asked, opening his eyes in surprise.

"Captains and Vice-Captains have a unique relationship. They work closely together to maintain the order and integrity of their Division in the Gotei 13. I believe that Captains should teach their squad members about something like what I just did with the squad member that just left us. But that belief goes for Vice-Captains too. This belief has always been in the 9th Division ever since its foundation. Captains of the 9th are to believe in this and if Tosen was its Captain, then that must mean he believed it and taught the squad members something. His defection hurt you and made you less trusting of other people which means that you had a friendly connection to him, so he must've taught you something as well. Tell me what it was."

Hisagi stood there shocked. It was such a deep insight into the 9th Division and its previous Captain that it threw him off guard. He calmed after a moment and spoke. "He taught me that those who do not fear their power have no place in battle."

Kimiko sighed. "That is true, but only to an extent."

"To an extent?"

"Hai. I'll tell you that I feared my power when I first learned Raiden's name and understandably so considering the legend that's past down and everything. I was terrified of myself. I was afraid of hurting Miyako, Sora, Yoruichi-sensei, Urahara-sensei, or Tessai-sama during my training, but they were there for me to help me through it and to help teach me to control it. Raiden herself was a pillar of support for me. She even apologized on more than one occasion for all that I was being put through by being her wielder. When I finally mastered my Bankai, I knew I was in complete control over my power because I trained and learned all that I could."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything that happens during a battle. I no longer feel fear during my fights because I've mastered wielding Raiden and I know she's there to help me and not to hinder me. My power is her power and vice-versa. Shinigami and Zanpakuto work together to help each other learn control."

Hisagi huffed. "That's not how it always works."

"Ah, you're referring to yourself and Kazeshini. You two need to learn to get along or you'll end up like Zaraki-taicho."

"How do you figure that?"

"He refuses to accept his Zanpakuto's power because he has too much of it by himself, so he only believes in his own power. Ichigo told me that during his fight with him, he could hear the screaming of his sword. When I focus enough when I'm around Zaraki, I can hear it even if he isn't fighting. When two who do not trust each other fight together, they hinder each other's power. That statement can directly apply to you and Kazeshini. And it will have disastrous results if you both hold each other back in anger."

"I hate the shape of the blades though. It's like they were-"

"Meant to reap lives, yes I know. You said the same thing to Sora during your fight with her, remember? You have to realize that our Zanpakutos are born from our own power. They come from us. Haven't you ever wondered why you're so pacifistic? Yes, it takes practice to be like that, but locked away deep down somewhere in every pacifist's soul are anger, hatred, and violence."

"So?"

Kimiko sighed. "Don't you realize Hisagi-fukutaicho? Kazeshini is your buried violent desires. It's plain and simple."

"Impossible."

"Very possible. You need to accept that Hisagi-fukutaicho. You fear yourself by not using Kazeshini very often. Fear in battle is good, but as I said, only to a certain extent. Fear leads to anger which is then lashed out on yourself or other people close to you." Kimiko turned away to go back into the main building. "Don't let them suffer because you're scared. Learn and take control of it. Protect the ones you care about from yourself by using the very power and strength that you fear." She walked away from the field leaving Hisagi to stand there and contemplate her words.

At dusk…

"This is an important announcement. All Captains and Vice-Captains please report to Yamamoto-soutaicho's 1st Division office. Repeat: all Captains and Vice-Captains are to report to Yamamoto-soutaicho's private office."

The message faded. Kimiko, Byakuya, Soifon, Nel, and Yoruichi all looked at each other before shunpoing, or in Nel's case using sonido, towards the 1st Division. They arrived there with most of the other Captains and Vice-Captains already there.

Karin finished speaking with Komamura and came over with Ichigo, Toshiro, and Rukia. "Taicho," she said to Byakuya with a nod.

"What's going on?" Yoruichi asked.

"No idea. We just got here shortly before you did," Ichigo replied.

"What's the Soutaicho up to?" Kimiko muttered. She looked around the room and saw that everyone was there minus Yamamoto and his Vice-Captain.

The door to the office swung open and let Yamamoto and Sasakibe in. "I'm glad you're all here. Kurotsuchi-taicho alerted me to the fact that Gillians will be invading Seireitei in a few minutes." Everyone's eyes widened slightly. "I thought we should all be on the same page and would like for several Captains to volunteer to take care of them."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'll go," he said.

Komamura and Renji also volunteered before Kimiko stepped in. "Are sending Captains really necessary? How many are coming?" she questioned.

"A few, but not very many," Yamamoto replied.

"Wouldn't sending a couple of Vice-Captains be a better option?"

"Why Asami-taicho?"

"Why not? It'd be good practice for them."

"Who do you have in mind?"

The other Captain's and Vice-Captain's heads all turned back to Kimiko. Asami thought for a moment. She smiled. "Just send in Hisagi-fukutaicho."

The Captains' narrowed their eyes. "Alone?" Yamamoto inquired, opening his eyes.

"Well…send in a few other Vice-Captains as backup, but leave the Gillians to my Vice-Captain."

Yamamoto considered it and nodded. "Very well. Hisagi-fukutaicho will be responsible for eradicating the Gillians. Kuchiki-fukutaicho, Kurosaki-fukutaicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, and Kira-fukutaicho will be the backup group."

Everyone turned as they heard a garganta being formed in the sky. They all walked towards the railing that lined the open office and lined themselves up by Division number with the Vice-Captains next to their Captains. The Vice-Captains selected as the backup group stepped forward. Hisagi was in the middle of the big line.

The garganta ripped open and revealed five Gillians who stepped through the giant portal and let loose their trademark roar. Hisagi sighed.

"Hisagi," Kimiko called from her spot. He turned and looked at her, as did every other Shinigami, but she didn't pay them any mind and kept her eyes on Hisagi. "I hope you've had time to think about all that was said today. Remember what I told you."

He nodded and shunpoed towards the Gillians. The other Shinigami were curious as to what she was talking about, but focused back on the coming fight.

Hisagi appeared on the roof of a building that stood in front of the first Gillian. He unsheathed his sword and jumped to where the Gillian's mask was. He stretched out his left hand. "Hado #63, Soren Sokatsui!" Blue energy shot out at the Gillian and was powerful enough to take it out. The other Gillians noticed Hisagi as he landed on the ground and turned their attention to him. They came towards him and tried to crush him with their feet, but he dodged on the ground using shunpo.

_Shit. They're big, but they're a huge nuisance,_ he thought to himself. He shunpoed to another roof and leapt up to the closest Gillian and sliced its mask in half making it dissolve into nothingness.

The closest Gillian to Hisagi opened its mouth and started powering up a Cero. Hisagi heard the backup group all shout it at him. The Cero was just finishing its power up when he arrived in front of the Gillian's mask.

"Reap, Kazeshini!" he said as the Cero was unleashed at him. He was swallowed up by the red energy blast, but all the Shinigami felt his reiatsu steadily rise. The red coloring was soon mixed with his teal colored reiatsu. The red broke apart to reveal Hisagi holding his Shikai with his reiatsu surrounding him acting as a shield.

As soon as the Gillian's Cero was finished, Hisagi opened his eyes and shunpoed away. He reappeared on the ground right before the Gillian was split apart into two halves down the middle.

The remaining two Gillians began powering up their Ceros as well, but Hisagi shunpoed up at them and horizontally cut their masks in half. They degraded as Hisagi fell to a building's roof. He sighed before shunpoing back to Yamamoto's office where everyone was waiting for him.

Upon his arrival to the office, he received many compliments from the Captains and his fellow Vice-Captains. He thanked them and looked over at Kimiko. Everyone watched as he walked towards her, Shikai still in hand.

"Arigato, Asami-taicho," he said respectfully. He bowed his head. "I hope you'll forgive me for my behavior towards you when you were first made Captain. Your lesson this morning has made me believe that you are worthy of being the 9th Division's Captain."

She smiled at him. "You're forgiven, but I wouldn't have expected anything less. After not having a Captain for so long, you started thinking that you deserve the best there is and when you suddenly get one, you got a sense of protectiveness for your squad. I understand. Now, let's go reintroduce myself to the 9th Division. Come Hisagi."

"Hai Taicho," he responded as he sealed his Shikai away and sheathed his blade. They took their leave of the other Captains and Vice-Captains who just stared in wonder and curiosity at the two Shinigami who shunpoed away from them back to the 9th Division.

Hope you liked. I wish Hisagi used Kazeshini more often. I'm a girl and I would personally love to have Kazeshini as a Zanpakuto. It's so badass and crazy awesome. Anyway, rate, review, etc.

**Song: Season Three Trailer by The Track Team (from Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

**P.S. – Yes, I changed my penname, but it's still me, RyuuRaiden. You can blame my friends who read Homestuck; they got me into it and my new penname is in honor of one of my favorite characters. =) Also, I've decided that I'm going to upload and get at least one chapter in all of my stories posted. From there, I'll update one chapter at a time with whichever one I feel like updating, but I promise I will finish all of them. As it's my lighter semester, hopefully I can get more written.**


	30. Promises

**Yeah that penname change didn't happen. Disregard that. XD Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Promises

"Excellent shunpo Karin," Kimiko complimented.

Karin was gasping for air, several drops of sweat pouring down her face. She looked up at Kimiko. "Arigato," she replied.

"No problem. Your endurance is building which is good."

"Yeah. I guess I just lost a lot of it when I transferred out of the Onmitsukido."

"Nani?"

"I wasn't allowed to go to the real world for missions for 60 years, so Yamamoto-soutaicho and Soifon-sensei made me their messenger which helped my endurance. But when I went got out, I rarely ran messages all over Seireitei, only to specific people that were nearby."

"That would explain why you weren't used to going across Seireitei when you raced against me three weeks ago."

"Hai."

"Well, at least it's coming back. Oh and Karin? Rest up for tomorrow and don't do your normal shunpo exercise. Just go to the training field in the back of the Division tomorrow," Kimiko said before standing up and shunpoing away from the 13th Division.

_Strange. I wonder what she's planning,_ she thought before walking out.

13th Division training grounds, next day…

Karin shunpoed onto the field of the 13th Division.

"Hey Karin," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw Toshiro sitting cross-legged on a rock. "Toshiro? What are you doing here?"

"Kimiko told me to come here yesterday. I asked why, but she wouldn't tell me."

"Same thing with me."

Their innocent chatter soon settled into an awkward period of silence. Neither of them had spoken to each other since they admitted their feelings for one another. Toshiro blushed as he remembered their kiss under the night sky.

Karin was about to speak, but was interrupted by a new arrival who appeared between them with a soft swish of shunpo. "Good morning to both of you!" Kimiko yelled happily.

Karin yelped when she appeared out of nowhere. "Please don't do that again Kimiko," Karin said.

Kimiko looked over at the young Shinigami. "Aw, but it's fun. Fine, I'll save it for other people."

"Can you tell us why you wanted us here? With Matsumoto as my Fukutaicho, I have more paperwork that needs done, so can you please hurry it up?" Toshiro questioned a little harshly.

"But of course. All three of us are here to fight each other," Kimiko said simply.

"Ano, nani?" Karin asked dumbly.

"We're here to have a free for all battle. No double teaming or anything like that. Strictly one versus one versus one."

"Why?" Toshiro inquired. "You've already tested both of us."

"That's true, but I want to see how well you do against each other and as a way so I can see how Karin's been doing with her skills."

"You're hiding something," Karin observed. Toshiro looked at Karin and then back at Kimiko in surprise. Karin knew she was hiding something from them or at least not telling them everything.

Kimiko smirked at Karin. "Maybe," she said cryptically.

"You are."

Kimiko silently cursed Soifon for teaching Karin so well. The smirk disappeared and Karin and Toshiro noted the slight behavior change in Kimiko immediately as she spoke to them. "You have to put faith in me. I promise you that all will be revealed when I think that the time is right and I also promise that us three fighting each other does have a purpose."

Karin sighed. "I do, but I hate having secrets being kept from me."

Kimiko chuckled. "I know. Amaterasu hated it too when she was human, or so I'm told. Now, if we're done talking we can get this show on the road. Toshiro back up, Karin go over there," she ordered. They did as they were told and she shunpoed back to form a triangle.

"I talked to the Soutaicho. He's allowing me to do this with both of you only once, so please, go at each other with everything you've got. However, Toshiro, we're not allowed to release Bankai," Kimiko instructed. "This ends either when I say so or if two of us are unconscious. Unohana-taicho is on standby should anything critical happen. Whoever is left standing send up a dragon from Shikai. Are we ready?" Kimiko said as she looked at Karin, who nodded determinedly, and then at Toshiro, who sighed and then nodded as well. "Very well. Begin!" she cried.

Later, 4th Division...

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Karin repeatedly said as Isane wrapped her left arm in bandages tightly.

"Gomen, Kurosaki-san, but your constant training these past few weeks and today's fight with both Hitsugaya-taicho and Asami-taicho has made your muscles and joints really get a work out not to mention the injuries. You'll be sore for a few days and by then the cut on your arm should heal as well," Isane commented.

Karin nodded. "Arigato, Kotetsu-fukutaicho."

Isane smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. Get some rest in here for a while. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." She turned and went to the door. When she opened it, she questioned, "Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Karin craned her neck and saw the familiar spiky, white hair. "I know you told me to rest, but I'd like to see Kurosaki if she's awake and if you allow it," he asked.

Isane sighed. "Very well, but not too long. You both need your rest."

"Wakarimashita. I won't take too much time," he promised.

Isane nodded and exited the room before Toshiro walked in and slid the shoji door shut. "Yo Hitsugaya-taicho," Karin said with a smile.

He walked over and sat next to her bed in one of the chairs. Toshiro smirked. "I've decided that you can call me 'Toshiro' only when it's just us two."

She sighed. "Still have to keep up the ice Captain persona don't you? Oh well. I can deal with that. At least I have permission unlike Ichi-nii."

"Don't go bragging about it to your brother. It might make him suspicious and start sticking his nose in our relationship."

The two then shifted eyes away from each other and silence encompassed the room. After several minutes passed, Karin said, "Toshiro, about us and our relationship. I've been thinking a lot about it since we kissed the night of Seireitei's party. I have regular training sessions with Kimiko which just keeps reminding me of why she is here in Soul Society in the first place."

Toshiro sighed. "Souka. But I get where you are coming from. I, too, have thought a lot about this and I think we are both coming to the same decision. For now, at least, we should hold off on being in a relationship with each other so we can focus on helping Kimiko and stopping the Arrancar Rebellion."

Karin smiled sadly. "After all this is over, then we can talk about us and what we want to do, but no matter what happens in the end, we're still friends, right?"

He returned the smile. "Of course."

"Promise?" she asked holding out her pinky.

"Do you really need such childish actions?" he inquired as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Karin acted hurt. "Of course I do! This is a serious matter and pinky swearing is the only true method."

Toshiro chuckled and grabbed her pinky with his. He bore his eyes into hers. "Do you want me to cross my heart too?"

She broke their pinkies apart and flicked him. "Don't get smart with me."

"You know that could be considered abusing a Captain. I could have you arrested."

"And then lose Ichi-nii as a Captain as well as those who support him which happens to be high ranked people in the Gotei 13 and the entire 5th Division."

Toshiro thought about it. "Damn."

"Ha! Got you cornered."

They smiled at each other again before Toshiro turned his head towards the door. "I should probably go." He stood, walked to the door, and slid it open.

"Toshiro?" Karin called. He turned his head to the side. "Thanks. Both for understanding and promising."

"Baka. It's no problem. Thank you as well. But now that the door is open and people could have heard you, it's Hitsugaya-taicho," he said while grinning. He stepped out and slid the door shut again leaving Karin to rest in her 4th Division room.

**Hope you liked. This chapter was supposed to feature Karin vs. Toshiro vs. Kimiko, but I got really lazy and decided to skip it. I consider this chapter one of my worst ones. Rate, review, etc. =)**

**Song: Cold by Crossfade**


	31. The Organization

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. Enjoy the chapter! =)**

Chapter 29: The Organization

"Kimiko-sama, you have to tell them!" Sora exclaimed.

Kimiko bowed her head. "I understand that Sora. The true threat will start making its move against Seireitei and I need to be the one to warn the other Shinigami about it. I'm just hesitant."

Miyako looked at Kimiko. "You were hesitant in telling them about the Elemental Dragons and look what happened. You mobilized most, if not all, of the Goteijusantai's forces because of it. The Captains and Vice-Captains believed you about that, so why do you think they'll have trouble accepting this?"

She paused before answering. "Because what I tell them may turn them against their Soul Society counterparts – the citizens of Rukongai."

"Ohayo Fukutaicho!"

"Ohayo," Karin said as she passed a 6th Division member.

"Konichiwa Kurosaki-fukutaicho!" said another.

"Yo." She continued walking towards the shared Captain and Vice-Captain office, completed paperwork in hand.

She felt Kuchiki-taicho's reiatsu in the office, so when she arrived she knocked. "It's Kurosaki-fukutaicho with the paperwork."

"Enter," she heard Byakuya say in his monotone voice.

She slid the door open and showed him the pile before putting it on her desk. He nodded slightly in approval and went back to writing his report in his beautiful calligraphy. She set to work on her own papers, signing what needed to be signed and filing what was coming through the 6th Division.

Byakuya finished his work before her. He stood up and went to the door, only to stop when he reached her desk. She looked up from her work. "Taicho?" she questioned.

He finally started to speak. "Though you have only been a Vice-Captain for several weeks, you have already proven yourself to be a very capable one. You have your reports in on time and they're legible; you make sure those ranked below you are not slacking off either in their training or their own paperwork; and you have made time for you yourself to train with Asami-taicho."

Karin stared at him, dumbstruck. She got her mind unfrozen in time for her to say, "Uh, arigato gozaimasu Taicho."

He left the office. _What a strange man your Captain is,_ Amaterasu said.

_I guess it's his way of giving compliments._

_I think he's happy to have you as a Vice-Captain. He was pleased with your work ethic when you were in this Division before._

_Sure, but it's still kind of weird. I've never heard anyone say they got a compliment from him._

_Then the last Vice-Captain must have not been very good at keeping up with the Fukutaicho position._

_Renji did fine. Perhaps he had trouble with the paperwork since he was in Karakura a lot or helping Ichi-nii in other situations._

_Touché._

Karin went back to work only stopping to let her hand rest. She and Amaterasu talked throughout making the time go by faster and before Karin knew it, she was finished. She let out a sigh of contentment and leaned back in her chair as she rubbed her eyes. She got up and stretched her limbs before putting her paperwork on top of the work completed by other Shinigami and placing all of it on Byakuya's desk, next to his own completed work. Karin walked out of the room.

As she was walking towards her quarters to take a nap, she collided into another person, knocking both of them backwards. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you," Karin apologized.

"It's fine," a familiar voice said.

Karin finally looked at who she had run into. "Rukia-chan?"

"Hey Karin," Rukia replied with a smile.

Karin went over and hugged Rukia. "I haven't seen you in forever. How are you? How are you and Ichi-nii? Sorry again about the 'running into you' thing."

"It's fine. I'm good. I've just been really busy since Ukitake-taicho is sick. His tuberculosis took a turn for the worse last week, but he's been steadily improving. He thinks he'll actually make it to today's meeting."

"Today's meeting?" Karin asked with a look of dread.

"Ah. And from the look on your face, I'd say you forgot."

Karin face palmed. "But I want sleep! I barely managed to make it through my paperwork in the short time I did it. If it wasn't for Amaterasu, I think I would've fallen asleep on the forms. And here I thought Kuchiki-taicho gave me a compliment on my work ethic. I totally don't deserve it."

"Nii-sama gave you a compliment? That's so great. Congratulations! And who cares if you forgot about one meeting. You're doing everything that is expected of a Vice-Captain and everyone understands if you miss a meeting here or there."

Karin shrugged. "So what time is it?"

"Right now, it is 4:30."

"I didn't mean 'it' as in right now. I meant 'it' as in the meeting."

Rukia laughed out loud. "I know what you meant. I just felt like teasing you. The meeting is at 5."

"So soon. Why are you here then?"

"I came to see if Nii-sama was here, but I think he may have gone back to the manor before going to the 1st Division."

"Do you just want to go to the 1st Division with me right now?"

"Sure, but let's walk. I used shunpo to get here and I like seeing the scenery of Seireitei."

Karin nodded. "Agreed."

"That and we would be extremely early."

"This is true."

"This concludes our general meeting, however, Asami-taicho has asked to speak to you all about something," Yamamoto said before growing quiet and letting Kimiko take center stage.

She let out a quick breath. "Toshiro, Karin, what I'm about to say is finally revealing what you both assumed I was hiding and I'm sorry for waiting this long to tell everyone." Kimiko paused before continuing, "There's more to the story of the Elemental Dragons."

"More?" asked Ukitake as he and others looked shocked.

Kimiko nodded grimly. "It's a part of the story of when the Elemental Dragons, when they were knights, faced the pure evils. Before the pure evils made their presence known to the Spirit King and his knights, they went throughout Rukongai and converted citizens."

"Converted?" Ichigo questioned taking a step out of line to turn and look at Kimiko who nodded.

"I guess another word that could be used would be 'corrupted.' The evils twisted their minds and turned them against the Spirit King and the knights. At their peak, they were able to get about two-thirds of the Rukongai population under their control. Eventually, the knights found out and set out to free them. They got about half of the corrupted citizens before they fought and destroyed the evils."

"What about the other half?" Karin inquired

"The knights had thought that with the destruction of the evils, the rest of the corrupted citizens would return to normal and that seemed to be the case after that had been accomplished. But after the first Elemental Dragon sword had activated, there was a gathering, an organization if you will, of people that were against the knights even after they had become Zanpakutos. It was clear to the very first wielder of the Elemental Dragons that the evils had not totally been destroyed, so this wielder went to my ancestor at the time and charged him and his descendents with watching over the Elemental Dragons and maintaining secret protection of their wielders against the organization, which came to be called Ryuu no Shi (1)."

Everyone was quiet, but eventually Soifon spoke up. "Where is this Ryuu no Shi organization?"

Kimiko sighed. "I don't know."

"But wait, this Ryuu no Shi organization existed around the start of the Elemental Dragons which is 15,000 years ago as you told us, Kimiko-chan. How can this organization still be around?" Kyoraku asked.

"They exist in secret. It was big enough that they never married outside its members which kept the corruption going. Remember how I told you that the wielders of the Elemental Dragons were sometimes assassinated? Yeah, that was them. Though my family was tasked with protecting the current wielder as well as the other two Zanpakutos, sometimes they slipped past us. We did the best that we could."

"So we just need to find this organization and finish them, right Taicho?" Hisagi asked Kimiko from behind her.

She turned her head to face him. "It's not that simple Hisagi. As I said, we don't know where they are or even who they are. There's no way to trace or track them or figure out who's a member and who isn't. We're blind here."

Nel stepped forward. "However, Kimiko and I believe that the Ryuu no Shi organization is working in conjunction with the rebels in Hueco Mundo."

"Do you have proof?" Kurotsuchi spat.

"No, but it's quite obvious if you look at the big picture, Kurotsuchi-taicho," Nel responded pleasantly.

"It makes sense," Unohana spoke up, agreeing with the female Arrancar. "The Arrancar Rebellion could be a ruse in order to have Kurosaki-fukutaicho's, Hitsugaya-taicho's, and Asami-taicho's guard down so that they could be eliminated."

"Don't forget about the attack on Kurosaki-fukutaicho when I first came back to Soul Society," Kimiko reminded them. "The Arrancar, Rin, seemed intent on killing Karin with her own blade. If they were just rebelling against the tribunal, why would they come to Soul Society to kill a Shinigami? Answer that one Kurotsuchi-taicho," she said; the last part in a smug tone.

Kurotsuchi grit his teeth and cursed her in his head.

"So what do you propose we do Asami-taicho?" Yamamoto asked.

Kimiko gave a small smile as she turned to him. "Easy. We wait."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You heard me. We wait for them to make their move. We don't know the Ryuu no Shi members nor do we know the plan of the Arrancar rebels. We can have Nel speak to her fellow tribunal councilors about what has been going on, but honestly, we can't do a thing until they move. It's like chess. They're probably moving their pieces into position as we speak."

"So you expect us to get surrounded and eventually killed off?" Kurotsuchi spat.

"Of course not. Until the time comes that the Ryuu no Shi finally put their plan in motion, we train and move our own pieces into position."

"I wasn't aware that we had pieces," Kyoraku chuckled with a hand on his hat.

"Of course you do. The Taichos, Fukutaichos, Soutaicho; we're all pieces on our side of the board. And let's not forget that we have Yoruichi-sensei, Nel and her tribunal followers, Urahara-sensei and his crew, and Ichigo's friends can be called upon too if need be. But most importantly, you have the Dragons all together."

"What does that matter?" Kurotsuchi cut in again.

Kimiko smiled pleasantly at him before returning to her spot in line. She chuckled to herself. "More than you know," she muttered to herself, but Hisagi had managed to catch what she said and made a mental not to ask her later.

"Very well. We shall wait. Taichos and Fukutaichos, alert your Divisions that extra training is needed. Soifon-taicho, ensure that the four gates surrounding Seireitei are watched and guarded. Kurotsuchi-taicho, have your Division remain on the lookout for any anomalies between worlds. That is all. Dismissed," Yamamoto ordered with a bang of his staff.

The Captains and Vice-Captains took their leave of the meeting hall, some discussing with each other, while others calmly walked away.

Karin was in deep thought behind Kuchiki-taicho. "You seem distracted Kurosaki," he observed without even turning around as they walked back to the 6th Division.

Karin breathed. "Just thinking about the new information Kimiko revealed. It's just like when she told everyone the history behind the Elemental Dragons. It's a lot to take in and get used to."

"That is true, but know that Asami-taicho, your brother, Hitsugaya-taicho, Soifon-taicho, and I will keep an eye on you to ensure your safety. No harm will come to you."

Karin stared at his back. "Why are all you Captains out to protect me?"

"Well, your brother is easily enough to understand. As for Asami-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, and Soifon-taicho, they all care about you whether they would openly admit it or not as well as being the third Dragon."

Karin smiled softly. "What about you Taicho?"

Byakuya stopped and turned to face her, a hint of a smile graced his features. "You're the best Fukutaicho I've had. I'd hate to lose you."

Karin grinned. "Thanks Kuchiki-taicho," she said with a bow of her head. "I'm telling Renji you said that."

"By all means, go ahead," he stated turning back around to continue walking.

Karin laughed at that, but soon grew quiet and went back to thinking. _There has to be a way to smoke them out…_

**Heeeeey! I'm back! Sort of. I was hit with extreme laziness post-graduation. That and my writing muses were waaaaay off. XP But fear not! I believe I am back. =) I hope to finish this story by the time summer ends and to have at least all my other stories up to ensure that they will get done. Considering I only have 11 more chapters of TED to write, I should be ok. Unless of course work and preparing for college gets in the way, but we'll see. =) Anyway, rate, review, etc. Me love you long time. =D**

**Song: Toxicity by System of a Down**

(1) – "death of the dragon"


	32. QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This ****is ****not ****a ****chapter. ****More ****like ****a ****quick ****author****'****s ****note ****letting ****you ****guys ****know ****what****'****s ****going ****on ****with ****this ****story.**

**First**** off,**** I ****got ****really**** lazy**** over ****the**** summer. ****Since ****my ****friends ****and**** I ****were ****preparing ****for ****college, ****my ****main**** focus ****was ****to ****hang ****out ****with ****them ****for ****as ****long ****as ****possible ****and ****to ****enjoy ****our ****time ****together. ****If ****you****'****ve**** graduated**** from**** high ****school ****already, ****I****'****m**** sure**** you ****understand. ****If ****not, ****you**** will.**

**Then**** there ****is ****my ****most ****dreaded ****response. ****I ****hate ****it ****when ****other ****writers ****do ****it ****to ****me, ****but ****here ****I ****am**** doing ****it ****to ****you. ****I****'****m**** honestly ****bored ****of ****this ****story. ****Terrible**** to ****say ****since ****it ****was ****my ****first ****one, ****but ****that****'****s**** how**** I ****feel. ****And**** since**** I ****dread ****writing ****it ****anymore, ****I ****already ****know**** that ****my ****chapters ****won****'****t**** be ****as**** good**** as ****they ****were ****before ****when ****I ****loved ****writing ****it. ****I ****really ****am ****sorry ****guys. ****I****'****m ****doing ****the ****one ****thing ****that ****I ****promised ****myself ****I ****wouldn****'****t**** do, ****but ****I ****really ****can****'****t ****help ****it. ****I****'****m ****not ****truly ****quitting ****it. ****I ****promise ****you**** this: ****I ****will ****give**** you ****an ****edited ****version ****to ****this ****story. ****I****'****ll ****probably**** end ****up ****cramming ****chapters ****together ****and**** fast-forwarding ****to ****parts ****where**** I****'****ll ****give ****more ****detail ****and**** dialogue.**

**Sorry again, readers. You've stuck with me thus far and I cannot thank or love you enough. You all have boosted my confidence as a writer both in fanfiction and with essays and papers for school. I'm hoping this is the only time this will happen as a fanfiction writer. Hopefully you'll stick with me even through my edited version.**

**Thank ****you. ****I ****love ****you.****=)**

**~RyuuRaiden**


	33. The Outlined Ending Sorry!

**Sorry again about this. I don't think I can stop apologizing. A lot of you have been really understanding and I thank you forever for that. =)**

**So basically what I have here is a rundown of all the chapters that I didn't get to and what would've happened in each. I have the chapter number and title and next to it in bold is the song that goes along with aforementioned chapter.**

Chapter 30: Missing – **Scorponok (Transformers)**

- Karin leaves Seireitei since she's tired of the threat of the Ryuu no Shi wearing down the Shinigami. She's a Kurosaki; she doesn't have the best ideas all the time. XD

- Toshiro discovers she left and picks up her trail through the shared Elemental Dragon connection. They share a moment. ;) He gets her to come back to Seireitei…only to discover it's under attack.

Chapter 31: Arrancar Advance Strike Team - **Battle in the Forgotten City (FF7: AC)**

- Multiple teams of two Shinigami fighting around Seireitei against the Ryuu no Shi Organization and its Arrancar allies (Kimiko/Soifon, Yoruichi/Nel, Miyako/Renji, Sora/Hisagi)

- Rin (from Chapter 13+14) dies

Chapter 32: From Another Point of View – **Riot (Three Days Grace)**

- From the point of view of the Ryuu no Shi Organization and Arrancar allies. Provides insight to how it's run and the people within.

- Reiko (Rin's sister) swears revenge on Shinigami

- Leader revealed to be a man named Orochi Takeshi

Chapter 33: Training for the Ultimate Release - **Libera Me From Hell (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)**

- Kimiko and Byakuya talking; Kimiko hints to a secret weapon not known by the Organization

- She calls out Karin and Toshiro to a secret training ground out in Soul Society, away from Seireitei

*****DIALOGUE SNIPPET*****

Karin looked around the open field. "Why did you call us out here?"

"Because there's something you two need to be aware about. A secret among those involved with the Elemental Dragons," Kimiko replied.

"What secret?" Toshiro questioned.

Kimiko got up from the rock she was sitting on. "It was a long time ago when this technique was discovered. There was a time when a wielder of one of the Elemental Dragons was on the verge of death, but the survival of Soul Society depended on her. So Hyorinmaru, her Zanpakuto, granted her wish to live for just a bit longer. Other Dragons discovered what she did and used it as a last resort. And now I will pass it to you."

"You're being really creepy right now," Karin stated bluntly.

"Urusai!" Kimiko cleared her throat. "It's called Ryuukai ("dragon release"). The Elemental Dragons grant full use over their powers. You become a Dragoon."

*****END DIALOGUE SNIPPET*****

**For picture of Dragoon armor, see the link in my profile which will be under 'Pictures for The Elemental Dragons.'  
**

**However, each one has their specific color. Toshiro – ice blue armor with white colored eyes, Karin – blood red armor with yellow eyes, Kimiko – dark grey armor with dark blue eyes. They maintain their Bankai weapon, but the creature/effect disappears. Draconic wings can sprout from their armor if they wish. **

Chapter 34: The Calm Before the Storm - **What Shall We Die For? (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End)**

**- **Nel brings in her Fraccion, Grimmjow, and Mosqueda from Las Noches

**- **Basically going around to all the main characters in Seireite and how they're preparing for battle

Chapter 35: Let Loose the Dogs of War - **The Battle (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe) + The Battle (Gladiator)**

- Arrancar and Organization break into Soul Society, start attacking Seireitei and surrounding districts

Chapter 36: Unexpected Surprise - **Through the Fire and Flames (DragonForce)**

- Toshiro releases Bankai

- Kimiko releases Bankai

- Reiko finds Karin and attacks, Toshiro and Kimiko keep everyone at bay understanding it's Karin's fight

- Karin reveals and releases Bankai

**KIMIKO'S BANKAI**

- Hiryuu Raiden ("flying dragon thunder god")

- Weapon: same as Shikai swords

- Can summon 2 winged lightning dragons

- Creature: think Slifer/Osiris the Sky Dragon and the Great Leviathan from Yugioh combined (elongated bluish-grey dragon; spikes along its back; huge wings; yellow eyes)

- Kimiko's description: eye color turns yellow; hair turns dark blue; arm guards turn grey; black hamakas are tighter around the legs; black boots

**KARIN'S BANKAI**

- Hinomoto Amaterasu ("origin of fire sun goddess")

- Weapon: chakrams turn back into a katana

- Can mentally control 2 winged fire dragons

- Yuuen Okibi Ryuuseiu ("Grand Blazing Fire Meteor Shower") - wave of meteors comes shooting down

- Jigoku no Moka ("Hell's Inferno") - splits Earth's surface apart letting lava burst from the ground

- Ryuu no Tsubasa ("Wings of the Dragon") - gives Karin draconic wings (similar to how Toshiro has his ice wings)

Chapter 37: Ichigo vs. Orochi: The Final Battle? - **Requiem for a Dream (Clint Mansell)**

- Ichigo vs. Orochi

- Orochi was setting up the summoning circle while dueling Ichigo, after completion he accepts his defeat and Ichigo kills him (but that's what he wanted so all Hell could break loose)

Chapter 38: Fighting the Three Evils - **One Winged Angel (FF7: AC) and Inner Universe (Origa)**

- Three Evils (War, Famine, Disease) released

- Karin, Toshiro, and Kimiko go up against them, release Ryuukai and fight in Dragoon form

- Mass explosion when Evils and Dragoons charge at each other with full power

Chapter 39: Picking up the Pieces – **Alegria (Cirque du Soleil)**

- Karin, Kimiko, and Toshiro still missing, everyone worried about them

- They're discovered out in Soul Society still unconscious

- Brought back to 4th Division to heal

Chapter 40: Epilogue - **Now We Are Free (Gladiator)**

- Seireitei still being rebuilt

- Toshiro and Karin agree that they'll take things slow

- Kimiko and Byakuya creep upon the Toshiro/Karin moment

**I hate not continuing a story, so hopefully it won't happen with my other ones. Thank you all again for your understanding and sorry x infinity.**


End file.
